


In Another Life

by IShouldUpdateMore



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, The Arcana Swap AU, nonbinary apprentice, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 139,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldUpdateMore/pseuds/IShouldUpdateMore
Summary: Appra, Julian's apprentice apothecary, is alone in the study one night when furious knocking at the door disturbs their sleep. With Julian off to a nearby hospital, they're the only person available with enough medical knowledge to help one of Count Lucio's pets, who's recently fallen sick.Upon arriving at the palace, Appra meets Muriel, Lucio's right hand, and is told about the unfortunate circumstances that befell his late wife, the Countess Nadia, and of her fugitive killer, Asra the magician.Lucio seeks revenge for the murder of his wife and is sure that Asra is to blame. Obligated to help, Appra must now not only seek out the magician but gain the truth and his confession with it.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExhaustedBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ExhaustedBeauty).



“I should be back sometime tomorrow evening.”

Doctor Devorak was stood by the door, a bag over one shoulder and a smile on his lips. He was going on yet another trip, though he told me that this one was to a nearby hospital to test out a new elixir and a herbal mix to cure some of the ailments that the citizens of Vesuvia were suffering from. It wasn’t often that he was asked specifically for help (as he claims he was) so it wasn’t surprising that he’d immediately begun packing his bag upon finding out that he was needed. Not only had he packed his bottles, vials, herbs and flowers but he had also brought several other things he didn’t usually bring. Not for trips to the hospital, anyway. Bread, sweets, several different things that he’d gathered at the marketplace the evening before and a small packet of something resembling catnip. I didn’t get a proper look at it before he’d stuffed it into the bag over his shoulder and began to the door.

He left often, either to collect more wild herbs and flowers for his various medicines or to visit the hospital or sometimes he left without reason. He didn’t usually go overnight but there wasn’t much I could do about it. 

He looked at me, grey eyes shining a little as he smiled.  
“I’ll return as early as I can. Try to avoid getting into trouble. Don’t do anything that I would do, alright?”

I was leaned against the counter, my eyes trained down at my feet, my fingertips absently drumming upon the glass surface of one of the display cases. “You’re never here anymore,” I murmured gently, trying hard to maintain the lock of my gaze on the toe of my boots. “You only got back from your last trip a few days ago. Why can’t you stay for awhile? Or… or better yet just take me with you?” 

A deep breath spilled past my lips, and I gave up trying to keep my eyes down. They turned upwards, flicking to meet Julian’s and their guilty glint. I knew the tone of my voice wasn’t exactly necessary. I knew the words weren’t either. I could tell from the reaction it inspired from Julian -- the soft widening of his eyes, the gentle downwards curl of his lips, the soft yet ashamed pink color that rose in his cheeks. The reaction just worsened beneath my stare… but he still didn't avert his eyes. 

And I still didn't stop.

“Going out into the field with you… wouldn't that help me learn, master?” I asked, pushing up from the counter to stand straight. “I want to keep learning. I want you to teach me. Please, let me come along. I’m ready for the field, I just know it.”

 

He seemed to struggle for words for a few moments, lost for words and unsure of how exactly to respond to the demand.  
“You know I’d bring you if it were right,” he eventually managed, refusing to meet my eyes. “One of these days. I’ve got to leave but I assure you, Appra, I’ll bring you along next time.” He gave a grin, just as if it would reassure me, and pulled the door open. It was a little disappointing to be denied yet again but he’d made up his mind. “You know how to look after yourself. I’m sure that I’ll find you in one piece when I return?” He was already halfway out of the door, prepared to disappear if I put up a fight about being refused. Typical.

“Well, good luck!” I managed to call before the door clapped to a close behind him, and Julian disappeared. My voice hung heavy in the quiet shop for a good few moments, the ghost of my unanswered little call just fueling the gentle irritation I could feel festering in my system. I gave a sigh and shook my head, trying to chase the echo away. 

I moved to the window despite the slight twinge of anger, and peeked past the folds of the curtain. Sure enough, Julian moved down the street in a hurry, nearly enveloped in the mist of the dark street, the fog white with the light of the moon. I watched a dark shadow flutter down from somewhere above -- likely the shutters of the shop -- and settle down upon Julian’s shoulders. Malak never liked the indoors, I supposed. He was a spontaneous little bird. The thought caused me to smile in spite of myself, and I leaned back from the window, letting the curtains fall back and staunch the white moonlight. 

The shop was quiet but my thoughts were loud -- I had to find something to do. I made my way to the counter again, moving behind it so I could pull up a chair. Sighing, I plopped down onto it, leaning over the counter, my head in my palm and my elbow on the glass surface. My eyes ran across the shelves of the shop, glancing over each bottle and each strange liquid they all contained, just looking for something to do. Something to keep my mind busy -- to keep my mind off of Julian. 

Nothing called to me, though. I cleaned nearly every day due to Julian’s messy lifestyle, so there was nothing that needed dusting or reorganizing or wiping down. It was too late for customers or patients -- I had already overturned the sign that rested on the front door so it displayed a red painted ‘closed’. All of our regulars knew our hours, anyways. There was nothing to do but sleep. Or read, maybe, but I had read just about every book we had already. Some of them twice.

It may have been minutes of simply sitting idly at the counter. It may have been thirty minutes. It could have even been a full hour. All I knew was that I had begun to drift off into a gentle sleep because when those heavy knocks exploded from the front door of the shop, I had snapped up from my state of half-dozing, surprised and uncoordinated. 

I leapt up, a little dizzy with grogginess, and I hurried my way to the front door. There was a second of hesitation as I stood there, my hands clasped over the cool metal door knob. It was too late for customers -- it was nearly midnight, none of our regulars would dare stop by unless it was an emergency. My eyes warily fixed themselves on the peephole of the sturdy door, my whole body tensing in a flinch at the next series of impatient knocking. Slowly, I eased forward, pinching one of my eyes to a close as I peered through the peephole, keeping my distance incase whoever it was decided to pound on the door again. 

My whole system flashed with white shock at who it had been waiting behind the shop door. 

“Count Lucio?” I nearly squeaked, the words spilling from my lips before I even knew I had been speaking. 

I flinched backwards again when the Count let loose another fit of knocking, my hands slipping from the knob as I stumbled backwards. It took me a moment or so to gather my footing, but the moment I did I rushed back forwards to the door, flicking all the locks and turning the knob. A gust of cool air spilled in the shop as I pulled the door open, and there Count Lucio stood, his prosthetic arm raised up as if he was going to let out another torrent of knocks. It gleamed in the moonlight, reflecting white across the gold plating of the intricate gauntlet. I found my gaze drawn to it for a moment or so, like a moth transfixed by light, but I pulled my attention away as quick as I could. 

Rumour had it that the Count didn't exactly like it when you stared there. 

“Count Lucio?” I echoed, my voice much firmer, but still respectful in a sense. “Is… is there anything you need, sir?”  
“Where is Jules?” He pushed past me without waiting for a response, beginning into the shop. I, still dumbstruck, closed the door behind him. “Where is Jules? I’m here to find him. One of my pets, a lioness in my menagerie, she’s fallen terribly ill and I need him to help her.” He cupped his mouth with both hands, one a glittering golden prosthetic and the other covered with so many gold rings that it might as well have been. “Jules!” he shouted, not waiting to hear my response to his question.

When he didn’t get a reply, though, he turned to look at me with a burning stare. He looked frantic. A little unsettled. It was unusual to see him, usually so composed even with his frequent childishness, so on edge.  
“Where is he?!” he asked again, striding toward me. His heels clicked on the wooden floor, cape flowing behind him. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he wore this whenever he went out. When I failed to answer within half a second, he was shouting again. “I asked a question! I’m here to see the doctor, so where is he?!”

Having learned from the past few times, I found my voice a little faster. “Jules? You mean Julian?” I asked, just saying the first few words that popped into my head to keep Count Lucio from waiting. “Julian just left. He’s on a trip to a nearby hospital. I… he won’t be here in a few more days but I’m sure if you hurry you would be able to catch up with him.” 

I took a step backwards, holding my hands up a bit. My mind turned a little, backtracking to his earlier shouting. “You said you have an ill lioness?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady and smooth. I’d never met anyone from the castle before -- just the presence of such power made me a bit wary. Maybe I’d come across a guard once or twice but… nothing that I remembered. Then again, my memory was nothing I would ever call reliable. I shook my head, and tried speaking again, hoping the Count would hear me through his seemingly mindless edge. “I’m Julian’s student. I might be able to help, Count Lucio, if you really can’t wait for Julian to get back. How sick is the animal? What is her condition?” 

Lucio’s brows furrowed. For a moment it looked like he was going to admit to not knowing, to just worrying about one of his dear animals, before he sputtered out “Do I look like a doctor?!” and huffed. “How typical. He’s never around when you need him and always around when you don’t want him to be! You’ll have to do. If you can cure my lioness, you’ll do. Bring what you need, my carriage is outside and we’ll return together.” No questions asked, apparently. It didn’t look as though he trusted me with the way he eyed my every movement, but he must have enough sense to know I’m not lying. 

He kept his eyes fixed on me, fidgeting a little. He seemed worried. By all means, though, his lioness could simply be suffering from the equivalent of the cold or something as serious as the plague but, as Lucio said, he wasn’t a doctor. He didn’t know.  
“She hasn’t been getting up,” he muttered eventually, figuring that you’d need to know at least a little about her condition to understand how to heal it. “She doesn’t eat and coughs a lot. I waited a day or so but I don’t want it to get worse.” His metal fingertips began to drum against the wall, eyes narrowing into a slight glare as he looked at the floor. “Just hurry up and get what you need to heal her.”

I nodded firmly, turning around towards the counter. As I rounded it to fetch my bag, I ran the lionesses symptoms through my head, wracking my knowledge for anything that sounded familiar. Of course, it was an animal we had been dealing with, and I didn't exactly know animals as well as I knew humans, but I would try my best. The Count seemed frantic -- desperate. Even if I told him I didn't quite know how to treat animals as well as my master did, he’d likely dismiss it -- look over any sort of no. That was another rumour I had heard from the streets. Count Lucio didn't take no for an answer. Especially not when it came to him and his needs. 

My hand pushed through the cabinets beneath the counter, sifting past bottles for the things I might have needed. I didn't really know exactly what I could have needed, so I grabbed anything that seemed useful. A blood sample kit, some medicine books, bottles of simple healing elixirs. I even managed to find one of Julian’s old journals tucked away in the back of the furthermost cabinet. I stuffed the small little book into one of the folded pockets of my coat and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. 

“With all due respect, Count Lucio, I must ask why you waited until nearly midnight to come for Julian’s help,” I murmured as I moved out from behind the counter. “You said you waited a day or so… so why not come earlier today? And why Julian? Don’t you have royal doctors or even veterinarians at your service at the palace?” I briefly noted the tone of my voice, and shifted a little, looking down to the floor. “Not that I’m questioning your judgement, Count Lucio. I’m just curious… do you know my master?” 

“Julian couldn’t be anyone’s master if he tried,” Lucio remarked with a sly grin, his amusement fading shortly as he considered how to answer the questions. “Our paths crossed first a long while back. On a battlefield. It was a long story and a series of coincidences that brought us this far and that kept me in contact with him. I’d trust him with more than I’d ever trust the incompetent staff we have at the palace. They call themselves vets and doctors as if they could do half the stuff your ‘master’ can. I didn’t come earlier because I didn’t want to be swarmed by my adoring citizens. Coming late at night prevents me from getting distracted.” He moved to the door, pulling it open as a clear sign that he wanted to go. He wasn’t going to demand it- he didn’t need to. Whatever he wanted to have happen would happen and he wouldn't need to raise a finger or utter a word if he could get away with it.

He mostly just wanted to return because he was worrying about the condition of his lioness. When I failed to get the hint, though, he decided that a loud huff and an announcement of “I’m not the most patient man, you know” should be sufficient to get me moving. As promised, the carriage was sitting just down the cobbled path, its shined golden exterior gleaming in the dull lantern light. 

I hesitated before entering it, watching as Lucio clambered inside without a second thought. The carriage was nice -- lavish and expensive, painted white and sparkling clean with obviously obsessive care. I swallowed hard and casted a glance down at my boots, the rim still a bit caked with mud from my last outing. A few moments passed, however, and upon hearing the impatient sigh from Lucio inside the carriage, I shrugged and stepped forward onto the step and into the carriage. I then settled down across from Lucio on a rather plush seat -- the cushion soft and perfectly stuffed. I watched Lucio look me up and down, his frown sneering a little at the sight of my boots, before he lifted his hands and clapped them twice -- the clink of the metal ringing softly into the night. There was a whip from the driver, a whinnying of horses, and then the carriage set off down the cobbled streets, a little faster than I would have liked. 

My hand on the wall of the carriage’s interior, I turned my gaze to look outside the little window of the carriage door. We were traveling fairly fast, the familiar buildings of my part of town passing by us as the clopping of horse hooves and the grunted commands of the driver echoed about the quiet streets. I flicked my gaze back to Lucio, who still studied me… even though he pretended not to. I could see the way he averted his stare the moment I had turned mine to him. It was… curious, to say the least. 

“How old is your lioness, Count Lucio?” I asked, settling back in my seat. “What is her diet like? What is her… habitat like?” I had to restrain myself a bit at the third question. I was never a fan of Lucio’s harboring of animals.  
“What are you accusing me of?” he asked in a sudden hiss, evidently taking the question as something of an accusation. “I allow my animals free roam around my garden! I feed all of my animals only the finest foods available for each of their individual diets! I have many animals but I don’t imprison or restrain any of them.” His eyes were still fixed in a glare, the dull grey fixed on my face as if waiting for me to accuse him of something else. I hadn’t meant any offense. I hadn’t meant for him to take any offense, anyway. The last thing that I needed was to upset someone as powerful as the Count, even if he was pretty damn easy to upset.

Silence settled for a few moments and he leant back in his seat, turning his glowering gaze to the window to divert his anger off of the one source of help he had. “She’s eight years old. Nadia gifted me her as a cub for a wedding gift and she was one of my most treasured animals. Harmless.” 

I nodded slowly, careful with my words as I spoke after that outburst of his. “Alright,” I said softly, nodding. “So whatever is happening to her, we know for sure it isn’t old age or because of her diet.” My eyes turned downwards as I thought, my hand running up and down the strap of my bag, fingers tracing the threaded hems.  
“Or because of her habitat,” he added sharply, not even looking in my direction.

I decided to ignore his little snap, still not quite believing it. “You said she was coughing?” I asked, stopping the movements of my hand and easing the bag back down over my shoulder. I opened it up and shifted through it, reaching for one of the books I had packed. I set it down in my lap, and opened it up, flipping through the pages. “I suppose I won’t be able to help much until I actually see her… has she been kept apart from the other animals since you noticed she was sick? Is there anyone watching over her right now?” I made sure to keep my questions formal and stoic -- using the voice of a doctor. Julian had always taught me to keep emotions out of a job. “If she hasn’t been put apart from the others, I would suggest it. What she has might be contagious or even make her aggressive. If for some reason I can’t cure her tonight, twenty four hour surveillance would also be advised.” 

Lucio looked quite offended by the whole conversation. Everything I was stating was common sense, sure, but it was necessary to take these precautions.  
“As soon as I found that she was ill I had her taken inside to be monitored. I’ve had at least two people in the room with her at all times and I check on her myself every few hours.” His voice was low now, almost like he was challenging me. Threatening me to continue to insult him with these questions. Daring me to ask even one more question that could imply that he’s an idiot or that he didn’t know how to look after his animals. “If you can’t cure her overnight then you’re staying at the palace until you do. I expect her to survive this and I expect you to help cure the illness.” 

How difficult would it be to try convincing Lucio that it wouldn’t work? There were so many different variables. So many opportunities for mistakes that could be incredibly risky and he just expected me to do everything flawlessly? For a lioness?

He opened his mouth to say anything else when the carriage slowed to as stop, saving me from another lecture or implied threat. Standing, he silently left the carriage and began along the path to the castle where, as he’d promised, there were a great many exotic animals simply wandering about the gardens. Peacocks were in flocks of males, flaunting their vibrant feathers. There were ponds with all kinds of fish in them. There were goats, meerkats, various birds tweeting and twittering from a tall tree.  
“The lions and tigers are the other side of the fence,” he said as he glanced back at me. “I keep them separate from the other animals to, y’know, prevent them mauling each other.” He continued down the path toward the entrance of the castle. “But they are allowed to roam freely as you can see. I’m not cruel to my animals.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” I said distantly, nodding my head, my eyes trailing along the lavish garden about us. The flowers had all bloomed -- each one more a more color vibrant than the next, exploding oer lush shrubbery and bushes. The shrubs lining the pathways were trimmed with perfection, not a stick or branch or thorn out of place. The large circular stones pressed into the ground along the walkway were all smooth and flat, swept clean of dirt and dead leaves. The lanterns that hung from tall wooden poles along the path flickered dully, casting a dancing light about the almost magical garden about us. It was an incredible sight to see -- magnificent and elegant, the exotic qualities of each animal just the perfect touches to top it all off. 

I shook my head a little, trying hard to snap out of my stupefied daze. “So… where is this lioness?” I asked, turning my gaze back to Lucio.  
“I was taking you to see her,” he said as he pushed through a set of double doors, starting down another corridor. He unlocked another door, pulling it open and starting into the room. There, lying on an assortment of pillows, was the sick lioness. By the door was a guard who was clearly there just to make sure nobody came in who wasn’t supposed to come in. By the lion, sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed, was a hulking figure with a hood over his head. His flesh was scored with scars, littering his body. Clean and jagged, faded and fresh. 

Although it wasn’t too clear from under the hood, the figure’s eyes were clearly on the new person in the room. At least… it felt like he was staring at me.  
“Muriel,” Lucio greeted as he glanced at me. “I found a doctor. Jules wasn’t in so I… found the next best thing. I should hope, anyway.”

Muriel’s eyes glittered beneath the shadow of his hood as they flicked up to me, but the second I returned the stare he tore them away. One of his hands was on the lioness’s head, gently stroking back behind her ears as she laid there in that worryingly listless fashion. He turned his head up to Lucio, and sighed. 

“She’s worse, sir,” he muttered quietly, pulling his hand back from the lioness. Silver flashed in the duller light of the room’s torches from something the Muriel had been wearing on his wrist, but it disappeared quickly beneath his cloak. “She wouldn't eat anything I gave her… it doesn’t look very good…”  
The stare trailed from Lucio back to me. His eyes were hard, as far as I could tell, their dark green simply pinning me down with their gaze. I took a step back and waited for him to speak again.

“Are they… qualified?” Muriel asked bluntly. He gave a soft sigh and looked away. “Anything is better than Julian, I guess.”  
I cocked my head and blinked at the muttered little add on. “Hey-”  
“They’re about as qualified as we get,” he said sharply, his prosthetic moving to rest on the small of my back as he pushed me forwards. “Just help my lioness and complain later,” he muttered to me as he knelt down beside the lion, brushing his fingers through her fur. She let out a low huff of air, eyes closed. She almost didn’t have the strength to open them. Lucio’s gaze turned to Muriel, his face creased with worry. It was uncharacteristic to see him so worried about anything. 

“She still refuses to eat,” he murmured as he looked at the weak lioness, trying to wrap his head around the condition she was in. “You are going to cure her, aren’t you? I don’t want you to waste my time.”

I looked back and forth between the to watch pairs of eyes. “I… yes. Of course,” I said quietly, daring to lean down as well. I settled on the balls of my feet, knees bent as I leaned forward to try and get a good look at her face. My hand began to reach downwards, but I stopped before I could touch her, fingers curling a bit as I hesitated. I looked back to to Muriel, and nodded down to the lioness. “Would she try to bite me if she woke up?”  
Muriel looked at me a long few seconds, before turning towards Lucio, a skeptical look carved into his narrowed eyes and shadowed features. “Sir, are you sure they can do this…?”

I spoke for Count Lucio… or before he could say anything, anyways. My breath was a little huffed with my suddenly ill patience. “Please just answer the question.”  
Muriel flicked his head back to me, and simply watched for a good few seconds. They were tense seconds of heavy silence as he dragged his apprehensive stare from my boots to my eyes and then back down again. The moments passed, however, and he sighed, reaching up a hand to sweep his hood back over his head. A tired, unshaven face was revealed from the shadows. It harbored two more scars -- one turning down his cheek, and the other crawling up from his brow to his hairline. 

“She might,” he said, using the same blunt tone from before. “But... I’ll hold her back.” 

I looked at Lucio, my eyebrows high on my head, but Lucio just offered a shrug and a rather infuriating smile. Not exactly feeling better than before, I turned my gaze back towards the lioness, my fingers uncurling as I slowly reached down the rest of the way. She flinched a little at the contact of my hand, but she was too weak to respond further. With a slow sigh, I brought my hand up to her eye, slowly pulling her eyelids apart to get a look at her pupils. 

There was the notorious glint of a fever. A frowned, and pulled my hand back, slinging my back off of my shoulder. “She’s got a fever,” I said thoughtfully, mostly speaking for myself as I pulled that book from before back out from my back. I flipped to the coughs page. “Are there any more symptoms either of you have noticed beside her appetite and her listlessness?”  
“Ask Muriel,” Lucio said almost instantly, not lifting his gaze off of the lioness as he pet her head and scratched behind her ears. “I’m busy almost all day so I leave Muriel with her.” 

His eyes flickered to me and then fixed back on Muriel. The poor thing, so ill and yet both of the people supposed to care for her didn’t know the symptoms of such a basic illness. She wasn’t in too much danger, there was no real reason to worry but it was still best to make sure. Lucio still seemed so concerned for her. His gaze flickered back to and fixed on Muriel, awaiting some kind of a response to the question.  
“Well?” he snapped. “Are there any other symptoms?”

Muriel gave a soft huff, turning his gaze to the side as he thought about it. “Her nose is kind of runny…” Muriel murmured thoughtfully. “I have to keep a towel by her and clean her up sometimes. I also have to keep brushing her… her coat keeps fluffing up and she’s shedding…” Muriel looked back up to me, and rose his shoulders a little. “Other than the coughing and her weird breathing that’s it.”

“Weird breathing?” I asked quickly, sitting up straighter. My eyes flicked to Lucio, and then back to Muriel. “What do you mean ‘weird breathing’?”  
Muriel shuffled a little where he sat, obviously uncomfortable at the hasty snap in my voice. “Sometimes she starts breathing really fast,” he said simply. “Almost like she can’t get enough air in.” 

I looked back down at the book, and turned another page, Muriel’s description of the lioness’s breathing sparking up a certain memory. I trailed my finger down a few notorious coughs Julian had documented over the years, and found the certain one I had been looking for at the very bottom of the page. I skimmed through the symptoms, checking everything off in my head as I went along. Then I flicked my trained gaze over to the cures, desperate for something to be there. There were plenty of illnesses that always had blank spaces where the cure should have been written… and due to the two rather intimidating men waiting to hear my solution, I found myself hoping that the lioness’s particular cough wasn’t one of them. 

Luckily, though, the familiar scrawl of Julian’s handwriting described to me a simple little elixir that should do the trick. There was a tiny 8/10 scribbled in the bottom corner of the cure section -- the measurement of the cures success. A smile broke over my cheeks, and I slumped, pushing the book away and groping for my bag. The needed elixir was one of the first bottles I had packed. 

“Your lioness is lucky,” I said softly as I pulled a bulbous bottle with a rather long neck from the bottom of my pack. “She has a nasty cough, but it’s one of the only coughs my master found a cure for. Of course, this is a human sickness… so I don’t know how perfect the results will be with a lioness, but this-” I paused to swish the bottle, the murky liquid sloshing about inside of the glass, “-should do the trick.”  
“What?” Lucio made a grab for the bottle, catching me off guard and snatching it from my hand with ease. “This thing? It looks like muddy water!”  
“It’s medicine,” I said, trying to keep my voice from growing too irritated. “Medicine looks like that sometimes.”

Grimacing, he studied the liquid for a few more moments before offering it back. “If anything goes wrong,” he murmured. “You’ll have hell to pay.” He turned his attention back to the lioness, continuing to pet her, still concerned for her wellbeing and doubting that the muddy water in a fancy bottle would actually do anything to help. He looked to Muriel, getting to his feet and gesturing for him to do the same. “So what do you need?” he asked. “Are you just going to pour it into her mouth? Do you need a bowl? Will she even drink something like that? It looks too unappealing.” He wasn’t sure if this medicine would work. Hell, even I’d admitted to not knowing whether or not it would work. 

Lucio sighed a little. “But you did say it was Jules’ cure and if I know anything about him, he’s pretty reliable. Just remember that I’ll have both of your heads if this doesn’t work.”  
Muriel rolled his eyes at the comment about Julian, but I pretended not to notice when he stood up from his place on the floor. He was… bigger standing up. 

I shook my head a little and turned back to the lioness, tugging the cork from the elixir’s bottle. It released the cork with a hefty pop, the smell of the murky stuff wafting from the bottle and making my eyes tear a little. I pulled it away from my face, and turned up to face Lucio. “First few times we’ll have to hand feed her from the bottle because she’s not eating everything,” I explained, tentatively reaching for the lioness’s mouth. She gave a huff at the contact, but she didn't struggle. “I guess either you or Muriel could do it for the first few times. Then when she’s eating again, have whoever feeds her pour a just a tablespoon into her food.”

Gently, I slipped the bottle between her lips, but her teeth were grit. I gave a huff and leaned back a little. “Could somebody help me?” I asked, once again trying to keep my patience at bay. 

There was a rustling of clothes, a grumble from Muriel, a sharp whisper from Lucio, and then heavy footsteps as Muriel stepped his way towards the lioness again. He crouched beside me, tensed up at our closeness as he reached for the lioness’s clenched maw. He leaned close and whispered to her, stroking her face with his free hand as he eased her mouth open with the other. Once he managed to get her mouth open wide enough for the bottle, he nodded at me, and I tipped it forward, watching the measurement marks on the side of the bottle as it slipped past the neck and into the lion’s mouth. She coughed, and gave a half attempt at a growl, but Muriel calmed her, and I took the bottle back. Slowly, I corked the bottle again, pushing myself to my feet as I watched Muriel soothe the panting animal before me. 

“Start using this once a day,” I said, turning to Lucio and holding the bottle out towards him again. “If there’s little to no improvement, start twice a day. Be sure to contact me if there’s any problems. Julian too. It’s his mixture -- he knows more about it than I do.”

Taking the bottle, Lucio examined it a moment again (as if he expected it to change?) before turning his attention back to the lioness and beginning to run his fingers through her fur.  
“It’d better help,” he said softly. “For your work, you may stay for dinner. We have enough room and there will be more than enough food prepared!” He got to his feet, turning to face me. “You don’t need to thank me for my generosity,” what, for threatening me and insulting me while giving me no choice whether or not to help you? “But it’s the least that I can do. Stay for dinner before I have someone drop you off back at your little shop in the middle of nowhere.”

He grinned, evidently just happy that his lioness was getting some kind of treatment and therefore he could have a little hope for her condition again. He’d been so worried about her and was hoping that getting her this medicine, even though he knew nothing about it, would help. It may not have been much optimism but it was enough for him.  
“Muriel will show you to somewhere that you can get cleaned up and wear something a little more… presentable before you join me at the table. A rare honour, being able to dine with me. Priceless, in fact.” He sent one last look to the lioness, lying there on her cushions, and the little vial in his hand before turning and leaving. He put the bottle into the hands of the guard by the door on his way out, sending me another glance over his shoulder before leaving me with Muriel.

Heavy silence filled up the void Count Lucio had left. The moment the Count had left the room, I watched Muriel tense, his shoulders drawing up and his head ducking down a bit. He pet the lioness some more, his whispering ceased into nothing but grumbly sighs. I waited for him, awkwardly swaying my weight from foot to foot and shifting the bag over my shoulders, a bit too intimidated to simply speak up. Luckily though, Muriel, for some reason, took the responsibility as he leaned away from the lioness and pushed to his feet. 

“He’s right,” Muriel sighed, straightening up to his full height. I looked him up and down, and then down and up again. He simply towered over me. Lucio too, back when the Count had been in the room. I took a soft step backwards and simply nodded to show that I had been listening, but I didn't speak up. “It’s not often one gets to dine with Master Lucio. Follow me…” 

With that, he started out towards the door, grumbling at the guards as he went. I followed quickly, stumbling up to his side. He was guiding me through a long, lavish sort of corridor with flickering torches and handsome banners. I tried to suppress my awe out of both dignity and manner as I strolled beside Muriel, our footsteps echoing throughout the empty hall.  
“So… Lucio is your master?” I asked after a few moments, my eyes daring to flick up to his own.

A soft blush rose in his cheeks, and he let out a quick huff of breath. “No,” he said quickly. “No, he’s not. He’s my… boss. And it’s Count Lucio, to you.”  
“You called him ‘Master Lucio’,” I hummed back, a soft smirk hiding in my tone. 

Muriel blinked. His face went a little more red. “So what…?” he muttered. A few more footsteps and a few more moments of silence before Muriel let out another heavy sort of sigh, his hand reaching back for his hood and pulling it over his head again, engulfing his features in shadow. “I’m his personal servant. The other servants call him ‘Master Lucio’, too. Not just me…”  
I watched him for a few moments. “You don’t have to get embarrassed,” I said, smiling. “I also have a master. I’m Julian’s apprentice.”  
The large man beside me just scoffed an angry sort of scoff and shook his head. 

“What’s the deal with you and Julian?” I asked very suddenly, my voice lowering a bit, my eyes narrowing. “Every time someone mentioned him so far, you get all… mopey.”  
“I’m always mopey,” Muriel grumbled lowly, flicking his eyes to me. His tone had been threatening, of course, but it was a bit obvious what he had said must have sounded a bit more ominous in his head. At my raised brow, however, he just gave a gruff sort of sigh and looked away. “We’re here. Next door.” 

Muriel stopped short at the door, and gestured it. “This is your room,” he said stiffly. “If you want to bathe there’s a bath down this hall. If you have any more questions, the servants will answer. I’d just prefer if you didn't ask me.” He began to turn, still speaking as he spun around. “M-... Count Lucio will send someone up to call you to dinner. I would also prefer if he didn't ask me…”

My eyes narrowed again, I opened my mouth to respond, but Muriel was already too far away to listen, those shoulder still raised up high -- almost poised or alert for action. I watched him curiously as he sulked down the hall until he turned the corner and disappeared into another branching corridor with nothing but a flap of his cloak and a flash of black. Sighing my own great, exhausted sort of sigh, I turned back around to the door of my room. The second my hand touched upon the doorknob, I felt the fatigue of the day lay over me as if it had been a heavy duvet of some kind, pressed against my shoulders and my head and my neck.

“Who has a dinner party in the middle of the night?” I half-groaned to myself once I remembered Lucio’s plan for dinner.

Of course I knew the answer. Count Lucio would throw dinner parties in the middle of the night. If that’s what he wanted, at least. Oh well… at least he was inviting me to stay. I didn't quite know if I could go through another carriage ride back so soon. My stomach still felt a little queasy from the last one. 

I opened the door, slipped into my room, and then shut it again, leaning up against the sturdy oak, my head bumping against it with the dull sort of thunk. Like everything else in the castle, the room had been magnificent. Silken drapes, carpeted flooring, a large bed with embroidered duvets and perfectly fluffed pillows -- the whole room simply dazzling with its explosion of fabrics and colors. I tried to ignore it all as I stumbled my way over to the bed, letting my bag fall from my shoulders and plop onto the floor, the bottles rattling with a clatter of glass but otherwise fine. I slumped forward, falling into the plush mattress face first, my legs still hanging over the sides, my face pressed into the stitchings of the cover. 

“I’m in the palace,” I muttered to myself, collecting my thoughts aloud. “I’m about to have dinner at midnight with the Count and his servant. I might have just cured a lioness. Probably not…” I gave a deep sigh, muffled by the duvet. 

The tactic was something I had acquired from Julian. He did it frequently, whether it be mumbles or full on rambling, the doctor would always speak to himself when he would work on something at his desk, scrawling out notes with that horrid handwriting of his. I smiled at little at the thought… but then that smile and the feeling that came with it became something of a bittersweet quality. I missed him already. I always tried to pretend I didn't but the gentle ache in my system would prevail more often than not, and I’d be stuck with the feeling of dull loneliness. 

Julian was, of course, the only person in the world who I felt I really knew. Who really knew me. Even with all of his secrets and all of his outings… it was him who helped me when I woke up. It was him to nursed me and helped me regain what little I could of my memories. It was him I had been with for what seemed like forever. To be apart, even if frequent, was still painful. 

I reached my hand up and brushed it through my hair, tucking loose strands behind my ears as I lifted my head up. “I’m in the palace,” I repeated in an attempt to clear my head again, pushing up from the mattress. “And I have to get ready for dinner.”


	2. Dining

The smell of food was strong all through the halls. I walked beside Muriel in silence, approaching the hall where Lucio sat awaiting. The dining table had plates and platters of food like it was going to feed a hundred mouths instead of three. He sat at the head of the table was Lucio. To his left would be Muriel. I would sit to his right, as I found out when I saw the seating arrangements.

Servants were still rushing around to keep everything perfect, making last minute adjustments. The count, sitting alone on his seat while he’d been waiting for his company, looked utterly bored. The servants seemed to care more about his dinner than he did. In fact, he just didn’t need to care. He knew everything would be done perfectly and if it wasn’t he knew who to blame. So he just let himself be bored until the door was opened and I came in, lead by Muriel. He still hadn’t spoken to me despite many attempts to initiate conversation.

“Good to see that you’re looking presentable,” he remarked upon seeing that I was wearing the clothes I’d been gifted. I’d bathed, too, too tempted to see all of the exotic salts and butters and lotions that the bathroom held. All kinds of weird concoctions that Lucio purchased (demanded) in excess. It left my skin smoother and my hair softer, not to mention the sweet scent. “I was hoping the clothes would fit. I took them from Noddy’s old room. It isn’t as if she needs them anymore.” His voice fell a little quieter when he said that but he perked up almost immediately, gesturing to the seat beside him, where I was supposed to sit. Muriel had already settled into the chair which, from the looks of it, had been reinforced quite a bit. 

“Join me,” he commanded simply. His voice was unusually coaxing, though it must only have been unfamiliar because every other conversation with him thus far had been irritated or impatient with worry. “There’s plenty to eat so have as much of everything as you want.”

I moved cautiously to my seat, flicking my gaze from Lucio to the full plates of food spread about the table. Platter after platter filled to the rim and piled high with exotics meats and cheeses and breads. It almost looked like too much for three people… I quietly wondered what Lucio was planning on doing with the leftovers. I made a mental note to ask if his intimidation didn't get the best over me. 

“Thank you for dinner, Count Lucio,” I said in spite of my feelings towards the whole thing altogether, making sure to maintain a polite tone along with a mannerful sort of nod. “It was… very kind of you.” 

I reached for the foods that were most familiar to me -- a few slices of buttered ham, a scoop of what looked like seasoned vegetables, a half loaf of steaming bread, and then a few cubes of assorted cheese -- and I piled them up on my plate. Once I settled back into my chair, eying the other two plates to make sure I didn't take too much (of course Lucio’s was just about overflowing with Ox tartare and cheeses while Muriel’s had two smoked eels and a rather high stock pile of bread). I hesitated before eating, waiting to see if Lucio had any sort of customs or mealtime tradition, but at the sight of him simply digging in I just shrugged my shoulders and went along with him. 

The buttered ham was roasted to perfection, the meat seemingly melting upon my tongue at the contact. I gave a soft sigh at the taste, and I felt my exhaustion manifest itself into hunger. I began eating a little faster after that, popping cheese cubes between my lips and sipping some sort of tangy cider from my goblet. We ate in silence before I decided to break it, my eyes flicking back up to Lucio, who was nearly a third of a way through his ox. 

“Are your dinners always cooked so perfectly, Count Lucio?” I asked smoothly, figuring I could build up to my question about the leftovers. “Please, give the kitchen my regards. Everything’s perfect.”  
“Anything that is even remotely imperfect wouldn’t be served,” he said with a slight shrug, as if it were nothing. As if perfect catering was just to be expected. “I mean, who do you think I am? I’d never be content with imperfections. Not even in cooking.” He clearly took quite a lot of pride in everything that he had. And why wouldn’t he? Nobody else in Vesuvia had anything of such a high quality. None of their food would be this good nor this diverse. None of their houses would have eight floors, balconies, basements, over four hundred rooms and countless staff.

Nobody else would be able to have statues of themselves or commissioned portraits in every room on every wall. On the wall behind Lucio was a large painting. In fact, it almost took up the entire wall, with an owl-like figure in the centre and several other odd anthropomorphic characters surrounding her. It was an extravagant painting that had clearly cost a lot of money but for such an expensive piece, Lucio sure didn’t seem eager to show it off. In fact, he didn’t even point it out, keeping his back to it.

Despite his rather blatant disregard for the strange piece behind him, I found my attention fixated on it, studying its colors and subjects. The animals all sat around a cornucopia of sorts -- a dish of food and drink and wealth. The art radiated a feeling I could not put my finger on. It nagged at a memory I knew I had lost long ago. My eyes fixated on the owl figure in the middle, my eyes running along each brush stroke of each feather, each highlight of the beak or the eyes… the eyes that were painted a deep, claret red. Almost the color of freshly spilt blood. I found my appetite had turned a bit staring at that color for so long… so I flicked my eyes back down to my plate and cleared my throat. 

“That is a lovely painting behind you, Count,” I said, not really knowing what else to label it with. 

The otherwise boring atmosphere of the table died almost instantly, replaced with a heavy sort of tension that rested upon my shoulders like something solid. The scratch of forks had ceased. The servants around us had stuttered in their scurrying about. Muriel had looked up from his plate very quickly, his gaze whipping to Lucio, eyes rounder than I had seen them before -- nervous. Nervous… of what? A reaction? I combed through my words as I sank a little lower in my chair, letting the weight of the tension almost weigh me down as I, too, focused my wary attention on the suddenly silent Count Lucio. 

“Lovely?” he echoed, a grimace curling on his lips. “I must have misheard. Lovely is far from accurate. As much as I may have loved my darling Noddy but her taste in paintings was abysmal. She was far more vain than I yet she was far better at hiding it. Most of the portraits hung upon the walls are commissioned by her but that one is her worst. I just haven’t gotten around to replacing it yet.” His eyes had fixed upon me, narrowed into a glare. He seemed offended that I’d even complimented the painting.

He set down his fork, evidently noticing how everyone stared at him.  
“The brushwork is sloppy and the shading is poorly blended. The negative space is used almost shamefully and the fur lacks texture. If she were still alive I’d reprimand her choices myself but when it was completed she was already sick with the red plague and I didn’t have the heart to tell her during her final days.” A slight sorrow did manage to taint his words by the time he was done speaking but he fell quiet a moment or so later, recomposing himself before he spoke again. “Of course, had I known that her days were far more limited than expected perhaps I would have been more honest.”

And the mention of the countess’s death only made the tension rise further. People almost couldn’t believe that Lucio was being so open about such a tragedy, myself included. And he wasn’t making a dramatic show of his emotions, either, so they must have been genuine.

I swallowed hard, setting my fork down upon the folded napkin beside my plate. “I… I’m sorry, Count Lucio,” I said gently, not really knowing what else I could say. “About bringing it up. And… and about your wife. I’m sure her death was hard for you. My master says it had been hard for everyone. It must have been awful… the fire and everything. I’ve only heard rumors and stories.” 

Muriel gave an angry huff from his seat, accidentally attracting the attention of both Count Lucio and me. Upon those questioning stares, Muriel set his fork down and cleared his throat a little, eyes on the table. “If you know it was hard, then maybe you shouldn’t bring it up like that,” he grumbled harshly, raising up his shoulders a bit. 

I parted my lips, but I found myself a bit wordless -- I found nothing in my throat worth saying for a long time. “I’m sorry,” I echoed stupidly, eyes as wide as the plate before me. “I didn't mean to upset anyone. I’m sorry, Count Lucio… I’ll think before I speak next time.”  
“You should be,” Muriel murmured under his breath, scooping up his fork again. 

“As Muriel says, you should be sorry.” Lucio picked up his knife and fork, his mood so volatile and unpredictable. Already his expression was neutral and he was simply shrugging off the questioning. “The rumours and stories are true, however. I did not try to keep the news private. The people deserved to know what happened to Noddy. Murdered so ruthlessly, and on her birthday no less. To think that some magician was capable of it… Everyone knows that he hated her. It was hardly secretive. He was almost boasting about how he disliked her. Whenever she addressed the townspeople to make her announcements or did anything careless, he would be the first to insult her for it. He must pay for what he had done.”

Lucio waved his hand to have his empty wine glass refilled, taking another few helpings from the platters closest to him and continuing to feast.  
“You wouldn’t happen to be… familiar with him, would you?” the question came from nowhere, so sudden and abrupt. His tone was dark when he spoke of him, loathing even the name. “The magician, Asra. The witch who slaughtered my wife in such a torturous way and fled that night. Your… master, Jules, was close to him for a while if I recall correctly. Did he ever visit? Were you two acquainted?” 

Something dark and uncomfortable stirred in my system at the tone of his questioning. My wariness grew even more so at the gentle side eye Muriel had been giving his Count, his brow drawn with soft worry of his own. I swallowed hard and shook my head, telling the truth. “No,” I said, my throat a little dry. “I’ve never met him. Julian has only mentioned him once and… and he never brought him up again.”

I flicked my eyes to the table, reliving the memory. Julian and I had both been tipsy on Salty Bitters, lounging around the counter of the shop after hours, laughing about dumb jokes and stories -- stories Julian had yet to tell, somehow. It went on until the name Asra had absently rolled from his lips, and at the name Julian tensed… and then he had darkened. Whenever I had asked about it the next day, he’d dismiss me quickly with a joke or a smile, but I could see the sparkle of something odd in his eyes. 

 

“I could try asking Julian again but… why?” I asked, shaking my head a little. “He’s been gone for… forever. Why would you ask?” 

“Because,” Count Lucio said as he leant forward, his burning gaze fixed on me. “I want you to bring him to me. I want you to bring the witch here, to my doorstep, to my bedchambers if you must, so that justice can be served and I can get the revenge I desire. I can’t bring my lover back from the dead but I can take revenge upon the man who caused her death. Whether you know him or not, you can access him. Use Julian if you must! I don’t care how you do it or what dirty tricks you must play!” His voice was raising now, full of anger and malice. You couldn’t blame him- he hadn’t even been able to exact justice, much less get enough revenge for closure.

He held onto his knife tighter with each word.  
“I don’t care how long it takes or how many sleepless nights are wasted hunting him down! I want his head!” He slammed the knife down into the table. It buried in the rich mahogany table and Lucio made no effort to get it out as he relaxed back in his chair with a sigh. The anger left him so quickly now. Muriel plucked the knife from the table with ease and a servant scurried over to take it and get the count another. Silence settled again.

Tense and awkward and so suffocatingly heavy.

“You… you want me to find him?” I asked slowly, cautiously. I shook my head a little, my brow furrowed gently, my lips curled into the softest of frowns. “Why-...? I… of course, Count Lucio. I would… love to be of service.” 

Slowly, I turned back to my plate, biting my tongue to keep from asking anymore questions. I slowly picked up my fork, despite my sudden lack of appetite, and played with a cooling piece of ham, running Lucio’s wild tantrum through my head -- over and over again.  
Me? Find Asra? The idea sent pinwheels of confusion to whirl about my skull, eyes narrowed as I poked and prodded at that buttered ham. Use Julian? Dirty tricks? Both statement sent pangs of fear and a rather honest guilt into my gut -- each one like fire. I grit my teeth behind my frowning lips, and restrained from asking Lucio what it all meant. Words bubbled up in my chest, questions raged in my throat. I had to ask something. I had to say something. Anything other than what I had left hanging in the dining room-

“Why is Muriel your personal servant?” I asked in a blurt, looking up at the two of them. I tried to ignore the wild glare Muriel sent at me -- whether it was the question or the timing of the question, I couldn’t quite tell. “Why him? Are you two friends or something?” 

A small grin curled about Lucio’s features. The atmosphere changed almost immediately and while Muriel clearly didn’t want to be the focus of attention again, he did seem content with the subject no longer being Lucio’s deceased ex-wife.  
“Something like that,” he said with a grin. “I don’t like to go into details about how we met or why him specifically but he’s indebted to me and I hardly let him out of my sight. There’s nothing he could hide from me.” He gave Muriel a grin before turning and gesturing for the plates to be taken away. He wanted dessert to be served now, tired of dinner. “And I trust him with everything. That’s all you need to be aware of.” His eyes fixed onto Muriel again and he gave him a wink that was far from sly. He didn’t need to be sly, after all, not for anyone’s sake but Muriel’s. 

“Besides.” Lucio turned his grin back to me now, seeming a little more prideful than usual. “He’s not a personal servant any more than he is a friend. I’d rather have him by my side than anyone else.”

Muriel’s face flushed a deeper shade of pink than I could have ever thought possible -- even more so at that wink Lucio had given him. He turned his gaze downwards, lips curled into an embarrassed sort of frown as he drew up his shoulders beneath his cloak. “Th… thank you, Count Lucio,” he muttered, sounding almost painfully flattered -- as if it was an emotion he couldn’t quite process correctly. “Same goes for me… uh but with you… I guess…”  
He pulled up the hood of his cloak, and sat back in his seat, the shadow hiding the red of his cheeks. “Why do you ask?” Muriel questioned gruffly from his hood. 

The servants had just begun to bring out the dessert platters, each one abundant with color and tasty looking flavors. Multiple kinds of cake -- lemon, carrot, chocolate, fudge, sponge -- were set out along with piles of delicately frosted eclairs and fresh pastries. I found my appetite had restored itself upon seeing the oozing jams of the kolache cookies or the custard of the steaming tarts. I leaned up from my seat and began filling my dessert plate before answering Muriel’s brooding question, giving myself time to think over an acceptable answer. 

“You both have an interesting… dynamic,” I said rather boldly, nothing the smirk the comment inspired from the Count. I turned to him, popping a smaller tart into my mouth. “Speaking of dynamics, how do you know Julian Devorak, Lucio?”  
“Count Lucio,” Muriel interjected meekly from beneath his hood.  
“I… sorry. Count Lucio. How do you know the doctor?” I asked, sitting up a little in my chair. “You talk about him like you guys are friends. As far as I know, he doesn’t let anyone call him Jules.” 

“Oh, I never said that he let me call him Jules but I never quite let him cut off my arm,” he said almost carelessly, bringing his wine glass to his lips to take a long drink. My eyes widened hearing it- Julian? He was the most harmless man I knew! “So we found a compromise. I accepted a life as an amputee and he accepted that I was going to call him Jules.” His fork dug into a springy sponge cake and he smiled as he began to eat. He was still so unfazed by what he had said, even though both Muriel and I seemed far more tense than they had been before.

He cleared his throat a little, noticing the tension.  
“Enough about me. If I’m having you at my palace, staying in one of my rooms, I want to know at least a little about you. I don’t believe I asked your name? You’re Julian’s student but what do you do to earn money? Do you… have any friends?” I could tell he was thinking that I didn’t look like I had any friends. “Tell me whatever there is to know about you. Muriel will listen even if I lose interest so tell me whatever.” He took ahold of his glass again, indulging himself in the food on his plate while he waited for me to talk. But… where to start? 

I had no memories. I had to recollection of anything past about three years ago. I can’t recall even the slightest detail without getting a migraine so how would I have been able to make friends if I couldn’t remember them? How would I have been able to get a job if ‘d known nothing about anything? According to Julian, when I came around I was so helpless I’d had to be taught how to speak again. 

How was I supposed to explain all of that to the count?

“My name is Appra. I live with my master so I don’t really need to make too much money. Julian… Julian is my friend,” I said, speaking slow, tentatively digging about my mind for the right answers. “There’s also the man who sells bread in the marketplace. He’s nice to me.”  
“Hm,” Muriel hummed gently beneath his hood. “The bread maker is nice to everyone.” 

I nodded, liking the sudden change of Muriel’s tone. It wasn’t too gruff or closed off, and his eyes watched me — carefully of course — from beneath the shadow of his cloak. I leaned forwards a bit and picked up one of the cookies from my plate, breaking it in half before taking a bite.  
“Yeah, he’s great,” I said, nodding. “Julian and I go there a lot. There isn’t much to do when we’re not working, and he barely lets me out of his sight when he’s not leaving me behind for one of his mysterious outings… so we take walks sometimes.” 

I looked down at the table, sifting through the food on my plate for a few moments, trying to pretend I didn't feel that missing tug of Julian pulling somewhere deep in my system. “Hopefully he gets back soon,” I murmured absently, tracing the baked decals of one of my cookies with an absent fingers. “For the lioness, of course. I’d feel much more comfortable if he gave her a look over as well.”

“Both of us would,” Lucio muttered as he set down his fork. He pushed up from his seat after a moment, brows furrowing. “Regardless, I’m retiring to my room for the night. Muriel will meet me there once he’s taken you to your room.” He glanced back at the door before his gaze fixed on me again. Muriel would be taking me to my room? Hopefully a decent meal and some conversation would have warmed him up to me. At least a little.

So I just nodded and mumbled my thanks for the dinner as Lucio (with an unnecessary flash of his rich cape) turned and left the dining hall, a couple of servants at his heel.

There was a heavy silence, both Muriel and I exchanging quick glances before averting them both back to the table. I nibbled on a piece of my cookie, wondering whether it was going to me or him who took the first move in regards to leaving the dining room. After a collection of a few impossibly quiet minutes, however, I took the initiative and pushed to a stand, nudging my plate back further towards the center of the table. Muriel followed quickly, standing up into his towering stance and pushing his seat back in beneath the table. We started towards the corridor in silence, my eyes hanging on the still very full table as we moved from the room -- stuck to it until it disappeared behind the turn of a corner. 

“What do you do with the extra food?” I asked, turning to face forward again as Muriel lead me through the colorful halls once again.  
Muriel gave a shrug beside me, the heavy fabric of his cloak rustling. “I don’t know,” he said in a truthful sort of tone rather than a gruff one. “That is a question to ask Lucio. Or the head of the kitchen.”  
I nodded, studying the ratty hems of that old cloak hanging about his form. “Why do you wear that cloak?” My voice was cautious, but innocent, trying to keep as polite as I could due to his small snaps from dinner. “It doesn’t really match the rest of the palaces uniform.”  
“Because I like it,” he said bluntly. “Why do you ask so many questions?” 

It was my turn to shrug. “I like to know the people around me,” I said, watching him from the corner of my eye. “Why do you have to go back to Lucio’s room after you take me to mine?”  
Muriel, for the first time since we had left the dining room, threw me a quick glance before dragging his eyes back down to his feet. “To check to make sure it’s safe,” he said quietly.  
“His bedroom?” I asked, not very convinced.  
Muriel gave a defensive huff. “Lucio has enemies. You can never be too careful,” he muttered, some blush rising up beneath the shadow of his hood. “I’m his personal guard, too. I protect him. Checking his room is… necessary...”  
I cocked my brow at him. “And there’s nothing else you do? You just check for danger?” 

Muriel stopped short -- shorter than I had expected him to anyways. I nearly bumped into his arm, he had jolted so suddenly. He turned, glared at me for a moment or so, and then gestured to the door beside us, his movements so stiff I half-expected him to resort to some kind of violence… but he wasn’t. All he did was simply point to my bedroom door -- I recognized it from before.  
“We’re here,” he said in, to my complete surprise, what sounded almost like a pouting sort of huff. “Stop asking me questions like that. You don’t need to know me.”  
I smirked. “Who says?”  
Muriel narrowed his eyes at me. “I do. Now go to sleep.” 

He turned quickly and started off, walking fast and brisk down the hall. I watched him go, smiling just gently as he stomped his way round a corner, head ducked and shoulders high. Once he had disappeared, however, I turned back to the door of my bedroom, and let a long, tired sigh escape my system -- my stomach full and my head clouded with the longing for sleep. 

A night in the palace. Oh, how Julian would love to hear about that. 

I turned the knob, and slipped into the bedroom, figuring I’d deal with the events of the night the next morning.

 

In the morning I was disturbed early, awoken by knocking on the door. It was loud and impatient, evidently Lucio was the one the other side of the door. Still dazed from sleep, I lifted my head from the plush cushions.  
“Yes?” I managed to call, voice drawled out with tiredness. As soon as he had gotten permission to enter, Lucio pushed open the door to the bedroom and began inside.  
“Normally I’d have sent someone else to retrieve you in the morning but Muriel said he’d rather feed the animals. There are some chickens he asked me to bring that he loves to feed. Oh, that and he said he’d rather not see you after you interrogated him last night.” He threw a sly smirk over his shoulder at me. My face turned a little red.

He strode to the window and tugged onto a rope that drew open the curtains, casting bright sunlight into my bedroom, gleaming off of his prosthetic. He was dressed in an expensive white suit with a red sash over one shoulder, adorned in brooches and medals. He’d worn fairly casual clothes during his visit the night before (at least in comparison to this) so it was both surprising and entirely typical to see him wearing such fancy clothes.  
“You look a mess,” he stated with a little more bluntness than intended.  
“Thanks,” my groggy voice retorted with a little more sharpness than he appreciated. “It’s because I just woke up.”

I watched as he began approaching the side of the bed to speak to me more directly.  
“Breakfast will be served in forty-five minutes. I expect you to be on time and looking more presentable. You know where the baths are if you want to freshen up and your clothes are on the dresser. That should have everything that you’ll need to get ready but if you want something else, just give a shout. Not for me, of course- I’m far too busy- but there should be someone nearby that you can get the attention of.”

He began back to the door, taking ahold of the golden handles with a golden hand, making an unpleasant kind of scratching noise.  
“Any other questions before I go?”

I blinked out the rest of the grogginess from my eyes, pushing up from the bed and combing a heavy hand through my tangled hair. “Just one, actually,” I said quaintly. “About last night, actually. Something you said… it’s been plaguing me.”  
There was all night to mull over the persistent little question that hung heavy in my head. I figured, even with Lucio’s unpredictable mess of emotions, I had no choice but to ask. It was that, or driving myself crazy with worry and confusion over the repetitive pondering of my mind. I waited for a response however, to both gauge how careful I was going to have to be, and to find the right words.  
“If you have a question,” he began as I’d clearly taken too long to speak. “Then spit it out. I don’t have all day and nor do you.”

I found my voice pretty quickly after that.  
“When you said I have to find Asra for you, did you mean it?” I asked, slow and cautious. “Of course I will — I’ll do anything you say, Count Lucio — but I don’t know why you would ask me. I’m a doctor’s apprentice. I only know small spells, maybe, but nothing large enough to hunt down a powerful magician… why would you ask me?”  
“I meant it entirely. I asked you because you two used to know each other and because Jules used to be…” a grin curled onto Lucio’s lips. “Close with Asra. If anyone will know how to find him then it will be you, no matter who you employ for help. Now get up and ready for breakfast. Forty-two minutes before I expect you to be at the table. Any other plaguing questions you have,” he didn’t really appreciate that I’d chosen to use that word, “can wait.”

And he left, almost slamming the door behind him.

I gave a deep sigh, my hand on my temple and my head still ringing with the heavy slam of the door. The light was too bright for me, so I stood and sauntered over to the curtains Lucio had so graciously thrown open, and pulled them to a close, the metal rings screeching across the iron rung that hung over the crystal glass window. I then moved over to the wardrobe, hoping it had been filled with something appropriate I could wear to breakfast -- nothing too fancy for my tastes. Luckily, amongst the skirts and the scarves and the folds of intricate designs and fabrics, I managed to find a lavish yet monochromatic tunic, along with a pair of tighter trousers with wide bottoms. 

They would work fine. 

I then traveled my way to the baths, working off memory. Of course, I got lost and had to ask a servant where to go, but I found the bath rooms in due time and got straight to business. I washed myself, I dried myself, and I dressed myself -- making sure I had wrapped one of the scarves I had brought along with me around me neck before making my way out into the corridors again. My hair was still damp, but otherwise I felt rather fine -- smelling of wildberries and flower mixtures of Lucio’s expensive soaps and washes. In a matter of minutes I had successfully made my way to the dining hall, dressed and presentable for breakfast. Hopefully, at least. I had no idea what Lucio would think when I poked my head into the doorway of the grand dining room, spotting Lucio in his regular seat and Muriel beside him. 

I strode my way forwards, anyways, making a point to seem like I didn't care all that much as I made my way to my seat from the night before. I nodded at the two of them, reaching for a napkin I could spread across my lap. “Good morning Count. Again,” I said, sighing a little. “Good morning Muriel.”  
Muriel gave a huff in response, but otherwise he ignored me. He was dressed in the same outfit he had been in the night before, the same heavy cloak draped loosely around his shoulders. Despite his manner with me, Lucio didn't seem to care what his personal servant decided to wear. I made a mental note of it before turning to face the Count, nodding towards the covered silver platters before us. 

“So what will we be eating this morning, Count Lucio?” I asked, cocking my head.  
“Ask the chef,” Lucio said with almost a careless casualness, leant back in his seat. “Or ask Muriel. His grunt might be a better answer than you’ll get from me. More polite, as Noddy pointed out every time I spoke.” He leant forward, resting his elbows on the table as he studied me. “Speaking of Nadia, are you aware of how you’ll be catching Asra?” He wasn’t going to waste his time with idle small talk when he had something far more urgent to discuss. 

Justice was the one thing on his mind. Well- as much as he wanted to say it was justice, it was so clear that he simply wanted revenge. He just wanted somewhere to direct this anger from the murder of his wife. Whether she would have done the same for him or not was irrelevant- he cared about her and he wanted revenge after what had happened. I wasn’t sure. What was I supposed to say? I didn’t know Asra. I only knew him by name and by reputation. The doctor. The witch. The one who killed the Countess on her birthday before her winter masquerade. The one who slipped away and went missing halfway through his trial and hasn’t been seen since. 

He noticed the hesitance and spoke again.  
“Of course, I could easily have you thrown out and interrogate Jules instead. The doctor was always the doting type- he likely has something of Asra’s stashed away somewhere and if I can get him to dig it out, I’ll let Mercedes and Melchior try hunting him down. My offer for you to help in exchange for anything from the palace, good food, a nice bed, whatever else- it’s not something to take lightly. It’s not something I would regret taking from you if you don’t prove helpful. I want the witch to be brought back here alive so that I can kill him myself. I’d thought you would have at least considered how to find him. Are you too lazy or are you taking my generosity for granted?”

I was speechless for a heavy beat of a moment, but somehow the adrenaline inspired by Lucio’s rather intimidating speech caused me to snap into motion just in the knick of time -- and with a considerably okay answer, too.  
“I know some tracking spells,” I said softly but quickly, nodding my head. “I just need to touch something he touched, and I’ll be able to pinpoint his location. It might take me a bit to work it out, but I’m a fast learner. If what you said about Julian and Asra is true, I doubt he’d be so willing to just give me his stuff but… he worked in the palace at some point, didn't he? I’d just need something he would have come into contact with. Some papers or a book or even a quill?”

“Oh, plenty,” Lucio said in a slick purr. “If you just need something he’s touched, though, Jules would be enough.” And again with the comments about it- he either found it incredibly amusing that the two of them slept together or he was a little jealous. “But there are plenty of things here. I can take you to the library where he used to work- there’s a whole desk of his things there.”

I smiled a little, brushing off his inappropriate joking. “That would be just perfect, Count Lucio,” I said with a nod, feeling a little better at the lighter tone the Count had used. “Then all I’d need is a map and some herbs for a spell, but that’s not too hard to get. I promise, I’ll find you Asra in no time.” 

To my surprise, a voice spoke out from across the table, louder than I’d ever heard it before. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t do that,” Muriel blurted, eyes wide and round as they looked at me. The comment threw the table into a heavy silence, all of the attention focused on the now squirming Muriel. He leaned back in his chair and turned his eyes to the ground, face aglow with the hot red of heavy blush, eyebrows drawn up and furrowed a bit anxious over his worried eyes. “It… it might not be the best idea, that’s all…” 

Lucio’s gaze turned to Muriel, brows furrowing and irritation crossing his features.  
“Not the best idea?” he echoed, insulted. “I know you didn’t get along well with Noddy but I want to get justice for what happened to her and this is the closest I’ve been. This is the best plan we could have. I’m not taking no for an answer. Not even from you.”  
“Lucio’s right, Muriel,” I said, cocking my head a little. “This is probably the best plan we’ve got right now.” 

Muriel frowned, his shoulders drawing up high and his head ducking low. “Asra is a powerful magician, right?” he asked quietly. “Maybe that means he knows how to… hide… or something… I just think it’s a bad idea based on who we’re talking about…”

“I think that you should trust me!” Lucio snapped, turning his gaze to Muriel, glaring at him. It was surprisingly intimidating for someone who was never that scary. Seeing him angry wasn’t something overly intimidating but seeing him enraged like this, so much so that he shouted at someone like Muriel, someone close to him, and seeing Muriel recoil in response… hell, I’d not want to argue with him like that. 

Lucio wasn’t done speaking, though.  
“Not only are you refusing to trust me but you’re disrespecting my ideas without valid reason! Do you have something to hide, Muriel, or do you just refuse to trust me to the point at which you’re rejecting any idea I have? Do you think that I’m stupid? Uncoordinated? Unable to carry this out? I’m trying to avenge the death of my wife and if you’re going to oppose me, if you still think that it’s a bad idea, then you’re not welcome at this table and I want to see you leave! Now!”

His gaze was fixed on Muriel. It was as if I wasn’t even here.

The room settled into the most tension filled silence I had ever encountered, Lucio’s stare like daggers and Muriel’s like a kicked dog’s. The quiet stretched into what felt like years, but after that long while, Muriel just dropped his shoulders, and turned to look at the table. He didn't get up or leave, like Lucio had ordered him to, but instead remained seated, a mask of guilt and shame splayed across his features as he gazed rather hardly at the table surface before him. 

“I trust you, Count Lucio,” he murmured quietly. If I had been listening close enough, I might have sworn I heard a tremble in his words. He reached up a hand, and rubbed each eye with his palm, before drawing it back to pull up his hood. Muriel gave a quiet sniffle before going on. “I’m sorry, sir... It was rude of me to say anything…”

Lucio settled back down in his seat and fixed his shirt a little, taking a breath.  
“Yeah,” he paused, turning to send Muriel one last little glance. “That’s what I thought.”

And now that it was safe for the staff to approach again, breakfast was set out. Platters of all kinds of baked goods with honey, jellies, whatever else could be served with them was served. There was an array of freshly pressed juice from a variety of different fruits available. Lucio, as he’d done the night before, started piling his plate up high again and ate away at everything he’d gotten, slathering different jellies on each slice of bread, each croissant, whatever the hell else he had gotten. He hadn’t even started going for the cooked food yet.

We ate in silence… and by we I really do mean just Lucio and I. Despite Muriel’s efforts, setting one half slice of bread on a plate and staring at it for a good fifteen minutes or so isn’t exactly eating… but no one else said or did anything about it, so I figured it was best to leave him alone. I wanted to speak -- to disturb the heavy quiet -- but I was still a bit jumpy from Lucio’s outburst. Judging by Muriel’s reaction, such a large, and rather stoic man, I figured it wasn’t the best idea to get on Lucio’s bad side. Even if his worst really was just yelling, it seemed like yelling was quite enough. 

I couldn’t hold my tongue for forever, though. Around the time I had finished my breakfast plate -- which consisted of a freshly baked croissant, two eggs, and perfectly crisped toast and jelly with milk and apple cider -- I looked up to Count Lucio and delicately cleared my throat. “So, where would that library be?” I asked, delicate with my words and my tone. “I get lost easy.”  
“Yeah, and I’d like you to get lost now,” Lucio replied with his gaze still fixed on Muriel. “We’ll be right with you, I just need to talk to Muri for a few moments.” From the corner of my eye I could see Lucio’s arm shift under the table, unable too see what he did but able to assume pretty safely that he’d let his hand rest atop of Muriel’s. 

He sent a glance at me, gaze stern. “It’ll be a few minutes at the most. Just wait in the hall or get your voodoo bags or whatever and I’ll be right out. Okay?”

I nodded, flicking my eyes from Lucio to Muriel, who was watching Lucio cautiously from the corners of his eyes, which were considerably brighter from just a few moments ago. It didn't take much to understand, so I simply stood, placed my napkin atop of my empty plate, and made my way from the dining room, shutting the door and leaning on the wall beside it. A few minutes passed, enough to get me a bit restless, but just as soon as I was about ready to open the door and poke my head inside, the doorknob turned and the door creaked open. 

Sighing, I leaned off the wall and turned to see Count Lucio striding from the dining room, Muriel close on his tail, looking much more comfortable than even from before Lucio had yelled. I looked at them both, and offered a quaint smile, hoping not to spoil the new, much lighter mood.  
“So we’re ready to go?” I asked, cocking my head. 

Muriel nodded gently, a hand reaching for one of the pouches attached to his belt. He slipped out a key, and then lifted it to the light, the small metal thing twinkling in the flame of nearby torches. “The library is locked,” he said. He was standing considerably closer to Lucio than before -- I noted that very quickly. “The only way you’ll get in is if you come get the key from me.”  
“Why would you lock up a library?” I asked without thinking, furrowing my brow.  
“Because there’s a lot of stuff in there that I don’t want to associate with or think of anymore. There’s a lot of information on the plague and I don’t like thi think about it because it makes me think of Noddy and how I lost her. I don’t like to go inside and I don’t like the idea of having servants clean it out because they’ll come to me and ask whether something should be thrown out or not and it’ll do exactly the same.” 

He began down the hallway, the library only accessible from the gardens. He didn’t say anything else to me or to Muriel, unwilling to say anything that could lead to questions about Nadia or the plague. In fact, nobody really said anything until we arrived at the door to the library and Lucio told Muriel to unlock it. 

I watched as Muriel stepped forwards and began to unlock the doorway, at a loss for words after Lucio’s explanation. I figured such an answer didn't require a response, however, so it was appropriate. The door was opened soon, anyways, and I found that the sight inside distracted me from Lucio in general -- the soft gusting of hot, stale air and dust once Muriel pushed open the creaking door pulling my attention. 

The room was dark -- that was the most I could tell before being ushered forwards by Muriel and a rather uncomfortable Lucio. All three of us broke into coughs at the excessive amount of dust, but we continued forward despite ourselves into the dark, mustly library. The first thing that caught my attention was the smell of old books and papers, along with the lingering scent of ancient incense and candles. The second thing I noticed, once my eyes had adjusted to the shadow, had been the abundance of books, all lining the walls and scattered about the floors in littered stacks or piles. Next had been the desks -- two of them, placed in the very center of the old room on the creaky wooden floors. They were alighted by the dull blues and purples of the dusty stain glass windows from the far wall. Waving my hand in front of my face I started forwards to study them, but a voice from behind stopped me. 

“Excuse me, Count Lucio,” Muriel said quietly, earning back all of that loathed attention. “I have something to do… somewhere else… can I go? Or do you need me to stay?”  
I gave a soft smile. “What? Does the library make you uncomfortable too?” I asked.  
Muriel frowned at me. “No, I said I have something to do…” he muttered, blushing a bit. He flicked his eyes back up to Lucio. “I’ll come right back, sir.” 

Lucio turned to look at him, studying him for a few moments before sighing a little.  
“As much as I was hoping for you to be here to comfort me, you may go. Tend to your chicken coop and return as soon as you’re done. I’ll just have to deal with this alone. Oh, but lock the door on your way out. I don’t want anyone else wandering in here. Defiling this already filthy place.”

He waited tof Muriel to leave before turning back to me, starting down to a desk that settled before an elaborate and gorgeous stained glass window.  
“Here,” he said, malice almost seeping into his words just from seeing the desk that Asra used to work behind. “Whatever you want to find can be found here. Take whatever you need and take as much of it as you want. I have no use for it. It’s just clutter that I don’t want to touch.” He seemed more impatient than usual just standing in here, his arms folded over his chest and frustration clear on his face. This was the room that Asra and Julian had been in when they were supposed to cure the plague. Of course there hasn’t been an outbreak in years but…

He perished the thought and decided just to wait for me to finish gathering what I needed. I took a couple of scrolls, a pen, and a book or two- though the books were more out of curiosity for what they held than because it was necessary. 

I stuffed all of my findings in my bag, walking around the desk to further study it, dragging my fingertips along the old wood as I went. It didn't take a strong magician to feel the powerful aura Asra had left behind there -- the air was close to buzzing as though it had been laced with the energy of pure lightning. I stood there for a moment, feeling the thrum of past magic, before turning to Lucio and cocking my head. 

“So, Asra and Julian used to work in here? While they were finding a cure?” I asked, moving my way from Asra’s desk towards what must have been Julian’s. The familiar scribbles and drawings scrawled about old, curling papers and scrolls had been the biggest giveaway, but then I could notice some of his other quirks. The messy, overstuffed drawers. Ink stains across the old, chipping wood. Unorganized cups and canisters of all sorts of things scattered about the surface round all the papers and quills. I smirked a little and dragged the back of my index finger across one of Julian’s drawing. It was of a leech… something I knew he used to be quite obsessed with. “Julian never talks about that…” 

“Likely because they never found a cure,” he murmured, walking toward the desk I stood by to examine it. “Their time spent at the palace was wasted and only gave Asra direct access to Nadia. If I’d known that he planned on killing her, perhaps I’d have just let the plague devour the city instead. Shortly after she died, though, the plague went away. It claimed the final infected victims and then disappeared.” His gaze fixed on the desk, skimming through Julian’s sloppy slanted handwriting as if he’d be able to read it, studying the drawings that accompanied potential cure information. Little diagrams drawn so that if Julian were to die to the plague, he’d still have enough clear for whoever took his place to take over his work.

Another low sigh escaped Lucio and he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Have you got everything you need? We just need Muriel to come back and we can head inside. I can seal this place away again soon.”

I nodded gently, moving back from Julian’s desk. My hand reached down to my bag, and I gave it a quaint little pat. “Everything I need from this room is in my bag,” I said, nodding. “Next I’ll just need a map, a spell book, and some herbs from my shop. And even if I missed something in here somehow, I’m sure I could just come back with Muriel, or something…” My words trailed off as my eyes made their way to the locked door of the library. I stepped my way up to Lucio’s side, and gave a soft hum of curiosity. 

“That was kinda weird how he just… took off,” I said suspiciously, shaking my head a little. “You said something about chickens or something?”  
"I can fetch you a map as soon as we get back inside and when we're ready I'll take you to your shop again so that you can get everything you need for your stay and to help find Asra.” he turned his gaze to the door and began outside, evidently expecting me to follow. I did. “And yes, Muriel owns chickens. He had them at his home when I offered him a place here and he said that he’d accept if he could still look after his chickens. I, of course, accepted it and had a chicken coop installed the same day.”

He stopped just outside, sighing a little as he took in the fresh air, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders a little. He felt better just leaving that building, waiting for Muriel’s return and scanning the garden for him.  
“It was a small thing to do to have him move here and I had no reason not to. Besides…” a small smile curled onto his features. “He’s happy being able to look after the animals here. And it’s funny to see someone of his size carrying a chicken under each arm or holding one like it’s a baby. You should see it.”

I followed just beside Lucio, keeping close but not close enough to step on the slack of his cape. I gave a soft nod, smirking a little at the smile I noticed curling upon Lucio’s lips. The door of the library led out into one of the aisles of the hedge maze of the palace garden, somewhere deep in the turns and twists of the confusing puzzle. Soft sunlight streamed through the branches and leaves, casting swaying shadows about our feet as we stood just outside the door, the smell of flowers abundant in the fresh air. The distant cry of peacocks joined the bumbling conversation of nearby servants, along with the sway of the leaves whenever the breeze would blow strong enough to rustle the brush that surrounded us. 

My brow cocked on my head, and I leaned back against the wall beside the doorway. “Hm, maybe I should,” I mused quietly, studying the Count and his smile up and down. “So you two are close then? He seemed to feel bad about upsetting you at breakfast. Maybe that’s why he ran off… something about suddenly needing to feed chickens seems a bit off to me, personally. But he’s kind of an off guy, I suppose.”  
“No, he isn’t. He feeds the chickens after breakfast and having to unlock the library meant that he was going to be late,” Lucio defended almost immediately, keeping his eyes on the garden as if I didn’t even deserve a glance.

He suddenly seemed to stop the conversation without answering my other question but I don’t know what else I expected. And all we had to do was stand there and wait for Muriel to return, standing by the library doors to make sure nobody else got in.


	3. Welcome Home

“Julian!” 

I noticed him the very instant I had opened the door to the shop, Lucio’s carriage -- one he had not accompanied me in -- already shooting off into the direction of the palace with the clopping of horse hooves and the rickety creaking of its wooden wheels. I had pushed the door open, peered inside, and noticed the shiny black flap of his coat tails hanging beside the counter and the smooth leather of his boots propped by the chair. Then, of course, my eyes had trailed to the figure in the chair, and there sat a nervous looking Julian, amber red hair falling over his eyes as he peered down into one of his journals. He had snapped his head up upon the soft jingle from the bell above our door, however, and the distressed crease between his eyebrows had faded, his lips curling into a smile. 

“You’re back early!” I cried after the surprised chirping of his name, shutting the door behind me and strolling forwards. I had already engulfed him in a relieved hug before he could say anything, squeezing him tight before drawing back and standing up straight. “How did the trip go? The hospital? Oh, Julian, you won’t believe the night I had.” 

“The hospital?” he repeated, brows furrowed for a moment before his eyes widened and his lips made a little o shape. “Oh, yes, the hospital was… the same as it always is. The medicine wasn’t that helpful but it eased some symptoms so I know where to go from here.” He smiled, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug as if we’d been apart for a century instead of just a night. 

He directed me over to the couch before fetching two cups of coffee, sitting down beside me and offering it out. I, of course, took it but just held it in my hands to warm up.   
“So,” he began, a warm smile on his lips. “I won’t believe the night you’ve had? Please, go ahead and tell me all about it. I was wondering where you were.”

I grinned at him, and leaned forward, eyes bright with my own excitement. “The Count showed up on our doorstep only minutes after you left,” I declared with a rather dramatic flare, a trait I had with no doubt taken up from my master before me. “He barged in and demanded to speak to you about one of his ill lionesses. I told him it was just me, so he took me to the palace to go treat her myself. Me! On my own mission to cure a sickly lion!” I gave a hearty laugh, more comfortable than I had been all night and all morning. “It was incredible.” 

“I treated the lion for Cough 14 in your blue spined journal -- the one with the page about cold sores,” I explained, nodding to my overstuffed bag. “I also told the Count that you’d look at her for him too when you arrived home, but I’m sure he doesn’t know you’re back yet, so he can stand waiting a little longer… my, how that man is impatient. I wonder how Muriel deals with him… oh! I also met a big fellow named Muriel. The Count’s personal servant? I think he hates you… well he seemed to hate everyone but Lucio, of course, but he was particularly sour about you. Do you know him?”  
“I knew him, yes. At one point. It’s… nothing exciting. Just a few run-ins and we never got along that well. Of course, if I could tell you a hundred stories of Muriel and I meeting, engaging in dramatic fights together, disarming hundreds as partners, you know how much I’d love to. Sadly, though, you’ll just have to hear the truth- I knew him but I never got along with him. Much less for him to be a ‘partner in crime’ of any kind.”

I listened carefully, but shook my head a little and rolled my eyes when he had finished. “Oh, alright, but nevermind that,” I said, waving my hand a bit. “Wait until you hear about what the Count wants me to do! We were talking about the past Countess, Nadia, and he blew up about this magician, and then he told me to-...” Just before I could get the last bit of my excited ramble from my lips, I noticed the look of shock that plastered itself upon Julian’s face at the word magician. I watched his eyes go wide and round and his already pale face ashen all the more so. My smile slowly slipped from my features, the light flickering in my eyes at his reaction… and I then remembered all of those quips Lucio had made about Asra and Julian.

What if Julian doesn’t want you to find him? 

As much as it broke my heart to do, I began to reevaluate my choice of honesty regarding Julian before me. I had no time for hesitation -- Julian had been waiting for some shocking deed about Asra dealt to me by the Count, and he would know in another heartbeat or so that I was holding back from him. Instantly, I spilled the first thing that came to my mind from my once again smiling lips-  
“He wants me to learn magic and become just as powerful as the magician that killed Nadia was,” I said, thinking on my feet. I feigned the same excitement from before, though something felt horribly off spewing such falses to Julian like that… but it was too late to take it back. “I don’t know why -- I guess he wants another powerful wizard up his sleeve or something. I said I wouldn't mind, mostly so he didn't throw me from the palace, you know?” 

Julian nodded, though he didn’t seem to have anywhere near as much enthusiasm as before. It was clear that even the mention of Asra- even just the mention of the word magician- made him feel some kind of guilt or sorrow. And Julian, whose talents mostly lay in wearing his heart on his sleeve, couldn’t even feign enthusiasm at the ending to my story. Even if it was only a lie it did hurt a little to see his reaction.  
“That’s definitely an interesting evening,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Far more interesting than mine was, anyway. It sounds like an interesting proposition. He… he didn’t happen to mention anything else about this magician, did he? The one who…” he trailed off, clearing his throat a little. His gaze averted. “Who killed Nadia?”

I shook my head a little, the movement like a knife twisting about in my gut. “No, no. Lucio hated talking about him,” I assured gently, smiling a fake smile as well. “He just went on and on about how he hated him and how I was going to be so much better. I’m going to have to go to the palace more often, though, to learn. I hope you don’t mind, master… if it’s really too much trouble I won’t go as much. But Lucio might have a problem or two with it… you know him. At least I think you do.” I gave a soft chuckle, and a narrowing of my eyes. 

“He sure did have some things to say about you, Julian,” I said in a giggly sort of tone, trying to revive the atmosphere from before. “I don’t know why he was so smug, though. He joked all he wanted to, but there’s no denying there’s something going on between him and his personal servant. You’ll have to see when we go to the palace to see the lioness…” I trailed off, my grin faltering a bit. “You’ll go with me to see her right? I think I got the diagnosis right but I’d feel better if you looked at her. For the lion’s sake, and for mine… and yours I guess. Lucio likes to deal out threats.” 

“Oh, you’re telling me,” Julian said as if nothing had gone wrong, grinning a little. “Oh, if I had a penny for each time he threatened me I wouldn’t be living in a house as small as this one! I might go on overseas holidays every weekend- you know, without being a stowaway. He was always a fan of the more brutal approach to everything. I wouldn’t be surprised if his cure for a papercut was to cut off your finger!” He grinned, draining the rest of his coffee before getting to his feet.

He begun wandering toward the stairs to the second floor. “I’m sure a trip to the palace won’t hurt so we can go whenever you next need to visit. I’m sure there’ll be no harm in checking on the lioness. I trust your judgement, too, so don’t worry- if you say she has Cough 14 then I’m sure she does. Are you going to be staying here tonight or returning to the castle? I won’t blame you either way- from what I heard, the castle beds are incredibly comfortable. I stayed there for months and I don’t think I ever slept in one, though. Too worried about the plague and too desperate to find a cure. Perhaps if I’m able to visit again I can get Lucio to allow me to stay overnight?” He grinned a little, already picturing how drastically he would plead and bargain when in reality he’d probably make something up about needing to stay overnight to check on the lioness early in the morning. Lucio would accept it without question.

I grinned back at him. “I might go back tonight, actually,” I said, nodding my head. Of course, as much as I wanted to stay home with Julian and to never think about the rude Lucio or the odd Muriel ever again, I found it would be best to conduct my tracking spell someplace private. Even if Julian decided to tag along with me, I would likely have been able to find a far off room to hide away in. The shop, however, was smaller and cramped enough for one to smell the burning of herbs and hear the mumble of spell casting from another whole floor away. 

“You could come, if you’d like,” I added on gently, a hopeful lift hiding in my tone. “I’m sure Lucio would give you a room. He seems to like you, anyways. He even has a cute little nickname for you -- Jules? Does that strike any bells, master?” 

Julian made no attempt to hide the grimace that curled onto his lips.  
“I told him to stop calling me that,” he said with a slight huff. “How many times did I tell him? I don’t think he remembers quite how often I told him to drop the nickname. He’d either ignore me or mutter something snide about his arm while calling me Jules again. It’s not easy to find someone as irritating as Lucio and I think that’s why he got on so well with Nadia.” He began up the stairs, running one hand through his hair to try and get it out of his face. His untameable hair- it was a surprise he hadn’t just sliced it off yet. 

“I’m going to change my clothes,” he called to me. “Gather whatever you need or what Lucio demanded, we can leave whenever you’re ready.”  
“Alright,” I called after him, my brow a bit furrowed with curiosity as I watched him go. 

I moved to crouch behind the counter, removing the jars and elixirs and medicinal books from my back and placing them back into the cabinet I had removed them from. I had to make room for the supplies of that spell, the bag already a bit stuffed with clothes, Asra’s things, and then those books from Asra’s desk I had yet to read. I stood, quickly gathered the herbs for the spell out of memory, and then snatched the spellbook from the shelf just as I heard Julian’s footsteps tread down the stairs again. I stuffed the book in my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and turned back to Julian, smiling brightly. 

“I’m ready to go if you are,” I said sweetly, cocking my head a bit. “Maybe we could cut through the marketplace on our way there? Pick up some of that bread? I had some at the palace but… no one really makes bread like our bread maker does, right?”   
“I’m going to steal his recipe sometime,” Julian said with an air of confidence. “He can’t keep it a secret forever. There has to be something he does to make such good bread and I’m going to find out what it is. But yes, we can pick some up. I think that Muriel like the bread there too so we can pick him up a couple rolls of it if you want. And if we get some for him we should get some for Lucio, too. He can be as arrogant as he wants about the bread at the castle but we know what’s best.”

He picked up his own bag, full of papers and notebooks and pens and ink- whatever he usually needed- and began out of the door, offering an arm to me as we began down the cobbled streets toward the bakery. After picking up the rolls we began down a familiar route to the castle, walking through busy streets and stopping to look at whatever caught Julian’s eye (honestly, you couldn’t take him anywhere. He was like a magpie) so frequently that it took us almost an hour to make it to the castle gates. When the guards didn’t recognise me, Julian rescued the situation by launching into a dozen different stories, essentially annoying the guards with tale after tale about him and Lucio until they just let us in.

A correction from earlier- his talents lay in wearing his heart on his sleeve and in being melodramatic beyond reason. It came in handy in times like this but Julian, who got more talkative when alcohol was involved, had been kicked out of the Rowdy Raven more times than he could count for shouting too loudly and annoying all nearby patrons.

Still chuckling about the tale that had finally broken the guards’ patiences, Julian and I strode into the castle gates, making our ways forward through the front doors rather than the garden entrance I had come through the night before. Of course, the moment I stepped past the threshold, I had been completely and utterly lost all over again, but Julian seemed to know where to go and where to lead me. He walked with a confident knowing through the palace halls and corridors, occasionally nodding to a passing servant -- maybe even winking once or twice and earning an undignified giggle in response. I watched with an amused smile graced upon my lips, completely amused by the duality of his abilities. One moment he was using his annoying qualities to get what he wanted, and then the next he was using his suave charm. 

Though, in a matter of turns and twists through the halls, we stumbled upon on a servant Julian couldn’t quite charm. 

Julian had turned around one corner as confidently as he had done the rest, but let out the softest of surprised gasps when he nearly stumbled into the back of a towering figure dressed in dull greys. Muriel turned around quickly, his narrow eyes growing all the more darker upon seeing Julian standing before him. Lucio was to his left, turning around as well, his own look of what seemed to be pleasured surprise crossing his features at the sight of the doctor. 

“What are you doing here?” Muriel asked darkly, scowling. His eyes flicked to me, and then back to Julian before offering a tensioned sort of sigh. “Who let you in?”   
“Who wouldn’t?” Julian asked with a suave kind of casualness that he clearly only had in this situation so he could try and save it. When it didn’t work he offered out a small basket with some bread rolls in. They were, somehow, still warm. Muriel took the basket from him very slowly, peeking beneath the napkin the bread was tucked beneath as if to make sure the peace offering was safe. From the gentle smile that tugged at his previously scowling lips, I could tell he accepted them. “I brought you these. You can have them for yourself or feed them to the chickens. I just came by to check on the lioness- Appra told me about her.” He turned his gaze to Lucio, who was watching the two of them with an amused smile.

Lucio extended a hand- his prosthetic. Julian shook it without hesitation.  
“Good to see you again after so long, Jules,” he said with a smile. Despite how Julian had earlier shown clear distaste for the name, he just nodded this time.  
“And you, Lucio. I brought enough bread for you, too.”  
“I saw,” Lucio muttered, grimacing at the look of food that hadn’t come from the castle. “I’m sure I can find the generosity in my heart to let Muriel have as much as he wants first, though.”

Their interaction was tense. Even from an outsider's perspective I was uncomfortable, deciding to focus on Muriel, who looked equally as uncomfortable as I did.  
“So where’s the lioness?” Julian asked Lucio with a smile, watching him gesture down the hall before calling for a servant to direct Julian to the room. He wasn’t going to do it himself but he wasn’t going to send Muriel away, either. Julian bid me goodbye over his shoulder as he began down the hall, holding his bag.

I gave a soft sigh as I watched him go, my smile faltering into a nervous sort of frown as the tapping of his boots and the grand tone of his vocals disappeared around a corner. I turned my gaze back to Muriel and Lucio, and then flicked it down to my feet, slinging the bag over my shoulder a bit uncomfortably.   
“I’m sorry I’m back so soon,” I said quietly, still frowning. “I didn't know Julian would be at the shop. I want to… I want to keep what we’re doing a secret from him. As much as it hurts my heart, I’m sure he wouldn't be of much help in the situation… if everything you said about my master and Asra was true, Count Lucio.”   
“Mhm,” he nodded, looking at me with unamused features. “I said it for a reason. Jules was never the subtle type.”

Huffing a little, I shook my head and looked up, abandoning my look of quaint sorrow and replacing it with the set features of someone on a mission. “I’ll need a room in private to conduct the spell,” I said decisively, nodding. “You’ll need to make Julian think I’m here learning magic. It will take me no less than two hours to locate Asra. Hopefully, at least… there’s still no guarantee the spell will work instantly…” I trailed off before adding the next little mumble, my eyes turning my gaze up to Muriel. He looked a little uncomfortable -- of course, under my stare it was expected, but there must have been something else there too. A flicker of nerves behind the green of his eyes… I dismissed it for something to do with Julian, and went on.   
“As much as both Muriel and I trust you, Count Lucio, he did make a good point at breakfast,” I said, watching Muriel’s nervous eyes widen even more so at the comment. “If Asra doesn’t want to be found, then he doesn’t want to be found. Luckily I know some countermeasures to some blocking spells he might have put up. Hopefully that speeds things up but… there is no promises.” 

I watched Lucio’s brow shift and his nose scrunch in irritated anger, but the second he parted his lips, Muriel spoke up in turn, surprising us both. 

“I-... can I go?” he asked very suddenly, those large, scarred hands of his holding on tight to the wooden handle of the bread basket -- so tightly I feared the wooden threading might snap. “I think I should put the… uh… bread, somewhere. Maybe I’ll go give it to the chickens. Unless you want some, Count Lucio? If not I should... go…” 

Lucio looked at him for a few moments with a mix of irritation and confusion on his features.   
“Go?” he echoed, keeping his eyes on Muriel. “You’ve already fed the chickens this morning, won’t they get fat if you feed them again?” Nonetheless, though, he muttered a ‘get out of my sight, then’ as his attention fixed on me. It clearly irritated him at least a little to have Muriel just up and leave so frequently.  
Muriel gave a slow, guilty sort of nod, but then he continued off down the corridor, his shoulders high. 

“I’ll direct you to an empty room away from Julian and give you all the time you need. If the witch doesn’t want to be found then we’ll divert to more extreme measures. I’ll send a patrol of guards to comb every inch of the forest for even the slightest sign of him. I’ll have frequent patrols through the cities, posters put up everywhere I can. I’m going to catch him.” He turned with a flourish of his cape and began down a hall to the east wing of the palace to find a room for me. I was quick to follow, trailing by his heels. His thoughts seemed to be a little occupied- with Muriel- but he’d just have to wait a bit longer before he could question Muriel about why he left so often and where he went.

“Thank you, Count Lucio,” I said, nearly stumbling to keep up at his side. I kept my tone tame and respectful, timid due to Lucio’s rather apparent feelings about Muriel’s sudden absence. “I’ll do my best to keep from letting you down. It’s the least I could do.”  
“It’s not optional. You’re not going to let me down and I know that because you know what’ll happen if you do.”

He led me through the halls, moving opposite of where both Julian and Muriel had gone off to, taking me deep into the heart of the palace. He guided me down a short hall and turned abruptly to stop at a heavily set door, taking the old knob in his hands and turning it with a heavy scream of groaning metal. The door creaked as Lucio pulled it open, revealing a darker room with no windows. It was shadowed and quiet, free from dust due to frequent cleaning from servants and maids, but still obviously empty. I guessed it was one of Lucio’s guest room that never did get used. He strolled inside and I followed, moving my bag down my arm and already unclipping the strap. 

“Would you like to stay here during the spell, or would you like to go after Muriel?” I asked, setting my pack down on the floor by my seat. “I noticed a little bit of tension there. It’s not my business, of course… but really, if you’d like to stay you can.”  
“Muriel will find me when he’s done throwing bread to the chickens,” he said as he coaxed his fingers through his slicked back hair. He glanced around a little. “What now? You wave around your herbs and flowers and it just… happens?” he asked, approaching. He came to stand beside me, arms folding over his chest as if he expected an explanation that would clear it all up. “And you said it would take two hours?”

I gave a nod, easing down to a cross-legged sit on the floor. My eyes trailed up to the Count, and I waited for him to do the same, bearing through his grimace of timid disgust as he settled himself down across from me. A small smirk curled at my lips, but I turned my gaze downwards towards the bag, pretending I didn't find such a display so amusing.  
“About two hours, yep,” I hummed, removing the supplies from my bag and setting them across the floor in front of us. Two glass containers, one containing multiple rosemary leaves, and the other containing burnable sage, a vile of jelled aloe, and then a bag of assorted incense and a burner. Besides all of the ingredients was a map, which I rolled and splayed out across the floor, and a mixing bowl along with some flint and steel to start the flame. “I have to place all of the ingredients in the bowl to enhance my luck and power in getting past Asra’s defenses, and then all I have to do is train my focus on the map and have my magical intuition tell me where in the world he is. And then I focus further to know what kingdom or country. And then I focus even further to figure out exactly where he might be. At least that’s what the spellbook says…” 

As I mentioned it, I slipped the spellbook from my bag and set it down in my lap, flipping to the right page. I skimmed through the instructions for my luck charm, mixing the leaves and the aloe together before striking a match to the new substance, watching it pop and fizzle with green sparks of energetic magic, a thin trail of smoke rising from the bowl as I set it down beside the map. I placed the incense holder at the top of the map, and lit a lavender stick for an extra bit of luck, the smells of both my bowl and my incense mingling together oddly in the dark guest room. I flicked my eyes up to Lucio as he watched, surprisingly silent. I could see the slight twitch of his nostril at the smells, and I tried my best to conceal my smirk. 

“Now,” I said, flipping to the location spell’s page, “I just have to… focus. You can try too, if you want. I’ve heard rumors that you have… attempted magic before. Maybe you’ll be able to help me find our slippery magician, hm?” Lucio’s gaze flickered to me and his eyebrow arched.  
“Help? No, I’m not going to do the labour I hired you to do. Besides, if I helped then you wouldn’t need to put in any of the effort at all! My magic is too powerful for such a minor spell,” he announced with the same pride as he always had, arms hands settled on his hips and grinning wide- even though I could tell just from being near him that he lacked magic energy significantly. With some people you can just feel that they’re teeming with energy or even feel the slightest wisp of magic but nothing came from Lucio.

Perhaps it was better not to argue with him on this one.

His eyes were trained on the map like he expected the map itself to light on fire or like Asra would just come out of it, which I’d already explained wasn’t how it worked but there was no point reiterating something when the count clearly just wouldn’t listen to it.   
“Get on with it,” he ordered though his eyes didn’t lift from the page and the array of items before him. ‘I want this done and over with so that I can put the citizens of Vesuvia at ease.”

I nodded slowly, repressing both a smile and a roll of my eyes as I reached back into my bag for Asra’s things. I first tried the quill and the scrolls, setting them down by my side and keeping my hand firmly pressed against them — feeling the past energy deep into my touch. There were downsides to being so powerful, of course. Asra’s magic may have been stronger than mine, but it was unique… and certainly noticeable. The buzz traveled just about up my arm as I turned my gaze back to the map before me, training my eyes upon it before sinking into that buzz…

It took a few moments to clear my head, to fold my focus and attention inwards — onto that feeling in my fingertips. But of course, soon I was in a daze, my eyes glazed with focus and staring blankly at the map before me. All I knew was the touch of Asra’s past magic. The feeling of it. The smell. Even the sight of it, if I willed myself far enough. It all simply wrapped me up and held me there… I even forgot about Lucio. 

Asra’s unique magic was all there was. It would come to me soon — the trail would lay itself out for me in a matter of time. Like a bloodhound, I was just getting the feel of the scent. It was only a matter of time…

“Oh,” I said aloud, snapping from my daze. I turned my gaze upwards to the face of the clueless Lucio. “Wow. That was easier than I thought.”   
“Easier? It took you thirty minutes. Do you know how boring that was for me? I expected a show- some spectacle! Not fumes from your weird plants and boring silence!”

I blinked a bit stupidly, ignoring his meltdown. “Thirty minutes? Hm… interesting…” I mumbled, dragging my stare to Asra’s things in curiosity. After a moment or so, I shook my head, and looked back up, smiling broadly. “He’s in Vesuvia. I was only supposed to know where in the world, or maybe the country, but Asra’s magic is very noticeable. Addicting, almost…”   
“Of course he’s still in Vesuvia! I knew he’d still be in Vesuvia, I expected you to pinpoint him! I knew he wouldn’t leave, still hunting down his parents even though they died so long ago.” 

Lucio got to his feet and, with a huff, began to the door.  
“Keep following his ‘addictive’ magic, witch. I might just let you lead his hunt if you’re useful enough.” And, with a loud slam of the door behind him, he left- evidently quite frustrated after being so hopeful for the search. He was even more frustrated to find out that the scent of the herbs in the room was now stuck to his clothes- so he’d now have to change. As if the dust wasn’t bad enough.

I watched him leave, frowning gently at his manners before simply shaking my head and turning back to the setup before me. Of course, Lucio might have known Asra was in Vesuvia… but to me it seemed like an achievement. I had confirmed the location of the wizard who had, presumably, dropped off the face of the earth… hadn’t I? I gave a soft sigh, and reached back down for Asra’s things, trying to shove Lucio and his childish behaviors from my mind and instead focus my attention on the buzz of Asra’s magic. The addictive buzz. The thought disturbed my focus, and I uttered out a little snort. Maybe Lucio was just jealous I had praised Asra in such a way. 

Like before, I began to lose myself in my own concentration, enveloped in the folds of my mind and my senses. I could feel Asra’s buzz of power working against my own… smell Asra’s scent… hear something -- crackling fire, maybe? A voice too… Asra’s? It was too muddled and far off to tell. I began to wade further, letting my mind relax and pool, stretching it outwards… 

There was something. Something that felt like a word forgotten on the tip of my tongue. Something that felt like a place I just couldn't quite remember the name of. Something that felt like a jar on a high shelf that my fingers just barely skimmed when I went to reach for it… 

And then I snapped back into the real world, breathless and confused. 

I shot up quickly, jumping to my feet for a reason I didn't know. That feeling was still there -- the feeling of just vaguely knowing something. I racked my brain to try and remember whatever it is I was looking for, but the more I tried, the more the feeling ebbed away. The more I risked another jolt of pain from trying to remember too hard. After a few moments of standing there in that empty, dark guest room, eyes screwed to a tight close and my face scrunched up into a cringe of focus, I slumped, defeated. 

Bitterly, I leaned down and packed my things, shaking my head. I was so close… but that was what Asra was counting on, wasn’t it? For me to get close enough so he could trace back to me and lock me out? A clever magician, indeed. He was certainly a step ahead somehow -- he must have known Lucio had recruited someone to find him with a tracking spell… I just wished I knew how. 

Tired, and quite honestly a bit shaky, I left the guest room once I had packed my bag all the way back up, and headed back out into the hallways. I moved aimlessly, half wanting to tell Lucio about what I had learned… and half not wanting to tell him about all that I hadn’t learned. Of course, I knew Asra was incredibly close. I knew he was in some sort of small building with a hearty flame and a strange scent of something herbal. I knew that he knew that I was looking for him… which either meant he had eyes on the castle, or someone on the inside. 

But I didn't know where he was. I failed. I broke my promise. 

I managed to track down Lucio by the sound of his voice -- the pompous, gloating thing nearly soaring through the castle walls in an echo as he laughed and bragged. I trailed it all the way to the dining room, peeking between the door to find the whole lot of them -- Julian, Lucio, and Muriel -- sitting at the table. Julian watched Lucio with a look of amusement, though I could tell most of that amusement came from Lucio’s display more than Lucio’s story. Muriel just looked uncomfortable and nervous, presumably because he was sat beside Julian at the table. Lucio, of course, looked as prideful as ever with the new audience member. 

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself to ruin whatever mood Lucio had created. Slowly, I pushed the door open, the hinges creaking in a nearly theatrical manner as I eased my way into the dining room. I lifted a hand, completely aware I looked like an exhausted, defeated mess, and offered a quaint wave.   
“I’m not interrupting, am I?” I asked lightly in a joke to the three pairs of eyes that had turned to me.   
“Only entirely,” Lucio muttered as he broke away from the story, losing his train of thought now that I was in the scene. 

Nonetheless, he gestured for me to join him at the table, obviously wanting me to sit beside Julian instead of beside Muriel (which was an opinion shared around the table for various reasons). I complied after a moment, settling into the seat beside Julian and noticing the slight scent of some familiar herb. I couldn’t quite place it- neither where it was coming from or why it was familiar- but it felt like it was right on the tip of my tongue. 

When he realised that Lucio wasn’t going to continue the story, Julian spoke to me.  
“The lioness has Cough 14, you were correct. According to her earlier symptoms she seems to be growing healthy again though I did make some alterations to the medicine so she’d be more willing to take it. No harm done, I was sure of that. She was even able to get up and wander around for a little bit before accepting my help in getting back to the cushions. Of course,” he held out one arm, showing a ripped sleeve that revealed bandages wrapped tightly around his left forearm. “She didn’t appreciate my help at first but she was a sweetheart when she grew accustomed to me.” 

Everyone at the table, including myself, seemed a little shocked at the reveal that the ill lioness had bitten Julian but he just smiled and didn’t seem to mind. Although behind the golden prosthetic that covered Lucio’s lips I was almost entirely sure he hid a grin. Julian didn’t seem to mind it at all, though, taking another forkful of his slice of cake and pushing it between his lips. You’d think he had patients trying to maul his arm off wherever he went with how casually he was acting.

Muriel kept his eyes on Julian’s bandages, a badly concealed smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I should give her an extra piece of meat for that,” he muttered, pushing some food around on his plate with his fork. Upon the stares the little comment had attracted (it’d also brought a wider smile to Lucio’s lips but he made sure Julian didn’t see that), Muriel offered a gentle shrug. “For warming up to you, of course… not for biting you.”

I gave a soft snort, looking Muriel up and down, and then turning my eyes to the wide eyed Julian. I made a point to ask him what the hell he had done to Muriel to make him hate him so much, but I held my question and turned my gaze up to Lucio. For a split second, I almost told him how the spell had gone without thinking, but Julian’s presence beside me snapped me back into the scheme, and once again I bit back my words, thinking hard about how to get Lucio somewhere alone. 

“The lessons went well, Count Lucio,” I said clearly, nodding my head. “I learned a lot. After… dessert-” I paused running my eyes along the long table of cakes and cookies. I must have missed dinner. “-I’ll be sure to tell you all about it. There are some… frustrating problems, however.”   
“Of course,” he said, having composed himself since Muriel’s comment toward Julian. “We have all evening to discuss these things, after all. Once the doctor has been shown to his room we’ll be sure to allocate some time for us to discuss your lessons. And if you’re still hungry because you arrived so late, I’m sure that the cooks can get you something to eat.”

Julian had since finished his cake, evidently wanting to get away from the table since he’d heard Muriel’s remark- tempted to reply with a quip of his own but having enough self restraint to know that that was a bad idea. Especially considering the sheer size of Muriel. He may have had more experiences with combat but Muriel would definitely be able to win a fight- not that Julian would test his luck like that. Lucio had a servant escort him to his room when he was done eating before leaning forward and fixing his eyes on me.  
“Frustrating problems?” he asked, not even saying goodbye to Julian and not giving me the opportunity to, either. “What does that mean?”

I gave a soft sigh upon the exit of Julian, and I instantly dropped my comfortable fassage, and turned to Lucio. “I found out that Asra is close -- very close,” I started, figuring it would be best to begin with good news. “I can almost still feel him now… he’s in a small building with a fire, and some sort of herbal scent I can’t quite place. The only reason I don’t know exactly where he is is because he knew I was searching for him. Either he’s got a magical eye on us… or a literal one.” I flicked my gaze between Muriel and Lucio for a moment, making sure my features darkened enough to match the atmosphere. “We might have a friend of Asra’s watching us from inside the palace.” 

“Why would you say that?” Muriel asked anxiously. I trailed my gaze down a bit, and noticed he’d been holding on to his fork rather tightly -- the knuckles of his hand had gone white with the strain. It wouldn't be long before he bended it or even snapped it in half with his strength. “Don’t you think we would know?” 

I gave a soft shrug, looking back up to Lucio. “It could be any one of your servants,” I said cautiously. The very, very slight creak of metal, and a blush from Muriel as he discarded the fork under the table indicated his grip had only gotten tighter at the statement. “You shouldn’t worry too much about it… but I’d run a background check on your staff. Just to be sure. We should handle the Asra situation delicately from now on… it might be a possibility that we’re even being watched right now…”   
“That’s an awful thing to say…” Muriel murmured from his seat, swallowing hard after he spoke. 

But even when Muriel had fallen silent, Lucio’s gaze was still fixed on him, brows furrowed and a look of concern and suspicion on his features. He didn’t say anything, though, soon just getting to his feet and sliding his chair back under the table. For once, he didn’t feel the need to announce his thoughts to everyone at the table, just falling quiet. 

Whatever had suddenly upset him must have been bothering him a lot if he didn’t even want to talk about it.


	4. Suspicions Arising

For the second time in a row, I awoke to loud and rapid banging on the doors. Now, though, it was dark. I couldn't see even a glimmer of light peering through the curtains. It must have still been dark out- why was I being woken up so late?

Slowly, with a loud and exhausted grumble of "I'm coming!" I began to the door. Upon pulling it open, however, I was greeted with the face of Count Lucio, who looked rather uncomfortable. It was unusual, compared to normal, to see him looking so preoccupied and lost in thought. No sooner than the door had opened did he come storming in. 

His hair was no longer slicked back and tidy, his lavish suit now replaced with a half-unbuttoned shirt and some looser pants made of some silky material. He didn't seem to care too greatly about his appearance and I had to admit it was unusual. Hell, he'd even stripped himself of his makeup. He didn't look even remotely like himself when he didn't have those peculiar slashes of eyeliner beneath his eyes or his eyebrows filled. He'd knocked with his human hand, as was to be expected, but his prosthetic was stripped of its armour and golden plates. He looked far less pompous like this. 

My eyes fixed on him as he walked in and, with a mutter under my breath, I pushed the door shut.   
"Count Lucio?" I asked, dragging his attention over to me as he paced back and forth in my room. "What brings you here? It's late and you're... hardly yourself."

He paused for a moment or two, studying me as if he were trying to figure out whether or not my statement was malicious. When he decided that I hadn't just tried to insult him, he let out a slight huff of air and decided that he couldn't put off talking any longer.  
"Something's wrong," he began, his usually confident tone now struck with discomfort. Something heavy was weighing on his mind and settled on his shoulders. When something was wrong- when he could no longer hide it- it showed in everything that he did.

I watched him for a few moments longer with confusion, brows furrowing. I didn't understand a word of what he meant. Something was clearly wrong, I could have figured that much out for myself.   
"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I questioned as I settled down on my bed, growing tired of his attempts to dodge the subject and disliking his vague answers. He seemed to debate this for a moment but when I opened my mouth to remind him that he'd sought me out because something was weighing on his mind he finally decided to open up.

"It's Muriel," he said after a few long, tense seconds. "You've noticed. Haven't you? It's the... these little habits he's picked up. He feeds the chickens three times a day- I worked out a way to fix our schedules around it so he could get time with the chickens when I bathe and reorganise my duties. Recently, though, he's started leaving four times a day. And today, he told me that the chickens were in urgent need of his attention six times."

The words settled for a few moments. I frowned.  
"Okay?" I asked, brows furrowed. "So he's feeding the chickens twice as often?" I muttered, as if it were nothing. Lucio looked at me with such an offended expression it seemed as if I'd just told him to fuck off.   
"No, he isn't. I made one of my servants man the feeders. He didn't leave his post all day, I made sure of it, and he just came to report to me that Muriel, despite leaving six times, has only fed the chickens three times!" He stomped his foot a little at that last bit, frustrated. It wasn't clear what he was implying but he was clearly upset. Finally his logic seemed to settle in and I watched him, beginning to process what he meant. 

Muriel was lying and disappearing without reason three times a day.

"So what do you think he's doing?" I asked Lucio, who seemed to grow even more irate at the question.   
"How am I supposed to know? Every time I ask it's the same answer- he swears he was just feeding the chickens. He promises he has no reason to lie to me. He could be leaving to do anything. He could be seeing someone else, for all I know." Lucio huffed, moving over to the bed and staring down at me. I looked up at him, shrugging ever so slightly.  
"And you don't think you're exaggerating?"  
"No! No, I don't think I'm exaggerating at all! What could he be doing? What could he possibly do that's so important he doesn't spend any time with me anymore? When he walks with me he trudges along, moping around like he's enduring the worst fate the world has to offer! He acts like he's being tortured!"

A few moments passed and he let out another irritated little huff, not sure how to deal with this anger. He'd not been this frustrated in a while- and it wasn't as simple as his anger directed at Asra. He couldn't just shrug it off or rant a little and be content again. He couldn't train or go hunting to take his mind off of it. He couldn't do anything. Every little moment of quiet, without Muriel's company or Muriel's voice or just being with Muriel made his stomach churn. It made him anxious and he hated anxiety more than any other feeling.

He could cope with sadness- he was doing fine after Nadia passed! In fact, he'd only needed a year before he could host another masquerade in her honour and, honestly, it had felt as though she never left! She always avoided him at the parties to socialise with others so he felt the same as he ever did. The evening after he returned to his room, a smile on his lips, and he'd felt better since. He could deal with anger because it was easy to deal with. He could break things, throw things, throw all the hissy fits he wanted and he'd be fine. He could deal with any other negative emotion but anxiety gripped him, clawing at him, working away at his sanity and breaking his mind when all that he wanted was to relax.

And, right now, thinking of all of the things that Muriel could be doing behind his back he was riddled with anxiety. 

Muriel always seemed so miserable or uncomfortable around him recently. He spoke up again when he found his voice- when something irritated him enough ignite his anger and encourage him to speak.  
"Recently, it's been getting worse! In fact, last night, Muriel hadn't even come to my room after dinner. I expected him to be an hour or so after I left the hall but... but he didn't show up. I waited hour after hour for him and I kept myself up with glasses of wine. Do you know how long it's been? I've been waiting for six hours! He still hasn't come back!"

I watched him for a few moments, staring up at him with wide eyes, just... waiting. Lucio, arms folded over his chest, tapped his fingers on the cold prosthetic of his arm. When he didn't speak, I decided to continue the conversation. I don't think anyone in this castle- aside from, obviously, Muriel- would be able to say that they'd been able to comfort Lucio in a stressful time like this one.  
"So what are you saying?" I slowly asked, testing the waters like I expected him to lash out, to scream and throw stuff or even to just storm out like he had done at dinner. His eyes, currently glaring at the door, turned to fix on me. His lips tugged into a frown and his brows furrowed.

"I think," he began slowly, each word painful to say. "I wouldn't be surprised, but... I think that Muriel has found someone else."  
"So what, he's cheating?" I asked, unable to stop myself. Muriel was cheating on Lucio? Was he insane? That was pretty risky business. Aside from the usual risks of cheating, this man was the most powerful person in Vesuvia and probably in most nearby countries, too.

I had to take a moment to remind myself that this was only speculation.  
"Go get some rest," I told Lucio before he could say anything else. "He might be there again when you wake up."

And, without saying anything else, Lucio got up and went to the door. Though, just before I heard the door click shut behind him, I could have sworn that I heard a very quiet "Thanks" leave his lips.

I moved back under my covers and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me again. Hopefully Lucio would have thought this over a little by the time morning came. Hopefully he'd be himself again in a matter of time.

 

Another knock, a softer, more familiar one, woke me up the next morning. I fluttered my eyes open, and pulled myself from the plush bed, yawning and rubbing my eyes as I moved towards the door. As expected, when I pulled the door open, an uncomfortable looking Muriel stood in my doorway, eyes on the floor, hands balled into fists at his side.   
“It’s time for breakfast,” he said quietly. I could pick up on some of the discomforts Lucio had been describing the night prior. His eyes shifted. His shoulders seemed tense. He almost looked as if he was late for something -- like he was itching to go somewhere. “Get ready. Count Lucio specifically asked for you to get there earlier.” 

I watched him for a moment or so, wondering just how blunt I could be with him. My eyes narrowed, and upon the soft reddening of his face at my suddenly scrutinizing gaze, I felt my common sense leave me, and I crossed my arms over my chest.   
“What is going on with you, Muriel?” I asked, tipping my head up a bit to try and seem at least a little intimidating in front of such a large man. “I understand you’re not a people person, but I also understand that there’s something wrong with how your acting. Lucio understands that, too.” 

Muriel looked at me, shock flashed about his features. It took him a few moments to find his words. “It’s… it’s Count Lucio, to you,” he corrected me, almost stuttering. “And there’s nothing wrong with me…”   
“Why do you keep leaving, then?”   
Muriel swallowed hard, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I have chickens…” he muttered. 

I watched him for a second or so, and angry little divot forming between my brows as they furrowed. “I don’t know if I’ll let that excuse go for much longer, Muriel,” I said softly, unfolding my arms and stepping away from the door. He kept his nervous gaze on the floor, only allowing himself to look at me for a second or so before averting his rounded stare back onto the felt carpentry. I placed my hand on the door, pausing before I could shut it.   
“I don’t know if Count Lucio will let it go either,” I said, my tone a little less accusatory and a little more cautionary. “Keep that in mind next time your chickens need feeding. I’ll see you at breakfast, Muriel.” 

And with that, I shut the door on him. 

I got ready quickly -- I even chose not to bathe. Instead, I brushed my hair back behind a dark blue bandana, and dressed myself in comfortable tunics and scarves before making my way out into the now empty corridor, my bag on my shoulder and a spellbook in my hand. There were some tracking spells I was hoping to show Lucio at breakfast if he wasn’t so caught up in Muriel’s strange secrecy… but there were also truth spells I had hiding somewhere in the very last few pages of the old, heavy book. I’d show those to the Count as well, as long as Muriel wasn’t around, and ask him if he wanted me to use them on Muriel. Of course, unfaithful behavior was a bit of a stretch in my humble opinion (of course, their relationship still seemed a bit of a stretch to me as well), but there was no denying Muriel was hiding something. 

And there was no denying that his worst tells would be produced upon mentioning our friend Asra.

Lucio might not have noticed past his claims of Muriel having ‘someone else’ and whatnot, but I could clearly see the worry that sparkled in Muriel’s eyes whenever the wizard would be brought up. My main theory was that he knew something he might get in trouble for knowing. Maybe they had been acquainted at one point or another, as my master had been. Or maybe Muriel knew something about his whereabouts. Whatever it was, I knew it was only a matter of time before I could break into his bad acting and his paranoid secret keeping. 

The thoughts loomed heavily in my mind as I entered the dining room, Lucio, Muriel, and Julian all already in their seats. Julian seemed to be the only one eating -- Muriel simply stared at his plate, and Lucio simply stared at Muriel. I sucked in a deep breath at the tension of the room, and, with a sigh, I continued my way forwards to my seat besides Julian. I decided to turn to him first -- to try and cheer myself up before having to deal with the palace drama. 

“Hello, master, how was your night?” I asked, leaning forwards a little. “Breakfast looks good.” 

Julian, who either seemed oblivious to the tension or was just incredibly good at ignoring it, looked up at me with a smile.   
“It was thrilling. I went out to the garden yesterday evening and had the chance to spend some time with some of the other gorgeous animals Lucio owns,” Julian said with a proud smile. Lucio’s gaze didn’t even waver at the mention of his name, still fixed upon Muriel. “I’ll be returning home today, though. I’m needed elsewhere for the duration of the day so I was planning on leaving before breakfast but when it was offered, I couldn’t say no.”

I settled down and began piling my plate with food, deciding it was better to focus on Julian for now.  
“I had a bath yesterday evening too and some of the bath salts are all the way from Nevivon! I remember some of my earlier trips there- we should visit sometime. Commandeer a ship, perhaps?” he leant over, still grinning at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. “I think that it would be a perfect holid-”  
“Oh, are you off to go feed the chickens again?!” Lucio’s loud voice came suddenly, making Julian jolt before he turned to look at the blond. He was glaring up at Muriel, who had just begun to get up from his seat. I sank a little further into mine.

When Lucio didn’t get a response, he spoke again. Louder.  
“I asked you a question, Muriel! You don’t usually feed the chickens for another twenty-five minutes. Are you changing feeding time? Am I going to have to reorganise my schedule again for those damn things? I don’t understand why they mean so much to you! They’re just pieces of meat waiting to be cooked!”

Muriel was frozen, eyes wide. He scrambled for words, suddenly wet eyes prying from Lucio to look at the floor. “I-I wasn’t,” he said softly, bottom lip trembling as he spoke. “I… I just feel sick… Not hungry…” 

Judging by his sudden paleness, and the way his words, it didn't seem like that was too much of a lie. I flicked my eyes to Lucio, who still watched Muriel with a stare that couldn’t be broken by anything this world or the next possessed. The tension was tight -- it nearly asphyxiated each person in the room with how thin it seemed to make the air. I turned my gaze back and forth between Muriel and Lucio -- feeling my teeth dig into the flesh of my cheek. Muriel looked defenseless. Lucio looked infuriated. They both looked like they needed some sort of help-

“He did look a little feverish this morning,” I blurted, making sure to speak loudly and clearly as to pull all the attention my way. It worked. Muriel flicked his eyes to me, and Lucio snapped his head my direction, nostrils flaring. I could feel Julian’s confused stare just beside me -- if anyone knew what feverish looked like, it was him, and Muriel sure as hell didn't look any sort of feverish. He did look like he could throw up, however, and that was close enough to throw off Lucio, I supposed. “It might be why he didn't come to your room last night.” 

Muriel started a bit, blinking hard. “How did you know…?” he began, trailing off before dragging a nervous look towards Lucio. A heavy spell of guilt flushed across his features, and Muriel turned his gaze to the ground. “Y-yeah… that’s why… I haven’t been feeling right, lately…” 

He seemed to be catching on to my attempt at saving him from Lucio’s wrath. I turned to look fully at Lucio, and offered him a soft nod, letting some knowing look flash in my eyes as I tapped on the spell book before me. “He’s probably is just sick,” I said, hoping he understood my nonverbal command to just drop it. “On better news though, I figured a solution to that problem you brought up last night. We’ll just need to talk about it later in private, alright, Count Lucio?” 

Lucio watched the two of them for a few moments before his eyes, still narrowed into a glare, fixed on Muriel.   
“Get out of my sight,” he said sharply. “I’ll talk to you again later.” He waited until Muriel had nodded and disappeared before he let his anger fade. He waited until he could no longer hear Muriel’s heavy footsteps to turn and face me. His eyes, burning with all kinds of emotions, fixed on me.

When he spoke, his voice was sharp and impatient.  
“What the hell did you mean by that?” he snarled. “Looking feverish? Even I know that that wasn’t true because I sent him to your room. You really oughta have something impressive tucked away in that little book or I’ll have your head.”

Julian, looking totally confused, stood and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.  
“I’ll be taking my leave, too. Appra, I’ll see you at the shop. Lucio, good luck with… everything.” he didn’t know what was going on but he just figured that this was the safest way to show his support. He broke away, sighing softly and leaving with one last goodbye thrown over his shoulder. Lucio pushed his untouched plate aside and leant on the table.  
“Show me,” he commanded. “Whatever you said is in that book, show me it.”

I watched him a few seconds, eyebrows high on my head. “First things first Lucio, Muriel knows one hundred percent that we’re on to him,” I said, opening up my spell book and flipping to the back few pages. “You and I have both been blunt. If we’re gonna get anywhere, we have to hold back some. His guard is up.” 

I found the page, and held the book open with splayed fingers, turning it around on the table and sliding it towards Lucio. I watched his eyes widen as they ran over the words, a look of slight satisfaction crossing his features at the title alone. After allowing a few moments for the pages to sink in, I drew the book back and turned it to me once more. 

“Truth spells are easy. Especially if the person you’re conducting them on is guilty. And… Muriel is fairly guilty, if you ask me,” I explained, running my fingers along the page as I read. “No ingredients. No scents or smokes. I just need Muriel someplace I can talk to him. Privately. You being there might cause him to fight the spell…” I flicked my eyes up to Lucio. “And, I don’t know if you could tell or not, but Muriel does have some magic on his side. I’ve been noticing it more and more every time I see him. Do you know about any lessons he might have taken? Any charms he carries around with him?”

“Charms? Yeah, Muriel has half a dozen with him. He believes that they all work but keeps them hidden because he gets embarrassed whenever someone brings them up. They’re all pointless, though. Protection-based stuff. He wouldn’t know anyone with enough magical capabilities to give them any actual power,” he explained, seeming pretty damn confident. “I’d know if anyone was in the palace walls who could give him any of those capabilities and I’d know if he left the castle for any reason, trust me.”

He leant over to get another look at the page.  
“And you say these’ll work?” he asked, grinning a little. It was a nasty little grin- he’d already decided on using the spells to get answers from Muriel. “If he doesn’t confess to what he’s been doing by dinner this evening, I’ll give you somewhere to ask him all the questions I need answers to. I’ll write out a list for you.”

Drastic times called for drastic measures, after all, and not only was Lucio pretty damn hurt that Muriel could be cheating on him, he was frustrated that he hadn’t picked up on it sooner. It wasn’t like it would be a difficult thing to notice. Now that he thought about it, Muriel had been more and more distant for a few weeks now. He must have been too distracted with finding Asra to notice. 

Lucio pushed up from his seat.  
“Eleven hours,” he said, leaning in. “Then you’re going to make him spill every little secret he has.”

And he left without waiting for a response.

I gave a long sigh, stood up as well, and made my way out into the palace. 

There wasn’t much I could do. I half-heartedly looked for Julian, wanting to see him but also aching at the idea of my ongoing lie. I mororsed my way about the corridors, simply looking around -- scanning each old portrait, observing every old piece of wooden furniture or stone carved statue. I made my way so deep into the palace, I actually reached some halls I hadn’t actually seen before. One of which had been some sort of old staircase, the shadows that surrounded it basically oozing with what felt to be dangerous energy and a powerful aura. I made sure to walk rather quickly past it, bringing my hands up to my arms and rubbing at the sudden spurring of goosebumps as I scurried on my way. 

After awhile of listless exploring, however, I grew bored of paintings and closets and bustling servants, and I navigated my way back to my room to practice magic. I got there after a collection of wrong turns and quaint requests for direction, a bit worn out by the time I had settled myself down on the plush bed. I opened up my book, however, and got to work. I practiced with my concentration — focusing on random items in the room, listening to the breeze against the window panes, the murmur of conversation in the hall. 

I figured I needed to make sure my magic was perfect for Muriel’s interrogation. It wasn’t that I thought he was a hard case to crack open… but it was the threat of him finding out what I was up to that worried me. In fact, the idea that I was going to be questioning him so soon after Lucio’s outburst made me nervous. Those large fists… those dangerous muscles… I was sure he was no one I wanted to be enemies with. 

And just as the thought occurred to me, I heard a knock on my door. 

I started a little at the sound, and rose up from my mattress, cautiously making my way to the door. It couldn’t have been time for another meal already -- I had skipped the midday meal to roam and explore. The sun was still considerably high and bright in the sky, and Lucio seemed to start dinner around when the glow of daylight morphed into the soft oranges and yellows of sunset. Still eying the window, I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned, pulling the door open a crack to peek into the corridor. 

“You? Really?” my voice was cautious yet irritated as I gazed before the averted green eyes, doused in the shadow of a cloaked hood.   
Muriel gave a soft huff, discomfort plastered about his features. “I need you to come with me...” he said, the words almost sounding painful as he let them leave his grit teeth and frowning lips.   
I narrowed my eyes at him, placing on hand on my hip. “Why? It’s not time to eat, is it?” I asked, cocking my head a little.   
The large man just shook his. “No. I have something I need to show you.” His words were stiff and blunt. Pushed out at me quickly -- almost harshly with his discomforted impatience. “It’s… important. Very.” 

There were a few heavy beats of silence as he awaited my answer, the nervous drumming of his fingers upon his crossed arms the only thing that might have caused the heavy tension to falter. I studied him -- studied his anxiousness and his paranoid tells, every little habit gathered after a good day or so of studying him and his suspicious behaviors. He didn't seem to be the sort of nervous he was around Lucio… but there was a slight fear there. A soft fizzle behind the dark green of each iris, sparkling at me from behind the overcasted shadows of his hood. It struck me as odd, the strange fear that had come to replace the guilty anxiety I had come to recognize. It made me curious…

It made me a little more brave. 

“Well… then lead the way,” I said, raising up my shoulders a bit.   
He looked a little surprised, and then he looked scared for some reason, but the emotions drained and he turned rather curtly, making his way down the hall. I hurried up behind him, and then beside him, watching the way he would watch me from the corners of his eyes as he led me through the corridors. He seemed to be taking me to the gardens, pausing at each turn to cast his surveying gaze across the halls -- on the keen look out for something… or someone, perhaps. I decided not to ask much about it, however, and let Muriel lead me out into the warm open gardens with the cries of exotic birds and the howls of exotic mammals. 

We started forwards into a maze of sorts -- one made from lush hedges and bushes of flowers and glossy green leaves. The path was freshly cut, molded into a nearly natural looking walkway of fresh, sweet smelling grass and white stones. We walked in silence most of the way, just leaving me to study the beautiful nature of the palace grounds, before Muriel disturbed it. My eye had caught upon the lazy fluttering of a butterfly as it moved from flower to flower, simply moving with the wind, when the gruff voice from beside me had snapped me from my peaceful daze. 

“Why did you speak for me this morning?” he asked quietly, stopping. We were deep in the maze… maybe even so far back we were close to the back exit. Muriel turned to look at me, almost looking pained at the idea of holding eye contact.   
I thought about it for a moment. “You looked helpless,” I admitted. “You both were. I just wanted to… fix… the atmosphere.”   
Muriel nodded a little, his brow furrowing as a look of brief sadness crossed his features. “Does he hate me?” he asked quietly, swallowing hard.   
My mouth opened, but I found there had been a lack of words. I blinked a little, taken aback. “N… no, I don’t think so,” I said, shaking my head back and forth. “He just… can tell that you’re lying about something. And it’s… hurting him, I suppose.” 

He couldn’t hide the cringe that scrunched up his features at the word hurting, the flicker of feeling making it seem almost as if the idea was like a knife to his side. Muriel parted his lips, his breath faltering as though he prepared to speak, but he seemed to abandon the notion the moment he opened his eyes and spotted my confused yet curious eyes peering up into his. He shook his head and turned back around, reaching both hands up to his cloak and holding the fabric tight between his fingers.   
“I don’t mean to,” he muttered in something just barely over a whisper. Without another word he continued on. 

All the more eager to learn, I followed. 

Muriel led me, as I presumed, to the very back of the maze. He showed me through the gates and into a slightly overgrown field of emerald green grass, speckled with blue forget-me-nots and white dandelions. The distance from the palace rose a certain sense of danger somewhere in me… but there was something that drowned it out. A serene feeling of safety and peace, the blossoming sense of simple rightness growing all the more powerful the further we walked. The aura seemed concentrated close to Muriel -- it was specific to him. The memory of those charms Lucio had spoken about rose up in my mind, and then the connection was easy. There must have been dozens scattered about the place. Due to the soft sounds of chirps and clucks in the distance, it was safe to assume Muriel had been taking me to his home. 

Sure enough, we turned round one last hedge, and there sat a quaint little hut of sorts, smoke chugging from its chimney. It was roughly made, for sure, from old bark and roots and bricks -- but it was homely, and seemingly large enough for Muriel to live comfortably. Beside it was a wire fence, and a roughly built chicken coop, food scattered about the ground from the feeders. Muriel caught me staring, blushed, and gestured me to follow as he made his way to the door of his hut, stopping before it and wiping his boots off on a woven matt of strong fibers at the door. I followed his lead, and wiped off my own shoes too.

“I have a wolf,” he said out of nowhere. Muriel’s tone seemed more frightened than before -- if I listened close enough, I almost could hear it tremble. “So don’t… be surprised by that…”  
“A wolf? Interesting,” I hummed, grinning. “What’s its name?”  
“Her. Inanna,” he muttered, lifting his hand. He curled his fingers into a large fist, and delivered three knocks, the pauses between them equally spaced.   
I furrowed my brow at the action, watching him complete it before I spoke again. “What are you doing? Isn’t this your home?” 

Muriel swallowed hard, his fingers hesitantly drifting towards the door handle. He laid them there for a moment or so, closing his eyes almost as if he wished to gather himself. After the long pause, my suspicion and my curiosity higher than ever, Muriel began to pull on the handle.   
“This is a bad idea,” he stated, moreso into the hut than to me as he opened the door. “We’re going to regret this...”   
I blinked, and cocked my head. “Why are we going to-?” 

“He was talking to me.” 

I started wildly at the new voice, whipping my head to gaze into Muriel’s hut which was exactly where it had come from. His home had no windows, really, so it was rather dark aside from the roaring, amber glow of a healthy fire at the very far wall. A figure sat in front of it on a three legged stool of sorts, a book in one hand, and what looked to be some sort of live snake curled around the other, her tongue flicking as she turned to look towards me. The figure’s mess of white curls flashed orange by the firelight, his colorful outfit dulled by the shadows. Two bright, playfully narrowed eyes peered at me, twinkling even in the darkness of Muriel’s hut. The form leaned forwards a bit, a gentle smile curling lightly against his lips as he took in my shell-shocked recognition. 

“Hello, Appra,” Asra the magician greeted gently, slowly standing from his seat. “Please, come in. There’s much to talk about.”


	5. The Magician

I looked at him for a few long moments. My eyes dragged up to Muriel, who had closed the door and was looking far more uncomfortable than usual. He kept his eyes away from me, afraid of how I'd react, and instead looked at Inanna who was curled up by the fire. She was stretched out on her stomach but her head had lifted when she saw me, green eyes glowing faintly.

"That's... an understatement," I managed to murmur, my eyes dragging around the quaint hut. It was rough, definitely, but it was cosy.

The crackling fire gave the area by the fireplace, close by the single bed (I decided not to comment), a low amber glow. The house had a faint scent of spices and home-cooked food The floor had a single rug by the fire that Inanna had claimed and a lot of whittled figures of all kinds of animals. Bears seemed to be the most common but pinned to Asra's colourful coat was a small wooden carving of a snake. It was surprisingly smoothly carved and resembled the serpent wrapped up around his forearm. It must have been a gift from Muriel and, from the little tug of magic it had linked to it, Asra had made it a protection charm.

When I was done admiring the interior of the house, my eyes settled back on Asra. I'd never seen him before- not in anything aside from pictures, anyway. He was more of a rumour than a person around where I lived and everybody knew not to breathe a word about him around Julian. Their history wasn't clear but I could make inferences both from Lucio's teasing comments and Julian's response whenever he heard the name. He either turned a crimson shade or paled entirely, depending on the context and who asked.   
"I've got quite a lot of questions for you." I moved to the table, glancing at Muriel. He nodded a little to tell me that I could sit down and, after a few moments, I did. My eyes fixed back on Asra, who was studying me with amethyst eyes. They shined with curiosity and amusement, something about this situation being like a game to him.

He didn't seem to oppose letting me speak and didn't begin with his own questions so I took initiative.

"So," I began after a moment. "This is where you've been hiding away. This whole time, you've been right here?"

Asra offered a soft nod, his features calm as he settled back down in his chair, eyes watchful and almost curious as they studied me. "Yes," he said simply, flicking his gaze to Muriel, who shut the door to his hut in silence. "Don't feel bad about not finding me. You worked hard, almost had me worried. You certainly had Muriel worried."

Muriel gave a sort of huff as he made his stuff way to the table, standing beside it and keeping a rather cautious eye trained on me. "I wasn't worried," he said gruffly, face gaining some color. "Just... concerned..."

Asra gave a soft laugh, and shook his head a little, his smile genuine and warm. "But yes. I've been here for a long time now," he said, simple with his words. I couldn't trace even a hint of untruthfulness. There was no suspicion or wariness in my system as I sat there before the magician I was told to be a cold blooded murderer. It was... an odd feeling, to say the least. I listened intently as he spoke.

"I came back to Vesuvia nearly a month ago," he said, nodding his head towards Muriel. "Muriel and I have been close since we were children. I knew I would be something of interest to Lucio, so I took sanctuary here. Muriel has been keeping me safe... the only real threat is you." Asra offered another sort of chuckle, and leaned back in his seat, head cocked. "You're more powerful than you think, Appra. It's impressive, actually."

I leant forward a little. Beside him was a steaming cup of herbal tea -- the liquid sloshed dangerously close to the lip of the mug at the movement of the table.

"Is flattery supposed to distract me?" I asked, a small smile playing upon my lips. "Lucio's caught on. He knows Muriel is hiding something and it's only a matter of time before he finds out what, who, it is. If there's a point to your story then you need to get on with it because I need a good reason not to go back to Lucio and tell him that you're here."

Muriel seemed to tense when I said that, clearly believing that I wasn't lying. Asra, on the other hand, didn't seem threatened by my announcement. What else was there to say? The only real threat to Asra's safety was being found by Lucio and I had nothing holding me back from telling him. It might put Julian at ease, too, which would benefit me a little more. Perhaps when he was no longer a threat, Julian would be able to tell me about what had happened between them.

"First, though, before I listen to any of your excuses I want some questions answered. How did you get in and out of Vesuvia without being noticed?"

Asra smirked at me, eyes twinkling again. He gestured himself. "I'm a powerful magician. Simple as that," he stated, voice just barely tipping the scale of being smug. "I have spells good for keeping me hidden. My power along with Muriel's protection charms leave me hidden from Lucio's... measures." His tone had dropped a little, absently stating the lack of impress he had for Lucio's guards and tactics.

I nodded a little, aware that I should wait to get an answer from Julian about this but where was the harm in hearing it from Asra? I'd like to get two sides of the story to form an opinion instead of just trusting what Julian said. He had a habit of melodrama.  
"You knew Doctor Devorak. How?"

Asra's calm demeanor faltered at my master's title. He stiffened a bit, and flicked a quick glance at Muriel, who offered a disinterested lift of one shoulder. The magician looked back to me, paused a second, and then answered.

"We were... close..." he said judging his words hard before he would choose them. "We worked together during the plague crisis. We spent a lot of time together."

Muriel shuffled uncomfortably beside me, flicking some hair from his face with a low sort of breath.

I didn't press any further, sensing the discomfort that the question brought them both. Finally, I asked the important question, needing to get this answered if nothing else.  
"And as Lucio won't tell me much without getting riled up, why did you kill the Countess?"

Asra watched me for a second, and that smile from before — before I had mentioned Julian's name — spread across his features. He parted his lips, drew in a soft breath, and began to speak. Only the first bubbling sound of some smooth, planned response escaped his throat before his words were drowned by the loud grumble of another's.

"He didn't," Muriel said, his tone dark. Angry, almost. It neared the menacing qualities of the tone he would use to speak to Julian, a soft impatience twisted deep into the two simple words. "He didn't kill Countess Nadia."

My eyes widened and I turned my widening eyes back to Asra. He looked a bit thrown off, his smile replaced with a soft frown, his eyes still trained on me but now with a tired, heavy lidded stare. He gave a soft sigh, and closed his eyes, letting his shoulders relax some.

"Muriel..." he started, voice quiet.

Muriel didn't look at Asra. Instead, he looked at me. "It's true," he grumbled, holding a new sense of dull conviction I hadn't ever seen from him before. "There was no way he could have killed the Countess... I was with him the night it..." Muriel closed his eyes, and offered a gentle shake of his head. "He didn't do it..." he mumbled. "Lucio won't... he won't listen to me... he'll never listen..." Muriel's tone soured, frustration biting at the edges of his words.

Asra seemed to sense something, and he leaned up, placing his hand atop of Muriel's which was curled up in a fist upon the table. Muriel stiffened at the touch, but then he relaxed, letting his shoulders fall a little lower, and his head tilt forwards. Asra watched him a second or so, and then he turned to me.

"Muriel is telling the truth," he said softly. "At least I believe he is... I have no recollection of that night. My memories are lost. But there are other clues. The magic used to start the fire... it isn't mine. I feel no ties, no connections to it whenever I get close enough to Nadia's old wing. Not to mention, if Muriel says I didn't do it then... I believe that I didn't do it."

I watched the two of them for a few long moments. The odd couple that seemed so dedicated to each other. I looked at Muriel instead of Asra, figuring that if this was a lie he'd crack fairly easily.  
"So over the last few days you've been disappearing to see Asra and update him?" I asked, leant on the table. He shifted under my gaze and gave a small nod. That was the only answer I was going to get, so I started up on another question. "Lucio came to my room sometime this morning- it was still dark outside- and told me he thought you were disloyal. Cheating, he said." I pointed a thumb to the single bed and then to their hands, still together. "He wasn't wrong, was he?"

 

I could sense the change in atmosphere when I asked the question. It was obvious that he was- there wasn't any hiding it now- but whether or not Muriel would want to admit it was another topic entirely. I could even see Asra averting his gaze at the question- either something about guilt or he was hiding a smile. It wasn't clear with the way he kept himself hidden. From the way he turned his head, his eyes were obscured too. He usually kept one eye covered by his fluffy white hair. The reason why wasn't clear but it didn't seem to be done as a fashion statement.

Muriel swallowed hard, so hard it almost seemed like there was something caught in his throat. "It's... complicated..." he said, the words painfully forced -- almost uncomfortable to hear. He parted his lips to try and speak again, but luckily Asra rose his hand up to Muriel's arm and stopped him, palm settled on the muscle of Muriel's bicep.

"I won't overcomplicate things," Asra started, watching me through those white curls of hair. "Muriel and I were together before the death of the Countess. And then I... left." His tone changed a bit at the last word, dropping a bit with what I had to perceive as guilt. Muriel seemed to go a little tense upon hearing Asra speak in that new tone, but he didn't do anything but stoop his head a bit, eyes focused on the table. "I was gone. I could have been dead for all Muriel knew. The Countess was gone. Muriel and Lucio were alone together for what had to be months -- Muriel even watched over Lucio when he was in that... sleep. It isn't surprising that something happened between them... usually when the Count wants something, he gets it. And Muriel isn't exactly... good, in those kinds of situations."

Muriel cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, and shifted a bit where he stood. "It started off as nothing..." he mumbled. "But then Lucio... he..." Once again his words struggled, but I could fill in the gaps with a fair amount of ease. The story made sense. I could even see it all splayed out -- one event after another. Cause and effect.

A grieving Lucio approaches a lonely Muriel for comfort, and Muriel couldn't push him away. Lucio grows attached, Muriel doesn't. Asra comes back, and Muriel remembers his priorities...

But Lucio...

Asra spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "I returned unexpected. It was rude of me to leave but... it might have been even worse of me to come back," he said, shaking his head. "But I had to. This mystery... the death of the Countess... I need to know what happened. I need to know if it was me... which is why I need your help, Appra."

 

My eyes fixed on Asra, widened with the shock his words have left.

"My help?" I echoed, laughing a little. "No. I- I don't think that you do. You're a skilled magician. If you want anything you could probably get it. What would I even be helping you with? And what would I get out of it? I'm putting my neck on the line by just being here instead of going straight to Lucio the second I saw you." I didn't see what I could offer, anyway. What was I going to do? My abilities paled in comparison to Asra's and if he wanted to get by Lucio he could disguise himself as anyone, which was surely what he'd done to get back into Vesuvia in the first place. It made no sense.

I would have half a mind to go to Lucio and tell him everything that was happening. As pretentious as he could be sometimes, and as much as he was cocky and arrogant, I didn't see the point in letting him invest so much in Muriel emotionally when this was happening behind his back. He didn't deserve to be cheated on so badly and he definitely didn't deserve to invest in a one-sided relationship.

Asra offered a soft laugh, shaking his head a little, the action earning a wildly confused glance from Muriel -- who had gone rather pale himself when I had mentioned just turning them in. "You'd really give up on such a mystery?" he asked, the knowing all tied up in his tone. "You don't want the truth? Even with the risk, you're really satisfied with a flimsy excuse for an answer?"

I watched him for a good, long moment, but I didn't answer.

He smirked at me, the eye that I could see narrowing a little, twinkling at me a bit playfully in the firelight. "If you are, then go ahead and turn us in, Appra," he said, leaning back in his seat. "Don't help me clear my name. Don't help Muriel with his guilt. Don't help Lucio find the truth. I'll be executed, Muriel will be banished, Lucio will be alone with nothing but empty satisfaction."

"I don't see how this is-" Muriel's wary tone was cut off by a soft shushing from Asra.

The magician tilted his head at me, his hair shifting a little -- not enough for me to completely see his other eye, but enough for me to catch a glimpse of the white eyelashes and gently furrowed brow. "Helping us is dangerous," he said, telling the truth. "But... forgive me for saying this, but you'd be lying if you didn't want a little bit of danger in your life, Appra. I can tell. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your magic."

For a few moments I debated lying regardless, saying I didn't truly care. Challenging what he thought of me and proving him wrong. I couldn't deny myself the thrill, though, and nodded after a few reluctant moments.

"I'm willing to help," I confessed. "I'll help you but I also need to provide support to Lucio while he tries to find you and-" I turned to look over at Muriel, "You need to be less skittish. You're bad at acting and Lucio sees right through you. I can try and defend you but he knows something is up and you've got to come up with something to tell him to get him off your back."

I turned my gaze to Asra and extended a hand.

"I'll help you but you can't leave Muriel's house. You can't push your luck and I need you to comply with whatever I tell you to do. By agreeing to this, I'm trusting you. I expect that to be mutual if I'm going to be risking my life for you."

Asra smiled at me. He took my hand, and shook it. "Of course," he said, nodding his head. "I agree to all the terms. And if anything goes wrong, I'll be willing to take all of the consequences. Lucio won't be able to do much to me anyways." Asra offered a wink, and drew his hand back from mine. He bobbed his head towards Muriel, hand settling back down onto Muriel's balled fist. "Muriel agrees too. He's not... the best actor, as you can tell, but we'll work on it."

Muriel gave a soft huff, and shook his head a little. "It's not that noticeable," he mumbled, face flushing with a gentle color. Upon the looks the comment earned from both Asra and me, Muriel shrugged his shoulders and uttered a gruff, "I'll work on it," his eyes on the floor.

I nodded, pushing myself to my feet and sighing a little.

"Well then, Asra, Muriel," I looked to each of them respectively- before my eyes flickered to the wolf that had now moved from the fire and was sniffing my ankles. "Inanna, and..." I gestured to the snake around Asra's wrist.  
"Faust," Asra said with a smile. "My familiar."

"Faust," I nodded. "I look forward to working with you for as long as it lasts. Muriel and I should head back before Lucio starts to fuss any more."

I got to my feet, Inanna still keenly sniffing my ankles and legs, curious about someone she'd never seen before, and began to the door. I pushed it open and turned back to Muriel, stopping to wait for him. His gaze went past me, though, fixed on the empty doorway. Asra was nowhere in sight. I looked back behind me and, to my surprise, Lucio was stood just outside with his human hand raised to knock on the door.

"Oh, Lucio," I said with a smile. "It's good to see you. I was just talking to Muriel." I turned my attention to Muriel, waiting for him to nod and say something to confirm that I was just here to talk. He seemed distracted, however, his eyes fixed on the place where Asra had been sat. "I was just about to talk to Muriel," I corrected myself, deciding to save Muriel from an interrogation.

Lucio's eyes, which had been focused on Muriel, turned to look at me. Inanna let out a loud bark as two white dogs came rushing in from Lucio's sides. They yapped at Inanna, their barking high-pitched compared to hers. The three of them sniffed each other, ran in circles, yapped and jumped at each other, tails wagging excitedly. When Lucio still didn't seem to find anything to say, I spoke up again.  
"I didn't know that you had dogs."

 

And, when the conversation fixed on him again, he suddenly seemed to be himself. A grin curled onto his lips, full of pride, and he seemed to stand straighter, puffing out his chest a little.  
"They're both borzois," he said, grinning as he snapped his fingers and they both came trotting over, sitting at his heels. "Mercedes and Melchior. Mel has his right eye red, Mercedes has her left." He reached down to pet Melchior, brushing his thumb over the tear in his ear. "I've had them since they were puppies. Pedigree and spoilt. They're usually harmless."

I nodded, watching them carefully for a good moment or so. They were beautiful animals, their fur lush and sleek and shining healthily in the firelight. Their eyes glimmered handsomely as they looked up at me, each one's tongue lolling from their snout. Inanna gave a low whine and a huff, turning and rounding by Muriel's ankles, settling at his feet. She nudged his leg with her snout, and seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he'd been in because Muriel blinked his eyes, shook his head, and turned to face Lucio.

"Count Lucio," he started, voice a bit quavery as he turned to face the Count. Muriel parted his lips to say something -- likely something pitched with anxiety and nerves -- but stopped before he could get another word out, his eyes blinking again. There was a moment's hesitation, and then a soft look of, to my great surprise, calmness passed his features. His shoulders slumped -- just like they had when Asra had touched his hand. "Hello, sir. What... what brings you here? Do you need me?"

I smiled a little. I couldn't see Asra and neither could Lucio -- he was cloaked with powerful magic -- but it was rather obvious where he must have been. Who he'd been standing next to, at least.

"Sir?" Lucio echoed, smiling a little. "Don't call me that now. I just came to check on you, Muri. I couldn't find you anywhere so I figured that you must have been out here." He came over to Muriel, reaching up to brush some hair from his face, looking up at Muriel. He stood a full foot shorter than him, only a little less when he wore heels, and this seemed to be the first time I'd paid enough attention to realise how short Lucio actually was. He didn't seem to notice Muriel tensing up the second that Lucio touched him.

He didn't even notice the strong surge of energy coming from the seat next to Muriel, further evidence that he lacked magical abilities. It was almost a surprise to see someone to interested in magic, who used it so often, but had no capability to do any of the magic himself. It definitely made me pity him a little.  
"You don't spend this much time in your hut usually. What's happening?" he asked as he took a step back, having managed to coax Muriel's hair out of his face. I had to bite back a laugh seeing how red Muriel had gotten from just show of affection. It probably didn't help that I was an audience.

Muriel gave a weary look to the empty seat by his side, but another look of calm seemed to cross his features, and he turned back to Lucio, still blushing. "Appra wanted to talk to me in private..." he mumbled, sounding almost normal despite the precarious situation. I wondered how Asra was keeping him so collected -- whether it was magic, or just the simple holding of Muriel's hand, which was still placed on the table, curled in its tight fist. "I figured here was the most private place... wait. You wanted to check on me?"

There was a soft change in his tone at that -- something I didn't think Asra had caused. Muriel tilted his head forwards a little, the hair Lucio had so delicately tucked behind his ear falling loose again, covering up a bit of his averted eyes. "Why?"

"You've been a lot twitchier lately," Lucio muttered. "I thought something was wrong. I can be as annoyed as I want with you avoiding me but you said you felt sick, Appra said you looked feverish, I wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong." He held out his hand- the golden one, which had been kept by his side upon arrival- to show Muriel a single bread roll wrapped up in butcher paper. "I picked up one of these from the market for you. Julian said you liked them yesterday, didn't he?"

Muriel's eyes widened a little, and he lifted his free hand, delicately taking the small package of bread in his hand. His brow furrowed, and a delicate smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Thank you, Count Lucio..." he murmured, setting the bread on the table. "I feel better now, though. Really..."

There was a heavy moment of hesitation before Muriel took his hand from the table, likely losing Asra's touch in the process. He moved towards Lucio, and then turned to look at me, a bit cautious as we locked our gazes. "We should probably get back to the castle," he said gruffly, nodding towards the door. "Dinner should be ready soon..."

I nodded, understanding the notion. "Yeah," I said, moving forwards as well. "I'm feeling a bit hungry from practicing my magic today. Not to mention Julian's all alone in your palace somewhere." I offered a soft laugh at the thought. "I might have to stop him from getting into any trouble."

Lucio nodded, smiling faintly as he turned to the door.

"I'll be sure to get you more of that bread if you like it that much, Muriel. Promise," he said softly, continuing through the garden to get back to the castle, Mercedes and Melchior at his heel. I was following a few paces behind. I sent a glance over my shoulder to Muriel, who was in an extremely complicated situation. I couldn't imagine what I'd do in that kind of a position.


	6. Conspiring

"A gift?" Muriel's tone was deep with judging, his words spaced and slow as if he wasn't quite sure I'd been hearing him correctly. "You want me to make Lucio a gift?"

I nodded my head, leaned back on my stool, my arm draped over Inanna's shoulders. We were in Muriel's hut -- Muriel, Asra, and me. We would meet there every night after Lucio went to bed for about thirty minutes. The meetings would always end when Muriel had to go, of course, to Lucio's quarters for something none of us really wanted to talk about, but they were always timely. Always worth something, as short as they might've been. It had been about a week since I had first discovered Asra. A week since I had fake questioned Muriel for Lucio and presented him with nothing but an assuring nod and a confirmation that Muriel wasn't cheating on him. A week since I had first started living my double life, lying to what seemed like everyone but Asra and Muriel.

I even lied to Julian whenever I'd get to see him. The way that he trusted me regardless of what I said made guilt twist in my stomach. I'd tell him the truth eventually but... not yet. Not until this mess was cleared up.

Asra was standing by the fire, watching the embers pop and burn. He had turned around upon hearing the interaction between Muriel and me, however, and cocked his head while he listened, a soft smile curling on his lips.

Muriel remained stubborn. "What could I make?" he asked. "I'm not that good at anything... anything he would want, anyways."

Asra gave a laugh, and started up to Muriel's side, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head. "'Not good at anything'?" he asked, lifting a hand to jab his finger into the pin on his chest. "You make the best protection charms in all of Vesuvia. Anyone would be glad to get one from you."

Muriel blushed a little, and shrugged his shoulders. "I still don't think how making something for him helps," he muttered, looking up at me. "How does that explain everything I did?"

"You kept disappearing. We could say that you were leaving often to make him a charm. They take a while to make, as far as he's aware. A little over a week." I got to my feet, sending Asra a look, trying to get him on my side to help me persuade Muriel. "Just make him one charm. It'll be more than enough for him."

I spent more and more time at Muriel's than anywhere else now. Lucio was a little irritated that I had full access to the castle (aside from Nadia's wing without direct permission) but still decided to spend all of my time in Muriel's little hut. I'd gotten fairly close to Asra in my time, too. He taught me new spells when Muriel was out feeding the chickens or visiting Lucio. My abilities had developed rapidly over time, which I took quite a bit of pride in but Lucio silently envied.

Asra, catching on to my persuading, placed a hand on Muriel's shoulder. "It's a good plan, Muriel. The best one we've got, at least," he said, smiling at the still blushy Muriel beside him. "Lucio will be too caught up in a gift to realize anything off, and you'll get to know that he's safe on top of that. I don't really see a downside."

Muriel gave a low sigh, turning his head down a bit to look at the floor. After a few moments he nodded his head, and looked back up to me. "Alright," he said. "I can make one in a few days time... two if I work on it enough. Do you think that's too long?"

Asra shook his head. "It's perfect, Muriel," he promised, taking his hand from Muriel's shoulder and moving back to the fire. "Speaking of Count Lucio, however, I think you should get going soon. He's probably waiting for you. Appra and I will stay here for a bit."

With a silent nod and nothing else, Muriel turned and retrieved his cloak from its place on the wall. He didn't normally wear it in his hut -- which was odd to see at first, due to the fact I'd never seen him without it anytime prior -- but he always wore it out in the palace. He tugged it over his shoulders, and turned back to us, offering a blushing nod and a gentle wave before turning around and leaving, giving Inanna a pet on the head before making his way out. When the door closed, it was just Asra and I, and the crackling of the fire.

He turned to me. "So," he started, cocking his head at me. "Anymore leads on the Countess's actual killer?"

I sent Asra a glance, one eyebrow cocked.

"Have I ever given you an answer that isn't 'no'?" I asked, leaning forward a little to be closer to the glowing fire. "It's... it's confusing. I don't understand any of it. She was set on fire on her birthday in her room but nobody had been seen there, nobody was seen leaving. It was like it set on fire itself- the only thing that opposes that is the magic that surrounds the room. I don't know what to investigate without going there but every time I bring it up, Lucio goes ghostly pale and refuses to let me. There are no clear leads, no suspects, nothing. I need to go to her wing to find any new evidence. I'm going to bring it up again today, after dinner."

I let out a quiet sigh and got to my feet, Faust slithering around my ankle as I walked to the stove.  
"Do you want some tea?" I asked, starting to fill a pot with water to begin making tea. It usually helped me to relax and Asra seemed to drink tea often. In fact, Muriel visited the market almost twice a week to get more tea for Asra and himself. He wouldn't even drink tea if it weren't for Asra.

I extended one arm by my ankle and Faust curled up around my forearm instead, flicking her tongue out at me every so often. Sometimes Asra would tell me what she was saying but it was usually just one word at a time and they didn't have much significance. It was cute, though. If I were closer to Asra, I'd be able to hear her too. That was why Muriel could always hear her little whispers. She always managed to make him smile- it was sweet.

Asra smiled at me and nodded his head, stepping aside so I could get to the fire easily. "Of course," he said, watching Faust on my arm with a look of gentle caring. "Faust says that you're comfortable. She's really taken a liking to you."

He moved towards the table, settling down on a three legged stool -- the same stool he'd been sitting in when I had first met him -- and leaned forwards, his elbow on Muriel's table, and his head balanced in his palm. When I moved back, allowing the water to rest a bit over the fire, I noticed a look of concentration spread about his features -- his brow furrowed, his eyes thoughtful. He noticed me, flicking his eyes up and letting a calm smile interrupt his look of focus.

"Appra, if Lucio doesn't let you in Nadia's wing, I might be able to help get you there. The lock can be opened by magic," he said, nodding his head. "It would be dangerous for me to go in the palace... but if that's where you need answers, I wouldn't mind it at all."

I watched him for a few moments, eyes wide.

"You- You're serious?" I asked, pouring the two cups of tea and coming to sit beside him. Faust slithered off of my wrist and around a warm cup, so I handed that one to Asra. "I'll get Muriel to tell you if he agrees or not. If he doesn't, we'll discuss this further and we can visit tomorrow. If he agrees, I might be able to go tonight. I just need to get there soon, get a taste for the magic used and see if I can track down the source of it."

I turned back to the fire, sitting on the rug beside Inanna, who sniffed at my cup impatiently before plopping her head on my lap. I pet her behind her ear while I sipped my tea. It was still burning hot but I didn't really mind.

"You're really... willing to risk yourself like that?" I asked again, still barely able to believe it. It was dangerous for him to even stay at Muriel's- anyone with magic within the castle would detect him in a heartbeat.

Asra nodded, offering a shrug. "Oh, I'll be fine," he said, holding up a hand. He stood, and made his way over to me, plopping down on the other side of Inanna. He ran his fingers through her fur, combing back and forth, the pets causing Inanna to give a whining groan of content as she rolled over on her back.

"I've got my magic, Muriel's magic, and your magic on my side. I couldn't be more safe," he said. "Muriel will agree to the plan if I talk to him -- he'll be nervous, but he'll agree. But first, ask Lucio. We don't want to take any unnecessary risks, right?"

I nodded, beginning to scratch Inanna's stomach now that it was exposed. Her head tipped back, tongue hanging out of her mouth, content in the warm glow of the fire with the attention she was getting.

"That sounds good," I said after a moment, nodding. It was a solid plan. "How do we get you in and out, though? We should start to figure out the details now instead of just going ahead and hoping it'll be fine."

Asra darted his eyes to the side, squinting them a little as he thought about it. "I could cast a cloaking spell on myself," he said, raising up one of his shoulders. "I do go in the castle every now and again -- I just haven't been able to get as far as Nadia's wing. The magic wears off too quickly... it's a powerful spell and takes a lot of concentration and strength. With your help I'm sure I would be able to keep it up long enough to get to Nadia's wing, and then back."

He looked back to me and smirked a little. "I'll cloak myself, we'll sneak in through the back and then up her staircase, and then I'll uncloak myself when we get to the door," he said, counting the events off on his fingers. "I'll unlock the door, we'll look around, get a taste of what magic was used to kill the Countess, and leave the way we came. Easy as that... in fact the hardest part would be convincing Muriel to let us go on with it." He gave a soft laugh and shook his head. "But really. For a backup plan, it's fairly structured."

I watched him, unable to disagree. It was a good plan and something about Asra made me trust him. If he said it would be fine, it would be. If he said that hardest part would be to get Muriel to join us- which would still be pretty easy because he'd do anything for Asra's sake- then I'd trust him on that. This plan seemed solid.

"I think we should wait until Muriel gives Lucio the charm," I said suddenly. "That way he'll be distracted by it and if anyone nearby senses magic, he'd assume it was from the charm. Then we could sneak away. From what I've seen, Nadia's wing is mostly deserted aside from a few servants every once in a while. We could get in and get out with ease. I suppose we'd just need to have luck on our side."

Asra grinned at me, his look genuine and sweet. "That's perfect," he said, nodding his head. "You're already smarter than I am, Appra." The compliment filled me with a flush of pure pride, along with the gentle look he had offered me in the light of the fire. He would have been a wonderful teacher -- his voice, his patience, his constant praise and guidance, it was all perfect traits. All of them traits of an excellent mentor.

Maybe somewhere else. In another life, perhaps.

Asra sipped down the rest of his tea, and set the cup on the floor in front of the fire. He rubbed Inanna's head, trailing his fingers behind her ears, that quaint smile still tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I have thanked you for helping me, haven't I?" he asked, flicking his eyes up to mine. "For helping us, I mean. It's a brave thing to do Appra. Before you, it was really looking bad for Muriel and me... We can't thank you enough." He rolled his eyes a little, his smirk getting a bit more playful. "And yes, I do mean we. Even if he doesn't show it, Muriel's incredibly grateful for what you're doing for us."

I turned a little more pink when the praise continued and scratched behind Inanna's other ear, averting my eyes and looking at Faust instead.

"Ah, well, it's fun to help. It's interesting. I want to find out what happened and, clearly, so do you. It just made sense to offer my help and we know what measures to take if anything goes wrong." I glanced at him and he nodded, showing a soft smile at my modesty. "Any idea how long it'll be before Muriel gets back? I'm not sure how long I've got before Lucio starts wondering where I am. He knows I hang out here and we can't handle many more surprise visits. Not with your energy already starting to weaken."

Being kept inside so much was damaging to a magicians energy. Not only would it limit what he could do but being here prevents him from going on any journeys that might expand magical awareness or abilities. It was like keeping a pet in cage that's far too small- it would stunt growth and prevent proper development. Magic should be treated the same way as a living thing to help it thrive.

Asra's happy, relaxed features seemed to falter at the mention of his diminishing power, and he looked down at his hand, taking a moment or two to compose himself before he could speak. "Hopefully soon, but I don't know. You know how Lucio is," he said quietly, trailing his gaze to the door. A flash of what looked like quaint jealousy seemed to sparkle in his eyes -- to flutter in his aura. It only took me an instant to realize why. Muriel stopping by Lucio's quarters every night, his pity for Lucio keeping him from having a real choice or say while Asra had to sit alone in the hut... it was obvious.

Another situation I never wanted to face.

"It's getting late, though," Asra continued, shaking his head a little and looking to me -- his eyes returning to normal. "You should probably go back to your room and get some proper shut-eye. I'll talk to Muriel tonight, and we'll group up tomorrow. What's one night of waiting going to do, huh? I'm a bit tired, anyways."

"Yeah," I muttered with a slight shrug. "We might as well get some rest. I'll head back to the castle and check up on Muriel before sending him down. Good luck, Asra." I got to my feet, giving Inanna one last scratch behind her ear and petting the top of Faust's head. She headbutted my hand a little, tongue flickering out of her mouth.

Asra grinned again. "She says 'friend'," he said softly, nodding towards his familiar.

I offered up a smile before getting up and starting to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder before stepping outside, closing the door behind me. A sigh escaped my lips and I rubbed my eyes a little. As fun as it could be to live this double life, it was so much more stressful than I'd expected. Lying to everyone, trying to figure out how to go behind the Count's back with the man suspected for his wife's murder, trying to deal with Muriel's weird mood or Asra's stir craziness. It was all a lot to handle.

The worst part was that I couldn't even go back home to tell Julian about it because I had to keep it secret from him, too. And after he held nothing back from me... just reminding myself of it made guilt swell up in my stomach, filling me with nausea. I made sure not to think of it for long.

Instead, I began on my path down to the castle and made my way through toward the dining hall, where I could hear Lucio's voice drifting from. He had a habit of speaking loudly even when his conversations were meant to be private and this discussion with Muriel was no different. From where I stood, I could already hear him talking about what he'd done that day during Muriel's absence, filling him in on everything he'd missed. When I rounded the corner and could see them, I saw that Lucio was leant against Muriel a little, holding his hand. If I didn't know about Asra, maybe I wouldn't have felt so guilty or so uncomfortable seeing them like that.

If I didn't know about Asra, maybe I wouldn't be as uncomfortable as I was. Maybe I wouldn't be lying to everybody I knew for curiosity's sake.

I could always lie to myself and say I was helping Asra to get a potentially innocent man off of deaths row but that wasn't my motivation. Asra knew that. My motivation had been, from the beginning, my curiosity. My desire to know about the situation. As I grew closer to Asra it had shifted but that didn't stop curiosity from being my driving factor in all of my behaviour. It might have even been an ulterior motive toward coming to the castle in the first place.

It was an open invite, I had a reason handed to me, but I could have refused and stayed home. Instead I chose to go because I wanted to know what it was like. I was curious about what would happen. I was curious about how Lucio knew my master. My motivations were far from pure but they weren't corrupt. They were simply a little selfish. Until I feel a close enough sense of kinship with Asra to dedicate myself to his case for him, until I feel a strong enough desire to help Muriel or support Lucio without it being for my own sake, my motives would be selfish.

And I would just have to deal with knowing that I was selfish.

Although... perhaps it would be better to relieve myself of some of this and talk to Julian about the truth. I might even be able to get his help. There wasn't a single person in Vesuvia that I trusted more than I did Julian and I was sure that that was mutual. Soon, I'd talk to Julian. Before I smuggle Asra into Nadia's wing and go too far to back down, I'd tell him.

I decided checking on Muriel was worth disrupting their moment, and I slowly made my way into the dining room, slow and cautious to keep from interrupting Lucio's story. Muriel noticed me by the doorway, and flushed an instant shade of red once he had noticed how close Lucio had been to him in another's presence. He stiffened a bit beneath Lucio, but Lucio didn't seem to notice too much -- though he was now going on and on about whatever battle he'd so courageously won. Once he had finished however, I had cleared my throat before he could start another one, strolling forwards in a slow fashion to my seat at the dining table.

"Well, you two are certainly up late," I commented, running my eyes across the contents of the table. Plates of desserts -- cakes, chocolates, creams, cookies and biscuits -- all looking to be about half eaten were spread about the dining cloth. "Were you hungry for a late night snack?"

Muriel, still a few shades pinker than normal, nodded. "Luci was hungry," he said. His eyes shot wide once he had realized what he said. His face grew dark with embarrassment, and he turned his head. "C-count Lucio, I mean. Count Lucio was hungry."

I decided to let the nickname slip for Muriel's sake. He didn't look like he'd be able to handle much more humiliation without melting.

"And what was that story?" I asked as I sat down, a plate already set out as if Lucio had anticipated my appearance. Or, perhaps, he simply wanted company and that had been his way of saying I was welcome if I showed up.

 

He sat up a little straighter at the mention of his tale, though, a grin curling onto his lips.  
"Oh, that one? It was one of my proudest battles, back when I was in my mercenary tribe-" and he leapt into a story. He definitely did take pride in it, launching into the story with such energy and vigor that it was hard not to envision every detail. That seemed to make Muriel slightly queasy during some squeamish parts but Lucio quickly caught on and began to filter the graphic parts out of his story.

I ate while I listened, trying all kinds of candies and cakes, each one having a different flavour and sweetness that I melted at again and again. The cooks at the castle... I'd need to give them a good word before I left. I couldn't find a single complaint if I tried.

Lucio's tale soon faded into some other story, then one more before he fell silent and began to eat again, the three of us in content silence. I could see Muriel squirming in the corner of my eye but I wasn't sure whether it was because of the earlier closeness/nickname slip or if it was because he still felt uncomfortable with lying to Lucio so much. Regardless, when Lucio got to his feet and said he was going to return to his room, Muriel and I met eyes. I got up.

"Lucio, actually, I-" I paused a moment, seeing him turn to focus on me. He cocked an eyebrow when I stopped speaking and made a small gesture with his prosthetic to coax me on. "I... wanted to say... I think that a visit to Nadia's wing tomorrow would be-"  
"No," he said sharply, before I'd even gotten out another word. "No! I'll not take you to her room tomorrow. You have more to examine in the library, more to learn elsewhere in the castle, more to do. You'll not see her wing until I'm sure that there is nothing else that we could do. I haven't gone into her bedchambers since she passed," he said sharply. I opened my mouth to speak but one sharp glare, like ice, made me close my mouth again.

I hadn't seen Lucio that angry before. Not even when talking of Asra and lashing out, not when he'd left the table that night a few months ago. It only made me more curious. Why would he refuse to go? Didn't he want the investigation solved?

I waited until the door clicked shut behind Lucio to turn to Muriel, eyes fixing on him.

"When you give him the charm," I said to him before he could change the subject or lecture me on my attitude toward Lucio. "Asra and I are going to Nadia's quarters. Don't try to change our minds."

Muriel's eyes shot open wide, mouth falling open. "A-asra? In the palace?" he said, voice a little raised with nerves. He caught the soft echo of his panicky questions, and Muriel ducked his head a little, flicking his eyes back and forth to make sure no one had been listening to us. He took a step towards me, leaning forwards a bit. When he spoke again, his words were lower and deep. "It's too dangerous. Asra's magic isn't powerful enough to keep him hidden... you'll never make it."

I shook my head a little. "With my help, Asra will have more than enough to get in and out, Muriel," I said softly, offering a gentle smile. "He knows how to unlock her wing -- I'm nowhere near knowledgeable enough to open it myself."

Muriel shook his head, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "But... but Asra-" he started, tension twisted deep in his tone.

"He'll be fine," I assured, cutting him off. "I swear. He swears too."

Muriel offered a frown, eyes flicking to the ground. "But-"

"You trust him, don't you?"

My question was met with a long silence. Muriel kept his eyes trained on the floor for a long time... but after the quiet moments of a hesitation so great it was nearly tangible, Muriel swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Yes," he murmured, unclenching his fists. "I... I trust him."

I smiled at him, and said nothing more.

He turned and started towards the door, features still bright with worry. "I'm going to go talk to Asra," he said, voice gruff. "Uh... goodnight, I guess."

Another grin pulled at my lips, and I lifted a hand to wave, a soft flush of pink dusting my features at the strange and sudden warmth from Muriel. He didn't usually say goodnight to me in such a manner. "Goodnight to you too, Muriel," I said, nodding my head.

Then he left me with without another word, on his way to try and talk Asra out of our plan.


	7. Nadia's Wing

The night air was cool and sweet outside of Muriel's hut, the smoky scent of fire inside overpowering the smell of wildflowers scattered about the field. I sat on the grass there, toying with the fresh blades with one hand and twirling the protection charm Muriel had so begrudgingly given me just moments ago about my fingers, feeling the soft connection to Muriel and his magic hum about the little collection of charmed twigs and twine.

The charm seemed to settle my nerves in a way -- as did the night's calm atmosphere. It was why I had left the hut early to sit by myself for a bit. I was nervous. And angry. Angry at myself for not gathering the courage to tell Julian what I had been up to when I had the chance. He had stood before me when I visited our shop -- bright eyed and trusting... but... but I just couldn't get the words out. There were too many things that could have gone wrong from telling him -- as much as my heart ached as I left Julian for the palace grounds with nothing but an empty lie about the lioness in my wake, I just couldn't do it. I figured somewhere deep down it would be better after we caught the real murderer of the Countess.

Not to mention Asra had made me promise to keep his existence a secret. I had to be doing the right thing if that was the case... wasn't it?

Asra and Muriel stood by the doorway to the hut, speaking hushedly, just over the chittle of insects and the croaks of night toads. Muriel's chickens had been sleeping -- they were quiet in their pen, making it nice and easy to listen in while they spoke to one another. At first I figured it had been Muriel's last attempt to try and change Asra's dead set mind, but I found myself mistaken as I strained my ears, tilting my head as if the position would help me hear them better. He was worried, of course, but there was no arguing. Their tones were too soft, anyways.

"Just come back in one piece," Muriel had been saying, words almost as quiet as the night breeze as it moved through the leaves and the shrubbery. "If you get caught I'll... just... just don't get caught. Please."

Asra gave a soft laugh. From the corner of my watchful eye, he took ahold of Muriel's hand in both of his own, cupping it in each palm before bringing Muriel's knuckle to his lips. "You have a magician's promise," he said with that tell-tale grin into Muriel's hand. "I'll try my best to stay safe."

Muriel stiffened and, even in the moonlight, reddened considerably so. "D-does a magician's promise really need so much kissing?" he asked, voice a little cracked with that flustered nature of his. Despite his tone and the stiffness of his shoulders, Muriel didn't take his hand away. If I couldn't tell any better out of the corners of my eyes, I would have bet that he had almost been smiling.

"Depends on who he is giving the promise to," Asra answered playfully, voice like a fox's. He kissed Muriel's hand one more time as if for good measure, and slowly let go, allowing Muriel to take his hand back to his chest and hold it there. "So, you've got that charm for Lucio?"

Muriel nodded, and with his other hand he brought dug out a small pin from a pouch at his side. I had seen it earlier -- a handsome little goat masterfully carved from cedar wood and oak, wrapped up in a charmed sort twine with two criss-crossed twigs behind it. It was like Asra's: a powerful pin harboring a clever protection spell, one a bit easy to produce but hard to break and incredibly unique to the magician who casted it. Part of me hoped Lucio would like it with all the work Muriel had put into it -- I could tell by the darker appearance of his eyes he must have lost some sleep trying to complete it with perfection so soon -- but the other part of me hoped Lucio would take it as some regular silly present. I didn't exactly know how I felt about Lucio taking such a present (a present only conceived the trick him) to heart...

"Perfect," Asra had said once Muriel had slipped the charm back into his pouch. "I guess this plan is just about ready to be set in motion. Appra is waiting for us in the grass over there." He nodded to me and I averted my eyes for a moment, probably missing Muriel's own cursory glance my way.

When I had looked back, Muriel was shrugging his shoulders, his head turned off to the side, his gaze on the ground. "I guess..." he responded, voice hesitant.

Asra watched him for a moment. My eyes widened as he reached up a hand to Muriel's face, holding his cheek gently in his palm. Muriel froze, eyes opening up and flicking to Asra's face, features blazing red. He relaxed in a few moments however, and to my surprise, he began to lean into Asra's hand, tilting his head down to look Asra in the eye.

"You trust me, don't you?" Asra asked, voice quiet.

Muriel nodded silently.

"Then you don't have to worry." Asra offered a smile at that, taking a soft step closer. "I promise, everything will end up alright for us."

Another nod from Muriel. After a few moments of long silence -- nothing but crickets and toads, and the occasional popple of the distant fire inside the cozy hut -- Muriel reached up his own hand to hold Asra's to his face, shocking me yet again.

"I missed this..." he said in a near whisper

My jaw nearly dropped -- it was the first time I had heard his voice get that emotional without it being so forced. He didn't speak as if it was painful to push the words past his lips and from his tongue. I, too curious for secrecy, leaned in a little closer and listened for more.

"I'm... I'm sorry about Lucio... I should have waited for you," Muriel continued, his voice becoming tighter with guilt as he went on. "Us. Me and him... It just complicates everything..."

Asra shook his head, and huffed out an empty sort of laugh. "It was far from your fault, Muriel. I left you with nothing," he assured, a world of shame coating his words as well. "I know what it feels like to be desperate after you lose someone you love... you know that better than anything." He gave a soft snort and seemed to roll his eyes a little. Muriel didn't seem to enjoy the joke, whatever it had been about. Asra shook his head again and continued. "After this is all over, when I'm free, I promise we'll clear everything up. We'll talk to Lucio. Explain everything... it won't always be so complicated. But first..."

He trailed off, and for a moment I believed he was going to kiss Muriel right then and there... but he didn't. Instead he slowly slipped his hand from Muriel's cheek, and stepped back a little. To my dismay, he shot me a playful glance -- cocking his brow. My eyes snapped open wide and I turned away, cringing -- but it was too late. I had been caught.

"But first we have a murderer to find. Don't we, Appra?" he asked, voice louder. Muriel seized beside him, his entire body seemingly flushing with bright hot red at the realization I'd been watching them. Asra just laughed, starting forwards through the grass -- away from the hut and towards me, a mortified Muriel following in his wake. Asra held a hand out once he had reached me, and tugged me to my feet.

The walk to the castle was tense. Muriel seemed even more uncomfortable around me now knowing that I'd listened in (which I felt too embarrassed to apologise for) and we both felt like Asra should be invisible even while approaching the castle, but he insisted that he didn't want to waste his energy when there was no risk of being caught and no reason to do so. He sounded so effortlessly confident that I couldn't help but agree with him.

I opened the palace door and looked behind me, seeing only Muriel but sensing Asra's magic from beside him. I held the door open for the two of them and began walking ahead, finding my way to the drawing room, where Lucio said he would be all day. He was working on plans to fix the flooded district and recently that had been taking up most of his time. He just needed to find a way to drain the water and create some defenses against it flooding again if the water levels ever started to rise again.

The door was open, so when he heard our approaching footsteps he was already getting to his feet and leaving the room to investigate. His eyes lit up when he saw us- well, when he saw Muriel, which made my heart twist in guilt. I couldn't imagine how it made Muriel feel. And, yet again, he was oblivious to the source of magic coming directly to the left of Muriel. Oblivious to Asra's existence. I spared a glance in Muriel's direction and saw his fingers curled a little unusually before I realised that he was likely holding hands with Asra.

I didn't dwell on it.

"Ah, Muri," Lucio said with a smile, having dressed down as he was only working. He wore his shirt and coat but no sash bearing medals and no cape. He wore slippers instead of those absurdly high-heeled boots, and he'd even gone as far as to wipe off his makeup. It was late, after all. He'd been planning on retiring to bed early. "I was just about to come and find you, Muriel. Is there a reason why you're here? You don't usually come up to the drawing room unless it's urgent." He looked up at Muriel, standing almost three heads shorter than him now that he didn't have heels to compensate a little.

I could see Muriel shifting uncomfortable under his gaze, hesitating. Lucio's brows furrowed and he reached out to settle one hand on Muriel's bicep. Concern was etched onto his features and I suddenly felt very outcast from the two of them. I couldn't imagine how Asra felt, seeing Lucio being affectionate with his boyfriend.

I couldn't imagine how Muriel felt. Suffocated by affection and now he was receiving it from two people at once while I was there as an audience. As long as he gave Lucio the charm, it would be okay. Then we could go while Lucio was too distracted to notice me slipping away.

Muriel, his face a shade as deep as roses, took in a deep breath and flicked his eyes to the side. He took his hand — the one I had expected to be holding Asra's hand — up and pushed some of the hair from his face. The magical presence beside him moved back beside me, silent as Asra crept about. We watched Muriel struggle for his words together, me in a state of strange awkwardness, and Asra in what I had to assume was no better position.

"Appra didn't tell you everything after they questioned me a few nights ago," he said softly, swallowing hard. He watched Lucio's features change and then his angry eyes dart to me, and held up a hand, stopping him before he could shout. "But there's a reason why. I didn't want... to, uh, ruin the surprise. Or whatever."

He reached into his pouch and retrieved the little whittled pin, holding it freely in his open palm as he extended it to Lucio, his skin so red I half expected it to burn to the touch. "Here," he said quietly. "I made it. For you. It'll keep you safe when I can't..."

Muriel's genuine tone kept me from feeling too guilty. There was actual care nestled deep in his blushed, flustered words. Knowing he did care for Lucio, even if it wasn't as much as he cared for Asra, made me feel a little better. Not that it would spare either of their feelings but... everyone was in a bit too deep for sparing feelings, I supposed.

Lucio stared at the little ornament for a moment before reaching out and taking it so tenderly he must have thought that it would break. He studied it for a long few moments, his lips parted and eyes wide in some silent shock. He hadn't expected a gift. He definitely hadn't expected that gift to be a protection charm. He could feel a little brush of loving magic that had been placed on it, eyes flickering up to he red face of his boyfriend.

"Muriel," he said quietly, his own cheeks beginning to turn red. He pulled the collar of his coat and fastened the pin on the left side, over his heart. "Thank you."

I took my chance, seeing Lucio take ahold of both of Muriel's hands, attention fixed solely on the gentle giant. I turned and I left as quietly as I could, feeling Asra's magic beside me. His hands curled around my wrist and I poured my magic into that little bit of contact to make sure that Asra had enough energy to keep himself concealed and we continued down the path to Nadia's room.

We arrived safely, which was hard to believe, and I let Asra unlock the door so that we could both slip inside. When the door clicked shut behind us, he appeared beside me with a sigh of relief, almost collapsing after the strain that had put on his energy. I held onto him, assuring him and keeping him upright while he recovered. I kept him off of the floor, though, as everything but the door was covered with a thick layer of ash.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, seeing how red he'd gotten with the exertion. "Do you need anything?"

Asra shook his head, lifting a hand to his face and wiping it across his glistening brow. "I'm fine," he said softly, mustering up a smile. Despite his assurance, he swayed a bit on his feet, stumbling a bit until I managed to catch him by his shoulder. Asra rubbed his head a little, shook it, and then steadied himself, taking a step backwards from my supportive hold. "I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. It'll pass quickly."

He looked down the hall of the Countess's wing, studying the dark corridor, drenched in shadow and an atmosphere only fit for the dead. Asra seemed to shudder — we both did, really. We also both seemed to step a bit closer to one another, a strange shimmer of a chill hanging in the air as if the corridor had noticed our presence.

The only light source seemed to be the stray moonbeams that passed through whatever windows the moth eaten drapery wouldn't cover. Dust particles lazily danced in the white strips of light, swirling idly about the air. I flicked a glance at Asra in the dark, and then summoned up a light in the palm of my hand — nothing special nor powerful, just convenient. The soft amber glow of my flame presented us with a once glossy floor that echoed with our footsteps, and walls casted with darting shadows that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on their ends. We moved slowly, the corridor groaning with what I guessed — and hoped — was the wind of the night outside. I could sense a presence there, and with his power I was sure Asra could sense it too...

Something lingered... it made me feel sick. Guilty, almost, for some odd reason. I blamed it as my overall guilt from earlier and continued on.

We made it to Countess Nadia's room after a few minutes of silent wandering, both of us keeping close as we stopped at her wide doorway. The hinges were scorched black. Streaks of ash stains spread from beneath the two oaken doors, outwards as though whatever had set the fire had been something explosive. I swallowed hard and suppressed another shudder. To die such a death... it made my skin crawl.

Asra gestured the door, offering me a smile. He looked better, despite the feeling of the corridor — the color that wasn't from blood rush back in his features. "After you, Appra," he said, offering me a gentle wink. "It's you who got us here. The honors are all yours. Let's catch this murderer, shall we?"

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," I muttered as I entered, sensing the anger and hatred that had encouraged the fire to burn so strongly, feeling the energy of the attack as the power lingered in the air. This room was suffocating. I could see now why Lucio despised to consider coming here. It was a horrible environment, my head swimming the longer that I stood in one place. I had to take a few more moments to breathe before I could compose myself to look around a little better.

"Asra," I said over my shoulder, studying the portraits on the wall- all of Nadia. All in different powerful positions, all with an air of dignity and power and control, All of them intimidating and commanding. "Can you feel the energy that this room has?"

A few more paces around and I began to feel a low, dull pulsing in my skull. A headache was coming on, irritably. I could stay for a few more moments but I'd need to be leaving soon, to recover and breathe. To soothe the headache that I was sure would be pounding, like I could feel my pulse in my head. It had happened once or twice before but usually it stopped or began to fade before it felt like it was splitting my head in two.

Asra noticed my sudden condition, and moved to my side swiftly — one hand flying to my shoulder and the other to my arm. "Appra?" he asked, voice a little more urgent. "You're stumbling. I can feel your pain — what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I assured Asra, turning to look at him and offering up a weak smile. "Nothing that doesn't happen often, anyway. Trust me, I'm fine." I turned back a little but couldn't bear to pull back from his touch just yet, turning my gaze to the wall and the portraits again.

With a long, hesitant stare, Asra nodded and let go of my arm, his hand still resting on my shoulder as he took a step back. He casted his gaze along Nadia's room, taking in the sight. It was a mess, really. A horrid, angry, painful mess. The walls were scorched with black soot and ash. Whatever was left of the furniture was splintered and withered. Most of the portraits had been destroyed, the paint curling and peeling right from each canvas... but there was one painting that survived, as it seemed. On the side wall, longer than I was tall and about as wide as my arms width when held out at my sides.

I watched it warily, the old, dusty thing showing me a magnificent portrait of Nadia — standing elegantly in a ballroom, dressed in a magnificent red dress. She was surrounded by all sorts of people and faces, each expression giving off and over exaggerated sense of gratefulness... though each and every one seemed to be distorted in some uncanny way I couldn't quite put my finger on. I shuddered, and looked away from the grand thing, encased in its golden frame.

"I feel something," Asra said quietly beside me, looking somewhat disturbed when I flicked my gaze his way. His brow was furrowed, eyes narrowed — his body going tense. "The magic. It's familiar. It's... it's so strange. Can't you feel it?"

"It does have an odd energy," I confessed quietly, confusion making my brows furrow and eyes flicker around the room. The thrumming in my head was getting steadily worse with each passing second and I was starting to feel dizzy, too. Perhaps we ought to leave soon. I felt like I should get a little fresh air, anyway. Especially when a little whisper on the air seemed to purr my name, the low coaxing voice of a woman I'd never heard before. I'd assumed I was hallucinating, imagining it in my growing delirium, but Asra seemed to have heard it too.

A voice I'd never heard before yet it seemed to familiar, coaxingly calling to me, purring out my name in such tempting little drawls of "Appra..." that I almost didn't question it and submitted, called back out to the voice and extended my magic, wanting it but not knowing why. I caught myself, though, and Asra's hand settled on my arm to ground me instead of letting me submit to the call.

"You do hear that, don't you?" I asked him, turning to look at Asra with wide and nervous eyes, my gaze flitting from object to object around the room. "What is it?"

"And why is it calling to you...?" Asra asked, the question more of a spoken thought as he turned around, scouring the walls.

There was another whisper, another tug at me and my magic, and Asra tensed, spinning around on his heel. He looked behind me, one of his hands raised — fingers slightly curled, as though he meant to cast a spell. He didn't, however. Instead, both his eyes seemed to go round, lips parting as his mouth fell open in what I had to believe was shock.

I tensed, and, after a moment of preparation, I spun around as well.

And... I saw something I couldn't explain.

A hazy sort of vision, just barely that of this world and of the next, stood out against the shadow. White, brown and black rimmed feathers, curled, sharp beak, eyes blazing as red as blood in the darkness of the Countess's room. It... it looked like an owl almost. A large, distorted, phantom owl, but one with claws and feathers and a beak nonetheless. But it wasn't just any owl... it was the owl from the portrait down in the dining room.

It was the Countess.

Asra swept his way in front of me, holding out his arm in a sort of protective manner. The other, he held outwards. I could feel his magic charge — an angry, emotional sort of magic. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and felt the tension of his muscles there. Like knots almost.

"What do you want, Countess Nadia?" Asra warned to the phantom, stepping backwards. She was blocking the door. All the windows were demolished; they would have been too high to jump from anyways. My heart leapt into my throat at our chances. "You have no feud with us... even though I might have some with you. Leave us, spirit."

What feud did Asra have with the Countess?

"Magician," purred the slick voice, coming from the figure apparating before us, a smile on her lips though they didn't move as she spoke. It wasn't sure which of us she was speaking to as her eyes flickered between us, the red-eyed-gaze full of emotion I couldn't quite figure out. "You just couldn't stay hidden, could you?" Her eyes finally landed on Asra, who tensed when he was addressed directly. "Running from all your problems so tirelessly, it is truly a wonder how you have managed to return. To somewhere you hate so badly, where all of your problems seemed to develop. Where your nightmares became daymares and then something far worse."

She didn't move from her spot.

Her words, the more she spoke, seemed to gather some kind of an energy. The air in the room picked up speed and swirled around the two of us. I could feel it picking up my hair and I could see Asra's fluffy hair moving with the breeze. I could see his scarves, windswept, and that the loose fabric of his shirt fluttered with the air. I could imagine that mine was doing the same. She seemed to have powerful energy, especially for someone who seemed to be nothing more than a restless spirit.

 

"Countess!" I decided to shout, catching her attention. Her body had turned to face Asra so her head snapped around when I came to her attention- almost a third of the way, far further than it should if she were human. "Tell us what you're doing here! I- I command you!" I managed to say despite my unsettled nerves, wanting to get answers out of here. Wanting to get the attention off of Asra, who looked as if he was suffocating.

Her body slowly turned to face me, too, and her eyes narrowed.  
"You." Her voice came out in a low hiss. "Your foolishness scarcely ceases, doesn't it? Never do you truly rest. Never do you decide that your actions should warrant second thought." I... I had no clue what she meant by any of this.

"What?" I couldn't help but spit out, watching her with confusion clear on my face. Her lips curled into a sneer.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She screeched, so loud that the walls trembled around her. The wind swept ash from the floor and the furniture, sending it flurrying around in a torrent and covering both Asra's clothes and mine- meaning that I'd be unable to hide the fact that I'd been in her room unless I managed to truly escape detection from not just Lucio but everyone in attendance to the palace and all working there.

It didn't seem likely that I'd be able to do that.

She bared her teeth, snarling.

"You are a vile creature! You are a witch and a murderer!" I flinched back at her words. "I hope death upon you! I wish nothing but torment for you and all that surround you!"  
"The words of a ghost mean nothing to me!" I shouted, casting up a shield around myself and Asra as the wind currents grew too strong to be ignored. Much more energy and objects would begin flying around, some lighter items already clattering off of shelves. "Your curses won't affect me! You do me no harm with words nor with actions!"

 

My words, though, no matter how firmly I had said them, only brought laughter from her lips. Sweet and beautiful laughter yet full of so much hatred and anger.

"A ghost?" she repeated. "I am no ghost, witch! I'm going to transcend this body and arise! I will become better than the most powerful beings! I will be capable of erasing all who opposed or defied me with the wave of my hand and you two will be the first to face my wrath!"

There was a mighty crack of sound as the doors behind Countess Nadia's spirit blew open, both oaken doors bursting inwards and cashing against their walls. A figure stood between them, waving his large hands in front of his mouth and coughing away the flush of dust and ash his sudden entrance had startled. He leaned up to his full height, however, and took in the sight before him — Asra and I cowering back behind the nearly transparent figure, the Countess's eyes likely blazing as he head turned about on her body in a full 180 turn. Muriel has stiffened, features growing close to threatening as he cocked his head forwards and jammed his hand into one of his pockets.

He tossed something out at her, and the Countess shrieked, her screams reverberating about the room like the mighty beat of a bass drum, settling deep in our systems as she dramatically faded from view — soon nothing but an echo. Where she stood had been a neatly wrapped collection of twigs and sticks, the charm letting off a soft trail of steam that was likely from its own strain. Muriel gave a long huffing sigh and slumped forwards a bit, face red from what I had to guess was exertion. He flicked his eyes up to us, and hardened his stare.

"You have to go," he huffed gruffly. "That won't hold forever. Nearly the whole palace heard her screams. The guards and Lucio are on their way — I just nearly beat them here"

Asra, wide eyed and shell shocked, nodded his head, worry strewn across his features. "My magic hasn't recharged itself," he said, swallowing hard. He casted his gaze to me, and frowned, brow furrowing a bit as he studied me. "Appra — you're not strong enough either. There's no way out of here..." By the punchy, breathless quality of his words, I was sure he must have been running.

As he trailed off, the sounds of approaching footsteps far down Nadia's wing echoed in the distance. Everyone seemed to tense, the panic of the ashy, demolished room settling in on us. Tightening our guts and compressing our chests. For a moment none of us did anything — we just listened to our doom draw nearer and nearer, like prey waiting for its inevitable hunter.

But then Asra spoke.

"Let then get me," he said quickly, shooting both of us a stern glare. "Don't fight them. Don't stick up for me. The only person they're arresting is going to be me, so you understand?"

Muriel's eyes widened in shock. He took a step forwards. "But Asra-!" he started, voice desperate.

"Muriel," Asra cut him off — stern. "It'll be fine. But you have to prove me innocent before they execute me. Make Lucio give me a trial. You both have his good side. Don't lose it. Do you understand?"

My nod may have been reluctant, but Muriel's seemed to be all the more worried. He bobbed his head once, lips pulled back in a shaky frown, brow furrowed, eyes sparkling weakly in the dull light of the Countess's room. He moved back from the doorway just as the thundering of feet pounded out from behind him. Asra held out his hand and I instinctively grabbed his wrist — my grip clasping onto his arm just as Count Lucio, still dressed down to his casual attire, strode angrily into his passed wife's bedroom. Muriel held out an arm to stop him, but Lucio pushed past. After that Muriel had stepped his cautious way backwards, flicking his stare to the floor as the Count laid his eyes upon Asra and I.

"Can you two make it clear to me what is so difficult to understand about 'Stay out'?!" he roared the second that he saw the three of us, initially just skipping past Asra in his blind rage before his eyes widened, settling upon Asra's face. He seemed to falter for a moment, as if he hadn't expected Asra to just... appear. Not here, of all places. His eyes narrowed after a moment and he took a sword from the wall of Nadia's room- pointing it at Asra. I saw Muriel tense and had to refrain from giving him a stern look to make him stand down.

He knew to keep in line. I trusted him with that.

He cleared his throat a little, straightening his shoulders and tightening his hold on the hilt of the sword when he saw how calm Asra looked.  
"You, Asra the witch," he began in a voice full of malice. Each time I heard his anger it seemed to get worse, more full of venom. Like each time he got angry he tapped into some repressed violent desires. Seeing Asra here- Lucio could kill him right now if he pleased. If he wanted. He was capable of it and Asra seemed weak. Nadia would surely appreciate it taking place here. "You are under arrest for the murder of Countess Nadia Satrinava, and justice will be served to its fullest extent. Resisting arrest will result in the use of lethal force."

Lucio called for some guards that had been stood outside and ordered them to apprehend Asra, keeping a deathly tight grip on the sword the entire time- keeping it between himself and Asra. It was unclear whether it was a threat or for Lucio to feel more protected. He only stepped aside when it was time for Asra to be 'escorted out'- where they kicked his legs out from under him and dragged him to ensure that he wouldn't be able to try to run. Lucio grabbed ahold of Muriel the second that he could.

"We can discuss this treason later," he hissed out despite how his hold on Muriel was so tight his knuckles turned white. Running into Asra had clearly set him on edge- not to mention when he was in such a relaxed state. "When we've dealt with the witch. I wish that I had been dressed properly for the occasion." He muttered the last bit under his breath as he followed the guards down the hall.

I was quick to pursue, though all that had entered Nadia's room left ashy footprints in our wake.

I didn't comment. It seemed like the safest thing to do.

Lucio's eyes flickered to Muriel.  
"Did you know that he was here?" he asked after a few moments. "I know about the... repulsive history that you two had." His words laced with disgust at that bit and he pulled back from Muriel. "If you knew that he was here, Muriel, tell me. Explicitly. I don't have time for any more dishonesty."

Muriel, despite having Lucio right before him with those angry, glaring eyes and intense voice, kept his own gaze on the hall after following the guards drag Asra away. It wasn't until Lucio had shaken him a bit, desperate for answers, that Muriel had even looked at him. It seemed to take him a moment or so to even recognize Lucio's questions. His eyes widened, face going pale a bit as he took in Lucio's stern glare. Muriel's eyes flicked my way, caught sight of my shaking head, and then promptly flicked back. He swallowed thickly, adjusting the set of his shoulders a bit anxiously as he focused on Lucio before him.

"I knew he was here..." Muriel murmured, his features not changing. He spoke as though he didn't know what he was saying -- the words simply fell from his lips, like he wasn't thinking. My lips parted, my jaw falling open in shock as I watched Lucio tense. I couldn't see his expression from where I had been standing. I didn't really want to see it anyways.

Despite whatever Lucio's reaction had been, and the frantic shaking of my head and the waving of my hand, Muriel continued. "He's been hiding in my hut -- I've been keeping him safe..." Muriel shook his head a bit, eyes welling up. "I never said anything because you wouldn't believe me if I told you he was innocent... but... but now it's too late..."

Lucio just watched Muriel for a few more long moments, eyes narrowing into a glare.  
"And your relationship?" he asked through grit teeth, glaring up at Muriel. And, somehow, he seemed to be more intimidating of the two.

Muriel offered the gentlest of nods, finally casting his eyes off to the side.

Lucio was silent for a long few moments, trying to process the flurry of emotions that overwhelmed him. Anger and jealousy, betrayal, hatred for Asra that he'd never felt before. And, god, the sorrow. Lucio met Muriel's gaze with a glare and unfastened the pin from his blazer- the one Muriel had given him barely an hour ago- and threw it aside. Mercedes, who had been summoned by the loud screeching and was followed up closely by Melchior, and she sniffed at the pin a little before picking it up, holding it between her teeth. Lucio said something under his breath about sleeping with Valerius, knowing it wasn't true but wanting to say something that made it seem like he hadn't been as invested in his relationship with Muriel as he was.

Muriel just swallowed hard, looking unfazed. Like he knew it hadn't been true. It looked like it was almost more painful to hear it as a lie than to hear it as the truth.

And Lucio left the guards to deal with Asra, telling them that they would find a dampening collar to render Asra's magic useless. It would be by a cell that had been designed specifically for him. He said that Muriel should be locked up, too, but that they were to be kept separate. Lucio said very explicitly not to let the two near each other before he turned and, sending me one last glare, hissed at me.  
"Return to your room. Consequences can be discussed in the morning when we figure out what to do with Asra and my... disgraced servant."

I didn't want to push my luck so I turned and I left; tracking ash through the halls as I did.


	8. Locked Away

It was late the next morning before I heard from Lucio again. I'd been in my room for the rest of my night, alone and worrying. I didn't manage to sleep one bit -- every time I would lay myself down upon the plush mattress of my palace room and flutter my eyes into their delicate close, the flashing image of Asra or of Muriel or even of the heartbroken Lucio would disrupt my short lived peace. If it wasn't any of them -- any of my failed acquaintances or dare I say friends -- it was Nadia's spirit. Shrieking. Clawing. Staring at me with those burning eyes of crimson fire.

There hadn't been the normal, quaint knocking from Muriel. There hadn't even been the heavy knocks Lucio had demonstrated the night he had barged into my room on account of Muriel's suspected cheating. Instead, the door simply flew open, disrupting my peaceful gazing through the window as I whipped around to face the sounds of footsteps. There Lucio was, striding forwards and stopping just before me in the center of the room. He was dressed in his more familiar attire -- cape, sash, boots, gauntlet. Everything. His face was dark and his eyes were darker, his lips curled into a scowling sort of frown as his furious, pale eyes pressed down upon me. There was still the flush of anger in his cheeks, and the soft flare of his nostrils were still present and apparent. I watched him rather warily as I squared my shoulders in a respectful yet defiant sort of manner, my gaze trailing to the two guards that had followed him into my quarters.

No Muriel. Definitely no Asra. I swallowed hard and looked back to him.

"I can clear this all up if you let me explain, Count Lucio," I said softly, my respectful voice quiet yet unwavering as I met his stare. I'd have to toughen myself a bit -- I certainly expected yelling.

"Whatever vile lies you want to spit at me, I don't want to hear. You are and should be considered an accomplice to these treasonous, treacherous crimes against me!" Lucio had hissed, his eyes fixed upon me like I were a worm under his foot. "You were found in a room that was off-limits with a fugitive, whose magic was all over the door. You used Asra to get into a room I had specifically said wasn't to be approached! That you shouldn't have even considered entering! Yet, still, you must have conspired with Asra long enough to get him to help you and then you got the Scourge to help you, too!"

The words settled heavily in the air and Lucio took a breath, trying to recompose himself but we both knew it would only be a matter of moments before his anger got the better of him again. All he had to do was think of Muriel's betrayal and he'd be livid.

His eyes, narrowed into an intimidating glare and his lips pressed into a scowl, he pointed one sharp claw of his gauntlet at me.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't lock you away to be executed, too. And if I can find even a scrap of evidence that Jules was involved, the four of you will be hanged in a public display of what I do to people who turn against me."

The threat made my stomach turn. I scanned his face for some hint that he might have been lying but I could see no mercy in his eyes, his words weren't empty. He meant every word of what he was saying. His intent coming in here was to arrest me- now that I was paying attention, I could realise this. The guards either side of him, armed, had shackles engraved with some sigils I hadn't seen before. Judging from his statement yesterday that they could find bound shackles for Asra's magic in the dungeon, though, I could figure out what they were.

"Julian has nothing to do with it," I said, my tone firm despite the clenching of my system — the sizzling of my nerves in my gut. I took a slight step backwards, but I squared my shoulders a bit, toughening my stance. The only way out of this was talking... and one didn't just talk to Lucio without some sort of strength or boldness. "Do you intend to hang a possibly innocent man without a trial? There are reasons behind our actions, Asra's too. You asked me to find the truth and I found it — let me make his case. There hasn't been a trial since the Countess... don't you think she would want one in a case regarding her very murder?"

He glared at me, and parted his lips, but I spoke up before he could snap at me again, figuring it wasn't wise to leave him on such a harsh note. "And who is the Scourge? Are you talking about Muriel?" My questions were a little softer — like a cushion to soften the blow of my previous words.

Lucio seemed to falter at the question.

"It was his name before he came to work for me," Lucio said. "He was a monster as a child. Abnormally tall and freakishly strong. He was taunted by other kids for it and even the adults made fun of him. It lasted for years. When he came to work for me, I made sure nobody called him such a name. Now..." His eyes hardened, hand curling into a fist. "Now he isn't the same man. He's not worth my generosity. He isn't worth a penny that I've given to him."

He moved away then. I could almost see him building his defenses back up again.  
"You say that I shouldn't have an execution without a trial for Nadia's sake?" I could see him processing the idea. "I can consider it. I care only for whether or not Nadia is avenged. If I have to kill everyone in Vesuvia to make sure that she can rest, feeling avenged, then that will be enough for me. I want her to be able to rest in peace." And yet, if anyone were able to read the lines, they'd be able to tell that his desires were more selfish than he let on. He wanted her to rest in peace, he truly did, and he wanted her to leave the castle but solely because he didn't want to be plagued by her any longer. She tormented him often- which was why he sealed the door and had left the room alone for months by now.

He didn't want her to be around the castle, scaring guests and giving off a negative magical energy that he'd received countless complaints about (but hadn't been able to detect due to his lacking magic) and he especially didn't want to have her incessant degrading whenever he approached her room. He was a worthless husband, in her eyes. Nothing but a pain. She was ruthless and determined. She achieved her goals selfishly, without a thought to the victims and with only her ambitions in mind. He had attempted once or twice to sway her away from her usual bloodthirsty ways but it hadn't worked. She rarely listened to him. He wanted to get rid of what he believed was her spirit because he didn't want to endure her any longer.

He fixed me with one last glare.

"Are you sure you'll want a trial? If I lock you in the dungeon until your trial, are you sure you'll have enough evidence to protect yourself? To protect the witch and the scourge? You will be locked away before I even get to the dining hall for breakfast without access to your magic or anyone from the outside. Do you want to waste your time with a useless trial or do you want to die with some dignity?"

I watched him a few moments, my brow furrowing. "Dying without a fight isn't dignity, Count Lucio," I said softly, holding my hands out, wrists exposed for the cuffs and chains. "I'll take my chances. But you have to give me a chance to speak with them beforehand, even if it's for two minutes — an unfair trial is almost worse than nothing."

The guards moved forwards a bit, but Lucio held up a hand to stop them, his eyes boring down on me like daggers, their pinning of me almost physically painful. My heart pounded in my chest, my pulse racing in my ears. I was being too bold, wasn't I? I was pushing him too far, ruining it for all of us? I stared back to him, despite the fear racing about in my system. It wasn't time to crack or break down. Not at all.

Letting out a sigh, almost giving in, Lucio took a step back.  
"One minute," he said sharply. "For you three to talk but I will supervise to ensure that there will be no conspiring. I'm going to keep the three of you shackled, too, just to make sure that there won't be anything suspicious going on. You will get no more time and asking for extra time will result in losing time or the privilege entirely." He lowered his hand and gestured for the guards to approach. I stood my ground and allowed them to shackle my wrists, Lucio taking a step back and allowing the guards to begin escorting me from my room. "You can consider what you want to say while I enjoy my breakfast. I'm sure that it's nearing breakfast for the three of you, too."

I didn't respond.

The guards brought me from my quarters, their rough holds on my arms right as they escorted me down the once friendly corridors. After a few moments of silent walking, they tugged me down a hall I'd never been before, bringing me between two pillars and towards a doorway hidden by shadow. They unlocked it with an old steel key, and pulled it open, the rusted hinges screaming in protest as the heavy oaken door swung outwards. I was pulled into a dark, dank hall made of stone, and then was escorted down a damp stairwell, the air cold yet humid with dewy mist. Chills rose up on my arms as I was brought deeper into what had to have been the dungeons.

We reached the bottom of the stairwell, and down a hall of empty cells I was dragged. I kept my eyes open, scanning each one for Asra or Muriel as we passed, but most were barren — empty aside from some rusty shackles and puddles of groundwater. I supposed the dungeon wasn't used much as I was escorted further into the chilled corridor, my eyes passing each cell with a growing sense of despair.

We passed one cell, however, that had more than some chains and stone. A form drenched in shadow, tucked in the corner, his face turned to the wall and his eyes sad and glittery beneath the cast of his hood. I gasped and stopped short in the guards' hold on me, jolting as I recognized the guiltily hunched figure.

"Muriel?" I said, my voice loud — echoing down the long stone hall. Muriel flinched and whipped his head up to look at me, who was currently struggling against the tugs of the guards. There was a rattle of chains when he moved, and the glint of something metal.

"Appra?" he asked, voice wary. He leaned forwards, the slight light of the flickering torches gleaming harshly on a strange collar wrapped around his neck, linked to the wall with a heavy set of large chains. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes widened at the sight of Muriel's almost animalistic chains and bonds, mouth falling open a bit as I gasped at him in shock. "Muriel, I-"

The guard cut me off with a shove and a stout command for silence. I snapped my mouth closed, but I kept my stare connected with Muriel's as they dragged me away, both of our worried flares locked until the guards tugged me too far away and kept me from looking over my shoulder. I was placed about four cells away from Muriel's, the one guard keeping a hold on me and my shackles while the other wrenched open the iron bars. I was shoved in, and was chained to the wall with the long, heavy set of iron links. They left me after that, slamming the door behind them, the clang of metal locks and hinges echoing about the dark corridor of the dungeon.

Once the echo subsided, all there had been was silence.

I gave a deep breath and looked about the cell I was stuck in, not quite wanting to sit down upon the dirty floor but not really liking the idea of standing either. As best as I could with my shackles, I uncurled one of my scarves from round my neck and laid it down on the wet pavement, not really caring about the fabric with it being the palace's and all, and then eased down upon it. My chains rattled faintly, the clinking echo dying in the shadows.

What was there to do? I settled my eyes closed and tried to gather myself, panic settling somewhere deep inside of me, spreading its icy tendrils about my chest and gut as I let the worry sink in a little. My situation wasn't exactly what I would call a good one... as collected as I had been around Lucio, the fear felt bitter and sharp in my gut. Like a blade.

Am I going to die?

I tried to steady my breathing, shaking my head a bit and blinking my eyes a little to try and almost push the thought away. As much as I needed to, as much as my system craved it, there was no time to worry. There was no time to break down — I had roughly thirty minutes to an hour before Lucio would allow me to speak to Asra and Muriel. And then I would only have a minute.

I needed a plan.

Clearing Asra, surprisingly, might have been easier than clearing Muriel. They were both considerably hard feats, but while Asra was innocent, Muriel had confessed outright to betraying the Count. He hadn't been lying one bit when he had said him and Lucio being together made things more complicated... it almost hurt my head to think about a solution to fix everyone's problems. I reached a hand up to massage my temple, pressing my index and middle fingers hard into the side of my head and moving them about in gentle circles. The whole thing gave me a headache, really.

The thought just made me miss Julian — he was good at easing me of my frequent headaches.

I knew there wasn't any time for it, but the longing for Julian's guidance blossomed painfully about my chest and stomach, causing my eyes to pinch closed and my lips to twist in a frowning scowl. As bad as the situation had been... I couldn't help but feel as though Julian would be able to shine light upon it with just his very presence. Maybe I'd ask the Count to allow him to the trial... but it was too risky. I couldn't have Lucio suspect him of treason as well. I'd do anything to keep Julian out of it.

Even die?

I gave a low groan and tipped my head back, thunking it gently against the stone wall. There was no time. The seconds and the minutes slipped past my fingers like the sands of time. I had to think... I had to think.

But what was there to do?

Thirty minutes passed. Then forty-five. It had been nearly ten minutes after that mark that my thoughts were disrupted by the creaking squeal of the dungeon entrance, and the thundering of booted guards. I leaned up, fluttering my eyes open and peering into the hall, the bouncing glare of the lantern moving down the hall, towards me. I spotted a flash of white and my blood turned to ice.

Lucio was there.

"Open the cells," his voice echoed down the corridor as if he'd ensured that he would be speaking loud enough for all of us to hear. The pacing of a guard's footsteps became loud as he moved from cell to cell, unlocking Muriel's first (Lucio seemed to walk past without faltering. It was safe to assume that he hadn't even looked at Muriel when passing) and then mine and finally, Asra.

I got to my feet without needing to be told, leaving my cell. Lucio stood a few metres away and was clearly waiting for us to gather around him, or to stand nearby at least. I did, then turned to look at Muriel who was clearly far more reluctant to approach Lucio. My gaze then turned to Asra's cell, where he was just beginning to leave. He wore restraints like stocks- something that hadn't been used in Vesuvia for a great number of years. As if to make it worse, though, his wrists were still cuffed with binding chains that seemed to weigh him down and his ankles were also chained together. Long enough to let him walk comfortably but short enough to stop him from running.

I decided not to focus on him for too much longer but Muriel...

Muriel had tensed, his dark eyes shooting open, his face paling, his guilty features changing completely at the sight of Asra. He had taken a sort of lurching step forwards, the guards escorting him both yelling and tugging on his own chains. Muriel gave them each a dark sort of scowl, looking more dangerous than I had ever seen him get, but he did nothing but relax in a defeated sort of way. It confused me a bit — without the chains, he would have been able to take them both on without a problem, but instead of trying he just seemed to give up. Muriel gave Asra a pained sort of glance, which Asra acknowledged with a solemn nod, and then settled his eyes closed, face somehow guiltier than before.

I could tell from the look in Lucio's eyes that he enjoyed seeing this; both Asra in pain and how badly it hurt Muriel. I wanted to grimace, I wanted to feel disgusted by how he acted but it wasn't entirely unjustified. I couldn't imagine how he must feel. Still, though, to this extent it was just sadistic.

"I would have liked to be a little nicer, Scourge, trust me," Lucio said, Muriel's eyes fixing on him the second he used that name. I could see him paling a little more. It must have been so painful to hear Lucio say it. "But I can't take any liberties. He's still a murderer, no matter how much you pleaded for me to believe you that he wasn't. He's still a murderer and still a disgusting witch." His eyes fixed on me. "And you can never be too careful with the precautions you take when dealing with a witch."

Then, suddenly, a smile curled onto his lips and he turned to look at Asra.  
"Although Appra has been very persuasive and has convinced me, generous me, to allow you two an entire minute to talk! I will, of course, be listening in but I might even be considering letting you three have a trial instead of all being hanged as soon as possible. If I decide to go through with it, the three of you will all be hanged depending on whether or not the citizens of Vesuvia find Asra, the accused, guilty. Due to your involvements and harbouring a fugitive- though one of us was surely doing something worse with him-" The look he gave Muriel after that was purely malicious. "You two will be hanged as well. This is non-negotiable."

Eyes fixing on Asra, he grinned a little wider.

"Imagine the spectacle that would be, witch. You ensured that Nadia would be burned alive on her birthday when everyone would be in the castle to witness it. Wouldn't it be a spectacle if you were to die such a publicly humiliating death?"

Seemingly done, he took a slight step back, as if allowing us a little more privacy for our discussion.

I would have tried to glare but he clicked open a pocket watch and gestured for us to begin talking and I didn't want to waste my time.

"What's the plan?" I asked, looking at Asra. "Surely we have something we can fall back on?"

Asra frowned. "We had a plan," he said, voice a bit tensioned. There was the slight pitch of pain in his words, each one a little more rasped than normal. "What happened to letting me take the fall? I told you both to stay out of this."

I parted my lips to tell Asra it wasn't the time to discuss anything like that right then and there, but Muriel cut me off, his eyes closed again, his face a mask of shame.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault," he said, voice very soft. "I'm the one who lead Lucio right to you guys. I'm the one who confessed. I... I was just so tired of the lies, and you were gone again and I-... It's my fault. Are... are you okay, Asra?"

Asra watched him for a moment or so, and despite my urgency to try and beat Lucio's ticking clock, I let him. The magician swallowed very hard and then nodded his head. "I'm alright," he said, offering the slightest smile. Asra tried to take a small step forwards, but the chains rattled and the guards beside him gave a threatening glare, so he stopped, taking a deep breath. "This wasn't your fault, Muriel. You saved us from that... thing... in Nadia's room. We would have been owl food. And I'm not mad you confessed -- the guilt was tearing you apart. It was rude of me to make you keep that in... I'm sorry too, Muriel." He turned his gaze to me. "I'm also sorry for dragging you into this, Appra. Out of all of us, you're the one who really shouldn't be in this mess. You weren't even there the day the Countess died..."

He shut his eyes tight, and shook his head a little. "But we don't have time for sorrys right now," he said, the pace of his words speeding up a bit. "We need to talk. Lucio said something about a trial, Appra?" I nodded.

"I managed to sway him-"  
"I decided of my own volition," Lucio argued from behind me. I didn't have the patience or time to argue.  
"Lucio is being nice enough to give us a trial tomorrow instead of executing us."

Asra nodded, his mind working fast behind his eyes and his furrowed brow. "You're representing our case, right?" I answered with my own nod, wringing my hands together nervously. Asra offered me a grin, and nodded. "I believe you can get us out of this. We have proof... even if our witness is already guilty in the Count's eyes..." Asra trailed off and turned his nervous gaze to Muriel, who had finally opened his reddened eyes to watch us both as we spoke. The large man rose his shoulders a bit at his acknowledgement, and then looked away rather quickly. "There had to be someone else there. Do you remember, Muriel?"

Muriel nodded a little. "Everyone was there," he said quietly. "Everyone but us. I told you -- we left the party because I was... uncomfortable. At least I think we did."

"What do you mean, you think?" Asra asked, cocking his head, voice piqued with curiosity.

"It's fuzzy," Muriel admitted. "The whole night is... fuzzy, for some reason. I know I just remember you. You were with me the whole night, I'm sure of it. I... I remember being annoyed with someone. So... maybe Julian was there too? Maybe Julian was a witness."

My eyes shot open a little at the mention of Julian, my whole system going cold. Asra seemed to understand my fear, and he shook his head a little. "We can't bring Julian into this too, Muri," he said softly, casting his eyes to the side. "I've brought down too many people with me. There has to be someone else."

We were very silent for the next few seconds, each tick of the quiet Lucio's watch almost as loud as every hammering beat of my heart against my rib cage. We were nearly out of time -- I could almost feel each wasted second like the striking of a knife into skin, every one prickling and biting me and making me almost want to scream. There wouldn't be very many of them left...

"We should narrow it down to four people," Muriel blurted very suddenly, his voice a bit higher pitched with nerves. He'd likely been catching on to our slippage of time as well. Muriel turned to me. "Four people. Four witnesses."

Asra looked at him funny. "Why... why four, Muriel?" he asked, the tone of his voice one of a man speaking to another who had recently lost his mind.

Muriel stared at me hard, desperation flashing in his features as our last few seconds seemed to slip away. "It's a very good number to remember," he said, swallowing hard. "The fourth person is the easiest to break past. They're weaker than the others. The fourth person should help us escape."

I stared at him, my confused features melting away into a look of dull understanding.

He wasn't talking about people. He was giving me a hint.

Asra just barely got a sort of confused start to a word past his lips when the snap of a pocket watch cut him off. 

"Time's up," Lucio had announced as soon as he clipped his watch closed, tucking it into a pocket again. I opened my mouth to speak- to ask for a little more time, maybe, now that he couldn't take any time away from us but I decided it would be better not to get on his bad side and make him change his mind about the trial. I was on his good side for now. I couldn't risk ruining that.

So I just nodded. I returned to my cell, though the restraints around my wrists were starting to bite into my skin and irritate me. I could hear the shuffling of chains as Asra and Muriel did the same, and then the pacing of the guard and heavy clicking of locks.

What had Muriel meant when he said four? The fourth something was significant. What was it?

"Enjoy your night in your cells!" Lucio called, his clacking footsteps starting away from us. "It might be your last." And the door closed behind him.

"Four." I got to my feet, tapping the tiles on the floor and the bars on the wall. "Four, four, four," I continued under by breath, turning back and looking to the wall and running my fingers along it. Four from the left. Four down from the ceiling. I put my hand on the panel and felt it click a little, eyes widening as I pushed it down. A secret passage- of course. Of course. I didn't say anything, letting the panels slide out of place with a dull rumbling, revealing a passage that was only barely big enough for me to squeeze through.

I moved to the entrance and turned sideways, starting to slide through the gap between the walls and grunting slightly at the tight squeeze. The wall was rough and made of uneven stone, scratching my arms and elbows as I tried to fit through the thin gaps. I squirmed a little more and managed to fight my anxiety in being such a tight place for just long enough to get to an opening.

It was colder here than in the dungeon. My breaths puffed out in little clouds and I began to shiver, continuing to walk through the darkness and just trusting that Muriel knew what he was talking about, that this would be an escape. I kept my arms out to keep myself from walking into walls, my foot bumping into a step. I stopped, managing to find and figured out that the stairs I had found were spiraled. My hand rested on the pillar the staircase spiralled around and I continued up, clueless and blindly trusting Muriel, until the littlest shimmer of light gave me another reason to continue. The higher I climbed, the further I travelled, the lighter it got until I was led to a passage hidden behind some overgrown ivy and bushes- just down a pathway from Muriel's cottage. I stopped, glancing around for guards and when I was willing to trust that there weren't any around, I dashed to Muriel's cottage.

When I was finally able to relax, sitting inside with the door slammed shut behind me, my legs aching from running and climbing so many stairs, I settled down. I took time to check that the scrapes on my arms weren't severe. Then my eyes fell upon the handcuffs again. I had to get out of here. Julian would help me get these off with no questions asked. Asra had told me one or two stories about the secret entrance to the castle he and Muriel used when going to the market. Through the maze, through a door- but that was as specific as he would get. Which meant that I, pulling one of Muriel's cloaks from the chair and using that to keep myself covered, to give myself some form of anonymity, had no choice but to press on.

And press on I did.

It didn't take me long to get into town -- I moved swiftly. I wanted to take Faust or maybe Inanna along with me, but the both of them had been missing from Muriel's hut. Part of me hoped they had sensed their masters had been in danger and they fled, but the other part of me sensed that they met a worse challenge -- there was no way Lucio hadn't searched Muriel's home. I kept the thoughts out of my head, training my eyes on the ground as I moved swiftly through the streets of Vesuvia, knowing the way to the shop, the way home, by heart.

The second I could see the familiar doorway, I ran, the very long slack of Muriel's cloak flapping behind me as I sprinted my way for my shop. The second I touched the tarnished golden doorknob, I could feel the rush of magic and my own adrenaline, and I wrenched it open, bursting into the shop as thought it could save my life. The air smelled sweet... it smelled perfect. The soft songs of windchimes felt like sweet symphonies of paradise as I moved further into my home, chest heaving with exertion. The door clapped to a close behind me with its familiar creak, and there was a happy laugh from a happy voice somewhere upstairs. I listened as footsteps followed the laughter, and down they went on our old staircase, Julian's head popping through the folds of the curtains, a broad smile on his face. I hadn't seen a more comforting sight -- nothing better than his soft blush and his happily pinched eyes and his grinning lips.

He parted his lips, likely to say hello, but that was when Julian had fluttered open his eyes to see me. Then those carefree, joyous features changed considerably so. His eyes trailed from my wet clothing, to the oddly familiar cloak, to my messed, frizzy hair, and then to my desperate features. The concern then sprung to life in his own, and he moved forwards.

"Appra?" he turned, looking at me. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" he took a few steps toward me, reaching out one hand to cup my jaw like he as going to examine my face for any potential bruises.

I watched him for a few moments, utterly silent... somehow shocked I had made it to him, maybe. The moment of shock passed, as did the forced repression of my feelings from before, and everything seemed to come crashing down -- like waves... waves that drowned me. Waves that brought tears to my eyes and waves that caused my face to twist and redden and waves that caused my vision to blur as I lunged forwards. I hooked the handcuffs around Julian to pull him into a hug I was sure I needed since that Godforsaken lioness had gotten sick. I pressed my tearful face against his chest -- against the handsome fabric of his coat -- and I cried, gathering together the slack of his cape in my balled fists as I squeezed him tighter and tighter as if I could squeeze my own fear away.

"I messed up," I croaked into his jacket. "I messed up and now our friends might die. I might die. Julian, I need your help." 

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he wrapped his arms back around me, holding me tight and holding me close. When he tried to pull back, the handcuffs left us awkwardly close but he didn't seem to mind too much. He gave me a small smile; it didn't hide the worry in his eyes.

"I've been in every kind of a mess before," he said as he ducked under my arms to escape my hold, taking the chains in one hand. "I'm sure that I can help you through this one."

And exactly as I'd said, he helped me with no questions asked. He sat me down by the counter and disappeared to get ahold of a lockpicking kit. I didn't even know why he had it but I knew better than to ask, holding out my wrists and letting him sit down the other side of the counter. He worked at undoing the locks, a look of concentration on his face that I didn't think that I would have been able to miss so much. I had tears rolling down my cheeks by now, my eyes burning and my vision blurred. I didn't comment, unwilling to let his focus waver as he slowly picked at the lock. It wasn't until I heard a click and one shackle fell open that I realised just how uncomfortably tight they had been. Julian studied the red marks on my wrist where the restraints had been and sighed, managing to get the other cuff off much easier before he was taking me to the kitchen. He sat me down and got out a small medical supply kit, cleaning the wounds and wrapping them, even if the wound wasn't that bad.

Slowly, his gaze lifted from the wounds to my face, concern so clear in his eyes yet he seemed so pained.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Did Lucio do this?"

I nodded slowly. "It's... complicated," I muttered, sniffling hard to keep my voice from sounding so pathetic and nasally. The crying had stopped somewhere between the second cuff and the wrapping of my wrists, but my cheeks were still puffy and my voice was still too trembly for either of our likings. "I was definitely breaking the law, but for a good reason? I think... I hope, at least."

"Then you've definitely come to the right person," Julian said with his usual haughty grin, cocking a brow as he looked at me.

My eyes flicked up to his, and my lips tugged out into the gentlest of smiles. The smile faded, however, when I realized I would have to admit to lying to him. I dropped my gaze and then my head, breathing in a deep, long breath, and letting it out in the most wavering sigh.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," I started, settling my lower lip between my teeth a few moments as I thought about what to say. "I wasn't practicing magic at the palace... at least not at first. I was asked by Lucio to help him find a criminal... the one who murdered the Countess." Julian's hands froze where they were dressing my wounds. I continued anyways. "Asra the magician. Lucio asked me to find Asra. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to drag you into it... you always get so tense whenever I mention him. I doubted you wanted anything to do with the search."

He watched me. Julian didn't say anything, his grin gone and his face showing nothing but shock. Perhaps a little betrayal was reflected in his eyes but I didn't want to acknowledge it. I hoped that I hadn't crossed a line with him.   
"I don't understand," he did eventually croak out, his voice barely louder than a murmur.

I fluttered my eyes closed and continued, trying to ignore the look on Julian's face. "Turns out he was on the palace grounds the whole time. Muriel had been keeping him safe," I said, feeling his hands reluctantly continue wrapping up my wrist. There was a moment of hesitation where I wondered if it was necessary to touch on their relationship in front of Julian... but then I grit my teeth a little and vowed to tell no lies. To leave out no details. Lying and hiding had gotten my friends and n a dungeon.

"Apparently they were kind of... together... before the Countess's death. Asra left and Muriel got into this complicated thing with Lucio, but then Asra came back and Muriel... chose between the two, I suppose." I opened my eyes so I could see his features, hoping he understood what I meant. By the darker flicker of his eyes, I was sure he did. "So Muriel and Asra are still together, and they were while Muriel and Lucio were still... loosely together. The guilt was tearing Muriel apart, that's why he was acting so weird at the table all those times we were there."

"Anyways, I found Asra because Muriel took me to him," I continued, closing my eyes again. "Strange because I was hunting him, I know, but then Asra said he needed my help. He said... he said that he didn't kill the Countess. That he had no memories of the night, but that Muriel sort of did and remembered being with Asra the whole night long. I said I'd help... I was so curious for the answers, I couldn't help myself. Asra began teaching me spells and charms and tricks while we covered up Muriel's guilt so Lucio wasn't suspicious..."

I tailed off, taking a few breaths before going on. "We... we came up with this plan. To get into Nadia's room. We snuck Asra into the palace while Muriel distracted Lucio, and Asra and I made it to the Countess's wing to try and sense who had set the room ablaze. I got one of my headaches the second I entered the place... I could barely stand it. Then... then this figure -- an owl -- emerged and began to scream at us. It was Nadia's spirit. The screams were so loud, that even Lucio and Muriel heard them. Muriel came right away and saved us with this charm thing... but he lead the guards and Lucio right to us. They arrested Asra, and then when Muriel confessed to everything to Count Lucio, he was arrested too. They grabbed me the next morning and threw me into the dungeon. I managed to talk Lucio into giving us a trial but... he only allowed us to talk for one minute together, and I doubt the trial is going to be very fair. I escaped with Muriel's help but they're still back there in that cold dungeon. If we lose..." I lost my words for a moment or two, my voice growing dark. "If we lose, we all die. Lucio will hang us."

Once my story had been finished, I tilted my head up and fluttered my eyes open, meeting Julian's wide ones. "What am I going to do?" I asked, shaking my head. "We have no witnesses. We have no leads. We have no idea who murdered the Countess, and no one who had seen what happened. I'm so lost Julian... I think... I think I'm going to die."

Julian was quiet for a long while. He wasn't exactly sure what to say- he was definitely out of his depth.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, either," he confessed without thinking. "I've been wanting to tell you for a long time but I was never exactly sure where to start." He got up from his chair, taking a basket from the counter on the desk. It was full of breads and spices from the market, a bottle of wine, and Julian put a small packet of catnip inside. "Come, we'll leave through the back. I'll assume that if you came from the castle in chains, Lucio didn't let you leave by his own free will." He hooked the basket over his arm after he had tugged on his coat, taking ahold of my wrist and starting to pull me to the back exit. "Get a cloak or something. The walk isn't too far and I don't think anyone will be outside at this time but we should get leaving soon, before anyone comes."

I reached for Muriel's cloak which had been draped over the back of my chair, standing up, my brow furrowed as I watched Julian tug me further. "Where are we going?" I asked, just barely able to drape the cloak over my shoulders before Julian pushed the door open with his foot.

Julian, pulling me outside and locking the door behind him, and started down an alley behind our home.  
"We're going," he dragged me into another alley, starting down a route of complicated twists and turns, evidently anxious that someone might have been following us. "To visit my sister."


	9. Portia

I followed Julian without question until we reached the edge of the forest. He had guided me through alleyways and through the cobblestone roads and in between shops and stores and homes and animal drawn wagons, all the way out of town and past fields of gentle grass. He brought me through a clearing and then to a wall of might oaks and trees that drenched the land beneath them in heavy, misted shadows. I had stopped dead before the slim, rather overgrown trail Julian began to tug me on, sensing a rather chilling aura moving with the breeze -- the wind uttering a forlorn cry as it twisted between whispery leaves and crackling branches.

"It's not too far from here," he reassured me. "The route wouldn't have been so long but I don't want to risk being seen and anyone having a clear idea of where we could be going. Malak didn't spot any guards, though." The crow had been flying overhead since we'd left but had recently perched on Julian's shoulder, evidently deciding that it was safe enough not to need to look out.

As promised, the hut was only a matter of minutes away. Julian knocked on a door in the side of a hill, with worn stone bricks building up the foundations, only held together by the roots of the tree that grew on top of it. Through the few gaps there were in the stone, I could see a golden glow emitting from somewhere inside. The door was small and rickety and wooden. It was hardly anything like the castle, which I'd just gotten used to staying in, and even Muriel favoured a home that was nicer but Julian seemed unfazed. In fact, he had a broader grin than ever as he waited for the door to swing open.

His sister- I could barely imagine what she could have looked like. Julian was tall and quite lanky yet still pretty muscular. She would surely look the same- but living out here must mean that she'd need to be quite strong. And if she's assembled this house herself she would have needed to be pretty strong to lift so many heavy stones. He was pretty careless and relaxed, would she be the same? Or would living out here make her more hardened? Hell, she'd just need some kind of self preservation and she would be more hardened than Julian.

It wasn't until the door swung open and I saw her that I realised how wrong I'd been. She was short- almost two feet shorter than Julian- and chubby, with a warm smile and kind eyes. Julian's smile only got wider when he saw her.

"Pasha!" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Ilya!" she cried in response, squeezing him tighter than I would have thought possible for a person her size. Julian pulled away after a moment, grinning.  
"I brought Appra with me again. They've recently had some issues with Count Lucio and we need to get them out of the city," he said as he stepped inside, pulling me in afterwards and tugging the door closed.

When she leaned back, her gaze trailed to me, eyes lighting up the second they had met my own. The likeness to Julian was subtle but incredible -- the pale skin, the playful eyes, the curled hair, and the shape of their lips were the key giveaways. She differed from Julian, however, with the shape of her nose and the bright blue of her eyes. Her hair was still red but lighter in shade. Underneath the slight pink blush of her cheeks were scattered freckles and on her shoulders were sunspots.

She wore a white dress with sleeves that hung loosely from her arms, her middle wrapped up in colorful scarves of gold and purple along with a sort of sash. On the chair where she must have been sitting before we had arrived was a large old cloak, deep purple and tattered around the edges. Around her neck was a collar of sorts, metal and spiked like the one Muriel had been wearing in the dungeon. Old broken chain links hung from it, looking like they were barely together. About her shoulders and exposed arms had been scars, the white, raised flesh curled around pale, freckled skin. She had two scars on her face -- one splitting her right eyebrow in two, and the other slashing across the left side of her bottom lip all the way down to the curvature of her chin.

She moved forwards towards me and held out a hand, a broad smile lighting up her features. "Hey Appra," she said happily. "Nice to meet you. Again. This is what, the seventh time, Julian?" Her gaze turned his way, and her brow cocked with a sort of judging stare. "Sorry. My brother either keeps forgetting to give you that sack of sweet pea petals or he just won't do it because he's a bonehead." Something about her tone made it obvious the sudden scolding wasn't really directed towards me.

I frowned a little, my eyes flickering to Julian.  
"What?" I asked, brows furrowing. He laughed a little, nervously, and turned to hold out a small pouch to me. I took it, checking inside to see a collection of dried and crushed sweet pea petals. "What's this for?"

"Portia can't be remembered," he said, going to make sure that the rickety door was shut securely, locking it. "Asra gave her a mark that ensured that she wouldn't be remembered by anyone. It's how she lives out here all alone."

He came over to stand beside me again and I turned my attention to a soft meow from beside me. A siamese cat, with large blue eyes and two sharp teeth that showed when she spoke, was brushing up against my leg. I knelt down and began to pet her- and she almost instantly began to purr, nestling up to me.

"Pepi's always taken a liking to you," Julian said, as if I'd remember. My last visit must have been a long time ago if I couldn't remember all the other times I'd met Portia. "She's a real sweetheart. Portia's the same, though. Every time I come over she's asking me when you'll next be joining me."

He caught himself, clearing his throat a little.

"But we should probably get back on track. We came here for a reason. Pasha, Asra's back and he's in trouble."

Portia rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Asra," she muttered, lifting a hand to brush her long, untamed hair back from her face. "Every time someone gets involved with that wizard, they get hurt. If he didn't help me out with that spell, I might just go knock some sense into that head of his."

"He might be hanged!" I said from my place on the floor, Pepi purring louder as she butted her head into my hand. "Lucio says he's going to be hanged for killing Nadia. He might give us a trial but he said he hadn't made up his mind and-"

Portia cut me off, her bright features twisted into a new sort of scowl. "Countess Nadia," she echoed, going a little tense. "Asra didn't kill that... that woman." Portia said the word woman with a sort of shuddering scoff, as if the pure thought or mention of Nadia gave a bad taste to her tongue. "Anyone with half a brain knows that... well... Lucio might have a little less than half a brain, so that could be the problem."

She gave a low sigh and shrugged up her shoulder a little, as if loosening up some of her previous tension. "You might get a trial?" Portia asked me, flicking her gaze between Julian and me. "That's lucky. Lucio was never one for trials... have you got any good evidence that it wasn't Asra who did it? Evidence Lucio would believe, that is."

"I managed to convince him to give us a trial because it's not just Asra's neck on the line. If Asra is found guilty, Lucio is going to have a public execution. Asra for the murder of Nadia, Muriel for harbouring a fugitive by keeping Asra in his home, and me for my involvement. My life and Muriel's depend solely on whether or not Asra is found guilty. I... all we have is that Muriel says he knows Asra wouldn't do it and we know that the magic found in Nadia's room doesn't feel like Asra's magic but... that's it." I got to my feet, letting Pepi begin to pester Julian, brushing his legs and meowing at him until he swept her up into his arms and rubbed the top of her head, hearing her loud purring.

"I don't know what to do, Pasha," he said. "I can't lose Appra. And I might not want to be involved with Asra or Muriel anymore but I don't want them to die, either."

Portia looked at us a few moments, frowning lightly. She reached up her arms and folded them over her chest, flicking her eyes down to the floor, brow drawn together and furrowed in thought. "I... I was there," she said, hesitant and uncomfortable. She brought her gaze up to me. "I used to work at the palace. I was there the night of the Countess's murder. You were there, too, Ilya. Don't you remember?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I remember trying to convince you to leave. I pulled you away before she left her room to begin the party, telling you she was dying... telling you that you could leave. She was weak and dying by then and I said I wouldn't be surprised if she never made it to the party. She didn't, but... she didn't die the way that I thought that she would. That was when I lost track of you, during the chaos upon finding out her death, and... and the next time I saw you- it must have been weeks- you came to show me to your house to let me know where you were living now and you gave me the sweet pea petals."

She gave a sigh, and nodded her head. "Yes. We were both there," she affirmed. "We were separated once the word got out that the Countess's wing was on fire because I knew it was my only chance to find Asra -- I'd been wanting him to cast that forget-me spell for a while but I just never got the chance. I found him with Muriel out in that cottage of his." Her face went a little pink, and she cracked a flash of a smile before she shook it away. "He was... with Muriel, if you understand what I mean." Still blushing just slightly, she casted a nervous glance to Julian, and then flicked her eyes back to me. "Neither of them even knew what had happened. Before we knew it, Lucio had declared that he wanted Asra's head on a stick. He casted the spell on me and got the hell out of Lucio's grasp." Another spare look at Julian. "He stayed with Julian for two weeks or so, and then he fled the city for a year."

Porta gave a long sigh, and rolled her eyes again. "And I guess now he's back," she said, shaking her head. "And in trouble. Again..." There was a long moment of hesitation before she started again, one of her hands rubbing the opposite arm. "I guess... I guess I should pay him back. Asra did help me with the spell and all... and then there's you and Muriel -- neither of you deserve to die either. I'll help any way that I can... even if I have a bad feeling about just where the trial might be held."

"But what can we do?" I asked, looking at Portia and then to Julian, who seemed just as helpless as I was.

 

"We could get Portia to vouch for Asra's innocence but... I don't want you to be in that situation. I don't want you going back to the palace and I don't want you around Lucio. He might not have been the one who... who made you fight, but I still don't want you to be going near him."

"Wait- Nadia made you do what?"I asked, turning my attention fully to Portia, my eyes wide. Was Julian telling the truth that Nadia had made her fight? For what? Just for entertainment?

Portia swallowed hard and promptly switched her gaze to her feet. She uttered out an uncomfortable laugh, holding one of her hands in the other just in front of her chest, fiddling with them in an almost anxious manner. "The Coliseum isn't just there for looks, Appra," Portia said softly, shrugging her shoulders. "Nadia had it built for a reason. The people of Vesuvia love a good fight to the death..." Despite the front she tried to display, I could sense the growing discomfort of her tone, each word tight and wary. She shook her head, and clenched her fists a little.

"It's nothing important," she said, voice a bit stern. "And I'm not afraid of Lucio, Ilya I'm going to help, going to help. Any way that I can."

"But I'm afraid of losing you to him!" He said, taking a step toward her. "I don't want him thinking you were involved! I don't want you being around the palace if Nadia's spirit is still there! I- I don't want you being in trouble," he said, his voice suddenly dropping. "You know how rough it was when you weren't with me. What if something happens and you... you end up being hanged, too? What if something happens and you're put back into the coliseum?" He was beginning to shake, anxiety beginning to plague him as he tensed up. "Pasha, I can't lose you. I can't."

I decided just to take a step back, excluding myself from this part of the conversation. It was something that should be discussed between the two of them- it wasn't exactly my place to say whether or not Portia should involve herself. I wanted her to be involved, sure, and it did seem like her determination to be included would be stronger than Julian's concern for her safety. She was feisty and determined but Julian... he had no real strength behind his words.

Portia looked at him a moment. She moved forwards a bit and took one of his shaking hands in her own, holding it tightly as she looked him right in the eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me," she said, her words assuring but firm. "You know I would never let that blonde pretty boy do anything to me... and what good can a silly old ghost do? Lucio can't hang everyone in Vesuvia and he certainly doesn't have any evidence against me."

When Julian didn't respond, Portia narrowed her eyes and squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Don't forget how much you mean to me, Ilya," she said, taking another step forwards. "Don't you know what'll happen to you if I just let your apprentice die? It would break you to lose them." She spoke with a knowing that set my hair on end. I looked away, pretending I hadn't been listening, but my skin crawled with chills and shivers at the idea. Portia just continued.

"Not to mention you get weird about Asra and I'm sure you'd get weird if I let him die," she said, straightening up a little. "So I'm helping you. Period. You did come to me for help, after all, so help is what you're gonna get."

He didn't respond for a long few moments, rubbing his arm and keeping his eyes off of Portia.  
"Okay," he did eventually manage to say, raising his hands in a show of defeat. "Okay, Pasha. You win. If you're dead set on doing this then we can use your help. Thank you."

He moved away, turning to look at me.  
"Come on, Appra. We should head back before anything happens so we can get this out of the way. This is all we have to depend on so... let's just get this bit dealt with, okay?" He just needed to get this over with. He had faith in Portia and she trusted herself. I nodded and moved over to them.  
"Thank you, Portia," I said to her as I began to the door. "We just need you and Muriel to say definitely that you remember that Asra was not near Nadia's quarters when they were set alight."

Portia nodded, reaching back for that purple cloak and pulling it over her shoulders. "That should be easy enough," she said as she fastened the button round her neck. Her collar glinted dimly in the shadow of her hood as she threw it over her head. She moved towards the door, letting Julian open it up and hold it for us both as we slipped outside. "So what? Lucio didn't believe Muriel or something and you needed another eyewitness?"

I shrugged my shoulders a bit, pulling Muriel's cloak a little tighter round my shoulders to brace against the chill of the damp forest. "Something like that," I said, watching Julian lead the way before us. Portia and I followed, Portia moving in a rather lackadaisical, carefree sort of manner -- running her hands over the glossy tops of leaves and tracing them down the bark of the trees we passed. Pepi had followed us out, and was currently sat on her shoulders, curled around the back of her neck, tail moving lazily up and down as we trekked on. I turned to look away from her. "Muriel has a complicated relationship with Lucio... even with proof I'm sure Lucio wouldn't let him use it."

Portia gave a soft snicker. "So Lucio got his hands on muscle man, hm?" she said, poking me in the arm with her elbow. "He had eyes for Muriel since before the fire -- sure he had Valerius, but he always had a secret crush on the guy. It had to be the muscles... I mean, you have seen them right? He's too grumpy for my taste, but you can't deny he's got looks. If you're into the rugged mountain man sort of type."

I blinked and flicked a gaze at her, before turning it back to Julian in the lead. He'd been shaking his head, and by the slight bounce of his shoulders I could tell he'd been snickering a bit, but he made no other comment. I focused my attention back onto Portia, and cocked my head.

"So... Lucio wasn't married to Nadia?" I asked, careful when I said her name to keep from making her too uncomfortable. "He was with Valerius?"

Portia shook her head. "No, they were married," she said, sighing. "But then Nadia started having affairs with some of her servents. She left Lucio alone most of the time -- I'm sure he got lonely and needy with all that attention he needs to thrive off of. That's when Lucio started his not-so-secret affair with Consul Valerius and his googly eyes for Muriel and even Julian sometimes." Portia turned to look at Julian, and cocked her head a little. "Isn't that right, Ilya?"

"It was complicated!" he answered quickly, red creeping up his cheeks. "I never got involved with him, I was sure to keep my distance- especially when I spent most of my time around him trying to cure Nadia's plague. I wasn't going to risk getting wrapped up in Lucio's love life, too. He tried to insist a few times but nothing happened." Julian sent me a look, as if he wanted to ensure that I believed him and I returned it with a reassuring smile.

"What about Muriel, though?" I couldn't help but ask. I couldn't believe that I knew so little about this situation.

"With Muriel... he wasn't that good at saying no. Lucio waited until he got a yes- and he did, every time. Muriel did try and avoid him but Lucio never noticed and... after the masquerade, after Asra disappeared, I'd assume that they just drifted together. Nadia was far worse, though. She was selfish with her love and demanded everything from everyone. Usually, she was given it. I think that you were the first person to say no to her, Pasha."

My attention fixed onto her. I could see the tension building in her shoulders when that was mentioned, brows furrowing.  
"Portia, was Nadia interested in you?"

There was a long pause, only filled with the crunching of our footsteps as we trekked over the forest floor. After that stretch of silence, however, Portia gave a deep sigh and nodded her head. Her aura reeked with discomfort -- her shoulders tense, her features tight with what looked like a cringe, her hands balled into fists as she crossed them over her chest.

"Nadia was interested in anyone," she said softly. "Well, anyone besides Lucio, as it seemed. She advanced on me... multiple times. There were times I couldn't say no. But... there was this one time... oh, she was really getting on my nerves. I wasn't in the mood for her teasing -- her touch just... made me so mad. I didn't think -- just swung with a punch. Nailed her right in the face, too!" Portia's discomfort subsided a moment so she could utter out a hearty laugh. "Spent a night in the dungeon for that, but she never tried again. The look on her face was priceless."

Portia's joking seemed to settle the atmosphere a bit. It made me feel a little better about asking the question. We walked on with small chat and some more of my curious questions until the end of the forest came into view, and the light from the clearing poured from the spaces between the leaves. Portia smiled, balling her fist and put into her other hand.

"It isn't that far from the palace now. Let's go win back our wizard and his beefcake, yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded, eyes flickering to the walk ahead. "I want to get this dealt with as soon as possible." Julian nodded but didn't say anything. Portia hadn't told him about these things before today and he hadn't known that her run ins with Nadia had been so serious.

The walk back to the palace from there was much faster than the walk through the forest. We didn't discuss much else, thankfully, and soon ended up arriving in one piece after only fifteen or so more minutes. We were let in upon being seen, mostly thanks to Portia's intimidation factor and my suddenly being a fugitive, and allowed through to the throne room of the palace- where Lucio sat, looking bored, beneath a portrait of Nadia with Chandra, her owl, settled upon her arm. In her other hand was a sword and her dress- a lavish purple and blue gown- was adorned with gems. Lucio's clothes suddenly didn't seem as dramatic anymore.

When he saw us, however, his eyes widened and he got to his feet.

"You-!" He pointed at me with one sharp golden finger, a crested cockatoo fluttering from atop of his throne to his shoulder. "How did you get out of the dungeon?!"

And then he noticed my company. He began to pace toward us, his face contorted into an expression of pure outrage.

"Jules? You helped them escape? Appra is a criminal! I could have your head for that! And- and you even brought her back into the palace? What is the meaning of all of this?! And I don't want to be lied to or you will all be executed!"

I held up my hands in a sort of sign of surrender or peace. "They didn't help me escape," I said hurriedly, shaking my head. "I found a weak link in the wall and it lead me to a passage. I went to go find them because they're both witnesses to the murder and we need them for a fair trial." Slowly, I took a step forwards, easing my hands down and turning them up so my bandaged wrists faced the ceiling -- the second time I had done that action that day. "I intended to return straight to my cell. But first, let them talk to you. With this proof we might be able to just call off the whole trial and the crime all together."

Lucio just glared at me.   
"I'll have someone take you to your cell soon, then. I have no desires to speak with you until tomorrow's trial." I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. "You're both witnesses," he echoed. "Fine, tell me what you discovered but you shouldn't expect for me to call off the trial for any reason." He turned his back to them, the bird on his shoulder letting out a shrill chirp and also turning away with the same kind of dramatic fashion. Lucio settled back in his throne and leant forward. "Then tell me," he ordered sharply. "What did you see on the night of the murder? What of the magician?"

Julian stepped forward first- despite how that had clearly been what Portia had wanted to do.

"I spent most of the evening by Nadia's room, ensuring that she wouldn't be in danger of the plague getting the better of her while she prepared for that night. I left my post when she told me to leave- that my lingering presence was irritating and unnecessary. Asra, when I left, was still at the party and showed no signs of having ill intent toward the countess. I didn't see him nearing the stairs to go to her room. When I did lose him from my sight- Pasha?" He looked at her, a sign for her to take over speaking.

She gave a smirk, and shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I found him just a few moments after the chaos had started -- I was hunting him down so he could cast a sort of spell over me. He wasn't even in the palace -- he was all the way back in that little hut out in the garden with that large servant of yours," she explained, her bluntness making me tense a bit. I watched Lucio with a wary sort of stare to see how he reacted to such a claim. "They were pretty far along in... just what they were doing. There was no logical way either of them could have been all the way at the palace when the fire had been set off. Neither of them even knew that there had been a fire until I told them about it."

Lucio was silent for a long few moments. It seemed like the mention of Asra and Muriel pissed him off so much more and it just suddenly became so clear that that was why he was suddenly being so horrible and so malicious. Muriel, someone he'd invested so much emotion in for so long- for years- hadn't truly loved him back. Perhaps he had at one point, but then Asra came in and ruined everything for him again. Even if Asra hadn't been the one to kill Nadia- which I think Lucio was beginning to accept- he wanted a reason to get Asra out of the picture because Asra was stopping him from living his ideal life with Muriel. Asra was ruining everything for him. He'd never been denied anything that he wanted until Nadia refused to return any love for him. Then he'd had Valerius, then Muriel- and none of them had truly loved him.

He watched Portia with narrowed eyes, waiting for her to say she was lying. Waiting desperately for her to say that this story wasn't true- that Asra had done it, that he and Muriel actually hated each other- just something that might reassure him. But nothing came.

"And you two are sure that he couldn't have murdered her?" he muttered, almost sounding defeated. I stepped in.

"I know it's hard but I swear, I'll try to find who actually killed her. I promise that we can get justice for the death of your wife."

He watched us for a few moments. The silence was agony before he sighed, flicking his hand.  
"Then the trial is off. I'll have it removed from my schedule tomorrow. While I still believe Asra committed the murder, I have no memories of that night and cannot say anything definitely. I will have them both removed from the dungeon and tell them the news. Muriel's position at the palace will be terminated instantly and Asra will be banned from entering again. You may continue to stay here to work this case if you so desperately want to, but if you wish to return home then I will not stop you. I'll find a way to get rid of Nadia's spirit myself if I have to."

He got to his feet, raising one hand to his shoulder and having the cockatoo climb onto his finger.

"Come on, Camio. You can go fetch Faust and Inanna." Camio, letting out another shrill chirp, leapt from his fingers and began to fly out of the hall, down a corridor. "I had them staying in my room," he explained to me. "I didn't want to leave them alone in Muriel's cottage- not even if Inanna wouldn't stop growling and Faust kept hissing at me."

And he began out of the hall to go to the dungeons, looking again as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He'd lost all hope for getting closure after his wife's death and now his chances of getting rid of her spirit were minimal. He couldn't be angry at Asra for her murder and he couldn't be angry at Muriel for loving Asra. Things were looking grim for him.

I turned to Julian and Portia and told them I'd be right back, ignoring Julian's wary look as I turned to follow Lucio, hanging behind at a safe distance as I followed him into the dungeon. I was a bit curious as to why he had such a sudden change of heart — why he believed us even after I had broken out and even after Portia had mentioned Asra and Muriel being together. It was a risky question to ask, a wrong word or a wrong tone could flip his kindness as easy as flipping a coin... but there was something about the slump of his shoulders and the silence of his normally loud and running mouth that tugged on my to question him a bit.

"Thank you, Lucio," I said softly, creeping up to his side as we walked. The guard to his right watched me past the metal guard of his helmet, but I made sure I showed no sign of threat. "For believing us. I know the situation you're in is... awful. Your generosity shows a lot about your real person. But I have to ask... what made you change your mind, sir?"

"I can tell when people are lying," his voice came, his words blunt and said with a clear simplicity. "When you're surrounded by liars, you pick up on when dishonesty runs rampant. As much as I may hate to hear about what Muriel has done, he's been honest. When he says he believes Asra committed no crime, he's honest. As are you when you say you have faith in Muriel. As were Portia and Julian. If there are many eye-witnesses that claim Asra had no influence over what happened to my wife, I can't insist that he was involved out of nothing but hatred. In the same manner of thinking, I can't allow myself to torment Muriel because I hate what he did to me. He will be fired but won't come under any further scrutiny in the eyes of the law."

 

He stopped, though, turning to look at me.

"But don't mistake my behaviour for kindness. My awareness of the situation is not cowardice or weakness. If I could have it my way, their treasonous actions toward me- Muriel's relationship with Asra and your knowledge of it- would have the three of you hanged in a public spectacle with no trial, no public hearing, and not even a hint of mercy. If it wouldn't have caused outrage that may have negative impacts, I would have done that the second that I'd discovered Asra on palace grounds."

And, as if he hadn't just said that he'd willingly execute anyone who treated him poorly, Lucio turned and continued down the hall to the dungeons. He opened the door and ordered for the guard to unlock the cages that held Asra and Muriel and to remove their chains, standing by the door. I stopped beside him.

I watched the guard escort a confused, now chainless Muriel from the first cell, absently rubbing his wrists and the red skin around his collarbone where the throat restraints had been as he dragged his gaze around. He met Lucio's promptly averted gaze, and his features lit up with nerves, but then Muriel met my own smile and my nods, and a curious hope sparkles in his eyes. Then down the hall cane footsteps, and we all turned to see Asra — free of his shackles and his many, many magical chains — being brought forwards by a guard. Muriel instantly brightened, his lips even twitching into a smile, and I could feel Lucio go a bit tense at the reaction.

"See Muriel? I told you it would be fine," Asra said, a charmed smile lighting up his own face. He moved forwards, the guard beside him watching carefully as Asra made his way right up to Muriel. Asra turned to me and a sense of pride gleamed in the mystical purple of his eye. "Thank you Appra..." his gaze trailed to Lucio, and instantly faltered a bit, hand reaching for Muriel's almost challengingly. "What made you change your mind about us, Count Lucio?"

Lucio's eyes flitted from their hands to Muriel's face and finally settled on Asra.

"You've had two people vouch for your innocence with eye-witness accounts that I can't disprove," he said, a grimace curling onto his lips. "But don't get cocky. I might execute you anyway if you keep this up. Muriel, I want to thank you for so many years of service to me and the palace but your position here is terminated. You can leave immediately. You may have fifteen minutes to retrieve anything that you'd left in my room. Inanna will be waiting for you in the throne room, with Faust, and I don't expect to see you again after this. The same goes for you, Asra. While you did not work here, I don't want you living anywhere on palace grounds. Collect what you want from your- Muriel's- house and don't come back."

The smile on his lips didn't seem at all genuine.

The two of them seemed hesitant for a few moments- confused.  
"Goodbye, Muriel. Asra. I don't expect to see either of you again."

Muriel previous relief had faded rather instantly from his features, and he straighten up a little, brow furrowing, lips twisting in a frown. There was a moment or so where he seemed to be distraught with dilemma, indecision plaguing his features and flushing up his face with a gentle pink. He looked at Asra, squeezed his hand very gently, and then let go of it, giving a soft nod as he turned around to face Lucio. Muriel, very hesitantly, stepped forwards, alerting the guards a bit. Each one tensed, but Lucio rose a hand to keep them from interfering, watching Muriel with a feigned annoyance or indifference, while beneath it I could sense curiosity or even a weak sort of hope.

There was a moment's pause before Muriel said anything. "Count Lucio... Lucio, I just want to say I'm... sorry," he said, words painfully earnest, Muriel once again expressing one of those emotions that seemed like it was simple torture for him to express. "What I did -- lying to you for so long... it was wrong. I would have ended... things between us but I didn't want to say no to you. I would have told you about Asra... but then you might have taken him. I've never been good at... choices." His face was blazing red, voice gruff but incredibly sincere. His hands fumbled with one another nervously.

"Truth is I... I do like you, I guess... just not the way you thought," he mumbled, swallowing hard. "You're nice to me. You're confident. You're... nice to be around, I guess." He seemed to cringe a bit at his wording, but despite his lack of poetic language, I could sense he was trying hard to get his point across. "I, uh, care about you. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry I ever did... I just-"

"No! I don't want to fucking hear it!" Lucio shouted, glaring at Muriel. "I don't care how bad you are with choices! With saying no! I always gave you time to say yes, I always insisted that you could say no, but you never did! I don't care if you like me or not! I don't care whether or not I'm 'nice' to be around or if you care about me! You're a monster! Just as everyone ever thought that you were before I took you in! I said that I wanted you out and I stand by my orders! Leave!" His hands were shaking, curled up into fists, anger burning in his veins. He didn't care for Muriel's feelings in this. He didn't care for Muriel's sincerity or endearing words. Muriel, no matter how he wanted to avoid it, had been cheating on Lucio for months and had done nothing to be honest with him at any point.

He took a few steps closer, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked up at Muriel. "You, scourge, and your true love, the witch; the one you were seeing for over a year while you told me I was the only person in your life..." He took a step back, the same false grin curling onto his lips again. "You can now both leave. If you wish, I might be generous enough to exile you from all Vesuvia and Vesuvian territories."

Muriel closed his eyes, his expression pained, and then he nodded. Asra moved up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, tugging him back a little. "We'll be right out, Count Lucio," Asra mumbled quietly, his voice a little chilled and stout, obviously a bit soured by Lucio's yelling. He looked to me, and cocked his head. "Are you going back to your shop, or are you allowed to stay here to continue the investigation?"

I flicked my eyes towards Lucio, noting his reddened face and the pained expression behind his furious eyes, and I gave a low sigh. Living alone with Lucio in the palace after such a fiasco would have likely been a level of Hell itself... but I couldn't leave him all alone. As bold and cocky and demanding as he was... there was no denying that he was human. And a human who needed company other than guards and servants. I turned to Asra, and nodded my head a little.

"I'm going to stay here and help Lucio," I said softly, pretending not to notice the surprised glance I had gotten from the Count at such a claim. Even he had expected me to turn and run, to abandon him the same way that Asra and Muriel would. "The Countess's spirit needs rest. I'm going to help find it. You two go find Julian -- tell him I said you can stay at the shop until you... figure things out." I looked them both up and down -- a magical fugitive and a scary looking giant. They wouldn't be finding work in quite a bit of time.

Asra gave a soft snort, despite the moment and the atmosphere. "What attacked us in the wing was no spirit, and it's not rest she's after," he said, flashing a curious sort of smile. A plan sparkled behind his mischievous eye -- I could see it the second before it winked out, hidden in the gloom of the dungeon once again.

"What's left of the Countess is dangerous, and it seems as though it's out for revenge herself. Maybe even out for a vessel or a body. I don't know if you can take her all on your own, Appra... I would help -- but if Lucio says I have to go, then I have to go. Come to me if you need advice, but I can't help you fight this... thing... if I'm banished from the palace." He started to turn, as if to leave, but then he stopped himself, turning back to face Lucio and me. "Oh, another thing. Without Muriel's charms, she'll probably be about five times as strong. Five times as persistent." He flicked his gaze to Lucio for a second, and his lip twitched into a wider sort of grin. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere near this place without good old Muriel here."

Muriel stared at him. "Asra, what are you doing-?" his voice was cautious, almost warning.

Asra cut him off, straightening up a bit and patting Muriel's arm. "We best get going though," he said, nodding his head. "Good luck to the both of you, though. Tell Nadia I said hi when you see her -- we're not on very good terms, really."

Lucio looked at Asra, his lips curled into a scowl as he lunged forward. His prosthetic glinted in the dull dungeon light and suddenly he had Asra pinned to the wall by his throat, glaring at him. Muriel tensed and started to step forwards to help, but the guards each held out one of their spears to stop him. He gave a low growl, but he stepped back, once again choosing not to get physical with the guards he could have easily pummeled. Instead he spoke.

"Lucio, let him go!" Muriel snapped, words harsher than I'd ever heard him get. It was almost scary to hear his voice reach such a level of threat... but I could tell from his treatment of the guards that it was all empty. Muriel wasn't one for violence. Lucio didn't even flinch. If anything, I could see a grin curling onto his lips when he heard Muriel's indignant objection.

 

"You're awfully cocky for someone I could still execute," he hissed, flashing his teeth as he pinned him in place, gripping tighter to his throat, starting to cut off his oxygen. "You've known about what she is and yet you held off on this information?! You decided that instead of clarifying that you weren't involved, you would disappear and refuse to give me crucial information on my late wife?" His hold tightened. He could tell that Asra was struggling to breathe now, but his anger was getting the better of him and he didn't plan on letting go of him.

Lucio did have reason to be angry, but violence was... this violence could kill Asra if Lucio wasn't careful.

"I would have half a mind to execute you here and now! I wouldn't even make it a public thing. I'd take plenty of joy from killing you right here, right now, with my bare hands. Right in front of someone who loves you."

Muriel took a step forwards, the anger of his features now twisted into a look of pure fear and concern, but he was beckoned back by the sharp points of the guards' spears. He looked down hopelessly at the guards, then to Asra, and then to Lucio, eyes wide and desperate. He shook his head a little, lifting up an hand.

"Lucio," Muriel said, voice soft in volume but louder than anything I'd ever heard in regards to his fear. The single word trembled along with his hands as he rose them up a bit in a sort of surrender. "Lucio, please. Don't hurt him. I... I can't lose him again I can't. We'll leave... I'll do anything. Count Lucio, please just let him go."

And just like that, Lucio's hold on Asra faltered and he released the magician. Asra's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air -- the guards still wouldn't let Muriel forwards to help him. Lucio took a couple of steps back, glaring down at Asra. His gauntlet had drawn little pinpricks of blood from his throat and yet, no sooner than blood began to form in little pearls did a mark, somewhere below his collarbone, began to glow. It was a bright glow, powerful, and after a moment not only was the blood gone but also the pinpricks. It was as if Lucio hadn't done a single thing to him.

Lucio just took a few steps back. His eyes flickered to Muriel but he didn't say anything, hating how Muriel seemed to get to him so easily. How Muriel's voice still had such an effect on him. It was infuriating.

"Let the Scourge go to him," he said to the guards, seeming as if he didn't care. It was almost convincing.

The guards drew their weapons back and Muriel moved forwards in an instant, dropping down to his knees beside Asra and placing on of his hands on Asra's heaving back. "Asra?" he asked quickly, leaning down as if to try to be level with him. "Asra? Are you okay?"

Asra nodded quickly, giving off a short collection of coughs before muttering a gentle, "I'm fine, Muri."

Muriel gave a soft sigh, a nod, and then a prompt scowl. "What were you thinking?" he growled, the emotion from before hanging over in his words, traces of his previous worry left behind. "That was... that was idiotic. You can't talk to him like that, Asra."

Asra gave a soft, empty laugh, and shook his head a little. "But was I wrong?" he asked, lifting up his head, both hands still on his throat. His hair, his bangs more specifically, had been disheveled and parted rather oddly. The eye he'd often have hidden behind the curled locks of white, fluffy hair had been exposed to all of our eyes -- an odd mixture of colors making me look twice once I had noticed it.

His... his eye... his sclera behind the lavender iris... it was red.

The red appearance of the plague.

The guards moved back. I moved back, my eyes wide and my lips parted into an stare of pure shock. Hell, even Lucio had cringed backwards, holding out a hand as if he was protecting himself from a vicious animal. The only person in the room who didn't show any sort of reaction was Muriel, who still held Asra close and rather protectively to his chest upon studying the rest of the room.

Asra blinked a bit, obviously confused, but then a look of realization passed his features, and he lifted a hand to cover up his plague eye. "Don't worry," he said softly, shaking his head a little. "It's not contagious. It's been there ever since the night of the fire -- I don't remember how I even got it."

"Did you have the plague?" I asked, voice a bit pitched with wariness.

Asra shrugged up his shoulders. "I just said, I don't know how I got it," he sighed, brushing his hair back into its normal spot over his eye before bringing his hands back down to the floor. He started to push up from the ground, but gave up when Muriel simply pulled him to his feet -- still close and still obviously worried about Asra and his completely healed throat. "It must have something to do with whatever spell I cast that made me... like this. Able to heal from wounds."

Lucio didn't even try to hide his grimace.

"Keep that covered up," he ordered sharply. "Some of us don't like to be reminded of the plague. But if you have any ideas on how to get rid of Noddy, then I might... reluctantly... let you stay. If you get rid of her successfully, I might even let Muriel keep his job." He took a step or so back. "We can discuss this in the drawing room. I don't want to stay here- it's a disgusting place. You can have five minutes to clean yourselves up before I'll be expecting you. Muriel can show you how to get you there."

Muriel, not letting his eyes even meet Lucio's face, nodded his head. "Okay," he muttered, voice almost back to normal. There was a slight yet very noticeable shift to his words, however, making his tone almost flat with discomfort. I couldn't tell if it was because he was speaking directly to Lucio or not... but from the soft and rather quick faltering of Lucio's confident features, I could tell exactly what Lucio took from it.

I gave a soft sigh, and tried to ease the tension from my own system. The next few hours were going to be exhausting.


	10. The Library

We met in the drawing room once Asra and Muriel had cleaned themselves up -- both in new clothing and both with bandages around their wrists to match mine. The atmosphere was nothing less of tense, dare I even say it had been awkward. Portia, Julian, and I sat to one side of Lucio's large conference table, and Muriel and Asra sat together on the other side -- all while Lucio stood at the end, watching us all with an annoyed sort of stare once we had all seated ourselves. Muriel still wouldn't look back at him, as it seemed, and it looked as though he deliberately placed himself between Lucio and a rather smug looking Asra. I sat closest to Lucio beside Julian, and to his other side was a quiet Portia, dragging a dimly interested stare about the drawing room. The rest of us seemed to glare at the table.

There were a good few moments of silence, everyone getting used to one another -- trying to get past all of the obvious feuds or pasts or lies or secrets. Portia was the one to break it, her words directed to Lucio as she leaned forwards over the table to see him past the chest of her brother. Her voice was loud, feigning an obliviousness to the heavy atmosphere.

"You changed this place a lot," she said, gesturing the room around her with a bob of her head. "It looked a lot different the last time I was here."

Asra nodded, obviously interested in conversation. "I barely recognize the place," he agreed. Muriel shot him a look, still on edge from the last time Asra decided to speak his mind, but Asra simply placed his hand in Muriel's own to assure him. "Can't say I hate it, though. I was a bit tired of all the owl paintings."

Portia gave a low sigh of grimm agreement. "Yeah. Never was a fan of that."

"They were tacky and poorly painted. Noddy never commissioned for the right amount of money with the right time so when she received paintings the brushwork was sloppy and messy. I could never bring it up to her so one of the first things I did was change the paintings and dispose of most of them. I much prefer it without them, anyway. I couldn't bear to keep every single thing she had commissioned of herself." He stood a little straighter upon being addressed, that same smile coming to his lips as if he took pride in the fact that he'd changed the room upon the death of his wife.

"But you left up the ones in her room?" I asked, leaning forward a little, intrigue painted on my features. Lucio's gaze met mine for a moment.

"And what am I supposed to do? Disrupt her room when she still stays there? If it keeps her content to stay in her room so long as i don't change anything, who am I to complain? It keeps her out of my business. I can handle a few more hideous paintings."

"And, about Noddy," he suddenly insisted, no longer willing to be sidetracked by thoughts of paintings or why he did or didn't change them. Not wanting to be distracted from the issue any longer when the last three years had been complicated enough. "What is she, Asra? You clearly know more than you let on earlier- and might I remind you not to play any more pathetic games with me. You know how well that ended for you earlier." Muriel and Asra both seemed to tense at that- even if only a little- and I made a note to explain what happened to Julian and Portia. I hadn't had time to get them up to date entirely.

Asra gave a soft sigh, and nodded a little, leaning up in his seat. "First things first, Muriel, go ahead and pass out those charms," he said, gesturing to the table. "We don't want any other worldly eavesdroppers."

Muriel wordlessly reached into his cloak and removed a handful of charms that all looked like the one he had thrown at Nadia the day before. Each one a collection of twigs tied up in old, thin twine, all heavy with the aura of his own magic. He set them all down on the table, and nodded his head towards them — a quiet invitation for everyone to take one. We all did, and Muriel leaned back a little, turning his head to watch Asra so he could continue.

With a soft smile, Muriel's charm in hand, Asra did.

"Nadia isn't of this realm, but she's not of the next one either," he explained, voice quiet despite the protection we were just granted. "She can likely affect the physical world as well as her own. Has she done anything to you, or to anyone or anything in the palace, Lucio?"

"More things than I could count," Lucio muttered. "Throwing things, pulling swords from the walls, and she does a lot of shouting."

Asra nodded grimly. "She's angry. And her power is only getting stronger the nearer we get to the anniversary of her death," he said, reaching a hand to rub the back of his neck. "It's likely she has gotten to this state from dealing with one of the major Arcana... I would say the High Priestess due to the owl appearance... but the High Priestess would never do that to her. Or anyone. Only someone is stupid enough to cross paths with the Devil ends up looking like that."

The air was quickly stolen from the room. Portia leaned up a little, cocking her head to its side, eyes wide. "You mean the devil devil?" she asked, sounding much more interested than she was scared.

"He's a major Arcana... and he's not anyone I would ever want to deal with," Asra said, voice a little grave. "Wherever Nadia was sent after the fire, she seemed to run into him... and likely in a fairly bad way. She might have been trying to become him. Take his place as the Devil."

Muriel's brow furrowed a bit. It was evident Asra hadn't said any of that to him before. "Is... is that even possible?"

Asra nodded. "It's difficult and it takes a very powerful spell, but it's possible," he said, sighing. "There's suspicions it's been done before — the Fool's realm is still empty."

"And who would you suggest is the reason behind that?" I asked, leaning forward a little. Julian didn't seem to understand most of the conversation but was trying to keep up with everything. Lucio didn't seem to understand and made no attempt to hide his boredom. He didn't exactly know what to do- Asra was the one with all the knowledge, Muriel and Portia seemed to know a lot, Julian didn't, but nobody else did. But Lucio... Only about an hour ago he'd thought that Nadia was just failing to pass on to the next life. He thought Nadia was deceased, just a ghost or an apparition, not that she was trying to become a demon or someone from the tarot deck. Not that she'd made some deals with the devil.  
"Can we get back on track?" he asked loudly. "We can discuss the rest of the issues later. Right now, I want to figure out what's going on with me supposedly late wife and why she isn't dead! That's why you are all here!"

It was like every time he got a little bit more tolerable he became impossible again. Selfish and stubborn. Typical.

Asra gave a grumbled sort of sigh, his brow drawn together with a slight crease of annoyance as he focused his stare on the table. "She's still here because she failed," Asra said quietly, speaking as though he'd been speaking to a child. Muriel watched him warily. "It's likely the Devil caught her trying to steal his place in the major Arcana, and he forced her into some sort of deal. He's good at that — tricking people into deals. She's stuck in her half state of living, searching for a physical form to take over. I just don't understand why she hasn't just taken one yet... does she need a specific body?"

"Don't ask us," Portia said, offering an empty sort of snort as she shook her head nice and slow. "I'm just barely understanding anything you're trying to say here. "So... Nadia..." the name was said with a sort of distaste that left me squirming a bit. "She's not dead... but she's not alive either?"

Asra nodded. "Something like that."

"So she wasn't really murdered?" Portia's voice was curious and thoughtful as she leaned forwards, looking intently into Asra's eyes.

Surprisingly, Muriel was the one to answer. "That, or her murderer just did a bad job," he said flatly, earning a heavy snort from Asra beside him. It seemed like he was understanding everything a little better, catching on faster than the siblings and the Count.

"You're talking with an awful amount of cockiness for someone who was about to be killed for assisting her murder," Lucio muttered under his breath, before leaning forwards as if that would let a plan come quicker.

It was barely a moment before he spoke again- just to ensure that nobody would cut him off before he could announce his idea. "So what's the plan? We can't just go in and kill her again, can we? And... even if we could, it would be difficult. Can't you find some way to seal her with these things?" he asked, holding out the charm Muriel had given him, even taking the little goat charm from his pocket and setting it on the table. He didn't comment on the fact that he'd kept it and he clearly wouldn't invite any conversations on that. "These work against her, don't they?"

Muriel seemed to want to stay quiet, his eyes trained on the goat pin, so Asra spoke up for him. "They're perfect," he said, nodding his head. "The one Muriel threw at her yesterday expelled her in an instant. Which was incredibly quick thinking... how'd you know it would work, Muri?"

There was a dip of silence as Muriel focused his attention back onto Asra, blushing a little at the nickname and how it had been stated before such an audience. "I... uh... didn't..." he mumbled, ears growing a little pink along with his cheeks. He ducked his head a little, and shrugged his shoulders. "I just knew they've protected me before... I figured they would protect you somehow too. I didn't expect it to work so well."

Portia gave a low hum as she studied her own charm. "Who knew a bunch of little twigs and string could ward away... whatever the Countess is," she said, smirking. "How'd you do this?"

Muriel shrugged again. "That's not important," he mumbled, reaching a hand up to rub his shoulder. "But... I might be able to make something we can contain her in. Even if it's temporary... I'm not that powerful."

"Then we use it. You'll be working on that," Lucio said, grinning. "You can have whatever you like to make it. You can go where and do as you please while you work on it and, if it's successful, we may be able to work something out for your future. How does that sound?"

 

I stepped in.  
"Well we don't know if this will be successful or not. You can't let Muriel's future rest on whether or not his trap is successful when we know nothing about Nadia or her weaknesses. All we have is some small idea of what we should be able to do. What if your position in Vesuvia counted on whether or not you could do this?"

He turned to look at me. His eyes narrowed.  
"Perhaps you should just be glad that it isn't like that-"  
"But that isn't the point!" I argued still. "Promise us that Muriel and Asra will be able to stay here if they're successful. Promise us that Julian and Portia will be in no danger if we help. Promise me that I won't be at risk of being locked up or executed if we succeed!"

Lucio, taken aback and red-faced with indignity, looked about the table as if someone would defend him for what he said. As if anyone would argue that he was being reasonable. When nothing came- and even Muriel wouldn't meet his eyes- Lucio just sighed and slumped back in defeat.

"Fine," he spat. "If you are all successful, I will allow you two," he pointed at Muriel and Asra. "To remain living here. For you two-" he pointed at Julian and Portia. "To be safe as far as I can control it, and for you," he pointed his sharp golden finger at me. "That you won't be at risk of being locked up or executed unless you are proven guilty for a crime that permits that level of punishment. While I'm being so endlessly generous, is there anything else that you would request from me?" His voice was still low and hissed. If he'd known certainly that we would still have worked without his promise, he wouldn't have said anything. But I know that I definitely would have walked out if he'd refused and I doubted that Asra and Portia would stay after that.

Asra was grinning at me, looking smug and proud as he leaned back a little in his chair. "I think that's enough, Lucio," he said, winking at me. "It all sounds like a good deal to me -- thank you."

Muriel grumbled out a quiet agreement, and both Portia and Julian nodded their heads. I tried not to smirk myself, my own pride gleaming a little too nicely in my chest. Maybe Lucio hadn't been that hard to deal with after all.

"So what should we do? Ilya and me?" Portia asked, disrupting the slight silence, her chair scraping on the floor a bit as she stood up from the table. "We don't have the best knowledge in magic and spells and charms but... he's got smarts in him and I've got a fight in me. We can do some good if you need us."

Asra nodded a little, standing up as well. Muriel reluctantly stood with him, hunched a bit with that posture of his, keeping close to Asra's side. "Julian would be a great help with research. Him and I could read up on this sort of phenomenon somewhere in the library, I'm sure," Asra said, grinning at Julian. "We've done our fair share of research together in the past, right Ilya?"

"Wh-" Julian looked up at Asra. "I- Yes. Yes, we have. I'm sure this will be just the same as last time." He got to his feet, looking at Asra and offering up a smile. "It'll be quite nostalgic, too. We haven't worked together in years."

Muriel cleared his throat, his stature a bit tense after hearing Julian speak. "You're going to be all alone in the library with Julian?" he asked, voice a little wary. After noticing the slight blush from both Asra and Julian, it was easy to figure out why.

Asra shook his head a little, and placed a hand on Muriel's arm. "There's nothing to worry about, Portia and Appra can join us too," he assured, laughing a little.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get a comment in before Lucio interrupted.  
"Oh, Muriel, don't worry so much. If anyone should be questioning anyones loyalty, it should be Asra questioning yours," he quipped sharply, lingering just long enough to see the guilt and hurt that flashed across Muriel's features.

 

He began to the door, taking ahold of the brass door handle and turning back to look at us.

"You can all get settled wherever you desire. As long as you keep me updated, honestly, on everything that you do, I won't mind. But nobody goes near Nadia's wing without letting me know." And with an ungodly scraping noise coming from the prosthetic on the door, Lucio turned and left. Julian seemed quite uncomfortable now and I definitely didn't know what to say, my sympathetic gaze fixing on Muriel- who had gone from just being uncomfortable to being upset, tears in his eyes.

Asra gave a huff, his narrowed eyes still trained on the door Lucio had left from. "That man really knows how to get on a person's nerves," he muttered, shaking his head a little.

"Don't be mad," Muriel murmured, sniffling a little. He turned his gaze to the floor, features curled into a sort of half-scowl, the anger likely not directed towards anyone but himself. "I deserved that."

Asra stared at him for a second or so, before reaching down to take Muriel's hand. "Don't say that," he said, voice much softer than before. He parted his lips as though he was going to say something else -- something to justify his previous claim -- but Asra seemed to lose his words and fall a little silent, moving a bit closer to the moping Muriel in the process.

"Oh, don't even bother feeling too sorry for him," Portia assured, pawing the air a bit with her hand. "He's had his fair share of affairs. He slept with tons of people when he was with the Countess -- and she slept with tons of people too. He's probably used to it by now... and he's got that pretty boy Valerius to run back to whenever he needs some attention -- don't you worry."

Muriel didn't even dignify Portia's reassuring with a nod, knowing that most of that wasn't true. Lucio had had affairs during his relationship with Nadia after he found out she was having affairs, and even then it was only with one or two other people. Not to mention that he hadn't gone to Valerius for anything since before he'd tried to establish something with Muriel. Asra, however, bobbed his head along with her words, and then built off of them when she had finished.

"Not to mention you were never really unloyal," he started, sighing a little. "There wasn't even a relationship to betray."

Muriel gave a soft, empty sort of huffing breath. "That's not how Lucio felt," he said quietly. He closed his eyes and shook his head a little, before holding up his hands and taking a large step back from the table. "I don't... we shouldn't talk about this. I don't want to. It's not right." Muriel fluttered open his eyes and looked at the other three of us, before offering up a great sigh and turning around. Asra let him go, a sad sort of look in his eyes as Muriel stepped further away from us.

"I'm... going to go feed the animals in the garden," he grumbled, reaching back to flick his hood up.

Portia gave a snort, and a quizzical sort of stare. "Locked in the dungeons for the night, and as soon as you're out you wanna go back to work?" she asked, cocking her head a bit.

Muriel paused his sauntering away, drawing up his shoulders a bit. "Yeah," he said, voice flat. "Working is the only thing I can do without messing up."

With that, he left, shutting the door behind him as if to keep anyone from following.

Asra gave a deep sigh, and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "He wants to be alone," he said, sounding thoughtful and torn. He tore his gaze from where Muriel had left, and looked back to Julian, Portia, and me. "Should I go after him, or let him be?"

"You did just say that he wanted to be alone," Julian pointed out. "It seems like he needs the time to think. In the meantime, we can get ahead on studying. While Lucio... mopes, I would assume, and Muriel takes time to think, we can go to the library. Portia can come and I'm sure Appra will, too. Appra?"

I turned when I heard my name being called, looking up at Julian and offering a smile.  
"Oh, right! Of course, the more people helping the better. Come on, let's go. We could have gone to the library but Muriel and Lucio are the only ones with keys and they've just left. Unless you can try to unlock it yourself, Asra? No harm in trying it."

Asra blinked a little, and then nodded. "Oh, of course," he said, shaking his head a little. "I forgot Lucio kept that place locked up -- you are going to need my help..." Asra trailed off, eyes flicking back towards the doorway for a moment or so. He gave a sigh, and shrugged up his shoulders a bit.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "What could go wrong? I'll go with you guys to the library... Muriel will be okay, I guess."

I lead the way. With Muriel off elsewhere and everyone else's memories seemingly splotchy, if not missing, I was the only one who knew my way back to the library thanks to Lucio showing me how to get there the first time. I pushed my way through the maze, Faust slithering ahead to lead the way through so we wouldn't get caught up in dead ends. When we eventually reached the centre, we stepped aside to allow Asra to unlock the door, even if it meant interrupting Julian's long and enthralling story about the last memories he had of being at the palace. Some of the masquerade, though the stories he told ran over each other when he forgot how they went together. Some were of the library, being with Asra, dealing with Lucio and Nadia. Some were just of Nadia.

"Asra," I said, taking a pace or two away from the door. "Go ahead. If we're lucky, we should know how to kill Nadia by noon."

Asra nodded his head, and stepped forwards, placing his open hand against the door in front of us, fingers spread out and palm pressed against the oak of the door like he had done with the door to Nadia's wing. There was a second or so of a stall, and then I felt the flush of magic as it moved from Asra's fingertips and into the lock. In an instant, heavy gears turned and the old locks clicked from each other, and the door began to creak open. I could sense the magic fade, and then I could certainly sense Asra's weariness as he stepped back from the slowly swinging door. He stumbled a bit, shoulders caught by the hands of both Julian and Portia behind him.

"Woah!" Portia said as Asra uttered out a soft groan. "Are you alright?"

Asra gave a nod, his eyes closed and his brow brought together, tented in slight discomfort. "The shackles seemed to drain me a bit more than I thought they did -- I'm still feeling their effect," he explained quietly, leaning back up and onto his feet with the help of Portia and, mostly, the taller Julian. Once he was steady, he stepped forwards a bit, brushing himself off. "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy. Let's get on with this."

I decided just to head inside, trusting Asra when he said he was alright, and continuing into the library. It was colder than I remembered last time and it didn't seem to carry the same calm, safe aura that it did last time- but I didn't dwell on it.

"What kind of books are we looking for?" I asked Asra, pushing myself up to sit upon the desk while Julian took residence on the chair. Asra settled on top of it beside me, cross-legged and studying some of the paper's he'd left. Julian opened a drawer and pulled out some of his own documents- I hadn't even thought to check the drawer- to set them upon the desk with Asra's work. Portia pulled the library doors closed behind us (with admirable strength) before she came over to stand by us.

Julian answered instead of Asra, though.

"We need to work backwards. We know that Nadia was murdered and we know how but we need to figure out a motive before we work on anything else. If Asra didn't do it, then we won't know the motive behind it. After everything Nadia did to you, Asra, I'm surprised to hear that it wasn't you. But- regardless, we ought to focus on this. Murders need motive. Clear and direct and done with malicious intent. A murder as brutal as hers- burned alive- would need a lot of malicious intent."  
"Especially if the magic used needed to fester," I added, Julian not seeming to mind my intrusion. "The fire wouldn't have grown so big, they wouldn't have been hot enough to kill her unless there was genuine ill intent there. Unless someone who despised her chose to act on their hatred."

Nodding, Julian took his stack of paper and separated it into four sections, handing each part out before he took ahold of Asra's pile and did the same, leaving all of us with fairly equally sized stacks of papers. Old and yellowed with time, some stained with ink blots or tears or even blood.

"We'll read through these to find the intent, then," he said. "If we can piece that together, we can try and figure out who actually killed her. If they remember how they did it, we can perhaps get some advice on how to kill her properly. If we don't manage to piece it together, we'll try to find whatever we can on how to get rid of her in any books that might have the answers. The worst case scenario is we go to Lucio empty-handed and have to try to get rid of Nadia's spirit without knowing how successful we'll be."

Asra slowly picked up one of the stacks of papers, thumbing through the little collection before flicking his eyes back up to Julian. "I forgot how much you liked to document everything," he said, smiling. "If your journalism records all the way up to the night Nadia died, I'm sure we can find the motives of someone close to her... I wish I could have gotten my hands on these sooner, though. I still have memories I can't quiet piece together..." And with the trailing off of his words, Asra was already engrossed into the papers before him, reading contently and with a soft curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

Portia plucked up her own pile. "Ugh, Ilya, this is like gibberish," she muttered, holding the writing close to her face and narrowing her eyes. "Your handwriting is awful."

"What? It's not that bad, Pasha. You should be able to read it by now. I sent you a lot of letters while I was away," he said, leant over his own pages though he didn't seem to be reading it with total ease, either.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Asra mumbled, snorting a little. He pulled his own paper up closer, narrowing his eyes. "Julian, you mention a lot that you believed there was something incredibly... wrong with Countess Nadia. Some dark presence, that, and I quote, 'made you uneasy'. Do you remember that?"

Portia spoke before her brother could, lowering her papers down so she could look Asra in the eye. "There was always something strange about her," she said in a low voice. "Something... spooky. And every now and then there'd be these bugs on the folds of her dress... is that important."

Asra's curious sparkle only strengthened. "Bugs? Like beetles?"

Portia nodded, reaching a hand up to rub the back of her head.

"Interesting..." Asra flicked his gaze down to his papers again. "Julian, do you happen to know where any of my writing might be?"

"Aside from the documents I got out, no. It doesn't seem like many of your old documents are here anymore but you can have a look around if you want to. It might be some finicky magic thing," he said, pushing his chair back from the desk enough to let Asra get a look around. "But I do have some notes about that in my documents, too. Some information on the beetles, some sketches of them," he said as he slid a sheet of paper out. I sometimes visited the homes of the infected before the plague got out of hand and they were always there, around the infected. I brushed it off as poor hygiene because the less pleasant areas always seemed to be affected first but it seemed to be a more prominent case than anything else."

He flicked through another page and took out one with a more detailed anatomical sketch of a beetle and slid it over.  
"I had eventually managed to figure out that they seemed to be carriers of the plague. Plague beetles that would appear unnoticed in houses and bite whoever they chose, spreading the plague rapidly because nobody knew it was them and nobody could get rid of them. You killed one and four more appeared. When I tried to show my findings to the Count and Countess, Nadia had immediately told me that my theory was outlandish, preposterous, that I shouldn't come in with such circumstantial or flimsy theories. Lucio didn't seem to be thinking the same thing as her in that regard but he dismissed me nonetheless. That was when I started to notice the beetles crawling about on her dress. They didn't travel to Lucio and he never got sick but they stayed on nadia as the sclera of her eyes grew redder and redder. Until the red made her veins go scarlet under her skin. Sometimes it seemed like the plague was agony for her and tears would roll down her cheeks while the rest of her face remained stoic. It was as if she didn't want to believe that she had the plague. Like she wanted to think that she had longer to live than she did. In a sense, her death might have been a mercy killing."

He turned one of his pages, acutely aware of all the eyes trained on him. It was as if he were telling a horror story. The details of Nadia's case had never become public and none of this, aside from the obvious signs like the red sclera, were made public information enough to be spoken about so casually.  
"That was when the plague stopped. Aside from the... rare cases," he gave Asra a look at that one, as if he still couldn't quite believe that Asra had the plague, "There hasn't been a showing of the plague since. In all of my findings I can never find a solid conclusion about what happened. I can never discover the whole truth, with all parts told. It's almost as if we weren't studying it for long enough to discover a cure. As if there wasn't a cure to it- it just ended as quickly as it began."

And when Asra didn't have any comments to add, the conversation fell to silence. I flicked through a couple more pages before I found something that caught my attention, though as I read the words only got increasingly more horrifying.

"And let it be known," I began without giving anyone any warning, "That while I didn't approve by any means Nadia's choice to forcibly infect him with the plague, I wasn't willing to argue and potentially become next. Asra offered to be a subject to study as the plague claimed him and told me of what he wanted to do during the last few days of his life expectancy. It has given me a great amount of insight into the plague and how it affects its victims. Asra's cooperation has been greatly influential as he's able to describe the symptoms without experiencing hysteria, even if I do believe it's because he's still in shock this many days later."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on me now and I could see Asra's face over the top of the paper as his shock contorted into a twisted rage. I continued despite my better judgement.  
"My earlier hypothesis was correct. From what I can gather between ensuring that Asra is able to enjoy his limited time left and trying to discover a cure for the plague, it seems as though the beetles are the source of the plague. Countess Nadia was aware of this the whole time, even though she denied this information so avidly when I discovered it. I have noticed, however, that the plague is taking ahold of Asra much quicker than most other patients. It is natural to assume that this is from being force-fed a beetle, digesting the disease and allowing it into the bloodstream that way is a far more effective means of administering the plague than a simple bite. With each growing day, I grow more and more tired of trying to find a cure for someone such as Nadia, who is not only sick physically but I fear she is also sick mentally. And yet still, I cannot stop. If I don't find a cure, it is definite that I will be next.

 

"Her words from that night will always haunt me. Once Asra had been fed the beetle and she was sure he would not cough or vomit it up, she said that our focus had been wavering. We need not be focused on the causes of the plague, simply on the cure. She had looked me in the eyes as she told me 'He was lacking motivation, and now he has it. Hope that the cure is found before he perishes or you will be next'. And she left without waiting, leaving me to tend to Asra and try to find a cure at the same time."

Julian was staring at me with wide eyes, shocked and significantly paler than usual. The tension that had settled in the air was heavy and uncomfortable. I cleared my throat.  
"Now we know how Asra got the plague," I mumbled, though i couldn't bring myself to look up at him after this, watching him from my peripheral vision. "As... disgusting as it is... to know..."

Asra slammed his hand down onto the table, making us all start. "After everything she took from me before..." he muttered, the quiet rage in his voice juxtaposing quite darkly with the loud bang of his hand on the table. Asra shook his head slowly. "I can only imagine what it did to Muriel... force feeding me plague beetles! Now I wish it was me who killed her... that... that..."

I placed a hand on Asra's arm as he trailed off, lacking the words to express his sudden emotion. Asra's muscles were tense, his arm lit up with goose flesh and shivers, but the moment I placed my hand upon his shoulder, he relaxed a bit, nodding his head and settling his eyes closed. He didn't speak again, silent as he calmed himself. We got back to work.

Though only a matter of moments later, Julian's hold on his paper tightened and it crinkled under his grip, bringing him to our attention now that he'd interrupted the silence. He was pale. Paler than usual and paler than when I'd read about the plague in the first place.

"Jules?" I asked, concern gnawing away at me when I saw the look in his eyes.

"Ilya?" Portia murmured, placing a hand on his forearm and shaking him a bit.

Asra, who had fluttered his eyes open just in time to watch Julian go so stoic leaned forwards a bit, cocking his head. "What is it? What did you find?"

Julian hesitated, sending me a look, before he parted his lips and began to speak in the shakiest voice I'd ever heard from him.

"And while I can only plan for the death of Asra, aware that I might follow in quick succession, I grow ever aware of the reality that my apprentice had faced during their last moments. If I hadn't been absent the day before the infection claimed them, and if I had been able to keep the beetles from passing into our home and reaching them, perhaps Appra would still be here... with me today..."

 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks now. The memories seemed to be flooding him with each word that left his lips, filling him in on what he missed from his research, patching over the blank spots in his memories. Blocking everything out bit by bit. I wasn't sure what to say. I sure as hell didn't know how to feel about this. Had I... had I died? I'd been lost to the plague, according to Julian's notes, but how long ago was that? How long had it been since my infection and how much longer since I'd...

"How am I still here?" I asked before anyone else could interrupt or chime in. "You said that I'd died. How could that have happened if I'm still here?

I turned my attention to Julian, though he seemed to be racked with emotion still. When he spoke up, his eyes were still fixed on his page.

"Asra suggested it," he said, voice shaking badly. "To- to thank me, I think. We had been in a relationship after you passed and because Asra could rarely see Muriel, who was confined to the palace so he wouldn't be infected. He offered that we perform a ritual as one last thing for him to do and it... brought you back. The night before the masquerade, you came back, and I took you to the palace that night. We were given the evening off for the masquerade by Lucio- even though Nadia disagreed- and then... before we knew it... her room was on fire and we were running. Shortly after Nadia's death was announced and it became public knowledge that Asra was a suspect, he disappeared." He looked at Asra. "You were gone just like that. Portia was gone- she didn't tell me where she lived for months, not until she was sure Nadia was gone, and I'd lost more than I'd gained. But getting news that the two of you were alive, being able to wake up and see you, Appra, everyday... I knew that I was more fortunate than most. Even if I didn't feel like I deserved any of it."

My hand found Julian's, just to give him some kind of comfort as I turned my attention to Asra.

"Do you remember any of this ritual?"

Asra, his brow furrowed, nodded very slowly. "It's fuzzy, but I'm getting flashes," he murmured, thinking hard. "There is this one memory of a ritual I have... I don't know if it's the same one. We were in this strange... dining room. There were so many people there — everyone I knew, some people I didn't. Some chairs were empty, but most were filled. Nadia was there... there was something about a goblet she was passing around. But Julian and I... we did something to it — after everyone drank from it, I left rather quickly with Muriel. I knew something terrible was going to happen, so I told him we had to hide in his house or something like that. Next thing I knew Portia bursted in and told us that the Countess was dead and that I was being blamed for it."

He looked up at Julian and I, eyes growing round. "I remember suggesting something to Julian when we were together... something so strange," he said. "That we could bring you back Appra. That all you needed was a body and a..."

Asra trailed off, his attention focused on Julian.

"A what?" Portia asked, leaning forwards. Her hand was still on Julian's arm, holding him tightly. 

Asra was very quiet for a few long moments.

"A heart," he murmured. "Or at least a part of one. It was a dangerous spell... it would cost so much. Julian... he gave you his heart." Asra looked down, the memories that flooded into his system completely visible in his eye as everything came to him. "Julian, do you still have the mark? On your chest? It should look just like mine — when I heal myself."

Julian nodded a little.  
"I do," he said. "I could never remember where I'd gotten it from or how but... it was there. It was always there and I knew that it wasn't going away. That's what it was from?" He got to his feet, his hands shaking ever so slightly, and one of his hands settled atop of one of mine. This news was a shock and it made me dizzy and I was sure that one of my headaches was coming back, making a soft groan of pain leave my lips. Julian seemed to catch onto what was happening and his eyes widened with worry.

 

"We should change the subject," he announced abruptly, one hand settling on my lower back to keep me upright and support my weight if I suddenly collapsed. Although I couldn't focus enough to show it, the dull thrumming headache already starting to grow into a pounding, pulsating migraine, I was grateful for it. I almost felt like I shouldn't have known so much, or that it was too early to know it, but it didn't matter. I knew it now and all I had to do was focus on letting my head settle and the pain subside.

But, of course, before I could do that the door was thrown open.

 

And there Lucio stood, Muriel's keys in hand but Muriel nowhere in sight.  
"I've been looking for you!" he announced, striding in, the doors falling shut behind him (and he pretended that he didn't jolt when they slammed shut) "I thought that you would have had difficulty getting into the library and I'd come to help- when I'd figured out that this was where you'd all gone. I collected the keys from Muriel in case you'd needed them. Come, you've been here a while, you must have learned something." He stopped before us, looking at the group collected around the table who didn't seem too happy to see him. "Update me, I want to ensure that I know all of the available details. Especially if we have any leads on what happened to my late wife- and how to get rid of her."

Julian stayed with me and Portia explained the situation to Lucio, who either didn't seem surprised or was entirely shocked, dependant on what he was told. If he was told that Nadia was killed because she was hated, he'd feign some kind of surprise. If told that the beetles carried the plague, he'd shrug it off as old news. He'd known more about the situation than us up until now but he'd obviously assumed it was obvious information and hadn't bothered to delve into it or share it with us.

Asra still seemed to be processing the news of his plague eye and its origins. I pushed myself up a little and reached over, taking his arm.  
"I'm sure that when we get rid of Nadia, it'll go away," I managed to mumble. "And then you can get a little revenge, even for... a fraction of everything that she's done."

Asra looked at me. His head had been a little ducked, his hair parting about the red of his plague infected eye, the color juxtaposing with the white of his hair like drops of blood sprinkled about snow. His lips curled into a gentle smile, despite the slight shock of his system that still showed rather apparently in his eyes.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "After everything Countess Nadia has done to Vesuvia and its people, she deserves to be put into a permanent rest." Asra lifted his head a little, the hair falling back into place.

His gaze focused on Lucio, and his visible eye narrowed. "You've noticed that some of this news doesn't shock Lucio, haven't you?" he asked, gone a little flat. "He threw me against the wall for 'holding back information', but it seems as though Lucio might have done the same. Funny, isn't it?" Asra gave a low sigh, and uncrossed his legs, slipping off of the table and onto his feet. "I need to get out of this library. You do too — you're pale, Appra. Would you like to sneak out into the garden with me? The Devoraks and Lucio can get along fine without us for a bit."

"I'm sure Julian will hold his tongue better than you did," I said, managing a small smile as I looked up at him. "But I'd like that. I want to get out of here as soon as I possibly can. But we can discuss everything and you can get everything off of your chest when we get out of Lucio's hearing range. I don't want to be anywhere near it if he explodes."

Pushing off the wall, I started out of the hall and let Asra follow, waiting until we were safely outside of the library and settled on the bench in the gazebo just a few metres away. I leant back, kicking my legs up and onto the bench opposite me.

"Is there anything specific that you wanted to get off of your chest? We've got fifteen minutes before Julian says something stupid and we need to save him from Lucio."

It was nice to sit out here. It was late afternoon so the sun was going down behind the palace walls and there was a nice breeze settled over the warm late afternoon air. It was calming. It felt nice. It felt safe and it was a good break compared to everything else that had gone on recently. This time a week ago, I wouldn't have even expected Count Lucio to turn up at my door, not to mention the rest of this. It was insane to think of the events of the last few days. I didn't usually get time to breathe anymore so now it was desperately needed. Especially after everything we'd just uncovered.

Asra gave a soft laugh, leaning back in the bench. He folded his hands back behind his head, using his crossed arms as a headrest as he tilted his face up towards the wooden roofing of the gazebo. The golden sun of the late afternoon speckled across his features and his hair in crisp shapes as the light cut through the leaves and the criss-crossing patterns of the gazebo wall, which was crawling with shiny green ivy plants that swayed in the breeze. Asra seemed to be calm as well, despite everything we had both uncovered from our pasts -- it was odd to think just a little bit ago he'd been fuming and cursin Nadia's name with a look of pure fire in his eyes.

"Nothing really, Appra," he sighed, shaking his head. "It seems as though you've heard all my secrets. I had the plague. I was in an affair with you master for a time. I have magic healing powers. I dragged Muri into lying to the Count. I helped bring you back to life..." Asra trailed off, his previously calm tone growing a little dismal.

He turned to look at me, the hair shifting on his forehead, exposing both of those eyes to me. "Is there anything you'd like to ask?" His tone was sly, foxish, playing off my earlier question. "Anything to get our heads off of... anything that might be hurting them." A sparkle of knowing twinkled in his eyes. I figured that must have meant he had figured out the connection between my headaches and my memories. He didn't make any more comment of it, thankfully. It made me smile a bit, even, knowing he didn't want to push for answers. "I'll answer anything. Try me."

"Anything?" I echoed, turning to look at him and grinning a little more. "Tell me about you and Julian. I couldn't even mention your name around the shop without him panicking. He'd either get super flustered or go really pale. I'd love to know some of the details so that I can taunt him with them." I leant back, crossing my arms behind my head and leaning back on them, my eyes fluttering closed as I relaxed beneath the gazebo, the wooden planks sending lines of golden light across my features.

"Actually," I said, a smile still on my lips. "Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Emma and I have decided that we're going to begin working on an upright and a reversed set of chapters (beginning soon), which would you be most interested in seeing posted first? Would you like it to be posted as reversed one week, upright the next? All reversed in the regular schedule and then all upright? All upright and then all reversed? There will be multiple chapters for each ending and we want to know which you'd prefer to read first!!
> 
> Edit: We'll be posting Upright, Reversed, Upright, Reversed, etc until the story ends!!


	11. Memories, Where'd You Go?

"Well, aren't you a good sight for sore eyes?"

Muriel started, jumping a little at the sudden voice behind him. Even with his surprise, he made sure not to disturb the lion cub curled up in his lap, sleeping away a day of fun -- every one of her playful scratches still red as they marked up and down Muriel's hands and forearms. He turned halfway, peering over his shoulder through the strands of long hair that fell over his eyes. The instant he saw the white haired figure behind him, Muriel's features lit up, his lips even curling into the gentlest of smiles.

"Asra," he said softly, turning his body around completely. He was on his knees in the soft grass of the palace gardens, having been tending to Lucio's plentiful collection of pets -- the lion cub had fallen asleep on his lap after he had fed her, and he felt it some unspoken rule not to move or disturb her peaceful snores. "Is that you?"

Asra grinned at him, stepping his way forwards as he moved his gaze about the colorful garden of flowers and shrubbery. "Muriel," he greeted, flipping the hair from his face to try and clear his vision up as he looked down at his old friend. "I could have sworn that was you. I saw you from the terrace. What are you doing here?"

Muriel shrugged, watching Asra with a contented sort of look as he kneeled down beside him. "Working," he said, never really one for words. "So far all I do is look after the animals... but that's fine by me." He looked down at the dozing cub in his lap. "What are... what are you doing here, Asra? I thought you never liked the palace."

"Oh, the Count wanted me for something," Asra said, rolling his eyes a little. "My magic is growing more popular about Vesuvia. He wanted to see my skills, maybe teach him something, and all for a good pay too. I'm only here for the money, really -- if I had known you were here, I'd probably come for free."

Muriel blushed, and ducked his head a little, strands of hair shifting to cover his profile. "I... I'm sorry for never trying to talk to you," he mumbled, the pink reaching his ears and his shoulders. "You were away looking for your parents. By the time you got back I figured you forgot about me."

Asra gave a soft smile, reaching his hand forwards to delicately tuck Muriel's hair behind his ear, revealing his friend's very flushed face and wide eyes. "I could never forget about you, Muri. You've been my best friend since I was barely four feet tall." His voice was soft, eyes softer. Rounded with admiration as a sense of familiar home and protection seemed to sink into his system. He hadn't forgotten Muriel, but he certainly forgot how nice it was to be around him. "Your hair is so much longer. It makes me curious about what it would look like tied up."

Muriel tried to give a nonchalant sort of snort, but with his sudden flusteredness, it seemed more like a squeak. "I-uh, m-maybe," he said, casting his eyes to the other side of the garden. After a second or so Muriel cleared his throat, and blurted out another topic to focus on.

"Did you have any luck? With your parents? You were gone for half a year... I thought maybe you found them."

Asra's smile faltered, and he felt his shoulders fall, relaxing. "No luck, actually," he sighed, shaking his head as though he was trying to shake the remorse from his tone. "I traveled on a ship with some friendly pirates for four months without anything. They dropped me off at a southern drinking town for the last two so I could practice with the cards, and then they picked me up again and I was in Vesuvia. They're either so far off the map it takes more that a month to sail there, or..." Asra trailed off, letting the other option hang heavily, silently, in the air for a few moments. "They're probably just too far away."

Muriel nodded, but he didn't respond. They were left in the white noise of the garden for a few moments. The chirping of forest bugs. The far off cries of peacocks and doves. The buzzing of the bees as they passed from one vibrant flower to another. The babbling of the fountain around one of the hedge corners. The soft sounds of wind through the leaves and the grasses.

It was comfortable.

"So, how'd you get here, Muriel?" Asra asked after a long while of comfort, cocking his head. "I remember leaving you working with that baker -- he was the only venue of the shopping district that would hire you. How did you end up working for the palace?"

Muriel shrugged his shoulders. "I was walking on the outskirts of the city to keep away from the crowds when I found the Count and one of his hunting parties," he said, lifting a hand to pet the top of the lion cub's head as she slept -- slowly dragging his thumb up and down her nose and the space between her eyes. It was evidently her favorite spot to be rubbed. "He accidentally caught a wolf in his deer trap and he couldn't get him out without getting bitten. I helped. He offered me a job with the animals -- even though he knew I was... scary. He said he heard the rumors and names they all called me. The Count said he could help and even give me a place to live... I've been here for two weeks. It's nice... I think the Count is even considering me for a higher position, but I'm fine with the animals."

Asra loved it when Muriel spoke to him in such a manner -- it was rare he'd catch his friend so wordy, running off with stories and tangents. Asra must have forgotten how pretty Muriel's voice had been too. It was deep and masculine, but soft and sweet at the same time -- like chilled honey, rich but just beautiful to the ears as it left his lips.He leaned forwards, head in his palm as he listened to his friend speak.

"And how is the Count?" Asra asked, cocking his head. "Let's just say he didn't give off the best first impression for me. Neither... neither did the Countess." The last word was said in a strange sort of way, as if it was odd to taste on his tongue. The second he had seen her beside her husband, watching him with those eyes... vibrant and red, narrowed and thoughtful... he had gotten the worst sort of chills. Even her title made him shudder.

Muriel, to Asra's pleasant surprise, gave a huff of a laugh. "He's... loud," he said in a hushed tone. "But he's nice to me. He's nice to these animals. There's a lot to get around though... he's just not really someone I'd usually like."

Asra smirked at him, understanding exactly what he meant. "And who is a good example of someone you'd usually like?" he asked, his voice sly as he leaned forwards a bit.

Before Muriel could answer, however, a voice interrupted the moment.

"Muriel!" Came Lucio's voice, grinning as he strode into the palace to see Muriel and Asra together. Blissfully ignorant to the moment he was interrupting. "We caught something new today." He had something tucked under his arm inside of a box, deciding not to fixate on Asra for much longer. He set down the box in the grass, letting Muriel be the one to open it to reveal a black wolf, a little too old to be a puppy but not yet fully grown, as she jumped up and out of the box. She had shining green eyes and long fur, her tail thumping against the floor as it wagged, beginning to sniff at Muriel and jumping on his leg and his arm.

"I figured that you could do something with this one," he explained with a proud grin, not wanting to say outright that it was a gift but if it wasn't, Muriel would have just seen it roaming around the garden and had to tend to it eventually. "I got quite a few bites trying to catch her but she's more tame than most wolves we've found."

Muriel, with one arm, scooped up the lion cub and moved her away from the wolf's curious snout, the movement jostling the cub awake. The little cat jumped away, startled, and ran into one of the bushes — Muriel watching her until the wolf stole his attention again. She butted her snout into his face, sniffing his hair and his neck, both powerful paws set on Muriel's leg. He made sure to move slowly as he reached a hand up to her nose, knowing she was large enough to do enough damage if she wanted to. Asra watched, fascination dancing in his eyes as the wolf sniffed his friend's hand. She seemed to take an instant liking to him — the wolf gave a low whine and licked his fingers, nudging her head beneath Muriel's cautious hand.

"Well that was fast," Asra snickered, already feeling a rather powerful connection tie itself between the two with his magic.

Muriel nodded, his eyes wide. "She's beautiful..." he murmured, leaning forwards a bit to look her in those yellow-green eyes. "Thank you, Lucio. Er, Count Lucio. Sorry."

Dismissing the slip up, Lucio turned his attention to Asra then, a smile still on his lips.

"Noddy is out to announce her masquerade to the town so we have the throne room free. Come, it won't last more than an hour." His words to Asra were different- a little sharper, more direct, slightly more harsh, but there was no bad blood and no ill intent. He was simply following Nadia's input, knowing how cruelly she treated him and not wanting to seem weak before his wife- meaning not being vulnerable even when she wasn't there. He couldn't handle seeing the disgusted sneer that curled onto her lips whenever he did something that she disapproved of.

It didn't matter, though. Lucio had just taken a liking to Muriel. Surely, eventually, he would do the same with Asra.

Asra, after a moment or so of consideration, nodded his head. "Of course, Count Lucio," he said, standing up. He used Muriel's shoulder to help push himself up to his feet, letting his hand rest there long after he'd been steady. Asra turned to Muriel, and smiled softly, giving him a light pat. "I'll see you later, Muriel. We can catch up some more."

Muriel nodded, face a little red. The wolf had trusted him enough to let him pet her — he'd been running his fingers through the grey fur of her chest and her neck, even reaching his hand up to rub her behind the ears. Asra admired how good Muriel had been with her. It was incredibly endearing.

He lifted his hand to walk away, making a mental note to ask Lucio where Muriel had been residing on the palace grounds.

~~~

"What... what did you just do?!" Muriel spluttered breathlessly, his voice unbelievably wobbly -- pitched with surprise and confusion. His face had been bright red, as were his ears and his neck and his shoulders.

Asra gave a giggle of sorts, leaning a little closer. "I kissed you, silly," he said, cocking his head. He brought his arms up to Muriel's shoulders, laying them down and clasping his hands together behind Muriel's neck. He leaned a little closer, eyes sparkling with the dancing amber light of the raging fire beside them. "What? Haven't you been kissed before?"

Muriel's face read the answer quite clearly. His eyes were widened and round, flicking from the right wall to the left, brow pulled up and furrowed with a shocked sort of confusion. Asra gave another soft laugh, cocking his head to the side.

"Should I take that as a no?"

Muriel nodded quickly, shoulders drawing up a bit, tense and locked up.

Asra grinned. "Well, in that case, I should have done this a long time ago," he said, smile growing a bit apologetic. He unclasped his fingers and brought one of his hands to the side of Muriel's burning face. Despite his stiffness, Muriel did what he always would, and leaned into the touch, still a bright pink even with the familiarity of the gesture.

They had gotten quite touchy over the past few weeks, but it had been nothing but platonic... or so the each of them thought. Asra knew it had all been building up to something. The more and more he was with Muriel, the more he noticed all the things he had missed so much while he was away looking for his parents. Was that what it took? Losing Muriel for six months to realize just how much he loved every little thing about him? From the way he spoke from the way he smiled and the way he looked at him when he thought Asra wasn't paying attention. It was overwhelming how stupid Asra had been for not realizing sooner -- he almost would have burst into tears apologizing over it if he wasn't already so absorbed with his own joy at the fact he finally gathered the courage to kiss Muriel.

It had been the perfect atmosphere. They were both tired, Muriel from his hard work in the gardens and Asra from his hard work in attempting to teach Lucio spells -- their slight drowsiness making Muriel's warm little hut all the more cozy and comfortable. They were together on the bed, used to sleeping beside one another from the streets when they were children, Muriel whittling at some block of oakover a tin can and Asra studying his tarot cards. Faust had been resting by the fire, heating up alongside Muriel's wolf Inanna. Asra listened while Muriel spoke about his day, quiet and gruff yet using that same lovely sort of voice he'd always use to tell stories. Everything was right as he watched Muriel whittle and speak. Hell, even the cards told him it was perfect, humming contently in his hands before he had set them down, and leaned forwards to steal a kiss without thinking. Muriel had been saying something about how much Lucio's dogs like to go after fruit they really shouldn't eat when Asra had kissed him, and his story had been cut short in an instant.

"Would you be alright if I kissed you again, Muri?" Asra asked, running his thumb in small circles about Muriel's stubbled cheek. "Properly this time. Slow -- not so impulsive."

Asra expected hesitation, but instead, Muriel nodded right away, blushing even more when Asra chuckled at the reaction. He swallowed hard, still nodding as he set his wooden work in progress down on the bed. "Yes," he said, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I think I would be... I think I would be more than alright if you did that again."

So Asra kissed him again. And again. And again...

~~~

"You need... our help?" Asra asked, his voice a bit less than polite as he addressed the Count and the Countess. "I understand why you may need Dr. Devorak and his apprentice, but so far this seems to be just any old cold. Why would you need me and my spells? I hardly doubt this... outbreak... can be too bad."

Asra was at the table of the palace's drawing room with five other people. Count Lucio and Countess Nadia were sat beside each other on one side of the table, each stiff and uncomfortable in their chairs. Dr. Julian Devorak, the leading doctor in all of Vesuvia, and his quiet, attentive apprentice Appra sat on another side -- across from Asra. Muriel, who was instructed sharply by Countess Nadia not to engage or even listen to the hushed conversation, was told to man watch at the doorway -- only because Asra had specifically requested that he would be in the room.

Asra and Julian were called to the palace to speak about the outbreak of coughs that had spread all throughout Vesuvia, reaching everywhere but the palace as it seemed because it was so well split off from the rest of the city. They were each told it was a topic of dire secrecy and of utmost importance.

The entire thing set Asra on edge, especially because he knew something had been terribly off with the Countess the moment he had laid eyes on her that evening. He hadn't seen her for a week or so before -- which was odd because he'd been at the palace everyday for Muriel or for Lucio's lessons -- but she seemed wronger than wrong as he studied her before the meeting began. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were bagged and dark. Her lipstick was smeared and her lips were pursed in a haggard sort of frown.

There was something terribly wrong with her.

Lucio stepped in, as he usually did. "It could just be a cold, yes, but Nadia's health has been getting worse and worse. Most citizens in Vesuvia have been undergoing similar symptoms for a while and if they do have an illness worse than we're curr-"

"Lucio," Nadia said from beside him, her voice sharp edged and laced with malice. Lucio fell silent the second that she'd spoken, his words dying on his tongue. She had some power over him that nobody else had. "We told them to work for the cure and they will. Don't be so undignified as to argue with them. They've been told what to do and they will do it regardless of whether or not they wish to argue." Her eyes then fixed on Asra, narrowed into little slits. "I don't want to hear another complaint leaving your wretched lips. Do as you are told or-" she stopped, one hand moving to rest on her chest and the other covering her mouth as she began to cough. Throaty coughs that stung her throat, scratching it, left her as she hunched over. Lucio's worried eyes fixed on her as he wrapped one arm around her, urgently shouting for Julian to get her some water, to get some medicine. He couldn't see it from where he was but Asra, watching with disgust, was able to see a little swarm of beetles climbing through the gaps between her fingers and disappearing into her sleeves.

Lucio had escorted her to her room shortly after, leaving Julian with her to monitor her while she was in this vulnerable state, before going to find Asra. He had taken ahold of his wrist before Asra had gone disappearing off with Muriel again.  
"Help her," he said, trying to sound authoritative but sounding so painfully desperate. Even when Nadia only glared and grimaced when addressing Lucio, he seemed so desperate to tend to and look after her every need. "She tells me that her condition is worse than it seems. She's been less herself usually. Give me demands if you must and I'll meet them but I want her to be cured."

Asra looked him up and down for a moment, a spark of gentle pity igniting somewhere deep inside of him as he watched the powerful Count and listened to his quiet, earnest words. The man was loud and demanding and gave Asra a headache every now and again, but there was no denying he was an alright man beneath his exterior. He cared for his wife and his animals. Asra could certainly tell he cared for some of his servants, Muriel especially. Even if Asra was finding Nadia more and more of someone he didn't want to save, he couldn't quite say he felt the need to break Lucio's heart either. Not to mention the rest of Vesuvia could prosper from a cure to the strange coughs.

"Of course I'll help, Count Lucio," Asra said, offering a patient smile and a nod. "No real demands. I don't even need a room — I can stay with Muriel. I would only need food, water and resources to study."

"Thank you," he'd said, so clearly relieved. His shoulders slumped as he moved back, settling down in his seat. He looked at Muriel and nodded to him as if to tell him he was done taking up time. And, without another word, he turned and started down the hall.

Once Lucio had left, Muriel cautiously made his way to Asra's side, his brow furrowed with concern. "I wasn't supposed to listen," he started in a worried sort of murmur, "but I did. Is the Countess okay? Is... Vesuvia okay?"

Asra's grin brightened, and he moved a little closer to Muriel, fitting in his perfect spot tucked beneath Muriel's arm, which he wordlessly draped over Asra's shoulder out of habit. "Oh, everything's fine," he sighed, settling his eyes to a comfortable close. "How bad can some silly little cough be, hm?"

~~~

Asra tried to step around Lucio, but a golden gauntlet shot out to stop him, the forearm thumping into his chest. He glared up at the Count, eyes narrowed and darkened under the shadow of his furrowed brow. When Lucio gave no sort of answer to his stare, Asra shot his gaze back to Nadia, who watched the display from her spot against the hall, dressed in her sleeping robes with a glass of white wine held in her hands.

"Let me see him," Asra growled. He lifted his hand to point at the heavily locked door before them. "You can't just lock him away from me. Muriel's not sick. I'm not sick. You haven't quarantined any of the other servants aside from your star Colosseum fighter. There's no reason I can't see him, Countess Nadia -- so let me through."

"I am telling you," she said with a sharp little hiss. "That you can't go to see him. That is as much information s I'll give you on the subject. I won't let that change until the cure has been found. Perhaps being taken from your darling Scourge will be enough to motivate you to do some meaningful work. I grow tired of you and Julian's incompetence and I want you two to work. I'll take every little freedom away, bit by bit, until you two have no choice but to do as I told you to. Scourge can survive alone for a few more days."

Asra grit his teeth, glaring at her with darkened eyes. "Don't call him that," he growled. The taunting nickname always made Asra's skin prickle — even when they were kids. He leaned up straight and stared down Nadia head on, eyes narrowed and his glare sharp. "The cure isn't going to be found in just a few more days, Countess. This is a plague we're talking about. Not some simple cough anymore. Julian and I are working as hard as we can, but there's no telling how long it could take to find a cure."

His voice was tight and tensioned, as though he was just barely keeping his usually controlled temper in check. "What makes you think you have the right to take every 'little freedom' away from me? You need me, don't you?"

Grimacing, Nadia's eyes flickered over Asra. He was unkempt, agitated, frustrated. He was just desperate.

"I 'need' you to get focused on what I tell you to do," she hissed. "I've been kind enough. I've given you enough. I've let you keep enough." She raised one hand, showing a little cage with half a dozen scrawled sigils along the bars. "If I have to force you to stay here to work, Faust will soon be taking residence in here. With me. I need you to create a cure but that does not make me desperate."

A new sort of feeling thrummed through Asra's system at that — something like a chill. It was like ice had been shot into his system, pumped through his veins and dragging a cool sort of numbness along with it. He took a step backwards eyes going wide as they focused on that cage in her hands. Faust was in the library — if he could reach her consciousness from there, he could tell her to hide. He'd just need to buy her time.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I won't help you if you take her."

"You won't?" she asked, licking her lips. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger by then. "Then you'll be receiving a taxidermy snake as a thanks for all of your hard work. This isn't a negotiation, Asra. This isn't a desperate countess pleading for help. I'm telling you that you're going to help me and you're agreeing. If you don't, first you'll lose your pet and then I might just put Scourge into the colosseum. Just because I know how badly he hates violence. How he trembles when someone raises a fist to hit him. Poor thing, abused as a child, beaten as a teenager. Imagine how it would cripple him to become a murderer."

Asra was speechless, the words getting caught in his throat, choking him, as his brain scrambled to fish for a comeback. But there was no comeback... there was nothing to say. There was nothing to do. What Nadia had said about Faust made his system freeze over with icy despair, but then she had hit him with the threats concerning Muriel, and that ice began to melt with the furious burst of hot, flaming anger. He was drowning in it all -- at least for those few seconds, his defying glare losing its touch as the clashing of his emotion stole his breath.

He looked to Lucio for help... but Lucio did nothing but watch the ground, his features stoic and solemn, his eyes angry and sad. More of that anger flared up in his chest at the display, but Asra shook it away, flicking his now desperate gaze back up to Nadia, who'd been watching him with the slightest smile curled upon her lips.

"Okay," he muttered, voice dry and somehow breathless. "Okay. I'll give you Faust. I'll help you. No more complaints. Just please... don't hurt Faust. Don't hurt Muriel. I'll do whatever you want me to do, Countess Nadia..."

~~~

"They can't do this to us," Asra muttered, shaking his head and prowling back and forth before the heavily locked library doors like some cat of prey pacing for an escape.

His magic wasn't working for some reason... something had been so strange about the magical lock Nadia had placed upon their library prison. They were the same sort of hexes she had placed on the quarters that they had locked Muriel in -- Asra had tried to get in, but it was no use. Whatever magic Nadia had gotten her hands on had been powerful. Powerful... but dark and filthy too. Asra could sense the energy seem from those strange, invisible chains fastened about every exit, the corrupt aura clinging to Asra's skin like the fug of decay that clung about those dying from the plague. The comparison made Asra shiver.

He wasn't sure Julian had been listening to him. He was sitting rather uncharacteristically silent at the desk the Countess had given him when they first started working on the cure, writing everything that had happened in the past three and a half weeks down on parchment paper. Asra knew his heart had been broken -- his spirit crushed by the death of Appra. The wound was still raw. It had been festering at Julian for about a week by then... Asra knew it was best not to bring it up yet.

"Locking us in here isn't going to solve anything. We're just going to be stuck here while everyone out there dies," he said, still pacing. "What we need is to get out of Vesuvia. We need to leave while we still can."

"We can't just leave everyone," Julian said, though his voice was heavy with sorrow and defeat. He was lethargic with depression, an unending melancholic sensation leaving him nothing but helpless. He wanted to get his job done so he could cure the plague and go home. To his empty home with the empty rooms and the loneliness. So he could be away from here to work. Besides, leaving meant that he'd no longer be distracted.

Being busy meant being distracted which meant he wouldn't have to face the harsh reality that Appra was dead and nobody but Malak would be waiting for him at home. "What would we do if we left? I have a home here. I have... Portia... and I can't leave. I'm still a doctor and there are some people here that I need to look after and check up on when I get home."

Asra turned from the wall to look at Julian, trying to ignore just how dark his friend's eyes had been — how bloodshot they were. "There's no stopping this plague, Julian," Asra muttered quietly, shaking his head. "The safest thing to do is gather up everyone who isn't sick and leave the city. We could find Portia and Muriel, go south. I've traveled with pirates before."

He gave a low sigh, turning back to the door. Asra put his hand on the heavy oak, using his magic to search for a weak spot. It wasn't good for his magic to be locked up so long. It wasn't good for his soul to be so far away from Faust for so long — he could feel the stretch of their connection on his heart, stretching tight like a bow string. He tried not to think about how long she'd been locked up for, trapped in Nadia's room. Trapped with that woman. It almost made Asra sick.

"I'll get us out, okay?" he muttered, shaking his head. "They're not gonna lock us here. She can't do this to us."

"Yes, but how do you plan on doing that?" he asked, an edge to his voice. "Face it. The second we leave, Nadia will find out and guards will be out for our heads. She'll kill us if we leave," he said, though his moroseness and melodramatic nature must have been what drawled out the "Perhaps that would be a more merciful fate" from his lips. Even he seemed surprised by the sudden burst of suicidal feelings that leapt from his brain past his lips but he made no attempts to retract or apologise for his statement.

Perhaps that was what made everything so much more chilling.

There were three potential outcomes to the situation: Escaping successfully, attempting escape and being executed, or dying of the plague before a cure is discovered.

It seemed as if curing the plague was off the table entirely.

Julian turned his gaze to Asra.  
"Suppose that you do manage to get out of here and out of the palace. How would you get to the pier without being recognised? Half the palace guard work as plague patrol now to cart off bodies. Almost all ships are being used to transport corpses to the Lazaret. You think you could get out of here, avoid all plague patrol, avoid getting infected, manage to get to a boat, and sail far enough away to never meet another Vesuvian? How would you know you don't have the early stages of the plague? How do you know you wouldn't turn this epidemic into a pandemic? You could kill thousands if you fled, infected."

He moved back, sitting up. "Even a single beetle could spread the plague like inkblots on a wet page. Every time I clear my throat I feel such a strong surge of fear I feel my stomach twist into knots and feel like I'm going to vomit. Every time I hear Valdemar call to say there are too many bodies to deal with alone and that I should help with the autopsy, I go numb. I don't want to subject anyone else to this. I don't want you to do something foolish and end up being on my autopsy table, Asra."

Asra paused his magical search, but he did not turn around to face Julian. The defeat in his friend's tone twisted his heart too much to bear. Asra gave a low, shaky sigh, and hung his head, the white hair falling over his closed eyes as he tried to rack his brain for a solution.

"We know the plague comes from the beetles. Somehow. There's a tie," he said very quietly, not knowing what else to say or state besides the facts. "Countess Nadia shut down the theory but we both know better -- your research is incredibly thorough. We know leeches don't work. We know relief spells are only temporary. We know we are running out of time. We know the longer we are here we are running out of resources."

He leaned up straight and turned around, looking at Julian -- sad, frail, tired looking Julian -- in the eyes. "What else is there to do? What else is there to read or to study?" he asked, voice growing just as desperate as Julian's had been before. "The most I can do is cast relief spells for those who are suffering, but I can't stay locked up in here. What are we going to do here, Julian? Confined like livestock while everyone dies around us? While Portia and Muriel are out there somewhere at risk? You want to just sit here and follow Nadia's commands?"

"What else can we do?" he asked, his voice carrying the tone of a broken man. "What else is there to try to do? We can't fight against her, we can't fight against the plague, we can't comfort the victims, what are we supposed to do? I don't want to be so helpless, Asra, but if you can give me a better solution than to try, to work every single second even when it seems hopeless, then I'll take it. But I can't bear to risk leaving and escaping when I could still help. If you do decide to leave, do me one last favour and take Portia with you. If I'm going to die, 'confined like livestock', then I'll take that bitter destiny with as much dignity as I can, trying until my last breaths to discover a cure. If you truly want to leave then I've no intent to stop you. All I want is for Portia to be safe after I'm gone."

Asra was very quiet, his tired, glazed eyes slowly drifting from Julian's drained features and onto the ground before him. He shook his head, nice and slowly, letting each and every one of Julian's words sink deep into his dazed system. Asra took his bottom lip in between his teeth and he worked at it, trying to think of a counter argument behind the fog of his strange new sorrow.

He couldn't find one.

"You're... you're right," he said softly, swallowing hard. "Trying to escape just puts all of us into more trouble. Running away is selfish... this city is dying. Vesuvia needs us." Asra lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, pushing the bangs back a bit. He shook his head again. "Not to mention Nadia has Faust and Muriel. Portia too. If I do anything..." he trailed off, suppressing a shudder.

Asra looked back up to Julian. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "For getting snappy. It's just... I've been away from Faust for so long. Away from Muriel. It all just feels so hopeless... I just want to run away from it all." His lips twitched into the slightest glimpse of his telltale smile. "And anyways even if I did try, there's no way I'd leave without you, Julian. We're in this together."

Julian, his eyes fixing upon Asra, slowly seemed to come to. He nodded, accepting Asra's promise and pushed up from his desk, acting entirely on a selfish, sleep-deprivation fuelled impulse to cup Asra's cheek and bring him in for a kiss. It was needy, it was impatient, it was inconveniently over the top of the desk, but it was everything that Julian had needed in so damn long.

And Asra- needy, touch starved, desperate Asra- felt the same.

\---

Asra sat at his desk, pretending to work.

It had been like that for nearly a week -- the third one of their sentence to that wretched library. Two weeks after Julian and Asra shared that first guilty kiss. Three since Appra died. Three and a half since Muriel and Faust were taken from him. Asra simply sat at his desk, eyes glassy and unfocused as he scrawled his quill across parchment paper, simply scribbling for nothing but the appearance of being too busy. He had to make it seem as though he was too focused to talk or joke or kiss or... any of the other activities him and Julian had partaken in the time that had passed. Asra couldn't even look Julian -- Julian would know something was wrong.

Julian would notice.

For roughly seven days days and six nights ago, Asra had gotten the first flash. The first came to him while he was working -- a familiar tug at his magic. His essence, in an sense. He didn't know what had caused it -- whether it was the palace or the library or the relentless hours... but it had been there. That little tug. A playful whisper for him to follow. A prodding hint to a mystery he could solve later. Asra, desperate for something new, closed his eyes and followed it, letting himself fade into his subconscious.

It took him only moments after that to realize he had been following a memory.

He was floating, using his magic as a tether to keep a tight tail on the memory before him, drifting further and further into what had to have been the past -- wading through the pools of time and magic. It took Asra a while to surface -- to breach past those pools and enter the memory -- but when he did, he found himself before the person he hadn't quite expected to see.

Before him stood the Countess. She was dressed in her hunting wear -- a blood red coat, a crisp white undershirt with golden decals, boots that rose all the way to her mid thighs, gloves that rose all the way to her elbows, and then a handsomely crafted sword sheathed at her hip. She was staring with a maliciousness that didn't quite seem possible for someone with human nature, the look and the smile so frightening Asra had tried to move away. But she wasn't looking at him -- she seemed to be looking through him. At someone behind him...

When Asra had turned around, he saw the terrified faces of his parents.

That was when Asra startled out of it -- that first vision. Every time he'd dive back down, he'd get further and further into the memory before he would snap himself from it, too scared to watch what would happen next. The second day he had gotten it, he watched the Countess tell them that they had failed her for the last time -- that if they couldn't find a way out of her deal, then they weren't useful to her anymore. The third Asra saw his parents plead for forgiveness. The fourth, Asra saw Nadia laugh in their faces. The fifth he saw Nadia draw her sword. The sixth day he saw her lash out with it-

He was too afraid to go back into the memory on the seventh day. Too afraid for the truth that had been coming. Too afraid to watch his parents die-

Asra gave a sharp breath and shook his head. It wasn't the time to mourn. He'd had his childhood and his entire adult life to mourn. Asra knew they were gone -- deep, deep down he knew why they had never come back to him. Why he was left on the streets with nothing but traces of magic in his tiny little system. Why he felt that connection to them go cold all those years ago.

He could deny it until they found a cure. He could push it all down until they found a cure. He could stifle his pure, animalistic hatred for Nadia until they found a cure -- just as long as he didn't see her for a while. Just as long as he didn't see that Goddamned smile.

He wasn't so lucky.

The doors to the library swung open after a few moments and, exactly as Asra hadn't wanted to see, Nadia came striding in. By now, the sclera of her eyes were glowing a vibrant red that seemed to bleed into the skin below her eyes, the veins full of such a strong scarlet that they were visible from beneath her skin. She didn't seem upset by it, though.

"Any good news?" she asked, her eyes fixing on Julian as he jolted and looked up at her, as if he'd only just noticed her, and began to flick through his documents for even a shred of information that he could give her to ward her off for the next few days. She came in more frequently than usual now- visiting to ask for updates, for progress, to ensure that the two of them were on track. Julian was cautious about what information she was and wasn't privy to and sometimes, somehow, managed to weasle a little more information out of her about the condition of Muriel and Portia. Nothing bad had happened yet. Thankfully.

He got to his feet, brandishing a small collection of papers.

"The blood of the plague victims tends to be a darker colour than normal blood," he said, his eyes flickering to Asra as if to protect him from being addressed. "We performed two autopsies earlier- one on a murder victim and one on a plague victim. They had had similar dates of death and blood types but the blood of the plague victim, regardless of where it had been drawn from, was darker. This could imply that the blood was-"

"Asra," Nadia's voice came, sharp. Julian hadn't even noticed that she wasn't looking at him. He tried to speak but she strode past him, starting toward Asra.

Julian could see the way the tension reflected in his body. His clenched jaw, his hands curled into fists, his shoulders bunching up, and he knew this wouldn't end well.

"You've been rather quiet," she said in some slick little purr. "Tell me your findings as you've written so many..." her eyes flickered to the scrawls scattered about on Asra's page, "interesting things."

Asra bottom jaw tensed, his teeth gritted together so hard it felt as though they could break. He tried to calm himself, but the moment he dragged his eyes up to meet Nadia's, he spotted that smile curling just gently at her lips, and something in him snapped. The magic in his veins seemed to crackle. The fire she would keep lighting and lighting inside his chest roared to life. He stood up from his desk, trembling just gently with rage as he glared at her, heat rising from his fingertips as the overflow of harsh magic escaped and bled through his skin.

"So did you really do it?" he asked, tone quiet and dark. "Did you kill them?"

"Asra-!" Julian's voice came as he took an instinctive step toward him, but once more Nadia only held her hand up to stop him. Julian's wide eyes, full of concern and confusion, fixed on Asra. He wanted to know what the hell he thought he was doing but it wasn't likely he'd get a straight answer.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Nadia, her voice angelically innocent but the growing smile on her lips telling him that she knew exactly what he was asking about.

Asra bared his teeth. "My parents," he said in a deep, powerful sort of growl. He set both his hands on the desk, his fingers curling against the wood into tight fists. "Did you kill my parents? On top of everything you've done, did you manage to take them away from me too?"

And that was what brought the grin to her lips fully. The way he said it with so much malice, so much pent up frustration, and yet she paused a moment, willing herself to lose that devious little grin.  
"Perhaps," she said, approaching him and leaning against his desk. "They were always such disgusting people, your mother and father. So poor, and their clothes were always so ragged. It's no surprise that you ended up the way that you did. If they had been here to raise you, it might have even been worse."

She straightened up a little.  
"After all, I wasn't asking them for much but they never delivered what I needed and... there had to be consequences. When relocation didn't work, when separation didn't work, I just decided to do the next most effective thing. And if I told you that I regretted spilling their blood upon my pristine marble floors I would be lying. I wasn't even the one who had to bother with cleaning up after them both."

"Shut up!" Asra cried through clenched teeth, his eyes hot with tears. He snapped them close, and shook his head, willing back the anger and the sorrow — Nadia had no right to see him cry. To watch him break down.

He'd had a week to come to terms with the facts. He'd had his whole life to mourn. Asra tried to keep that in mind.

He held tightly to the edge of the desk, trying to ground himself, bristling with the rage he tried to stuff down. "You can go ahead and let me out of here," he said, very quietly, words trembling as they left his lips. "I won't be looking for a cure anymore. I won't help you, so I'm no use to you. Let me out, or I will fight my way out."

"Then fight," she had hissed, something held in the palm of her hand, trapped in curled up fingers. "But I will ensure that you can't leave. I will ensure that you help me. I slaughtered your parents but I had enough misery to let their deaths be swift. If you insist upon opposing me, challenging me, and refusing to follow you direct orders, I will have no choice but to give you a less merciful fate."

She extended one arm, cupping Asra's jaw and gripping tightly to his face. His cheeks squished a little in her tight grip and Julian had to grip tightly to the edge of his desk to refrain from interfering, though his hands were trembling badly and he watched Asra with worried, tearful eyes. He'd gone a few shades paler by now, too. Nadia's eyes narrowed into a glare yet again.

"The plague is a cruel and painful death." When she spoke this time, her words were more slick, coaxing, a little purr inviting his curiosity as to what her point was, what she wanted to say. Instead of clueing him in, instead of building this up any further, she watched Asra's lips part to speak and took her chance.

Asra tried to tug away, but her grip was tight -- surprisingly so for someone of her state. His own hand had grasped onto Nadia's wrist, trying to pull it back or away from his face. "Get off of m-!" he started, the magic swirling in his system, ready for action.

But no sooner than the words had left his lips did she take her other hand, the curled fist, and pushed something past his lips. Small, red, with skittering little legs and twitching antennae. Then she held his jaw tighter, one hand clamping over his mouth to stop him from spitting it out, to stop it from crawling out.

She held him tighter when he started trying to pull away, thrashing a little, shoving at her and clawing at her arms. Julian watched in horror, paralysed with fear, as his nails dragged along her forearms and drew blood- before one hand clasped his throat and his eyes widened and he began to cough. It took a few moments to register that the beetle was crawling down his throat before Asra, who was getting nowhere trying to reject it, accidentally swallowed it.

 

That was when she pulled away her hand from over.

 

"Find a cure," she spat at him. "Or perish with me."

~~~

It had been weeks. Asra was dying.

The plague worked faster on him than most. Both Asra and Julian had watched patients deteriorate over months of excruciating pain and suffering -- they watched what a painstaking process such a death had been... but it was different for Asra. Nadia feeding him those beetles made it progress faster than any other case they had seen. The cough hadn't even lasted a week before there was blood splattered about his palm each time he'd take it from his mouth after a coughing fit. The fever and the chills and the headaches came next -- hitting him like one blow after another and then another. He could feel his body weaken with each passing day. He could feel his magic weaken too. Draining from his body like water from a structure that couldn't support it anymore.

It was hard to stand. It was harder to walk. Asra usually spent his days laying alone on the cot in the library, watching with tired, reddening eyes as Julian -- equipped with his beaked mask for protection -- worked hurriedly for a cure. He read, too, searching for anything that could cure him. He would read and read until his vision would split and his mind would pound with migraines.

He was studying darker magic that one night. It was only two weeks until what seemed to be the final Masquerade -- the castle was bustling with preparations despite the dying city and the smoky sky from the burned corpses of Lazaret. Asra wondered in a broken-hearted sort of way if Muriel had been free yet... even with Julian, he couldn't deny where his heart had been the months he'd been locked away in that damned library. He couldn't deny the guilt of betraying Muriel and giving into his touch starved needs. Even if he would do it again.

"I'm getting closer, Ilya," Asra rasped from his cot, turning the page to one of his spellbooks. He'd grown accustomed to using Julian's real name in the weeks that had passed. "These spells... they're incredibly dangerous and-" Asra cut himself off with a cough, taking a moment or so to recollect his bearings, "-and they have a big price but... the amount of things I can do with this power..."

"Asra," Julian said, his voice weak but so, so desperate as he looked down at him. "You need rest. It's not long before... the plague gets the better of you and stressing yourself will only make your condition deteriorate quicker." He got to his feet, starting over to Asra and flicking some of his hair from his forehead carefully, ignoring the way that sweat plastered it to his forehead. "You're putting yourself at risk more and more with every careless decision that you make. Which- I know- is rich, coming from me, but you must rest and relax or you'll only grow more and more sick."

He slowly settled, sitting down, reaching up instinctively to unclasp his mask, wanting to look at Asra and wanting to be able to see him properly, without the dirty dimmed lenses blurring his vision.

"So what, I sit here and die?" Asra snapped. The plague was making him more irritable -- mood and temperament was a symptom, of course. Asra couldn't quite tell if it was the hysteria he'd acquired from the fever, or the simple fear of death looming over him and his whirling emotions. He supposed it was a mix of the two -- everything manifesting itself in a sharp tongue and narrowed eyes. He just hoped Julian understood...

Asra flicked his gaze up from his book, noticing where Julian's hand had been -- unclipping the mask behind his head. He leaned up despite the pain in his chest and stomach, and reached out a shaky hand to try and stop him. "Woah- what are you doing? Leave that on. You promised me you'd leave it on, Ilya."

"I want to be able to look at you," he said, voice pleading as if he were asking for permission. "I don't want to wear it every hour of my life and you've heard Nadia. No matter how long I prolong it for, I'll be the next to get the plague and I'll die, too." He unclipped his mask and tugged it off, setting it aside and moving one hand to cup Asra's cheek.

"I would lie down and die beside you if I could," he whispered, brushing his thumb over Asra's cheekbone and still feeling that little whisper of magic as it teased along his fingertips. "You don't know how badly I long for you every second that we spend apart. I don't know how you compel me to feel so many things, to want so much. I don't know how you have this affect on me." His thumb brushed over Asra's bottom lip slowly, delicately. "One kiss," he requested breathlessly, his eyes meeting Asra's. As tragic as it was, the scarlet sclera and the amethyst iris complimented each other gorgeously.

What made him so ugly to so many, making him wretched and cursed, only made him more beautiful to Julian. He brushed his fingertips along his jaw.

"One kiss, Asra. If I die, I will lie beside you in my final moments and I can assure you that I will have no regrets for it. Losing you, your lips, your touch, the smooth purr of your voice, it's more painful than any other fate could be. I've seen the aftermath of the plague, I've seen the rate that bodies come in. Don't let me die without feeling your lips against mine again."

Asra watched him for a few moments, all sorts of guilt clashing about his insides like the out of tune notes of a symphony in utter discord. He felt guilty for considering it. Considering to risk Julian's life. Considering to mess everything he had with Muriel even further. Considering to push back his research for pointless romance — if he could even call their desperate relationship romance.

But... he was going to die, wasn't he? There was little to no hope left. He'd never see what would happen to Julian. He'd never see Muriel again. His research was nearly as pointless as the kids would be.

"You have the best way with words, Ilya," he murmured, setting his book aside. "One kiss. That's all..."

So Julian kissed him. Gently, softly, cautiously.

The moment that their lips broke apart, Julian leant in for another and when Asra attempted to pull back he let out another quiet plead of "Just one more."

And then he kissed him again.

And again and again, each one followed with their own muttered little 'one more' as he tried to derive more of this feeling from Asra.

~~~

"I told you, Julian, we aren't really saving the Countess," Asra said for what had to be the fourth time that night as he slipped the mask over his face. He was dressed head to toe in a lavish masquerade outfit -- courtesy of Lucio. A soft purple tunic with a lace chest and arms, threaded and lines with handsome gold that traveled all the way up his collar. His normally wild, untamed hair was combed and styled to the side -- no longer covering the last trace of the plague. Luckily, the fox mask covered it up rather nicely, blocking out his right eye with a shaded flap he could still see though properly. "I just told her that so she let us out for tonight. She thinks I'm going to give her a new body -- cure her of the plague without the same side effects I had. But we're going to give that body to someone else, and then we're going to get the hell out of Vesuvia."

For the first time in months, Asra felt like himself again. It was after that night with Julian -- their last trace of any sort of romance -- that he seemed to have collected himself. The next morning was when he had found a way to save himself. A way to stall his death a little longer to take care of Countess Nadia. A way to cure Julian's broken heart.

He cured himself with a spell, a heavy, permanent spell that caused him to heal from whatever wound or illness that would ever fall upon him again. Next he told Julian that whatever it was that had been between the two of them had to end -- that they both knew it was wrong and nothing but an empty therapy, that he needed to try and fix his mistakes if he was ever going to see Muriel again. Next, he told Julian something to soften the blow of their break up.

Asra was going to bring Appra back.

The next part had been easy. Nadia strolled into the library one morning, likely figuring she'd find Asra dead. She was stunned to find him in perfect health -- everything about him back to normal aside from the blood red sclera of his right eye, the only trace left of the plague aside from his new mark and his new magic. Nadia demanded to have the same spell casted upon herself, but Asra proposed a better idea. It was then he introduced her to the idea of body swapping. She'd be healthy again, free of that withered corpse she wore for the rest of her life -- with no nasty side effects such as red eyes or unexplained powers. The ritual was complicated and quite idiotic. He risked upsetting Major Arcana... he risked upsetting the very balance of life and death itself...

But he had no choice.

"First time out of the library in months," Asra said, turning away from the mirror and to Julian, who was also dressed in his own Masquerade attire, beside him. "Well, first time out of the library not to just look at dead bodies and sick people... it'll be nice." He looked down, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I just don't know what I'm going to do when I see Muriel... if I see Muriel... I mean I have to. We'll need him for the ritual."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Julian, noticeably more skittish than usual, on edge. There was more at stake for him right now than there had been in every other thing that he'd done. "And what will happen if it doesn't? Will she... what will happen to Nadia? What will happen to Appra?"

He was shaking ever so slightly, shifting his weight between his feet and rubbing his arm, looking around as if he expected Nadia to announce him guilty of conspiring and attempted treason and have him executed on the spot. He looked like he was ready to run at the slightest sign of danger. Not that there was much in his way if he wanted to leave. The palace guards didn't let in anybody who looked to be sick or growing sick for the sake of quarantining (ironic, considering Nadia was also sick) the palace and keeping it safe. Where there would usually be thousands in the throne room alone, there were only a matter of hundreds- one thousand and five hundred at the most.

Julian seemed to be the most aware of this. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"We're... Asra, this isn't just some protection spell for the plague. This is playing with life and death and it could be disastrous. We don't even know definitely what caused the plague and what if we bring Appra back just for them to die again? Just for me to lose them and-" he cut himself off, eyes averting, head hanging low. Itching for comfort though he didn't expect to get it. Asra had grown distant the second that he'd known he could have seen Muriel again and even though it was what he anticipated, it didn't make it hurt any less.

 

Asra's touch, with those soft hands and the thrumming little buzz of magic, had been addictive. Had been everything he'd craved for so long. It had filled an emptiness left after he'd lost Appra. But it was temporary. He'd known it was temporary. Julian had known it was temporary.

But it still stung.

Asra gave a soft sigh, cocking his head forwards a bit. "What happened to the 'act first think later' Julian I used to know?" he asked in a soft manner of joking. When Julian didn't respond, Asra's gentle smile faltered, and he raised up a hand to place carefully on Julian's arm.

"First, before I say anything else, it's going to work, Julian. I will not let this fail," Asra murmured, his quiet tone lacking in volume but not in earnest. "Appra will come back to us in a matter of time, and Nadia will become victim to the plague. Without her games and her secrets and her sick 'motivations', we should be able to find a cure faster, and if Appra were to even sneeze in that period of time, I'd use this new magic in an instant. To ensure nothing will ever even start to happen."

His hand squeezed a bit on Julian's arm, his eyes narrowing a bit as he stared hard into his friend's, their gazes locked. "This is risky. This is dangerous. This is foolish," he said with a certain conviction that seemed to chill the air around them. "I know. I know all of that. But this is our chance to fix everything. This is how we defeat Nadia. After... after everything she took from me. From us. From Muriel and from Portia, Julian..."

"If you think bringing Appra back is a mistake, I won't do it. You don't have to do that if it doesn't feel right. I won't make you." Asra let go of Julian's arm, letting his hand fall by his own side. "But I will destroy Nadia's 'ritual'. And afterwards, I'm going to run -- at least until she dies of the plague. It would be best if you came with me, whether you choose to bring Appra back or not. Portia too. I'm going to ask Muriel to come... if he forgives me for what... what I did with you..." Asra trailed off, closing his eyes. "No one is safe here with that monster running Vesuvia. Once she's gone, maybe Lucio will take over and turn things around if he has the spine. But now... especially after what I plan on doing to her tonight... it's not safe."

"This could fix everything?" Julian asked, the little hint of uncertainty in his voice almost gone. "This, all this, the risks outweigh the benefits. You're saying that Nadia will be gone? And you promise me that Appra is going to be safe?" He turned to scan the hall yet again, waiting as if Portia was just going to show up or if he was going to have to hunt them down from the castle. "Then I'll do it. No more questions, no hesitating, I'll do it. I'll kill Nadia myself if it brings Appra back." His hand slid into one of the pockets on the inside of his coat and closed around the hilt of a silver dagger- but Asra's hand settled on his arm again to stop him.

"You don't have to kill anyone," Asra said softly, shaking his head. "Nobody does. We just have to let the plague take care of her. Nadia will die, but not by our hands. As much as she deserves it — as much as we deserve to do it — we might be charged with her murder... and then we could never return to our home here."

Asra took his hand from Julian's arm again — for the final time of the night, he hoped. He turned back to the mirror, smoothed his outfit out one last time, and flicked a new, mischievous gaze Julian's way. His eyes sparkled with a shine that hadn't been there in a while.

"I think it's about time we go ruin the Countess's birthday," he said, offering Julian a wink.

And then they were off.

It had only been months since they were first locked in that library... but it felt like decades the moment Asra stepped from that stuffy room of suffering and guilt. He had pushed the door open, and emerged into the colorful corridor with the same sort of excitement a deserted sailor would have upon finding land. Asra could almost kiss the walls and the decorations and the floors and all of the people in the halls, though there were few. Instead, however, he looked over his shoulder for Julian, who'd been closing the door to the library behind him. He offered a soft, reassuring smile, a nod, and then turned back around — on his way to the main hall — the ballroom — of the palace where the Count and the Countess were to meet them.

Navigating the halls was easy — faster with the lack of the overwhelming crowd. It was a bit dismal to think that was all that was left of Vesuvia... but Asra didn't have time. He had a mission in mind, trailing through the corridors with Julian on his tail, ignoring all the scents and feelings he'd missed so much while he was locked away. Asra finally turned the corner to get into the rather empty hall, only filled with the occasional couple dancing to the low playing of the band. His eyes, one hidden beneath his mask and hair, trailed to the staircase.

At the bottom was the Count and the Countess, each wearing red gowns, though Nadia's was a deep scarlet and accented with black lace along the gold, Lucio had stuck with a simple red, gold, and white theme. While she wore the mask of an owl, one that had black feathers along the base, above her eyes and a golden beak that just passed her top lip, Lucio had a mask of a goat head, with spiralling golden horns and red accents around the eyes- in addition to the black eyeliner beneath the eyes that followed the shape of the marks he always wore- that he was still wearing under his mask. His eyeshadow was a darker red than usual, too, and I could spot little peeks of highlight under his mask. Still, though, Nadia had outdone him with black lipstick and gold highlight along her cheekbones and her cupid's bow. Her eyeshadow was red along her outer lid but faded into a glimmering gold and her eyeliner was drawn out in sharp and sleek flicks.

Her gown was gorgeous. It was tight along the waist, fitted with a corset, and a black silken lace drew across her chest to preserve her modesty. She had glimmering feathers, fading from black to red with gold streaks, tied around her neckline and along the inner sections of the corset. The gown was sleek and long and trailed behind her as she walked- which wasn't a practical design for this kind of an atmosphere but she evidently didn't expect people to crowd her or to stop and stare after she had passed.

Lucio wore a sharp suit, red, with a white shirt and a black cloak with fur along the collar. He had heeled boots to match Nadia's heels so they would still be a similar height and had slicked back his hair smoothy. He had a necklace on and a gold earring dazzling in his right ear, longing to be able to wear something equally as gorgeous as Nadia's outfit but she had chosen for him to wear what he wore, wanting to shine brighter than him.

Suffice to say that she succeeded.

Beside them each, however was another person. The one beside Nadia was shorter, her wild red hair long and curled, chains and cuffs connected to a collar around her throat and links around her wrist. She was wearing a simple servants uniform, though she'd clearly chosen not to opt for anything more noticeable. She didn't plan on staying close to Nadia all night and even if she did she didn't want to be outstanding or too noticeable. She wore the mask of a cat over her face. The one beside Lucio was the tallest, dressed in a regular palace uniform — Lucio was speaking to him with that loud voice of his. He wore the mask of what looked like a bear, hand carved from dark wood.

Asra, going against his hope from earlier, reached a hand up to Julian's arm and latched onto it — almost to try and ground himself.

Portia and Muriel.

Asra studied Muriel a few moments, his heart in his throat. Muriel's hair was longer, just about to his shoulders, wavy but brushed nice and neat — uncharacteristically so. He wasn't wearing his cloak, which was odd considering he always had one when he was in around a crowd. He didn't see Asra, instead he was turned towards Lucio, nodding his head and listening politely to whatever the Count had been going on about, his tangents attracting a smaller group of listeners to the other side of him. He almost didn't notice how Lucio held Muriel's hand.

When Asra turned his gaze to Portia, he noticed how stiff and uncomfortable she looked beside Nadia, how her shoulders were drawn and how her fingers looped anxious rounds about her chains. She ducked her head, ignoring the stares of the people who walked by. Nadia, who was standing freely in the public as if she wasn't infected with the plague, seemed to notice her discomfort, but, unsurprisingly, she did nothing.

Sighing, Asra closed his eyes and shook his head a little. "Let's do this. We need to get Nadia away from the townspeople as soon as possible," he muttered, unclenching the hand that had been holding Julian's arm. "Are you going to be okay? With Portia?"

Julian's eyes had been fixed on Portia since he'd noticed her and it took him a few moments after Asra was done speaking tor register that he was meant to respond.  
"Oh- I, uh, yes," he managed to say, though his words caught in his throat and he didn't turn his gaze away from his sister. "Yes, let's go. I just need to tell Nadia we have more information on the cure, don't I? Then we can coax her away from the crowd. I doubt she'll let Portia leave her sight and Lucio will insist on coming- and bringing Muriel- so we just need to convince Nadia that she needs to come."

Julian waited for an approval- which came in the form of a nod before Asra started toward the four of them- and started over. He stopped just beside Nadia, one hand taking ahold of her arm gently- and her eyes snapped from the partygoers to him, her head turning sharply to fix on him. He almost flinched back, almost lose his nerve, but caught himself.  
"Countess Nadia, we have a little more information on the cure," he began trying hard to keep his eyes off of Portia, who was staring up at him with shocked eyes, as if she hadn't known that he was coming. Nadia didn't know that they were siblings, so that was why he was keeping his attention off of her. He couldn't risk letting that little bit of information slip lest he wanted her to have a weapon against him like she did with Asra and Muriel.

"We should discuss it privately, though. This revelation can't be let loose to the public until we're sure that it can be beneficial and we have your approval." He took a slight step back and released her arm, refraining from following the instinct to wipe his hands on his pants. She wasn't as contagious as she seemed.

Her eyes stayed on him for a few moments, red eyes and red sclera glaring down at him as if she were waiting for him to crack, to crumble and confess to lying or to say it could wait and tell her to enjoy the masquerade. When he didn't, though, she let out an irate sigh and began striding down the hall, tugging at Portia who reluctantly let herself get dragged along.  
"You will have five minutes of my attention," she hissed. "This is my party and it is my birthday and I will not waste my time with some pathetic slither of information. My enjoyment of my party ought to be of higher privilege than your filthy games and scarce knowledge."

Julian sent Asra a look before he began after Nadia, Lucio following closely beside her and Muriel with him. Lucio was still telling Muriel about this story- it was likely one from the battlefield again, though he'd censored out a lot of the more violent stuff that he usually bragged about, grinning up at Muriel.

Asra stayed beside Julian, almost hiding behind him as he eyed Muriel and Lucio, concentration obviously straying from the mission at hand. Muriel didn't seem to notice him... not yet anyways. His gaze was on Lucio, peripheral obscured by his mask, listening and nodding as the Count described more of his prideful achievements. It was only after Julian discreetly nudged him with his elbow when Asra blinked and turned around, earning a worried side-eye from Julian as they continued on.

The Countess was leading them to her room -- just as Asra and Julian had hoped for. She opened the door and slipped inside without waiting, leaving Julian to scramble for the closing door, catching it so it wouldn't swing to a close. He held it as the rest of the party made their way inside, Asra's skin crawling at the suddenly stuffy atmosphere of the Countess's bedroom. It seemed as if Lucio had paused his story long enough to question where they had been going and why, because when Asra turned around to inspect the silence, he found the wide eyes behind Muriel's mask trained right upon him.

"Asra?" he asked, reaching a hand up to his mask. He took it from his face and dropped his arm, holding it at his side, and Asra felt the worst pang of guilt pierce his heart at the look on Muriel's face. "Is that really-?"

"Yes," Asra said, cutting him short. He lifted a hand to remove his own mask, offering a shaky smile and a gentle nod. "Yes. It's me."

To Asra's surprise, Muriel's lips curled up in a smile, his tired eyes shining a bit. He started forwards, taking a step or so — the starting sound of what seemed to be Asra's name leaving his lips before a sharp clearing of one's throat cut him off. Muriel flicked his eyes up and instantly darkened, stepping back beside Lucio, who seemed all sorts of uncomfortable as well. Asra offered a frown, and turned around narrowing his eyes into a glare as he turned his attention to the Countess.

Julian, his hand brushing Portia's arm as if a little show of reassurance while he walked past, turned his attention to Nadia.

The second he opened his mouth, though, everything seemed to get fuzzy. The memories swum, stirring, beginning to fade and darken until there wasn't even more than a shred of a memory left. Spots and flashes of events and of feelings were all he could register anymore — whatever magic they had trifled with had been powerful enough to muddle his memories.

The next thing he could remember was just being with Muriel, tucked away in the cottage.

~~~

"What did we do, Asra?" Muriel asked, voice still a little breathless — Asra has dragged him all the way through the gardens and through the mazes and through the grassy field just to close them each away in Muriel's warm little hut, the fire blazing as Asra locked the door behind them.

Muriel lifted a hand and ran it through his hair in a nervous sort of fidget. Asra noticed again how long it had been — he wondered if he liked it like that. If Muriel wanted it long or if Nadia just wouldn't let him cut it. The green eyes Asra had missed so much were a little wider than normal, a concerned sort of divot between his furrowed brow. Asra didn't know if he remembered anything that just happened — it was already starting to escape him. Leaking from his consciousness, slipping between the fingers of his mind like sand through his hands.

He could hardly remember anything. All he knew was that he was with Muriel... for the first time in what felt like years he was with Muriel. Asra blinked a little, as if in shock, at the thought, as he watched his worried friend.

"What... what was that we drank?" Muriel continued to ask, looking Asra up and down. "Those things you and Julian were whispering about? I heard you say something about Appra... isn't... aren't they-"

Muriel was cut off by his own quiet gasp. He only jumped a little when Asra had hugged him out of nowhere — startled by the sudden contact. It took him a long moment or so to hug back, but once his surprise seemed to settled, Asra felt an arm curl very gently around his back, tentative and cautious. Asra just jammed his eyes shut and hugged him tighter, fingers curling into the fabric of Muriel's shirt, wrinkling his palace uniform a bit with his grip. He shook his head a little bit into Muriel's chest, inhaling deeply. Asra had missed Muriel so much... hell, he'd even missed Muriel's smell.

He couldn't begin to express the strange swell of clashing emotions that rose up inside of him, so he didn't try for a while. Asra just stood there for a long time, trying to steady his trembling breaths and trying to blink back the hotness of his eyes, the fire crackling beside their shared embrace. Inanna, who had grown much larger since Asra had seen her last, left Muriel's bed with a curious whine, and padded her way up to them, sniffing at Asra's feet as she recognized him and his scent.

"I'm sorry," Asra murmured after what felt like a lifetime. He pulled back a little, unclenching his tight grip from Muriel's shirt and stepping away just far enough to look up into Muriel's eyes. His hands settled on the sides of Muriel's arms, though -- it felt too soon to pull away completely. "Muriel, I'm so sorry."

Muriel cocked his head. "For what?" he asked, taking his arm from Asra's back and settling it down on the concerned Inanna's head.

"For everything," Asra said softly, flicking his gaze to the ground. He began to work his bottom lip between his teeth, shaking his head a little. "For letting them take you. For letting her take you. For not doing anything about it... for letting you down."

To Asra's content yet guilty surprise, he heard the shuffling of fabric and then felt the warm, calloused touch of Muriel's hand, fingers gently holding his chin. He could have melted at the contact -- he could have melted even more when Muriel slowly guided his head back up. Asra always adored whenever Muriel would hold him like that. It had taken him ages to build the confidence to even idly play with Asra's hair, let alone hold his face or guide his gaze, but every time he would it seemed to make Asra's heart just burst.

The guilt, however, made it bittersweet.

"Don't say that. There was nothing you could do..." Muriel said, voice growing quiet and a bit awkward -- as it usually did whenever they used to get too emotional for his liking. "I'm okay... and you're okay so..." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders just gently, hoping Asra had gotten the point.

Asra closed his eyes tight, and, with a painful pinching feeling somewhere deep in his chest, he turned his head away. Muriel let him, quick to draw his hand back at Asra's reaction. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence as Asra searched for what to say.

"I did something bad, Muri," he mumbled, voice very quiet. Asra stepped back -- taking his hands from Muriel's arms and holding them at his sides, balling them into tight fists. His fingernails dug into his palms, biting at his skin with gentle pinpricks of pain.

Muriel didn't respond, and Asra couldn't quite tell if that was a good thing or not. He continued on anyways, running his thumb over his white knuckles as he struggled for his words.

"In the library... with Julian... I did something I shouldn't have. Multiple things," he said, squeezing his eyes even tighter -- so tight soft colors seemed to swirl about behind his lids. "It a mistake -- all of it was a mistake. I was worried and I was heartbroken... I was so afraid I... I took advantage of him and his loneliness. I took advantage of you..."

"What are you talking about?" Muriel asked, voice heavy with concern yet pitched with a certain confusion -- a hopeful confusion, by the sound of it. "Are you talking about whatever... whatever happened with Nadia before we left?"  
Asra shook his head.

"Then what did you do?"

It was then Asra broke down into tears.

Everything seemed to crash down on him at Muriel's frail little question -- everything from the months prior tumbling upon him like heavy, relentless waves of the sea. Losing Appra, losing Muriel, getting locked up, using Julian, finding the truth about his parents, getting the plague... it all finally came to him with a rush of power that left him shell shocked.

Muriel had moved closer to him in an instant -- even before Asra had started to cry, as if the swelling up of emotions had just been that clear on his face. It had taken him awhile to calm Asra down enough to speak. He guided him to the bed and sat him down and let Asra cry into his chest, awkward and stiff at first but slowly growing accustomed enough to rub gently circles about Asra's heaving back. He comforted him weakly until Asra pushed up from his chest, still sniffling and still shaky in regards to his breathing. He looked Muriel in the eyes, hair disheveled enough for the silently horrified Muriel to notice the glow of his plague eye, and then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. From hearing about Appra's death to that very moment he sat in Muriel's hut with teary eyes and a shameful story.

He told Muriel everything. No detail was spared. Not even when Asra watched the pain reflect in Muriel's eyes when he told him what he did with Julian.

Asra was worn out when he had finished, but he didn't feel quite as dirty with it all shoved from his system. The gentle discomfortable cast of Muriel's features made him want to cry again, of course, but not as much as holding in all those secrets had. He watched Muriel with tired eyes when he had sighed the last trembly word of his story, amazed Muriel hadn't taken his hand from his back yet -- amazed Muriel hadn't pushed him away from Asra's spot against his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in Muriel's scent, savoring the warmth of his closeness one last shameful time -- figuring it could be his last chance.

"I need to leave," Asra murmured, sniffling. "Just until Nadia dies -- she probably knows what I did to her by now. I was going to ask you to come with me, but only after I told you... after I told you everything. You don't have to, Muriel."

Muriel was very quiet for the next few moments, each passing one twisting Asra's heart further and further with fear of the inevitable. When Muriel's chest rose with the gentle breath he would take before speaking, Asra could have sworn he grit his teeth -- ready to be told to leave and never come back. Ready to be told by the one person he really had left that he was a monster-

"I'll come with you."

Asra sat up very quickly, opening his eyes. Muriel looked tired, still a little hurt, but... but for some reason there was guilt there too. Hiding in his downcast eyes. In the furrow of his brow. It made Asra blank with shock for a few moments -- completely surprised.

"What?" he asked, blinking a little. "Muriel, after what I did- why would you-?"

Muriel, shockingly, cut Asra off. "It's dangerous to go alone," he said, shaking his head. "And... and it's just I... I-I don't want..." The words seemed hard to conceive. Asra waited very patiently, leaning forwards a bit, almost trying to catch Muriel's eyes. "I can't lose you again. I'm not very good at things like... this... but when you were gone I just... missed you, Asra. It's like that whenever you're gone even before we were... us." He gave a soft sigh, and looked back up to Asra, drawing his hand from Asra's back so he could lay it on Asra's hand instead.

"There has always been stuff I can't give you like other people can..." Muriel said. "You needed something... something I couldn't give as good as he can... it makes sense..."

Asra shook his head fast, reaching up a hand towards Muriel's face despite his own flush of guilt. "Don't say that," Asra said, voice a little sharper with his own conviction. "Julian isn't better than you. Not at all. What I did was stupid and desperate and thoughtless. What we had -- what I want to have with you -- it's none of that. You're better for me in every way, Muriel."

"How do you know that?" Muriel asked, flicking his eyes up to meet Asra's. His face, which had gone a little pale before during Asra's story, went a little red. "We've never really ever got to do any of that stuff... I was too... you know..."

Even if the situation didn't call for it, Asra offered up the softest huff of laughter, shaking his head a little. "We were waiting for a reason, Muriel," he said, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It was going to be special... and I ruined it before we even had the chance."

"Well... It can still be special..." Muriel mumbled, the words grumbled and just barely over a whisper -- as if he meant to keep Asra from hearing him.

The reaction cased Asra to laugh again, a little more lighthearted that time. "Really?" he asked, cocking his head. "You're letting me off with that? After everything?"

Muriel gave a soft shrug of his shoulders, eyes on the rightmost wall. "As long as I know you won't choose him over me..." he said softly, swallowing hard after he spoke.

Asra's smile softened, as did his gaze. He leaned forwards a bit, still cupping Muriel's cheek in his hand, running his thumb in small circles through Muriel's stubble. "I promise. I'd never choose anyone over you," he swore in nothing more than an earnest whisper. He moved even closer, pushing up on his knees a bit, his free hand settling on Muriel's shoulder as the other moved up from his face and into his hair, pushing it back.

"Can I prove it to you?" Asra asked, looking up into Muriel's eyes with with own narrowed ones, lips curled up in that familiar foxish grin.

Muriel's whole body seemed to flush with a deep red at the question. He nodded, though. Fast.

And by the time Portia had bursted into Muriel's hut to ask for Asra's help and tell him what had happened to the Countess, Asra had proved enough.

~~~

A year and a half passed after that night -- a year and a half of running and hiding and staying far out of reach of Lucio, the widowed Count and sole leader of Vesuvia. A year and a half of stowing away on ship from ship. A year and a half of traveling with pirate to pirate. A year and a half of learning magic from distant lands -- strengthening his power and his mind the best he could, no one but Faust at his side as he progressed in what seemed to be an endless journey. A year and a half of long, lonely nights, missing the stars of Vesuvia's sky. Missing the city's sights and the city's people. Missing the baker and his bread or the community theater and their silly productions. Missing Julian, his close friend, wondering if everything had been alright with Appra's recovery. Missing Muriel, the man he loved, wondering how badly he had hurt him by running away.

There wasn't a day nor a night of that year and a half where Asra didn't wish to go to his home. To the streets where he grew up -- the the people an the memories and the messes he had left behind. He wanted nothing more than see it again. To even look at it from a distance would suffice... to look at the sparkling waters of the seas and the bays, the skyline of the buildings and the palace, all the beautiful nature that surrounded it.

But to risk Lucio catching him? To risk being put on trial for a murder he didn't even remember committing? To die without the answers?

As the time passed, Asra forgot more and more about that night. About the preceding week, even. Maybe even the preceding month. He lost more and more of his memory -- the details slipping first, and then each and every event all together. He even forgot if he managed to say goodbye to Muriel before he left... if he managed to hold him one last time before running off...

Asra didn't even remember why he ran. There was just a blank patch of his memory that seemed to engulf at least a few weeks before the Countess's death, and then some. The first thing he remembered was finding out what the Countess had done to his parents... and then the last was him on a ship somewhere far from the oasis that was Vesuvia, overhearing the talk of the crew -- hearing them tell of the Countess's demise and the suspected murderer.

The curiosity killed him -- it ate through him from the inside out, burning and sizzling at his insides like chunks of burning hot coal set somewhere in his gut. Never before had he known such a strong urge for truth. For answers. Even on the hunt for his parents, Asra had known some parts of the truth... but with that mystery? It was so far from whole. He barely even knew the fragments, and the further he got from Vesuvia, the harder it was to connect anything he had. Not knowing ripped him to pieces at night. Not knowing if he was truly a murderer like Nadia. Not knowing if he had left Vesuvia in ruins. Not knowing if he broke the hearts of both Julian and Muriel with not even a goodbye before he fled.

Not knowing the true answers to that fine mystery...

He supposed the curiosity is what lead him to Muriel's hut after that long, long year and a half.

He had used his newfound magic to hide himself fairly well as he moved through the city -- he wasn't even detected once. Even by the guards. Asra kept to the outskirts of Vesuvia anyways, riding the gondolas or creeping round the forest as a mysterious visitor of sorts. Once did he check on Julian Devorak's shop, overjoyed to see him working as hard as ever, a rather healthy looking Appra by his side. After that he had gotten bread from the baker, and snuck his way onto the palace grounds from the back woods exit. It had taken him a bit to remember where to go, but he followed a familiar presence of magic and the smell of myrrh to the right place, and in no time there it had been... a new chicken coop right beside it, of course.

Asra had knocked, but the only answer had been the snuffling of Inanna -- Muriel must have been out. Asra, tired of keeping up his disguise, simply let himself in, greeting Inanna once she had recognized him and starting up a fire once she had calmed down a bit more. He stayed like that until it had grown dark outside, relaxing after all that time spent running and hiding, studying all of the new whittled pieces on Muriel's shelf.

It was late when he heard Muriel -- he had been almost asleep when he heard his old friend greet his chickens. Asra had shot up straight however, and spun around, the first sense of worry sparking up in his system. He almost considered vanishing and coming back later, wondering if it was the polite thing to do rather than to just show up uninvited on one of Muriel's furs and beside his dozing wolf. It seemed to be too late, however, when he heard the doorknob turn and the hinges creak, a large shadow from the moonlight outside casting upon the floor of his home as Muriel opened up the door.

In a panic, Asra did the first thing he could think of -- speaking even before Muriel had pulled his hood down or looked up from the ground.

"Well, aren't you a good sight for sore eyes?"

That might have been a mistake. Muriel had jumped a little, and whipped his head up, the color draining from his face and the previous comfort slacking from his features. The pile of firewood, sticks, and twigs he had been holding in one of his arms fell to the ground with a mighty clatter as Muriel dropped his arms by his sides in what must have been shock. He took a step backwards into his open doorway, expression one of a man who had just seen a ghost as his wide eyes looked Asra up and down.

"A... Asra?!" Muriel spluttered, lifting a hand to pull back the hood of his cloak. "Is that... is that you?"

He hadn't changed too much in the time that Asra was gone -- the only change really had been the length of his hair. It was trimmed a bit, the longer parts just down to his shoulders while the shorter bits just barely passed his chin. His stubble and his outfit was the same, really. His eyes were the same. His voice, despite the pitch of surprise, was the same as well. It all made Asra grin in spite of himself as he stood up from the floor, Inanna, who was startled awake by the clatter of firewood, standing with him.

"Yes, Muri, it's me," he said softly, a huff of a laugh in his words. "Sorry I let myself in. You weren't home."

Muriel blinked, parting his lips to speak, but seeming to find no words in his system. He took a step forwards, groping a a blind hand back for the door handle to try and close it properly. "Asra, you... you shouldn't be here," he said, shaking his head a little. "You... Count Lucio might find you... he wants you dead, Asra-"

"I know, I know," Asra sighed, holding up one of his hands to stop Muriel short. "It's okay. I made sure to stay super careful, Muriel. No one saw me."

Still watching Asra as if he could vanish any moment, Muriel nodded, moving forwards a bit more. His foot kicked one of the larger blocks of wood, and Muriel flicked his eyes down, swallowing hard and casting one nervous glance up to Asra before he sank down to his knees, beginning to gather up all of the firewood he had spilled across the floor.

Asra moved forwards quickly to help, dropping to his own knees and scooping together some of the smaller twigs. Muriel murmured something about how it had been okay, but he was too late -- Asra was already offering back a handful of sticks.

"What are all these sticks for, Muriel?" Asra asked, speaking to him just like he used to. As if nothing had been wrong. Nothing had been different. "You have plenty for the fire already, and it's not like you could whittle anything out of these."

Muriel stared at him for a moment or so -- expression blank aside from the heavy confusion that glazed his eyes. "I... uh... make protection charms..." he mumbled, voice awkward. Muriel cleared his throat, and took the sticks back from Asra, hesitating a moment longer than he should have when their hands touched. "Ever since you... left I started focusing on magic. You always said I could if I wanted to. I just needed something to... I just needed something while you were gone."

Something hurt inside Asra at the phrase, but he didn't let it phase him. The sound of Muriel's voice as it grew more and more comfortable was nearly intoxicating to hear after so many months without it. It was almost addictive... stronger each time Asra would go through a withdrawal.

"I knew I sensed something stronger here," Asra said, smirking up at him. "It's beautiful -- your magic. I could feel it from a mile away."

Muriel blushed -- blushed like he used to before they had started dating, averting his embarrassed eyes, drawing up his stiff shoulders. It made Asra frown a little... but he figured it was nothing. They had been apart for quite a lot of time -- it wasn't a surprise Muriel had lost his accustomed comfort to Asra's affection.

"Thank you, Asra," he mumbled, ears tinted red along with his cheeks. Muriel ducked his head a little, hair falling over his face, covering his averted eyes. He swallowed hard, obviously searching for the right words to say. Asra waited, watching Muriel with a patient smile as he leaned forwards over the messy pile of wood and twigs. "Not that I... not that I don't want you here but... why? Why come now? After all that time..."

Asra gave a soft sigh, cocking his head to the side. "I couldn't take not knowing any longer," he said, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I couldn't take not knowing if you were okay. I couldn't take not having these memories of mine -- the longer I stayed away, the more I lost. It was ripping me apart -- I just had to come back to Vesuvia. Back to you..." Asra placed his hand onto Muriel's again, his smile fading into an earnest sort of frown. "Murderer or not, leaving here is one of the worst things I have ever done..."

Muriel looked at him for a long time. "Murderer?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. "You... you're not a murderer... don't you remember?" Upon the blank look Asra gave him, a sad look flickered about his features, along with the slightest hint of embarrassment. "What memories do you have, Asra?"

"Not enough," he murmured, tipping his head forwards a bit. "That's why I need you to tell me everything you can, Muriel. From when you were locked up by the Countess to right now -- I need to know."

So Muriel told him.

"Everything...?"

~~~

"Yep. Everything," Asra confirmed, nodding his head. He leaned back on the bench, taking in a long yawn and stretching out his arms over his head. "Like me, Muriel didn't spare any details. Then after that I stayed with him for another year and a half before you showed up. And now we're here -- on this bench, me telling you my life story."

We'd been sitting there for roughly two hours, Asra just talking away -- telling me everything he had learned about himself over the years that had passed. There had been moments of teary eyes and there had been moments of anger and there were certainly moments of blushes and averted stares, but Asra got through it all. It seemed to tie a few loose ends together, patching up so many holes in the story. I had listened so intently -- with such growing curiosity, loving the way each piece fit so perfectly into the timeline of our mystery...

But there were still some pieces I couldn't seem to find.

"But then who killed the Countess? Who set the fire?" I asked, shaking my head a bit as I thought about it. "And... and how come the plague just stopped like that. After you left... was it something you did? Did you find the cure?"

Asra shrugged. "Not that I know of," he said, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Everything I know about that night was in my story. There might not even be a cure... we might have just gotten lucky, Appra."

That was when the door to the library was slammed open and Lucio strode out, a scowl on his lips as if everything had clicked perfectly into place.

"We found it!" He said loudly, calling us over. I pushed to my feet and began toward the door. Asra followed me with an tired sort of sigh.

"Found what?" I'd shouted back, brows furrowing, eyes fixing on Lucio as I began back into the library.

When Asra and I were inside, he pulled the door shut and moved over to the desk, sitting behind it where he had obviously kicked Julian out of his seat.

"We found the cause of the plague." And he leant forwards, eyes fixing on Asra. "And we found out how we got rid of it. It's unpleasant news but we know now what we have to do."

I watched him, brows furrowing.

"Just tell us what happened!" I said, growing tired of walking in circles. Lucio slid a sheet of paper over the table, eyes fixing on me as I picked it up. On it was a scratchy drawing of Nadia and the beetles.

"Nadia caused the plague," he said, his words thick with their sinister meaning. "And killing her was what got rid of it."


	12. Clarity

"How... how do you know?" Asra spluttered after Lucio had made his extravagant reveal. He shook his head a little bit, bringing his hand to his hair -- combing it through his white locks enough for his red eye to be seen before the bangs fell back down over his forehead. "Nadia was the source? Why... why wouldn't she say something?"

Portia, who looked as though she had already processed the surprise of the situation, rose up her shoulders. "It's not surprising she was letting so many people die for her," she muttered, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "If she told you and Julian, you would have just killed her."

Asra nodded softly, his eyes flicking to the table as he thought about it. His hand curled up in a fist, and he gave a sharp sort of huff. "That explains the beetles. And why Nadia tried to shoot down our theories about the tie between the plague and the bugs," he muttered, tone growing a little darker as his eyes narrowed themselves at the table. "But... but who killed her? Who figured it out? Julian and I were just going to let her die of the plague -- I just remembered it all with Appra. We were never going to kill her though... right Julian?"

"I'd been considering doing something like that," Julian said honestly. "But no, I didn't go through with it. I remember being in the main hall for the masquerade when I heard the news that the room was on fire- and I can't use magic, either, so Asra and I are out of the question. And Muriel, who was with Asra, but I was with Portia. None of the four of us would have done something like that. Appra was... gone by then, so it wouldn't have been them. The only person who can't be accounted for in this room is Lucio-"  
"Who wouldn't have murdered his wife!"

"But we can't prove anything for him, either innocent or guilty," Julian continued, as if Lucio hadn't interrupted. He sighed a little.

"We should go back to the room," I announced suddenly. "Check the magic that was there. It seemed familiar, even Asra said so, and then we might be able to narrow it down if we wander through the market trying to find someone with a similar aura? It might be hopeless but if we use one of Muriel's charms we can stop Nadia from being a threat long enough to examine her room for evidence. We can't be too cautious about these things."

Asra, ignoring the uncomfortable sneer Lucio expresses at the plan before them, offered a smile at me — a proud smile. "Wonderful idea, Appra," he said, leaning up a little straighter. He looked around the group, taking a head count. "We probably shouldn't all go, though. Appra and and I have to, of course, but anyone who doesn't want to..." Asra trailed off, his eyes finding Portia.

She blushed a little, but after a second or so, she flicked her eyes to the floor and nodded. "I'd rather not see Nadia again," she said quietly, reaching a hand to rub her arm a little. "Julian and I can stay here... neither of us have anything special for magic. Right, Ilya? We're better with the research — maybe we'll keep looking on how to get rid of the Countess for good."

"That sounds good," he'd said with a small smile, settling in his seat. "We'll be working hard while you're gone. Good luck with your trip- I should hope that you will return soon and safe."

Asra nodded gently, and turned back to Lucio. "It shouldn't just be the two of us, Count Lucio, but I suppose if you don't feel... comfortable with the plan, you can stay," he said, trying to brew up some respect in his words. After the darkened tone and the angry eyes Asra had used when describing all the times Lucio never stood up to Nadia, it was easy to tell where all of the disrespect had come from. Asra thought Lucio was spineless. "If you don't want to come along, Appra and I can go find Muriel. It would be nice to have him around anyways — he always has extra charms on him."

Lucio seemed stuck for a few long moments, hesitating for the first time since I'd met him, shifting a little.

"I'll go," he managed to say after a few moments. "I do want to see her again. If we are to kill her, I want to say something to her. I want to say goodbye, at least." He pushed himself to his feet, starting around the table to accompany Asra and I. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but I wasn't going to argue.  
"You can change your mind or leave at any time," I told him, as if he'd need the reminder to show him that it wasn't something to be ashamed of. I didn't know about his relationship with Nadia but it didn't seem to be a good one- not if he was so shaken by her still being here.

He didn't comment, striding past and out of the library, beginning back to the maze and I picked up my pace, grabbing Asra's hand to pull him along, so we could follow him through the maze instead of getting lost and having to find our own way back. I called a quick goodbye to Julian- and Asra called to Muriel- before we disappeared around the corner.

Lucio just kept walking, not sending a look back over his shoulder to ensure that we could follow or keep up, clearly anxious and wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

I followed as close as I could behind Lucio, while Asra, free from my hand, took up the back of our little party as we moved through the maze. He stayed a good distance back, peeking over the corners of hedges -- obviously looking for Muriel. I made sure to glance back every now and again to keep Asra from falling too far behind and I, but I didn't have to look to know he had found Muriel just a few more corners away from the exit of the maze -- Asra's happy hum of Muriel's name and an accompanied grumble were good enough clues. After that I had hurried up to Lucio's side, Asra's voice soft behind us as he filled Muriel in on everything he had missed while he was out sulking. Lucio didn't seem to care Muriel had joined us -- like before, he seemed anxiously focused on the mission at hand.

We left the garden and entered into the palace, Lucio leading us through the halls in the familiar path Asra and I had just taken the other day. In no time we were before the heavily locked door to her corridor, fitted with new protections since I had seen it last. Asra gave an impressed whistle at the new locks and chains -- one Lucio ignored -- and strolled forwards beside me, looking the door up and down as Lucio fiddled with the keys and the bolts.

"New defenses, I see," he hummed, sounding a little too confident and collected for someone who was already on the Count's bad side. Muriel cleared his throat gruffly from behind us -- almost like a warning, but Asra didn't seem to pay any mind to it. "You added more protection to try and keep me out, I'm guessing? You used the same magic dampening links from the chains you put on me earlier."

"To try to keep everyone out," he answered with an edge to his voice. "Because I don't want people going to Nadia's room. For the obvious reasons." He moved back, handing the keys to Muriel without looking at him and setting one hand hesitantly on the door handle. He was scared. He was incredibly anxious, his stomach twisting. He didn't want to see Nadia again- which wasn't unreasonable from what he'd heard when Asra and I had trespassed last time.

 

But he took a moment, and a breath, and pushed open the door to take his confident strides through her wing despite the chill that settled in the second that he passed the doorway. We all felt it- the uncomfortable shudder that made us all feel on edge. The unfamiliar energy mingled in with the familiar sensation of magic that we came to investigate.

We moved together very slowly through the dark, dusty hall — maybe each of us subconsciously drifting a little closer to Muriel for the slightest feeling of protection. He told us quietly if we were to use the charms, to take them out, so we all did — eyes on the dark shadows of the corners where the light that bled in from the murky windows didn't touch. Our footsteps echoed through the wing as we made our way closer and closer to the door at the end of the corridor, our discomfort, Lucio's especially, nearly suffocating.

Muriel's voice, as soft as it was, startled us and we all jumped when he spoke.

"How could the Countess cause the plague?" he asked, voice distant as though he'd been deep in thought. Muriel gave a soft sigh and looked around, worry in his eyes as if he believed Nadia was listening... and in all honesty, it was quite possible she was. "I don't get it... she's just a person, isn't she?"

Asra nodded. We had just reached the door, standing still as Lucio moved forwards to unlock the second set of new protection — Asra took the pause of movement to turn to look at both Muriel and me, his back on Lucio.

"I'd understand if she was the first to get the plague, but I don't understand how she could have been the source," Asra murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "There are still so many unanswered questions to this mystery. So much to learn. Why did it stop after she died? Who found out she was the cause and who had the magic to kill her? If she manages to come back somehow... does that mean..."

"...the plague comes back," Muriel said, nearly bristling with discomfort. He looked up to Lucio, who was still working at the door with his keys, likely trying to gauge his reaction to the revelation.

He didn't say anything, though, and he didn't turn to face them or to look at them. It wasn't clear whether that was because this was a sensitive subject or for another reason but I didn't want to press my luck by trying to force him to give us his input. I just wanted to understand this situation fully- and I was sure that Asra and Muriel wanted to satisfy their curiosity too. I was hoping that Lucio wanted the same thing, though from every other conversation we'd had all I'd discovered was that he wanted to get rid of Nadia and that was as far as it went. Even if it meant that he'd assume things would help when they wouldn't- like how he'd thought that killing Asra could have saved him from Nadia's spirit.

He stepped aside after a moment, the door unlocked, and hesitated before he pushed open the door. Immediately the energy was different. It was thrice as suffocating. Lucio almost felt the need to turn and leave but willed himself to stay. Nadia's energy was strong- far stronger than it had been last time. It was draining.

None of us seemed to move for what seemed like a long time -- each one side eying the other, trying their hardest not to be the first one to step forwards. After those few moments, however, Asra took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started forwards, ducking his head as he stepped through the doorway into Nadia's old room. Muriel followed closely after Asra, and I figured it would be safest to travel behind him. Lucio took up the rear, closing the door behind him. Cutting off the only safe exit of that eerie room. I tried not to shiver when I heard the door click into place, the sound of the hinges settling echoing about the very quiet space around us.

Like before, the room was dark with heavy shadow, the light barely escaping past the thick, ashy curtains that hung over the demolished windows of Nadia's bedroom. In an instant, Asra and I had light sources flaming in our palms, lessening the severity of the inky darkness of each corner. Asra turned around, dragging his eyes about the place in a slow sweep for anything out of the ordinary.

"No Nadia so far," he murmured, looking up to me. "Last time we were here, something was wrong with you, Appra. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, my eyes fixed on Lucio- who had gone significantly paler just from being in Nadia's room and was making a clear effort not to touch anything. Just keeping us company to ensure that no guards would think that we were trespassing. My attention fixed onto Asra after a moment. "Come on, we ought to be quick. It'd be better to get this over with before Nadia finds us here, wherever she is. I'd rather avoid her altogether."

 

I brushed my fingertips along an ashy nightstand, reaching out with my magic to try to find the source of it, to figure out why it seemed so familiar or where it had come from. I was hoping that Asra would be doing the same- and Muriel, if he were capable of it- but I knew that Lucio was just going to be standing there and anxiously keeping an eye out. We'd need him here if Nadia came back, anyway. He'd definitely be a good way to keep her distracted.

I was just beginning to feel satisfied with my magic expanding when I heard an infuriated shriek, my eyes widening and snapping to the figure in the middle of the room. Nadia, who had just appeared, glared at the collection of people in her room.

"Intruders!" She'd shrieked, her words sounding more squawked and higher-pitched due to her birdlike form. "Trespassing monsters, magicians, thieves!" she'd hissed out, her eyes settling on Lucio, who was now even more pale. I could see every single flicker of fear, of anger, that made itself clear in his eyes. "And you! You useless wretch! You lead them all here, didn't you? You brought them here to get rid of me! You vile little coward! Getting other people to fight your battles, to endure your hell!"

"Nadia, please," he'd began, holding his hands up to show that he wasn't armed- that he had no intent to hurt her. It wasn't much, but it was all that he could do to stop the situation from escalating. "We just came to answer a few questions! I wanted to see this place- I've been meaning to get it cleaned up and I'm sure that you-"  
"Three years!" She shrieked again, cutting him off sharply. "Three years of leaving my room covered in ash and dust! Leaving it abandoned! Do you think I can't see what goes on outside of this room? I'm free to roam wherever I please! I know exactly what you do and when. You made this place off-limits the day after the fire and I know how relieved you were that I was gone!"

Lucio flinched back.

"Noddy, darling," he tried again, even going far enough to use her pet name as if that would diffuse the situation at all. As expected, however, it backfired quite badly.  
"Darling?!" she'd echoed, shouting now. Her voice was loud enough to echo through the halls- I was sure that people the other side of the palace would have been able to hear her but we didn't have time to focus on that. "You have no right calling me darling! No place giving me a nickname or a pet name! I should have killed you the day that I married you! I should have taken the position of power and killed you the second I'd gotten what I wanted from you!"

I could see Lucio beginning to shrink back, his hands falling to his side. Asra was staring at the scene in shock and Muriel seemed to be taken entirely off-guard by this whole incident. All of us seemed to have forgotten about how horrible Nadia used to be.

Lucio tried to speak again, though his words were shaky and he seemed to be a moment away from turning and fleeing the room to save his own skin. He was working as a good distraction, though. Just as I'd hoped.

"Nadia-"

"You're a filthy creature, Lucio! Your tongue isn't worthy of speaking my name! Your hand isn't worthy of holding my swords! Your eyes aren't worthy of admiring my beauty! I showed you mercy when I didn't slaughter you on our wedding night and you return the favour by burning me to death on my birthday! At my party!"

The words hung heavy in the air for a few long moments. Nadia panted, getting her breath back, anger still flaring up inside her as she readied herself for another attack on Lucio.

He looked up at her again, though, his eyes now narrowed into a glare that pierced her.  
"I killed you as a fair punishment for murdering almost all of the townspeople!" He shouted, taking one of her swords from the wall and holding it out to her, as if a silent threat. "I burned you alive for all of the people that you burned for their slightest mistake! I set your bedroom alight because I was the only person with enough awareness that that would end the plague who was brave enough to take action into my own hands! I'm not a coward, Nadia! I'm not a monster!" He took a step forward, thrusting the sword out toward her. It pressed against her throat but didn't break skin.

His voice dropped into a low hiss as he spoke again.

"You're the most repulsive creature I've ever met. You're abusive, you're violent! Of all of the things in my life that I regret, killing you was not one of them and I can't wait for my opportunity to do it again!"

"You- You-!" Nadia tore the sword from his grip and lunged at him, her talons clawing at him as he ducked out of the way, shouting for Muriel to use one of his 'fucking charms', as he put it, grabbing another sword from the wall to use to keep Nadia at a distance.

Muriel, who'd been in a state of shock before Lucio's cried command, gave a start, and fumbled for one of his pockets. He grabbed a handful of charms, and, without thinking, threw them at the thrashing Nadia as she tried to get past Lucio's slashing swords. She shrieked wildly at the contact of one of them, but dove with some supernatural speed to avoid the rest. Again, Muriel was frozen still as the red eyes and gnashing beak of the Nadia's apparatus charged for him -- but Asra got in her way. He sidestepped in front of the shocked Muriel, holding out his own charm as if it had been a cross in his hand and a vampire he'd been repelling. Nadia reeled backwards, her enraged shouts piercing through the room about us, rattling old furniture and disturbing the previously settled dust. Asra took a step forwards, gritting his teeth. He used his other hand to summon magic -- the glow of his hand an obvious threat as he glared at her. She moved back further, but she did not disappear as she did the other day. Almost as if she was stronger than before. More powerful. It would take more force to drive her away.

And that extra force came in the form of Lucio, collecting the little handful of charms from the floor and grabbing one of her ornately decorated canes from by her bed and swinging it into the back of her knees to knock her down. He set one foot on her chest, throwing the charms down at her and watching her, shrieking, disappear from beneath his foot. After only a moment, her aura disappeared from the room entirely and Lucio took a few steps back, slumping against the wall, gasping for breath and trembling badly.

There were a few moments of silence, only parted by Lucio's heavy breathing, as the rest of us began to process what had just happened. What had just been revealed -- what pieces of our strange mystery that had just been stitched together. I could still feel the thrum of shock that resonated deep in my system the moment Nadia had announced who her true murderer had been. I still hadn't properly wrapped my head around it... I certainly didn't recover from the surprise as fast as Asra had.

Certainly not as fast.

"You killed Countess Nadia?" Asra said, words dark as he turned to face the Count, who was still leaned up against the wall. Asra's eyes were narrowed into a heavy glare — nearly the same glare he had trained on the Countess just moments ago. "You were just going to kill me — cover up for yourself? And you call that brave enough?"

Asra took a step forwards, his hand still glowing — the adrenaline still obviously rather high in his system. Before he could advance too much further, however, Muriel's hand on his arm stopped him, holding him back. Asra turned his head up to look at him, brow furrowed with confusion, lips parting to likely ask what Muriel had been doing. He was cut off before he could get a sound out.

"Asra, stop," Muriel mumbled, shaking his head a little. His voice was a little spaced, distant with the shock that still settled in his system. His eyes trailed down to the magic that simmered in Asra's fingertips. "Stop before... before something happens..."

Asra watched him very quietly for a moment or so, but after whatever he'd been going through had passed, Asra settled his eyes closed and gave a deep breath. The magic drained and settled in his system, his hand losing the glow as he slumped his shoulders, leaning into Muriel a bit as he relaxed. Once he was sure Asra had calmed, Muriel looked up from him and brought his gaze to the still trembling Lucio. There was no anger in his eyes, just a gentle confusion as he furrowed his brow and cocked his head.

"Why didn't you say anything, Count Lucio?" he asked, voice cautious as he spoke — obviously gentle due to Lucio's state. "Did you... did you know it was you all along?"

Lucio's eyes lifted to fix on the three pairs of eyes fixed on him and he pushed himself to stand again, though his legs were shaky and his thoughts were a little hazy after such an intense experience.  
"I didn't," he said, being entirely honest. "I didn't remember until a little earlier today. We were discussing the beetles and their ties to the plague and that was when I pieced together that Nadia had been the cause. My memories slowly came back after that and before I knew it I had memories of everything that had happened. I could remember going to her room after the ritual that you performed, where she'd spilt wine on her dress and said that she needed to change. I checked up on her and while her back was turned I set the papers by the end of her bed on fire- but I don't remember how- and by the time she smelled the smoke I was out of her room and I'd boarded up the door to keep her inside. I told the guards to leave their posts and enjoy the masquerade so they wouldn't hear what happened."

His eyes turned to the floor for a moment- almost in shame- before he looked up and met Asra's eyes with a new look of determined confidence.  
"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't regret it," he announced confidently. "I don't regret a single part of it. I wish that I'd killed her sooner. I wish that I'd killed her the second that Julian had suggested that the beetles carried the plague. I wish I'd killed her when I found out she only married me for the status I held as Count of Vesuvia. It would have saved everyone from so much suffering."

His eyes fixed on me.  
"And I wish that I'd killed her before she'd killed you."

A pang of something pierced my gut at his sincerity, and I offered him an earnest nod, furrowing my brow a little. "It's okay, Lucio," I said softly, taking a slight step forwards. "By what Asra tells me... Nadia was hard to defy. Taking a stand against her at all takes bravery. Killing her yourself takes a hero."

Asra, who had calmed down considerably so, gave a soft nod in my peripheral in a surprising turn of events. He was leaned up against Muriel's side, snug in between Muriel's arm and his chest, still using him as a crutch to settle down the spike of his magic. "I'm sorry for... what I said," he mumbled, looking down at his feet. "It was an intense moment. But Appra is right. Don't work yourself up over it, you did the right thing in the end... but what I don't get is how..."

He looked up, cocking his head a little as he focused his attention on Lucio, abandoning his apologetic tone from before. "Lucio... this fire was set by someone with magical abilities," he said, speaking slow as he pieced the questions together in his head. "No offense, Count Lucio, but you... don't have an ounce of magic in you. How did you do it?"

"I don't remember that," Lucio said, a small frown curled onto his lips. "I remember every other little detail but when I try to think of the fire or how I made it my mind goes blank and I start getting a pounding headache," he said, a little grimace curling onto his lips. "We've managed to uncover this much of the story, though, so surely it'll be nothing to piece together this last little bit. Right?"

 

He looked between the three of us, getting some reluctant agreements. He clearly wanted to stop- to go to his room to take a little while to relax, and the rest of us were beginning to feel a little exhausted too but we couldn't afford to rest. Not when Muriel spoke up and caught all of our attention.

"That... stone in your room, Lucio. Remember when I told you how dangerous it was? I asked you to... get rid of it...?" His voice was just above a whisper, cautious and respectful as he addressed the Count — an obvious guilt still hiding in his tone. "It's a charm... sort of. It's dangerous because it can be used to capture magic and... repurpose it. I recognized the symbols from one of Asra's book."

Asra tensed a little, eyes widening. "It was Nadia's," he murmured, new memories misting into the wide set of his eye. "She threatened to use it on me but she never knew how... but it really wasn't all that hard. Lucio, you could have used that to gather someone else's magic to kill the Countess. You're a genius, Muriel. Good thinking." He gave Muriel's arm a soft pat, sliding out from his spot beneath Muriel's arm as he paced forwards, eyes trained on the ground and glossy with heavy thought.

Muriel blushed a little as he watched him, shrugging his shoulders. "I only really remembered because it scared me..." he mumbled.

Asra nodded. "Anyone with magic abilities would get unnerved by it — it's a powerful weapon if someone knew how to it right," he said in a murmur, still thinking. He flicked his head back up to Lucio, and cocked it to the side, furrowing his brow a little. "Lucio, I don't remember you taking any of my magic... It couldn't have been Muriel's — his wouldn't work like that. Is there anyone else's you could have used to kill the Countess? Maybe if we know who, their magic can kill her for good."

Before Lucio could open his mouth, likely to say he didn't know and give another little shrug, I spoke up.  
"It could have been mine."

The eyes in the room fixed on me and Lucio's brows furrowed.

"What? Where'd that come from?" he asked, about to add something else but I cut him off. It was probably for the best, anyway. He had the spotlight on him for doing something good (for once) so I can't blame him for it.  
"I was dead by then but something seems wrong. The magic lingering here is familiar but I can't place who it's from, even though it feels like it's right on the tip of my tongue. Asra can compare the magic to give an observation, too, and I wouldn't be surprised. I was... I was dead by the time she was murdered so it would be an easy way to get away with it. Nobody would remember whose magic it was and eventually they'd give up looking. You wouldn't even be a suspect for it, as you weren't, and Asra disappeared so it just seemed to fit together that Asra could be blamed."

I turned my attention to Asra.  
"It would have been easy to take my magic. I would have been weak and staying with Julian and Lucio could have just come to visit Julian. He could have used it whenever and I wouldn't have realised. It would just have meant that the plague took me a little quicker because my magic wouldn't have been boosting my immune system. The timeline just fits together nicely. I might have even insisted that Lucio used my magic because Julian gave me updates on everything. Lucio might have made the connection and explained it to me and asked to use my magic. That part is unclear but... can you check?"

I held out my hand and opened my palm, a little flicker of my magical essence coiling up and out of my palm, flickering and twitching.   
"Just see how well they match and we'll have our answers."

Asra, looking a little skeptical, moved forwards. He reached his own hand out and cupped it beneath mine, giving a soft sigh as he moved his gaze around the room. "I find it unlikely Lucio would steal magic from someone on their deathbed... I mean... you're not the best but you're not that bad," Asra mumbled, offering the frowning Lucio a sort of teasing grin. When no one laughed, Asra's smile settled and he turned back to me, shrugging his shoulders a little. He eased his eyes close. "I guess it's worth a shot to check..."

His voice trailed off as the concentration seemed to wash over him, brow furrowing beneath his white bangs. Asra's lip unconsciously settled between his teeth, eyes scrunching a little tighter as he studied the energy presented to him. A few moments of silence passed, everyone watching and waiting for Asra to react. It wasn't until I watched his face pale a good shade or two before I knew he had found it.

Asra pulled his hand away and stumbled back, eyes snapping open wide. "Appra," he said, shaking his head. "You were right... it's you. Your magic I mean... I... I don't know why I couldn't tell sooner." He looked around the room again, still working at his bottom lip. The moment his gaze had found Lucio, however, he abandoned the thoughtful habit to present a dark scowl. "Forget what I said earlier. I suppose you are that bad."

"I got rid of the plague!" Lucio argued indignantly, gritting his teeth. "I had to play dirty but I got rid of the plague! We still don't know if Appra let me use their magic or not! At least I stayed around after I made a mistake instead of running and hurting everyone who knew me." He tensed up a little more, his hands curling into fists. I didn't know what to say or whether or not to interrupt- but I didn't get time to. Lucio spoke up again after a moment, eager to defend himself. "Appra was going to die anyway! It wouldn't have made a difference to them if I'd use their magic or not! Even if I stole it, I stopped the plague from claiming any more victims! I saved Vesuvia! Who cares if I had to use one person's magic to do it! I would have killed Nadia with my own two hands if I could have."

He took a step back, grimacing a little at the ash beneath his feet.  
"I'm going to find someone to clean this place up while Nadia's gone. I need to finalise the preparations for the masquerade and I don't want anyone coming to this room and having it's filthiness ruin the party."

Hasty, he began to storm out, wanting to get out of the room before Asra's frustration could turn to malice or before Muriel could get involved in this sudden need to hate him. He didn't want to be hated by everyone for something that he still thought was necessary. He had to do it- not just to save himself (he'd noticed an increased amount of plague beetles beginning to reside in his room) but to save every single uninfected citizen of Vesuvia.

Asra gave an angry huff as he watched the Count stalk off, folding his arms over his chest and drumming his fingers on his biceps as he tried to soothe his temper. He flicked his gaze to me, and instantly tried to soften it, forcing them to round with concern rather than narrow with his previous anger. "This has to be a lot to take in," he said softly, swallowing hard. "How are you doing?"

"Better than I could be doing," I muttered, rubbing my eyes and frowning. What was I supposed to say? That it was difficult to come to terms with the fact that I'd died and didn't know whether or not I'd willingly participated in Nadia's murder? That much should have been obvious.

Offering the gentlest of smiles, Asra nodded, and unfolded his arms. He parted his lips to speak, but, like before, a deep voice from behind him cut him short.

"We should leave this place," Muriel mumbled, stepping forwards. He'd been facing the direction Lucio had stomped off in, even after he couldn't watch him leave anymore, but he tore his gaze from the doorway to face us instead. "She could come back and... I don't think we could take her on with just three."

I turned to look at him and nodded, this time refraining from commenting until we'd left Nadia's wing entirely, the chill still leaving a shudder in my system but I didn't want to dwell on it and let my uneasiness become my fear. I didn't speak again until Muriel pulled the door to her wing closed behind us, the bolts thunking into heavy place with a clanging echo that left each of us on edge.  
"We should tell Julian and Portia," I said, though my eyes were glued to the ground and my voice quiet as everything settled in and began to weigh down on me. "If we go now we might be able to avoid Lucio for a few hours."

Asra nodded. "Whatever you would like to do, Appra," he said softly, stepping aside to let me lead the way.

When I did, my arms crossed and my head ducked a little, he followed rather closely, quiet but obviously concerned. Muriel walked behind the both of us, the faint echo of his heavy footsteps really the only sound as we made our way back to the library. Without Lucio as our escort, confused servants gave us stares -- Asra specifically -- but no one really questioned us. If anyone did seem to try and step forwards, a gruff grumble from Muriel turned them away rather quickly.

The moment we got back into the library, Muriel unlocking the door and closing it behind us, Julian seemed to shine with relief at the sight of us all still together in one piece. I tried to keep from looking so shaken at the sight of him, tilting up my head and offering a wan smile as he started up to meet us, Portia at his side. It seemed like he was beginning to say something, likely some witty comment on how we had been back so soon, but his sister's louder voice cut him off before he could even part his lips properly.

"Where's the Count?" she asked, cocking her head. "He went with you guys, didn't he?"

 

"Lucio set the fire," I said, brushing my hands off on myself. "That's it. He left because we found out he used my magic to set the fire."

 

I moved over to Julian and wrapped both arms around him, needing his embrace as something familiar and comforting. The last few weeks had been so insanely difficult recently and Julian was always somebody that I could have counted on. I felt his arms wrap around me, his fingers beginning to coax through my hair.  
"This is a lot to take in," he'd said softly into my hair. I could hear the sadness in his voice and it stung. I didn't want to say anything else, just holding a little tighter to him.

Julian looked over at Asra, still running his fingers through my hair soothingly to help me calm down. After such a busy week and so many new revelations- not to mention finding out about my own death and the potential theft of my magic- if not my own willing participation in Nadia's murder. WIthout knowing which I'd done I had to consider both as very real possibilities.

"We've not found much," he said, glancing to Portia. "Would you mind explaining?" his eyes flicked down to me, trying to convey to them that he wanted to focus on comforting me.

I opened my mouth, taking in a great sigh as I prepared to tell the story, but Asra settled a hand on my shoulder from behind me, and told me not to worry about it. He then, taking a step back, turned his attention to Portia and Julian and proceeded to tell them everything. He told them of the presence they sensed in the room, of the appearance of Nadia herself, and then everything she had said — word by word, almost. He described the little fight: Muriel saving Lucio and then Asra saving Muriel and then Lucio's final blow that casted her away. Finally he ended the quick little story with my realization, and Lucio storming off when Asra had been sharp with him.

"Sure, Lucio might have saved the city," he said once he had been done, voice a little tight, "but taking Appra's magic wasn't the way to do it. He should have used mine."

Portia gave a soft shrug of her shoulders, still looking a little pale after all that talk of Nadia. "He did... what he had to do, I guess," she murmured, shaking her head. "You might not have helped him."

Asra gave a scoff. "If he talked to me — told me who... what Nadia was — I would have killed her myself," he said darkly. Muriel looked up at him at that — frowning a little, but still quiet.

 

"That makes three of us who've said so," Julian said, a little sneer curled onto his lip just at the idea that Nadia was such an ongoing discussion. "And one of us who contributed to her murder. The only person who seems to be innocent here is Muriel." He turned his attention to the gentle giant, gesturing a little to the rest of us. "So if you want to become one of the treacherous troop, now's your chance to give your input." A grin overtook the sneer and suddenly he was beaming. Even in my sense of shakiness I managed a smile and a soft laugh, shoving him in the ribs playfully and earning a little grunt and an 'oof' for my efforts.

Muriel gave a huff, and flicked his eyes to the floor. "There's no input to give," he mumbled softly, obviously not getting the joke. "I don't like her... at all. But I don't think I'd kill her either."

Asra gave a soft little laugh, shaking his head a little bit. "That's alright, Muri," he assured, moving over him and leaning into Muriel's side again. Muriel gave a soft sigh at the public display, blushing a little, but he lifted his arm and slung it over Asra's shoulder despite his soft grumble. Asra just snickered again, and took Muriel's larger hand into both of his own. "You've never been the violent type, anyways."

Portia shook her head a little. "It's a shame, really," she cracked, settling both of her hands on her hips. "You look like you'd be good for fighting. Bigger than anyone I ever faced in the arena, anyways." She ignored the uncomfortable shrug Muriel gave at the comment, and instead leaned onto the desk beside her, tucking her hair behind her ears as she spoke again.

"So... Appra's magic killed Nadia?" Her voice, as always, grew a little tart upon Nadia's name. "What does that mean? Do you think you could do it again, Appra?"

"We'd need to ask Lucio about what he did," I murmured, a small frown curling onto my lips. "We'll need to find him again so we can talk about what he did and how he set the fire when he knew nothing about magic or how to use it." Pulling away from Julian, I turned to look at Asra. "We could catch him before the masquerade starts if we're lucky. Go to Nadia's room before the masquerade starts and, if she's back, we can kill her. If not, we'll just have to wait until afterwards and hope for the best."

I took a few steps closer to Asra, sending a slight look to Muriel and offering him an apologetic smile for both Julian's joke and Portia's comment.  
"We should go now. While we can and while we'll have time to find him. I think we know our way around enough for Muriel to stay here this time."

Asra gave a soft nod, flicking his eyes up to Muriel, and then to the Devorak siblings by the desk. "Alright," he said, offering a soft smile. "But I think it would be best if I stayed here. I'm sure after what I said I'm one of the last people Lucio wants to see. Would that be alright with you or... or would you feel better if someone went with you?"

I offered him an assuring smile, and nodded my head a bit, reaching a hand up to rub the back of my neck. "It's alright, Asra. I can go on my own," he said, giving a playful roll of my eyes. "You stay here with Muriel and the siblings. Hopefully I'll come back with good news."

With that and a soft wave goodbye to Asra and then Julian, I turned around -- off into the corridors of the palace again.

At first, of course, Asra's slight concern for me being on my own was a bit insulting... but as I made my way throughout the palace I began to understand what he was getting at. The place was eerie -- even with the hustle and bustle of the working servants all preparing for the Masquerade, each servant dusting or sweeping or cleaning or organizing. I knew the only reason my skin crawled and the hair upon the nape of my neck stood to tall was because I knew the dirty secrets of the old building. I knew what presences remained in the darker shadows of the abandoned corridors. I knew the palace's history, thanks to Asra -- the Countess's dark past and dark motives. The building reeked of her past deeds; which was a shame, really, considering how beautiful the place was.

Hopefully once she was finally gone, it wouldn't be so dreary.

I found Lucio, surprisingly, in the drawing room. First I had checked the dining hall, but I found it empty aside from the servants and the food they were setting out upon that long table. Second, I had attempted to try and get into his quarters, but the guard stationed by his door said that Lucio wasn't there. Next I tried just wandering the halls, sneaking cursory glances into each room as I passed. I had almost missed him, not bothering to open the door to sneak a quick peek into the drawing room, but a sharp complaint from his voice caught my attention.

When I had stuck my head into the drawing room doorway, I spotted Lucio by the table, talking to one of the servants. They were presenting him with cloth choices -- maybe the color of napkins they'd set out in one of the rooms for the masquerade -- and he didn't really seem like he enjoyed either of them. I slipped into the room and watched him tell the servant to fetch him something, and I quote, 'worth his time' before clearing my own throat. He turned around, and his face instantly fell sour upon seeing me -- I spoke quickly to keep him from yelling.

"Count Lucio," I said, addressing him, "I just have some questions. I'm not here to yell."

He grimaced nonetheless, eyes narrowing when his attention fixed on me.  
"Are you going to tell me something that I'll care about? I've got work to do. I've got to prepare for a masquerade that all the preparations for had been halted while we tried to get rid of my somehow not-dead late wife. I don't have time to waste."

It was hard to see that this party was as important as he made it out to be but I knew better than to comment. He held the tension up in his shoulders and had his teeth grit. His hand was curled into a fist and his prosthetic fingertips drummed on the desk beside him. The tension was suddenly so clear. He was frustrated, he was angry, he was having t battle with the newfound realisation that Nadia was still somehow, in some way, alive, and that the masquerade needed to finish being prepared. Then he had to deal with the five of us staying, it was a matter of hours before the masquerade was due to begin and he hadn't even bathed yet (meaning that it was likely he'd be late to the party he was hosting) and those were just his recent problems.

I gave a soft sigh, trying not to show him any outwards signs of pity -- I was sure such a thing would just make matters far worse. "I need you to try and remember a few things for me." My voice was quiet, softer to keep the nearby servants from listening in. "It's hard... and it hurts your head like hell, I know. But you're the only one who was there when you set the fire. You're the only one who knows what you did -- it's in there, somewhere. The only way we might be able to get rid of Nadia for good is with those secrets. Without them... we have no leads."

"Then stop wasting time and ask," he hissed at me, the tips of his gauntlet digging into the table and leaving little dents in the wood. I didn't let myself focus on it. Lucio was testy and irritable and anyone would know not to push their luck or test his patience. He was powerful, influential, but worst of all he was willing to and able to kill and likely wouldn't bat an eyelid over it. Not while he was in this kind of a mood, anyway. If Nadia wasn't enough of an example of that then nothing was. "I've already had Asra loudly reconsider whether or not he hates me several times over the last few days so whatever you say, just spit it out."

I followed his hasty instructions, knowing better than to aggravate him further. "I need you to try and remember exactly how you killed the Countess," I said in a whisper, shifting my eyes about for evesdroppers. I leaned in closer, furrowing my brow a little but in earnest. "We can wait to deal with this after the Masquerade but... I'm afraid with it being the first one since Nadia's death, she won't be too happy to see all these people partying without her... she might make a move during the party. It's up to you, of course, Count Lucio. We can't really go any further into this mission without you, really."

There was a slight pause, before I added on something to help boost his spirits a bit, not liking that I couldn't see the usual prideful glimmer in his sharp eyes. "You are the only one who was able to scare her away earlier." I shrugged my shoulders a little bit, and offered a smile. "I'm sure she knows better than to mess with you again after that."

"Save me the spineless praise," he muttered. "The only thing that got rid of her was Muriel's charms. All I managed to do was provoke her. I took the stone and I held it in my hand. The closer to her room I was the louder she seemed to be. The more she spoke the more irritated I got. The hotter the stone was. I remember that I threw it down when it burned my hand and there started the fire." And then, as if to prove it, he extended his hand to me to show the circular outline of the stone was left in his palm as a now-faded burn mark. 

 

"Is that everything?" he pulled back his hand, turning to the door as the same servant from earlier came back in, now holding a scarlet napkin that Lucio nodded at. He murmured something along the lines of 'it'll have to do' with a criticism about their lacking time.

"Almost," I said, thinking hard about everything he had told me. "Do you still have it? The stone? Muriel said he told you to get rid of it, but did you?"

I don't really know why I had asked. For one reason, it was likely that Lucio did get rid of the relic — especially if he didn't remember what it even was. But... even if he didn't, the magical device wouldn't help us. At least I didn't think so.

Lucio used my magic, and for some reason that worked. Which meant it would likely take my magic to make it work again. I suppose... I suppose that scared me. Having the stone might have just been a reassurance to my own wavering courage.

I still didn't know how I felt about being partly responsible for her first death... but to be the one to kill her the second time?

It was unnerving.

"Somewhere, I'd assume so," he said, eyes fixing on me after a moment before a sigh escaped him. "Fine. Fine, I'll go and see if I can hunt it down. It should be somewhere in my room. Then you can figure out the rest for yourself while I'm getting ready. I don't have time for this."

"Of course," I said, leaning up. "Lead the way."

He left the drawing room and started down the hall, occasionally pulling someone aside to note a change that he wanted made or to complain about something new with each person he decided to talk to. When he got to his room, he kicked open a box that contained a variety of magical items. He'd been trying to learn how to use magic before Asra had told him conclusively that there wasn't an ounce of magic running through him. That was when he'd started to experiment with magic snares, planning on stealing people's magic to get it for himself but he never went through with it. He took took out a small round stone, smooth and flat, letting it sit on his palm. It was exactly the size of the burn scar.  
"This is it," he said, offering it to me. "Asra will know how to work it so don't waste my time or yours by asking any more questions."

I figured out that what Asra had said before, about the stone being good at making those with magical abilities wary, was correct. My skin crawled at the mere sight of it -- something in my system, my magic, telling me that the relic was dangerous. I looked down at my hand, my lips curling into a frown at the thought of just touching the stone. After a moment or so of hesitation, I lifted my head up to look about Lucio's grand bedroom for anything that I might have been able to hold it. Finding nothing, I offered a sigh, and reached up a hand to my scarf and unraveling it from around my neck.

"You can't be too careful," I sighed, taking the stone from Lucio's hand, the scarf wrapped around my hand ensuring I wouldn't touch the thing. It buzzed dully past the cloth... I tried not to think about it as I stuffed the item into my pocket. "One more question before I leave?"

I waited for his aggravated sigh and the rolling of his eyes to pass before I dared to ask. "Why not get rid of it? After Muriel told you to, anyways?"

"I don't have to listen to him," Lucio answered sharply, without thinking too much about it, all kinds of walls being built behind his eyes the second that I spoke. He hesitated a moment before deciding elaborating would be better, his eyes slowly closing. The nexts words that he said- they were a struggle to get out.

 

"Nadia, during her last years, was the scariest thing I'd seen. There wasn't love or warmth or happiness in any words she said, nor in her eyes, not even when she would be witnessing Portia's fighting. She always used to love it, always enjoyed it- even if she hadn't said anything about it, I could see a little glimmer of emotion in her eyes. In the month leading up to her murder, she'd been cold to anything. She was full of hatred and anger. When she spoke to me she was malicious and cruel. When she spoke to Portia it was worse. She grew violent, erratic, volatile. The moment I realised that she was dead, I'd wanted to get rid of the stone. I wanted to throw it to the vampire eels so nobody would even try to retrieve it- and if they didn't they wouldn't succeed. But I had to go to her room to get back the stone and I could feel something while I was there. It didn't feel like she was gone. How we felt when we went in there today... it was so much worse back then. So I kept the stone in case I needed it. I couldn't take the risk. Even if it was powerless and there was nothing that it could do instead of sitting there, I knew that it had killed her in some way. That if she came back, it could do it again. And again, if it needed to, and again. It could get rid of her as many times as it took."

His shoulders were bunched up with tension, his hand balled into a fist again, his eyes opening after a moment but he didn't look at me. I didn't ask why he suddenly seemed to uncharacteristically timid. Ashamed, even.  
"And it was the right thing for me to do, quite evidently, as if I'd thrown that damn thing away we'd be less prepared to kill her. There. I've answered your question. Go." 

 

I gave him a solemn nod, stepping back a bit and flicking my own eyes to the ground. "Okay... thank you," I said quietly, turning around and heading for the door. Before I slipped out, however, I paused -- leaning up straight and looking over my shoulder.

"It was the right thing," I said in an assuring tone. "I know I feel a whole lot better with it here... even if it was used to take my own magic. With it we'll be able to get rid of Countess Nadia -- I'm sure of it. She'll be gone for good soon. Just focus on the Masquerade -- we'll try our best to take care of her." I turned my head back around to the door, opening it up completely and not really waiting for a response as I started out.

Lucio watched me go- I could feel his eyes fixed on the back of my head- and left. Just as I was closing the door, I heard him call out a "thank you" and I wasn't sure whether or not I'd actually heard him. Not wanting to make it seem uncomfortable, though, I pushed the door closed behind me without saying anything and started to leave. The masquerade was going to start in a matter of hours and we'd need to focus on Nadia. And if we needed to deal with her during the masquerade, which Julian had promised me we'd attend this year, we'd need to get ready too. Nadia couldn't have chosen a more inconvenient time to come back.


	13. Nadia

I wasn't sure what had happened.

One moment I was smoothing out my masquerade outfit, a mask fixed around my head with the ears and whiskers of a hare. My clothes were made with a mix of colours, all of my favourite reds and purples and magentas. I was just smoothening the creases and walking through to the main hall to meet Asra and Julian- a less conspicuous way of gathering together so we could try to investigate what was happening or find out what was going on with Nadia. We wanted to get this done as quickly as possible, be a group and go directly to Nadia's room, but a group of visitors in masks charging at Nadia's wing without any kind of warning would surely draw attention and we couldn't afford to be cause and accused of anything.

It was only as we entered the ballroom that I realised something had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Perhaps we'd made a mistake or miscalculated or perhaps we just hadn't realised how powerful Nadia was.

Because all of the partygoers were looking at the top of the stairs, staring at a figure adorned in red and gold robes, a beetle settled upon her fingertips and Chandra, an owl with pristine white feathers and piercing red eyes, was settled on her shoulder. The had a cloak that dragged down the stairs beside her, dragging around five metres behind her. My eyes fixed on her after a moment, the surging energy seemingly pouring out of her as the lights in the room, the candles, all flickered and faltered. She seemed to be having an effect on the environment around her. Not only with the way that the temperature of the room dropped so dramatically, leaving a shudder in the air.

I just stared, unsure of how to react, my hand absently finding Julians as a silent way of seeking comfort. I sent Asra a look, too, seeing the anger burning behind his eyes. I didn't comment, figuring that Nadia was seconds away from starting a dramatic speech or announcing her presence and not wanting to talk over her. Not in the totally silent room.

"Vesuvia!" She called out, her loud voice almost colder than I'd expected. It pierced through the air and I saw almost everyone jolt at the sound. A few people were already beginning to turn and to run, to flee while they could and before it got too much more hectic. "Your esteemed Countess has returned!"

And that's when it seemed to settle in- not just with me but with everyone else in the room- that this was truly happening and that it could be ignored no longer.

A cacophony of screams and shouts rang out from all through the room, a wall of sound hitting me so suddenly I was almost overwhelmed. Julian pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me as people began to run through the door I had just entered through. Asra, who had not been pulled over, was almost knocked down or dragged along with the group but managed to push his way over to us.

Those who hadn't turned and fled were all announcing their praise, their happiness for her return, either being genuinely brainwashed- or rich enough for her to have helped them in some way- or they were all too aware of the bloody end that awaited anyone she caught running. Who were seeking her trust or safety in the cruel smile that curled onto her lips when she saw those 'loyal' enough to stay.

"Dearest, loyal citizens," she had called out, taking a few more steps down the stairs. She extended one hand and Chandra fluttered onto it, settling there for now. "Those of you who know what is best for you, what will be best for you, I must apologise for neglecting you in your hours of need. In those three years where I was gone and my incompetent husband took over ruling, I'm sure that the city fell to shambles. He is worse than inadequate and I regret nothing more than being unable to leave the city in more capable hands."

Lucio was stood at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at her, his hand gripping the banister of the stairway so tightly that it almost made the wood splinter beneath his hold.

"Noddy," he greeted, his teeth grit. "I'd missed you so dearly when you passed." Each word was spat with more and more malice. "It will truly be a tragedy when you are slaughtered for a second time."

She grit her teeth, eyes fixing on him with such an icy glare that it could have killed him. He didn't back down. She didn't either.

 

"Yes," she said, taking a step down the stairs. "As I had been saying, I had no chance to appoint anyone more important or more educated than my vile husband. The most disgusting part of this twisted tale is that perhaps I could have missed Lucio during my time in purgatory-"  
"You were never capable of loving me!"  
"But it recently became known that my beloved husband, a man who I had trusted and loved, who I had been sure to share my everything with, had mercilessly subjected me to an agonising death on the night of my birthday. It truly is a story of tragedy. It was my darling husband who slaughtered me on my deathbed, while I was weak and pale and had only barely managed to force myself to prepare for an event I'd looked forward to for months."

Lucio took a few steps forward, pacing once or twice up the stairs. Nadia walked with a cane- seemingly just to build on her aesthetic but Lucio was more than aware that it inside the cane was a concealed sword. She always was armed in events like these. He'd be foolish to get much closer to her- but that was the sole thing stopping him from attacking her there and them.

"Don't lie!" he shouted. "You never cared. You pretended to love me until we were married and then you distanced yourself from me, avoiding me for weeks at a time. You said so yourself- you were planning on murdering me on the night of our wedding just to avoid enduring my company any longer!"

"Yet I pitied you," she spat, taking a few steps closer. "And instead of ending your pathetic life, as I wish I had, I was merciful and generous enough to let you live. To let you continue your life, blissfully ignorant and ignorantly blissful. I pursued my goals and left you to achieve your own. Whatever they may have been."

Lucio took a few paces forwards.  
"You're a monster. You were, you are. That is something about you that will never change, not with new clothes or new hairstyles or new 'loyal' followers. Not with parties hosted or crashed. You, Nadia Satrinava, late wife to the true and only ruler of Vesuvia, are a monster. And you won't live to rule another day if I have anything to say about it."

Placing one hand over her heart as if Lucio had just administered a killing blow, Nadia's lips curled into a pout.  
"Oh, my darling husband," she mocked. "Oh, you wound me. How badly it hurts to be told something so cruel and malicious by someone I never truly loved."

Her feigned sadness faded a moment later as she thrust out her hand, Chandra launching into the air and screeching as she flew overhead. She spoke again, though now her words were cold and sharp, laced with poison.

"Oh, how it hurts to be insulted in such a mediocre way by someone I never listened to. I have bigger things to deal with, more important people to please. I care not for someone like you, Lucio, you wretched and useless worm."

Julian and I flinched back and I turned to look at Asra, grabbing his arm.  
"Go find Muriel!" I said, panic clear in my voice. "Get out while you can- Lucio should be keeping her distracted."

Asra, still pale with his own rage and confusion, gave me a fast nod before he started off without another word. Instead of backing out through the doorway we had come in through, Asra started forwards, pushing past the remainder of the dazed partygoers — making his way to a sort of shortcut to Nadia's room from one of the back corridors.

Chandra screeched again when Asra had begun moving. It had skipped Nadia's notice.  
"I had mustered the strength to begin preparing for my party and was almost ready to leave when I noticed the trickle of smoke. The fire grew too fast and, in a heartbeat-"

She was cut off by Chandra swooping by the chandelier and cutting it loose from the ceiling, sending it plummeting down and crashing to the floor.  
"My room was in flames." Nadia used the dramatic show to her advantage, taking a few steps down the stairs and letting her eyes fix on the magician that had been caught by her owl. Chandra doubled back round, diving at Lucio and flashing her talons at him before she returned to Nadia's shoulder but the only damage she did was leaving scratches on his golden forearm. Nadia took another step toward Asra.

"You always were such a pest, Asra. It's a good thing Chandra noticed you." She said, her voice full of disgust and hatred. "I couldn't let you escape me again. There's still so much we should talk about."

Asra, who had fallen back on the floor after his desperate leaping out of the way of that crashing chandelier, pushed up on his elbows and lifted his head, glass crushing beneath his palms. The chandelier had just barely missed him — if he hadn't noticed it, it would have surely fallen on top of him, glass and all. He had landed on his side when he jumped out of the way, and when he leaned up I could spot a trail of red streaming from the side of his head. Despite his slightly dazed nature, Asra seemed to tense up when he spotted Nadia stalking closer, the owl that had almost killed him still perched on her shoulder.

He grit his teeth and pushed up to his knees, lifting a hand to wipe the blood from his face. The wound was healing from his mark, but the blood remained. He had left his hair down — not slicking it for the masquerade so he could properly cover his eye. Some of the blood matted in his white curls, bright in contrast against his bright hair.

"There is nothing I want to say to you," he said darkly. I could sense magic in his tone — crackling beneath his voice. Asra was angry. The look in his narrowed gaze was scarier than I had ever seen it. "What are you doing here, Nadia? You don't belong here."

"I don't belong?" Nadia echoed, taking another step toward him. "I'm not the orphaned magician who never found anywhere that he could call home. I've got a palace, a disgusting husband, an adoring city of millions who would do anything for me. You have no friends aside from a failure of a doctor and a brute of a boyfriend. There's one of us who doesn't belong here, brat, and it isn't me."

She took another step forwards, now at the bottom of the stairs, and Lucio pursued her, approaching and grabbing her arm. She drew the sword and pressed the edge of it to his throat, eyes narrowing into a glare.  
"Release me," she ordered. "I don't want to kill you here and now but I will if I must. There's only one life that I wish to end tonight and he lies on the floor, bleeding and easy to take down."

Lucio's eyes narrowed.

 

"One person will die tonight. It won't be Asra and it won't be me." He didn't flinch at the blade against his neck or the way Nadia looked at him like he were the most disgusting thing she'd ever laid her eyes upon.

"Are you threatening me, dear husband?" Her words curled around him, laced with false sweetness. Lucio didn't back down, taking a step closer to her, digging his nails into her arm.  
"I'm giving you a chance not to make things worse for yourself."

 

She seemed to lose interest in Lucio, her eyes turning to fix onto Asra, who was still on the floor, though his healing mark had prevented all wounds from being any more serious. Julian was nearing his side, me by his side, but I kept him from getting close. I didn't want to intervene and risk getting more people injured. We'd step in when we knew that we could get Asra away safely.

Nadia looked at Asra, a warm smile curling onto her features despite the icy glare in her eyes.  
"Don't you think your parents have been missing you? I don't want to keep their son from them any longer."

Asra grit his teeth, the purple eye that showed through his bangs blazing with anger. He set a hand on the ground and, ignoring the sharply whispered warnings from Julian and I, pushed up from the floor into a stand and took his own step closer. "If you want to try and kill me, go ahead," he said, voice an eerie sort of calm. Asra shifted his legs a little, setting up his stance and raising up his hands, fingers curling, skin buzzing and humming with magic. "Leave Lucio alone. Leave everyone else alone. If you want to kill me, do it. But I promise you it won't be easy."

A sharp sense of warning thrummed through my system. We could barely fight her in her state of half-existence, but there she stood, complete and whole and with a long, dangerous sword she knew how to wield. Asra, on the other hand, was weaker due to his months of hiding in the dark. His magic wasn't strong enough to stand against her even in his prime -- all of his stories from the past seemed to hint at that. There was no way he would win in a fight against her then. Not to mention she had Lucio by the throat, and could easily kill him right then and right there if Asra provoked her enough. I started in a lurching sort of way forwards to try and stop Asra -- maybe calm him down some -- but Julian held an arm out over my chest and stepped beck, pulling me with him.

"She'll kill them. Asra and Lucio. We need to stop this," I whispered to Julian, watching as Nadia's features brightened up in a sick sort of delight.

"What would we be able to do?" Julian asked, keeping one arm hooked around my waist to stop me from flinging myself into a fight I didn't know if I could handle. "We'll step in when we can but getting involved now could get them killed- not to mention ourselves."

My gaze fell back onto Asra, gathering the tense build of his body, the anger wafting from both him and his magic in heavy waves, both hands glowing with his gathering power -- it was the same sight back in Nadia's wing. The adrenaline was getting to his head, just like it had before. Only then the thing that calmed him down enough to come to his senses had been Muriel and he was nowhere near us. It was likely he hadn't even known Nadia was back unless he could have sensed her somehow.

Nadia's eyes flickered to her husband, who glared back at her, and seemed to decide that he wasn't worth her attention, bringing the sword from his neck to instead point it at Asra.  
"You're in no place to threaten me," she spat, seemingly not noticing how Lucio's tight grip had been drawing pinpricks of blood around the sharp golden fingertips. She just watched Asra. "You're in no place to tell me what to do." She took a step forward, Lucio's grip unwavering but she didn't seem to care about his hold until he tugged sharply and pulled her back. The partygoers- there were still a few hundred who hadn't left the room- were watching the show with either excitement or fear. Nadia, as if she'd suddenly noticed that Lucio hadn't left, swung her sword with killer aim for his throat.

His other hand moved to block the sword, catching it before it could gain too much momentum and slice through his hand. He gripped the blade, feeling Nadia urging it closer to his throat and pushing it back despite the blood that dripped down his hand and along his forearm, staining the white fur of his red coat.

"You aren't welcome back here," he growled at her despite how her indifferent composure unsettled him. "I hold a masquerade in your honour and you repay me with this? Truly, you were always such an ungrateful wife. You were always selfish, avoiding me for weeks and months before I understood that you only sought marriage for power."

Her eyes, burning red with both iris and sclera, widened ever so slightly at his harsh words. The first and only reaction that he'd gotten from her that wasn't fuelled by hatred. He didn't falter, using this flicker of emotion to his advantage and pulling his hand back, grabbing the hilt from her hand. The warm blood dripping onto her hand from his didn't seem to faze her but it meant that he could divert the sword away from him and pin the tip of the blade to the floor. Nadia caught herself, though, giving a swift kick to Lucio's knee that made it buckle and he dropped to one knee; his hold on the sword loosening just long enough for her to pry it from his hand. She kicked his chest this time, knocking him to the floor.

In a heartbeat, she once again had the blade to his neck- though now it was the tip of the blade digging into his throat. Blood was still dripping from the open wound on his hand and he suddenly wished he had the same healing powers as Asra did.

He looked up at Nadia, meeting her eyes and seeing no mercy.

"I was waiting for the day you'd do this," he snarled. "I knew it was coming. Fool yourself however you want but you kept me alive for amusement, not out of mercy. You're an abrasive, contemptuous monster."

She drew the sword back a little, preparing to thrust it through Lucio's throat and end his life- when I shot out my hand and sent a burst of energy from my palm. It struck the sword, sending it flying out of Nadia's hand. Julian released me at that, starting forwards as if that's what he'd been waiting for that to invite us into the scene.

We both took our places by Asra's side as she turned her focus to me, allowing Lucio to get up now that he was no longer being pinned in place and being threatened with death. He stayed behind Nadia, though, being the only thing stood between her and her sword.

 

"You're all nothing but pests," she spat. "I'll kill you all."

Asra, seemingly prompted by my own action, lost whatever hesitation he must have been harboring and moved his own hand with an abrupt flick of his wrist -- ignoring Nadia's seething threat. A flush of his magic rushed through his fingertips, but instead of hurting Nadia, the power seemed to flow towards something else. A barrier, only visible by a slight, twinkling shimmer -- as though it had been the glittery surface of water -- rose up behind Nadia. It kept Nadia and Lucio apart. It also kept her from the sword. Lucio noticed the shimmer and his curiosity got the better of him for just a moment before he settled back down, deciding that this was a really more moment to choose to get distracted.

It was a powerful barrier of a powerful magician, I could see the strain in Asra's body as he tried to hold it up, gritting his teeth and ducking his head forwards a bit. "Take the sword and get out of here, Lucio!" he shouted. "Go tell Portia and Muriel what is happening and get yourself somewhere safe."

Nadia started to turn to try and get past Asra's barrier, but I shot out another blast of magic to stop her -- the shot landing by her feet. She jumped back, the blast making her stumble a bit. The owl on her shoulder gave another screech and lifted off, once again in the air, circling us like a vulture of some sort. The glass from the chandelier still crunched under our shoes.

Lucio didn't hesitate, scrambling over to grab the sword and starting to the door that Asra had previously tried to run through. Chandra screeched and came swooping down at him but he took the cane and swung it. It warded her off successfully and after a moment she was starting to fly back to him, diving at him again. He slipped through the door this time and slammed it behind him, Chandra turning back and returning to circle the three of us- as if she were waiting for one of us to make a move we'd regret so she could slash at us with her razor sharp talons.

Nadia glared at us.

"What are you doing?"

She took a step toward us- but I raised my hand and she stopped moving. She was the image of composure, suddenly so eerily calm again.

"Isn't it nicer now that Lucio isn't here? Isn't it so much better without him pestering us? Maybe now we could manage a discussion without him interrupting or attempting to turn this party, my party, into a bloodbath."

Asra slumped a little, letting the barrier collapse into nothing but a whoosh of cool air and a shimmer of light. Soft little pants huffed past his lips, but he rose his hands up again anyways, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he straightened back up.

"You have no right," he started between pants, "to talk about Lucio like that. He's a better person than you could ever dream of being." Asra took a step forwards, anger burning in his eyes. "This place will be a bloodbath, but I promise you it won't be any of ours."

"I can speak ill of him if I wish," she defended, though the look in her eyes was gleaming with mischief. She could see how angry Asra was and it was so clear how easy it would be to piss him off further. To get him aggravated, his mind clouded with anger that would make him clumsy. An easy target. "He is an incompetent ruler. He's always been useless. Nothing but a burden to me and to Vesuvia. The provocative thing couldn't leave anyone alone."

Her little trick seemed to work. Asra bristled with rage, "He's done more for this city than you every will!" he snapped, stepping forwards. "Unlike you, he cares. All you wanted was your precious throne and status!"

Again the adrenaline seemed to have clouded his judgement -- only now Asra was trembling and much weaker than before. I moved forwards with him, clasping a hand around his arm to both hold him back and to provide my support. He turned to look at me, and I offered him a stern sort of look.

"You can't take her alone," I said, squeezing his arm a bit more. "But we can together, Asra. Calm down."

Asra furrowed his brow at me, the anger draining from his features, softing his stare and his scowl. He hesitated a few moments, likely to gather himself, but then he nodded, first flicking his gaze down at the floor and then back up at Nadia. With my hand on his arm, he seemed a little more relaxed. His build wasn't as tensioned and his features weren't so dark.

"Together?" Nadia asked, a grin curling onto her lips. "What is your power compared to mine? What do the three of you have that could begin to rival the power the Devil gave me? What could you maggots even attempt that might have any significance?"

The words were an icy shock. The Devil? Had Nadia somehow managed to strike a deal with the Devil in death? Or had this been going before she'd died? We had to get her away from here- I grabbed Asra.  
"We need to get answers before we do anything. We need to find out what she means."

Asra nodded and, surprisingly, stepped backwards, dragging me with him. "We can lead her away from this place -- away from all these people. She just needs to take the bait from one of us," he said very quietly, darting his eyes around the room. "I think it's time we take this party up to Nadia's wing. Hopefully Lucio was able to update Muriel and Portia on everything that happened."

He turned to look at Julian, head ducked and voice quiet as he spoke -- words fast paced and punchy as he started out with his plan. "Julian, you go right. Find the hall to Nadia's room," he said in a whisper. He turned to me. "Appra, you go left. I'll go forwards and have her follow me. You two flank her when she gets there -- we have to corner her so she talks to us."

I blinked, and cocked my head at him. "Are you crazy?" I shot in my own hushed tone. "What if she catches you, Asra? She'll kill you!"

Asra shot me a smirk. "She won't catch me," he said in a calm sort of assurance. "No need to worry. Now go."

It was the same sort of tone he used to assure Muriel and I that sneaking into Nadia's wing would be fine -- that he wouldn't get caught by Lucio. The similarity made me uneasy, especially as he started to move forwards without another word, hands raised and magic crackling as he slowly made his way closer to Nadia.

Nadia watched him, her eyes narrowed. She waited for him to get close, clearly planning something though I couldn't tell what. It made uneasiness stir in my stomach and before I knew it I was shouting.  
"Nadia!"

Her attention snapped to me.

"Let me tell you something! It wasn't Lucio working alone to set your room on fire! It wasn't a choice made by him and him alone. He employed my help! He used my magic! In fact, I offered up my magic willingly because I knew that using it would get rid of you! I encouraged you to use my magic so that I could have a part in ending your life! You're a monster! You would rather kill everyone around you than put your own life at risk!"

I could feel Asra and Julian staring at me as if I'd just poked a tiger with a sharp stick to figure out how it would react.

Thankfully, though, I was smart enough not to stay too much longer and was already beginning to back away when she processed what I'd said, the truth of it.  
"You little murderer!" she shrieked, starting after me- which was when I turned and broke into a sprint. "You thieving murderer! You stole everything from me! You took my life, my body, and now you expect to kill me again!"

I could hear her footsteps behind me. I didn't turn to see how my abrupt changing to the plan had affected Asra and Julian, and instead I barrelled forwards, my heart in my throat as I dashed through the halls. I could hear the scrambling of Nadia behind me, the clacking of her shoes and the swishing of her dress fabric echoing in the hallway just beneath the sound of blood roaring in my ears. Party guests and servants jumped back as I ran past, but they seemed to start even more at the following Nadia as she gained on me. I hurried around the corners, my feets slipping on the sleek surface of the floor just a bit with each one, slowing me down each time. I could hear her breathlessly shout something behind me, but I ignored it -- I ignored everything as I mapped the palace out in my mind, desperately trying to remember each corridor to take to get to Nadia's wing the fastest way I could.

Luckily, before I knew it, the door was there -- wide open from when either Asra or Julian or even both had entered it. I leaned forwards and ran a little faster, feeling those same chills crawl about my skin the second I crossed the wide, arching doorway into Nadia's old wing. There was a cackle behind me, the laugh echoing up the corridor, bouncing from each dark wall to each dark ceiling in a terrifying sort of way. Nadia spat something about choosing the wrong room, but again I ignored her comment in favor of focusing upon the door to her bedroom.

It wasn't very far -- it wouldn't take very long for me to get to it. Which meant those inside the door didn't have very long to prepare for the rageful Countess's arrival. Hopefully they heard her laughter.

I strode forwards, crossing the last straggling meters between me and the door. It wasn't hard to push it open, and I came barreling in, stumbling as I turned around backwards to try and gauge how far away Nadia had been. I felt two pairs of hands, one from Asra on my right and one from Julian on my left, hold onto my arms to keep me and my exhausted body upright, both of them turning their attention on the doorway. The other three -- Portia, Muriel, and Lucio -- were by the bed, beside some strange sort of ritualistic set up, the main elements being Muriel's charms and Lucio's stone. It seemed as though someone had patched up Lucio's hand, and judging by the blood on Muriel's fingers and the clumsy wrapping over Lucio's palm, I figured it hadn't been Portia.

Finally, Nadia, who had slowed her pace for some odd reason, came striding in, the already terrible atmosphere of her bedroom worsening at her presence.

"You'd better have a good plan," she said, stopping just in the doorway and taking one of her swords from the wall. "Otherwise the red of this dress is incredibly convenient to cover up the blood I'll be spilling."


	14. Reversed: Failure

Asra grit his teeth and stepped forward, letting go of my arm as he started forwards, only stopping when Muriel said his name in a worriedly hushed sort of tone from the bed. He stared at her nonetheless, scowling darkly as he had done before.

"Of course we have a good plan," he growled, lifting up his glowing hands in a sort of threat. "You really think we would just let you get this far? Just give up, Countess Nadia. You're incredibly out skilled and out numbered."

Portia gave a disgusted scoff from behind Asra, taking her own threatening step forwards from her spot by the bed. "That's right," she said, lifting one hand into another and cracking her knuckles, eyes scanning the walls and the swords, likely running through them for the best choice for her attack. "And no one here is on good terms with you, milady."

 

"None of you are on good terms with each other, either," she said, a little smile on her lips. Julian stepped forward. "You all hate each other in some way."  
"We all hate you. We all want to get rid of you and your words, your lies, won't get you anywhere!" he argued, taking another step forward as if he'd be able to successfully intimidate her. She didn't seem fazed.

 

"You all hate each other, but you... Oh, how interesting. The way that you look at Asra- you'd never truly gotten over him. You were infatuated, getting a taste of what you'd wanted for so long, and then he left without giving you any sense of closure. Just the distant hope that he'd come back. And doesn't that fuel your hatred for Muriel? Taking what you were so desperate for and barely having the courage to love Asra as you could have done."

Her eyes flickered to Muriel and she leant in, closer to Julian, dropping her voice to a whisper as if sharing a secret.  
"But you don't need to worry. He hates you for the same reason. You took what was his and took advantage of it and never spoke to him or apologised for it."

Julian looked at Muriel for a moment, eyes wide, caught off guard by this new information before he narrowed his eyes at Nadia.  
"And? That's not important. It's- it's-" he faltered, unable to find the words, his eyes fixing on Asra who seemed equally unsettled by this newly revealed information. She smiled.  
"It's everything. None of you want to work together. You just have to."

Asra watched Julian, his anger faltering with surprise, eyes widening and rounding as he looked Julian up and down. His face had paled a little, lips parted open as though he meant to say something but couldn't quite find the words. When he failed to respond to Julian's stuttering embarrassment, Asra looked back at Muriel, who had acquired his own look of incredibly guilty shock. He had already been pale from the appearance of Nadia, but her shifting the attention on him in such a way seemed to make it worse -- every bit of color draining from his face as he flicked his shameful eyes to the floor.

"I-... I don't hate him," Muriel stuttered, reaching his hands up to the opposite arms and clenching a handfuls of his cloak in each fist, pulling it tighter around him.

Asra swallowed hard, but then he shook his head, turning back to Nadia. "I know what you're trying to do," he seethed through clenched teeth. "It won't work."

"It won't?" Nadia asked, frowning a little. "Then I'd might as well finish, shouldn't I? Tell everyone that you couldn't stand coming back because you didn't want to meet Julian again and explain why you left without telling him. I don't see any harm in saying that you only brought Appra back because you thought they would help Julian deal with your leaving. That you only did it as leverage to get Julian to help you get rid of me, in some way. That you despise Lucio for being involved with me, no matter how avidly you stand up for him. That you're frustrated with Muriel being involved with Lucio even if you try to understand his perspective."

She straightened up a little, tempted to cup Asra's jaw but knowing she'd get her fingers bitten off if she tried.  
"I know that you still, somewhere in there, miss what you had with Julian. If you'd had a choice not to, you'd never have seen his face again because you were so scared that you'd want to be with him again instead of with Muriel. Muriel felt the same way, stopping you from going to Julian for help time after time. Julian hoped for that outcome. Oh, and this is only delving into the issues between the three of you... there's so much more I could pick apart."

"None of that is true!" Asra shouted, going incredibly tense. His pitch was raised a bit with his own fervent denial. "I don't-! I... I mean..." he trailed off, too wound up to think of a good argument.

Muriel seemed to stiffen even more, the guilt so present in his eyes and in his features it almost made my heart twist -- I couldn't possibly imagine what it had done to Asra when he flicked his gaze to him. "You... said you weren't mad at me..." Muriel murmured, voice incredibly quiet -- just barely above a sorrowful whisper. "I... I thought we talked about it... you said-"

Asra cut him off, his voice loud. "I'm not mad you at you," he said in what was almost a snap -- his own face paleing a bit when Muriel flinched at his butting in. Asra closed his eyes and shook his head a little, dropping his hands down at his sides. "I'm not mad... at you at least. It wasn't your fault, Muriel. You were taken advantage of."

Muriel frowned at him, brow furrowing. "I told you it wasn't like that," he mumbled, flicking his gaze rather quickly towards Lucio before focusing back onto Asra.

"Of course it was like that," Asra said sharply, turning a little more to face Muriel a little more.

Portia gave a growl and shook her head a little bit. "God, will you guys just shut up!" she snapped, pulling all of the attention onto her. "Can't you see what she's doing? She's trying to turn you all against each other -- I know you're all not that stupid."

"As if you're any better than the rest of them," Nadia said, a grin curling onto her lips as she strode past Asra and Julian, approaching Portia. "So full of hatred for Julian for not helping you out sooner. Full of hatred for Asra for distracting Julian, stopping him from helping you whenever he wanted to. Full of hatred for Muriel, who you think would have been better in the arena than you- and he hates that you think that. Your hatred for Lucio for not stepping in almost outweighs your hatred for me. You can't stand Appra because they distracted Julian all this time. Admit it, you're no better than the rest of them and you're not as good as you like to think that you are. You're a monstrous little bitch. You're a freak. Your hatred for me is barely comparable to your hatred for the five people that you depend upon so much."

She straightened up.  
"And you hate Julian the most because, on top of that, he only rarely visited. He was too focused on Appra, not wanting to move in with you because he had to keep Appra in a familiar place even if it made no difference. Hate me all you want but you have to admit that you hate everyone else too."

Portia's eyes had gone teary — it was a painful sight to see. She reached one of her arms up to wipe a hand across her face, and then, without warning, reached the other one towards the wall for a weapon. Just as her fingertips brushed the hilt of a weighty sword, however, Nadia's own blade had been at Portia's throat. Portia froze, eyes widening, and then narrowing, still shimmery with that wall of tears. Both Asra and Julian and both moved forwards, but a threatening look from Nadia and a gesture to her weapon at Portia's throat caused them both to stop dead in their tracks.

"If you, or anyone in this room, makes one more attempt to attack me then I will have heads on spikes to put on display. I'd have more use for you dismembered than I ever did for you alive," Nadia had hissed, glaring at Portia and waiting for her to crumble. If she knew how Portia behaved- this wasn't her first time attempting to solve her problems with violence- then she knew it wouldn't be long. She was stupid enough to try these things but always smart enough to understand that her attempts would be futile.

Understanding she had the lower hand, Portia closed her wet eyes, prompting a few tears to fall and roll down her cheeks. She stepped back, wordless, tilting her head down to look at the floor. There wasn't really anger twisted in her features anymore... just guilt. She wouldn't look at Julian, who stared at her with wide, sad eyes as if he was looking for some sort of denial from her.

She didn't give it to him.

Nadia took a step back and let the sword settle by her side again, no longer deeming Portia a threat. Lucio, who always seemed to know the worst times to inject himself into situations, decided that now would be a perfect time to speak up.  
"Everyone has issues with everybody else but I can say, without a doubt, that nobody hates me. I'm loved by everyone here. I've never done anything wrong before." He was grinning, having stepped forward with too much unearned confidence. Nadia didn't even need to look at him before she was grimacing, rolling her eyes.

 

Slowly, though, she turned to him. She wouldn't need to think too much about what she was going to say. She already knew everything that she needed to know about Lucio.  
"I can say, with utmost confidence, that there isn't a single person in this room who likes you."

Lucio's confidence was already beginning to falter and she hadn't even begun. So she continued, wanting to get to the point.

"Appra detestes you for barging into their shop, their home, after hours and blowing them off entirely in your pursuit of Julian. That was just your first impression. Every interaction you've shared has made you less and less likeable. Every time you became tolerable you'd be yourself again and easier to hate than before. Muriel can't stand you because you made him so conflicted about his love for Asra and ruined everything for years. He's never loved you for a day in his life. Not even at your most endearing were you ever worthy for another persons love. You're too obnoxious, too loud, too demanding, and that's exactly what Muriel can't stand. Portia hates you simply for being married to me but everything that you've done with and to Julian has only made her more and more disgusted by you."

She took a step toward Lucio, who had already backed down almost entirely from his earlier confidence. Nadia clearly took pride in this. She was getting to everybody so easily, breaking down defence after defence. Oh, how cute to see how their determination failed them when it was most needed.  
"And this isn't even getting me started on the two people in here- excluding myself- who hate you the most; Julian and Asra. I could go on for days listing every single reason why Asra hates you. You're-"

"You're the man who ruined my life," Asra snapped from behind Nadia. The room seemed to lose its air at the sudden input from Asra, everyone turning to face him — even Nadia, a satisfied smile curling up upon her lips. Asra just ignored us — he ignored everyone but Lucio, his angry stare focused on the Count and the Count alone.

"I've never done anything to you!" Lucio snapped. "I defended you earlier! I may well have saved your life!"

Asra took a step forwards, all of the rage he had previously invested onto Nadia now pointed elsewhere. "You married the woman who killed my parents. You gave her the power over an entire city and then you sat back and watched as she killed it!" His voice was sharp and angry, echoing about the very, very quiet room about us. Asra took another step forwards, eyes blazing, teeth bared, hands curled into fists at his sides. "You waited to kill her until over half the city was dead like a coward. You let her lock Julian and me away for months. You let her torture Portia for years. You didn't do anything! And then when you did, you blamed it on me!"

"So I'm being blamed for someone else's behaviour?!" Lucio said, taking a step forward. "I couldn't remember who killed her and you were the obvious suspect! You don't know half of what I tried to do to stop her from-"

Asra cut him off with a disgusted scoff. "And what about after she was 'dead', Lucio?" Asra asked darkly, shaking his head. "After you chased me from my home and made me afraid for my life — afraid for my friends' lives? After you declared you wanted my head on a stick without any solid proof? After you took advantage of the man I love?" Asra gave another sarcastic laugh, shaking his head. "Was that someone else's behavior? Was it, Lucio?"

"What would you have done in my situation?!" Lucio shouted, taking a step forward, glaring down at Asra. "What would you have done if everyone turned to you to find out who killed your wife and you couldn't remember a damn thing! What would you have done if there was only one potential suspect aside from yourself and you felt sure that you hadn't done it! There was no proof to be offered in my defense or in yours but I needed an answer for my own closure and to appease the citizens!"

Lucio kept his eyes on Asra, seemingly forgetting about the rest of the situation. "I loved Muriel! I never took advantage of him! I never made moves on him without getting direct permission or a reciprocation! I waited every single time! I never took advantage of anyone! You just desperately want me to be a monster to fulfill your own narrative!" Lucio paused to breathe, the shouting taking his energy from him, leaving him panting. He was so enraged that he didn't process Muriel trying to tell them both to stop arguing. Lucio, even though he'd wanted to say more in his defense, didn't get a chance to open his mouth to argue again before Asra shouted over him.

"The second I showed my face, you locked me up. You locked Muriel up. You wouldn't have even given us a trial if it wasn't for Appra — you would have killed us without a second thought. Just like you took Appra's magic without a second thought. Just like you do everything without a second thought!" Asra lifted up both his hands, each glowing brightly with magic. "You're reckless. You're dangerous. Selfish! If I had half a brain, I'd try to kill you after I kill your wife!"

That last statement seemed to worry Muriel enough to prompt him to speak a little louder than his worried mumbling. "Asra, stop. You don't mean that," he said, stepping forwards. He was so tense -- so nervous at all the shouting and the threats. The tone of his voice was even worse; even shakier.

His interjection didn't seem to worry Asra. It didn't worry Lucio either.

Lucio didn't flinch at the wordless threat shown by Asra's glowing hands. If he was going to be killed here, if Asra was so determined to kill him that he'd go through with it, then Lucio was going to die with dignity. He wasn't going to back down and try to sway Asra from using violence. His mama had taught him better than that.

"I wanted to kill you because I thought you were guilty! You're acting like it was a direct attempt to get revenge or to get you out of the picture! I never wanted to kill Muriel! I never wanted to kill Appra! I never wanted to kill you but I didn't have a choice! You were still a threat to me and, evidently, you still are now! You're throwing around accusations like you're so much better than I am! You don't know whether Appra lended me their magic willingly or not! You act as if I stole Appra's magic when they were healthy and gave them the plague to shut them up! I took the magic I needed from a dying magician to save the rest of the city! Would you have rathered I stayed quiet and let everyone perish slowly before I, too, died? Did you want the body count on the Lazaret to outweigh the population of Vesuvia?!"

Muriel looked at Lucio, watching him while he shouted. He leaned forwards a little bit, trying and failing to catch Lucio's eye. "Please stop shouting," he said, voice going softer but not as quiet as it had been before Asra had threatened Lucio. "This is what she wants, Lucio."

Lucio took a step forward, ignoring Muriel, well aware of the foolishness of the move and expecting the oncoming attack. His shouting voice was hoarse and scratchy, his throat hurting and his head pounding with how his own shouting seemed to exhaust him.

"You're more of a monster than I am. You slaughter and you kill. You put people through hell and think that a meaningless apology will fix it all. You mocked me for the death of my wife and for seeking answers and thought it was unreasonable for me to lash out in response. You attack and you accuse and you blame anyone you can for the consequences of your own actions! Perhaps, just to spite you, I will have you hanged when this is all over!"

Asra parted his lips, scowling in such a way that truly would have killed Lucio if looks really could do such a thing, but Muriel cut him off before he could say anything -- his words trembling almost as much as his hands had been. "Stop it!" he nearly cried, tears welling in his eyes. He shouted loud enough to stop both Lucio and Asra from their own yelling, both of them looking guilty when they turned their gazes back to him. He tensed under their stares, but he stepped forwards nonetheless, moving in between Asra and Lucio as if he meant to keep them seperate.

"Stop it," he echoed, a little quieter. "You don't mean it. Even if you do you... you can't. Please, you can't. Just stop it..."

Once the glow of Asra's hand seemed to dim, and the tension of Lucio's build began to slacken, Muriel turned to look at Nadia. I watched as a heavy fear began to pass through his features, but he straightened up a little, bringing his hands down by his side, one reaching for a pocket. When he lifted his hand again, there was a charm clasped tight in his fingers, and he held it out towards her.

"Don't listen to her," he said, shaking his head. Muriel looked at her. He looked at her in the eyes -- it was a courageous move "She's not worth it. You're just giving her what she wants... you're just building her ego. She's not that important... she's... she's n-not that scary."

"Says the human monster who's not strong enough to wield a charm with any power," Nadia spat, her focus turning entirely to Muriel. "Who could have had so much potential for power if he weren't such a shameful coward. Too afraid to say no, too anxious to say yes. You just want this to end so you can go hide in your hut and cry." She reached out to him, cupping his jaw and gripping his face tightly in one hand, ignoring how both Lucio and Asra shouted at her to stop. Muriel flinched, but he didn't resist, eyes growing wide and flicking to the floor. "Two people wrapped around your finger but all you want to do is shrink away into your own solitude. You always were such a waste of power, Muriel. It's disappointing." She released her hold on him, noting that his skin had turned red where her nails had dug into his flesh. That seemed to bring tears to his eyes. How pathetic.

Muriel, like Portia had done before him, instantly recognized he wasn't strong enough to stand up her, and he dropped the charm to the ground. He ducked his head and moved back, reaching his hands up to his shoulders, hugging the cloak around his shoulders. Asra stepped towards him, reaching out likely to help, but he froze when Muriel flinched again, and moved further back — almost against the wall. Once she was sure Muriel wasn't brave enough to stand up to her again -- if she could call that meager attempt a stand at all -- she turned to Julian, giving a soft sigh before she continued what Asra had so rudely cut her off.

"I don't think it's necessary to go into the reasons why Julian hates you," she said to Lucio over her shoulder. "But just for good measure, the only reason he does like you is because he felt bad for having to amputate your arm. Oh, how tragic. Every attempt you made to instigate a relationship, every time you dismissed Portia, every time you failed to convince me to let her go, he began to hate you a little more. You say everyone loves you, Lucio, but I could ask the townspeople too and everyone would say that they'd rather you were dead."

She didn't even need to look at him to know that he had given up, his eyes averted, unwilling to look upon the faces that had feigned their love for him for however long it had been. He was a matter of seconds, or comments, away from leaving them to deal with Nadia themselves. They did seem to act like they'd be much better off without his help.

"Who cares if we hate each other," Asra muttered, still a little shaken from having Muriel back away from him. He turned to face Nadia, and offered her a glare, obviously trying hard to keep his emotions in check. "It's not anything new. We've been at each other's throats this whole time. That doesn't mean we can't take care of you first — out of everyone here, you're the one everyone hates the most."

Asra's words were confident for someone who didn't seem to have anyone else behind him. Portia was still obediently tucked in the corner, her eyes on the ground. Muriel was still shaking and rubbing the marks from Nadia's nails on his face. Julian had his sorrowful stare trained down at his feet, the look in his eyes just about breaking my heart. Lucio, still broken by Nadia's sharp words and relentless insults, didn't seem too willing to step up to her either, his face weakly feigning some sort of anger. I'm sure I didn't look too threatening — I was standing back and watching the chaos ensue with a look of heavy shock, every new fact satisfying a bit of my reckless curiosity to the point I couldn't really attempt to stop her. Asra seemed to notice everyone else's attitude, and a flicker of worry crossed his features. He turned back to Nadia, and rose up his hands, biting on his lower lip.

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't take care of you first," he corrected, letting some glow reach his fingertips.

"How would you plan on doing that?" Nadia asked, turning to face him. "You're weaker than you let on. Exhausted, lonely, barely able to sustain enough magic to keep yourself safe. I have more power than I ever had, even in life. I could skewer you if you make the slightest move to kill me," she said, pointing her sword at him and pressing the tip of it against his chest. "Submit. I'll be calling the guard through and everyone will be dealt with individually. Lucio, I truly appreciate you making Asra his own cell and shackles. They will prove incredibly useful."

Lucio let out a little huff, his eyes meeting Asra's for a moment and he saw the hatred they held for him. He turned his attention to Muriel, who couldn't meet his eyes and he let out an indignant cry of frustration, pushing past Julian to leave the room. I almost tried to stop him from leaving but Julian settled one hand on my shoulder and murmured that it wasn't worth letting him stay.

Nadia smiled a little.  
"It must be a relief that he won't be here in what could be your last moments, hm?"

Asra gave a smirk, narrowing his eyes at her and leaning forwards a bit, as if he couldn't care less about the sharp tip of the sword pressing into his chest. "I do have to admit it's much nicer without him," he said, cocking his head. The bangs fell from their usual spot over his eye, revealing the bright red sclera through the straggling strands of white hair. "And it will be a hell of a lot nicer without you here too. Who would have thought the Count and the Countess are a two for one migraine deal?"

Nadia grit her teeth, pulling back the sword just enough to move it to his shoulder. With one thrust of her arm, the sword slid through his shoulder and pierced into the wall, cracking around it. She took a step back, wiping her hands off on her dress and sighing.

Asra cried out in both shock and pain, clenching his eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth. Both of his hands flew to the blade, gripping the hilt -- but he didn't attempt to pull the sword out of his arm. The mark on his throat shined bright white through the shadow of Nadia's room, his body attempting to heal around the sharp metal of the sword. Everyone in the room seemed shocked at the sudden severity of the situation -- Julian and I both gasped, and Portia seemed to jump out of her previously dazed state. Muriel had looked up from the floor rather quickly, and moved forwards to help him, Asra's name leaving his lips in a terrified sort of fashion. One look from Nadia, however, seemed to freeze him up, and he stepped back, eyes trained on Asra -- teary eyes wide with worry.

She moved away, shouting for the guards over her shoulder and waiting for them to come running in before she explained the situation- lacing it with lie after lie and feigning being the victim until they had the five of us in shackles- Asra in his own bound shackles being dragged through to the dungeons with the sword still through his shoulder. She watched them go, sighing a little, deciding that she would pursue Lucio while the rest of us were also sent to get comfy in our cells.

~~~

The dungeon, like it had been before, was cold. Dark and wet and crawling with chilling presences and that left my shivering in my shackles. Fortunately, I wasn't alone that time -- Nadia hadn't thought of separating every one of us like Lucio had before. The only one who had gotten their own cell had been Asra, though that wasn't too much of a shock -- he seemed to be the only one Nadia could even think of being a threat. However, she allowed Julian and I to share our little prison, and she allowed Muriel and Portia to share their own about two cells down from our own. I didn't know how well it fared for both Muriel and Portia -- she seemed to want to keep up a conversation, but all of her icebreakers were only met with her own echo -- but I knew I felt a little better pressed up against Julian's side, the two of us conserving warmth and comfort.

Even if Julian did look miserable.

"It isn't hopeless," I murmured bitterly after a long while, my voice very quiet as if I wished to keep from being overheard. "We can still... there has to be something we can do, Julian. Something we can try... she can't just break us all that easily..."

I looked up at him, noting the sickly paleness of his already ashy skin, and the sorrowful glaze of his downcasted eyes. Without thinking, I leaned a little closer, the chains around my hands clinking as they pulled taut against their holder on the wall. I gave an annoyed sigh, and slumped back, letting the chains slacken again.

My voice was nearing hopeless when I spoke again. "We... we can't give up yet, right?"

"What can we do?" he asked, his voice full of melancholic defeat, tears in his eyes and a frown on his lips as he held me as close to him as possible. "What could we possibly think of doing? Nadia won. We'll be lucky if we aren't dead by this time tomorrow. Not even the boldest plan could change that at this point. Optimism can only get you so far, Appra. We can try time after time to escape, we could consider bold plans that would work in theory, without taking everything into account, or we could try and figure out some way to plead for our lives that might work."

His fingers ran through my hair, soothing me, as if he had nothing that he needed to be comforted for. His thoughts were fixed on Portia, one hands settled on the foxglove pouch attached to his hip. Whenever his thoughts drifted from Portia- who he knew would be safe with Muriel- they just fixed on Asra. Alone in his cell. Julian didn't know what kind of shackles he'd be in as he hadn't been present whenever Asra was wearing them, but he knew that they'd been to be powerful and they'd be heavy as hell if they were not only meant to hold him down as a slippery fugitive who used to be able to escape any chains, but also as a magician. He was worrying for me, too. I could tell. What I'd do after this, if there was a way I could escape, every little thing that he could worry about he was worrying for.

We all were. Whether we were worrying about ourselves or each other, we were all scared of whatever was to come.

If only our plan had worked. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation- maybe Nadia would actually be gone. Not that we'll ever know.

He spoke again after a few moments, his words getting heavier and heavier with each passing moment. He'd all but given up already.  
"I'm willing to sacrifice everything if it could give you a chance of getting out of here alive. If you want to escape, it would just be you who manages to leave. There isn't a way to get everybody out of here alive. There's not a chance that we'd manage to get Asra out alive with all of those chains on him and his familiar locked away in Nadia's room."

I stayed very quiet for a few moments, my own tears welling up in my eyes -- hot and burning. Welling up my vision and splitting it as I tried to force them back. "It isn't fair," I whispered, shaking my head. "If... if we didn't let her get to us like that..." I trailed off, gaining my own hopeless sort of miserableness. I reached a shackled hand up to wipe my eye, wincing a little when the harsh metal chains pulled taut again.

"So... she's going to kill Asra?" I asked, flicking my watery eyes back up to him. "What about the rest of us? Muriel and Portia and... and me and you? Lucio?"

"It's the most likely result," Julian mumbled, still running his fingers through my hair as if that could do anything to help now. "Muriel... At best he'll be put back to work but with less privileges. At worst he'll be fired. I can't imagine that Lucio would let Nadia kill Muriel. Portia... I don't know. And that's what scares me the most. Whatever happens to us, though..." he took my hand gently, squeezing it to reassure me a little. It didn't work. "I'm sure it won't be too bad."

 

He didn't sound very sure.

It was terrifying to think of how Nadia could pick us all off one by one or kill us all in our cells if she so desired. We were helpless against her. We had nothing to do but wait and find out what she decided to do. Who she spared and who she didn't.

 

We were powerless to stop her now. What was there to do but wait?

"No matter what it is, we can't let her split us apart," I muttered, shaking my head. "This was all... this was all my fault, and I'm sure some of that fault comes from me not telling you about all of this sooner. I'm done lying to you... I'll never do anything like that again."

I squeezed his hand back, clenching my eyes shut tight. I didn't want him to comment on me shoving the blame onto myself -- I didn't want him to tell me that it wasn't true because it was. If I had done something different... if I had done something sooner or said something else or comforted my friends some more... maybe I wouldn't be locked up in that cell with Julian -- likely facing banishment or death or worse. Asra and Muriel had trusted me. Lucio had trusted me too. I could even say Portia and Julian had counted on me as well. I had so many people depending on me and my actions... and I failed them.

Because I didn't want Julian to say anything, I spoke up again rather quickly. "How long do you think we have to wait before... before she comes back down here?" I asked, voice a bit shaky. I wanted to change the conversation, but most of our topic options were as grimm as the last.

 

"It shouldn't be too long," Julian said, though he didn't like how I'd diverted the subject or the new topic that it had been diverted to. "Either a few minutes before she tells us our sentences, too excited to keep it hidden, or she'll be gone for hours while she enjoys the festivities. Do you think Lucio will be joining us in here or will Nadia find a use for him?" he asked, his voice a little louder this time so that he could get a group opinion on the matter, wanting to hear some other voices while he could. Wanting to hear Asra's or Muriel's or Portia's before something went wrong. He had a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach and he didn't know how to deal with it so he was going with the next best thing: distracting himself from it.

 

He sat up a little more, holding me tighter without realising.  
"I think he should be here soon. I can't imagine him cooperating with her if she offers something. Not after everything that she said earlier."

There was a loud sigh just a few cells down -- I recognized it instantly as Portia's. "I'm sure he'll be joining us," she grumbled, a clanking of chains sounding out in the wake of her little mutter. "There's no way he'll team up with her. He wouldn't do that again, would he...?" Portia trailed off with her words, her tone thoughtful as she fell quiet.

"Maybe he can help us?" she finally said after her thoughtful pause, a lift of hope perking in her tone. "Maybe he'll find a way to sneak behind her back and get us out of here?"

I gave Julian a glance at that, my eyes widening a little at the thought of it. Before either of us could chime in with our own input, however, there was a bitter scoff. It was distant -- maybe five or six cells away from my own. It echoed up the corridor of cells, making me freeze up with surprise.

Asra hadn't said anything the whole time we had been down there.

Following the scoff, had been more movements of chains -- again, too distant to be Portia or Muriel. Julian and I both listened intently, and judging by the heavy silence of the dungeon, the other two had been listening hard as well.

"Lucio doesn't have the spine," Asra muttered, his voice dark. Dismal and cool. Oily with a harsh sort of snarkiness and snide. The words echoed a moment, settled in the atmosphere, and then he continued -- tone remaining that disappointed sort of growl. "The only thing the Count wants is approval. Nadia can have him wrapped around her finger in a second -- a few apologies and compliments and he is going to be her bitch in an instant. We're doomed, and he won't give a single damn."

There was a very heavy silence that followed Asra's spiteful grumbling. We all seemed to shuffle a bit, uncomfortable at the blunt honesty of his words. The dungeon seemed to grow all the more chilling at the consuming quiet. I pushed a little closer to Julian, trying to rid my body of those heavy shivers that trembled through my muscles.

The next voice that spoke up, the one that broke up the silence a bit, was barely loud enough to get past the suffocating atmosphere.

"Asra... this isn't the time..."

Muriel's voice was almost painful to hear. It was more hopeless than Julian's -- more broken than my own. I suddenly felt a bit bad for Portia... to see the expression that must have accompanied his tone had to have been a bit painful.

"I'm just telling the truth, Muriel," Asra answered, his tones just a tad kinder than it was before. Only a little. There was still that bitterness from before, ingrained deep in his voice. "I don't know why you keep trying to defend him."

"And I don't know why you keep trying to make him the bad guy," Muriel said back, a little tighter than before. There was a shift of chains, the sound closer that time. "We lost already. What's the point, Asra...?"

Asra didn't respond.

I flicked my gaze up to Julian, my eyes widening again, but for a different reason. "Maybe we should change the conversation," I whispered to him, nodding into the shadow of the corridor. As awful as the atmosphere had been before everyone began talking, it seemed even worse now. To hear Asra and Muriel argue... it seemed a bit unreal after everything I had seen and learned about their relationship. It made everything just seem worse. About ten times more tense.

Julian nodded, hesitated, but didn't seem to find anything to say for once. The words he could have said died on his tongue as he deemed them inappropriate for the situation and suddenly he just couldn't find anything to say. He'd thought that this would have provided more room for discussion and that perhaps, just for a few minutes at most, we could have been able to relax and talk to each other like we weren't doomed. But it didn't work. It never really worked. Asra was too miserable and the topic of Lucio was far too controversial for any genuine discussion.

 

He turned his attention to me, as if to say that he didn't want to talk to anyone else anymore, and moved one hand to flick some of my hair from my face.  
"Appra," he began, hesitant, his words slow and careful as if he were overthinking a little more than usual. "If we could get out of here, just for one night, even if we might not be able to, what would you like to do? If you had just one night to do anything in Vesuvia, what would it be?"

He settled back against the wall, closing his eyes, a little grin on his lips.

"I'd go find that baker," he began, still smiling. "And I'd get that damn bread recipe. I can't cook so I'd give it to Mazelinka so that she could always make it for Portia. Then I'd break into the palace, if it weren't today, and I'd take you to tango around in the ballroom. When we would be caught, I'd take you down to the docks through back alleys and suspicious shortcuts, possibly stopping for a drink on the way, and then I'd steal a ship and go wherever the hell I wanted with nobody tell me that I could or couldn't do what I wanted. I think it's a plan befitting for my image, don't you think? Charming ruffian, slipping out of danger and escaping at the last minute with my right hand man by my side every step of the way."

Somehow, in some strange, charming way, Julian made me smile a bit. Hell, he might have even made me laugh -- a gentle, huffing sort of laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. I looked up at him, cocking my head a little, parting my lips and taking in a breath, meaning to give him an answer. However, a voice cut me off, her tone warm and comforting even in the darkness of the dungeon.

"Well that sounds like a hell of a time, Ilya," Portia hummed, having overheard. At the soft smile Julian gave at her input, I guessed he didn't quite mind her chiming in. "I like the bread idea, but I've never been one for dancing. Instead I think I might go exploring somewhere. Eat some random mushrooms. Go find a skeleton somewhere in some spooky cave. Keep to the outskirts of the city, of course, but maybe late at night I'd sneak into the theater and quietly heckle the actors from the rafters... only if you were on stage, of course." She paused to give a snicker. "Then I'd get out of there, get Pepi, and move deeper somewhere in the woods. Maybe go down south -- find a new city with new adventures. Leave rotten old Vesuvia in the dust where it belongs."

Portia gave a soft sigh when she finished, and then a gentle little laugh. "Now that made me feel better," she said, voice a little brighter than it was before her quiet little fantasy. "You should try it, big guy. You look like you need it."

She earned a huff from Muriel in response, and nothing more.

However, after that moment or so of stretching silence, another voice answered her instead.

"I would go to every place that harbours a good memory," Asra answered softly from his distant cell.

He sounded more like himself than he had ever since Nadia has showed her face. He spoke with that gentle voice of his, smart and foxish yet easy and peaceful. "There's this magical spot in the forest I vaguely remember my parents taking me. I think I'd go there first... and then maybe I'd go to South End," he continued, very thoughtful as he went on with his words. "It's not very nice there but that was where I first met Muriel -- we were just kids at the time. I'd go to the palace... but the gardens only, really. Muriel's place too. Then I'd visit Julian's shop to say goodbye, of course. After I'd just kinda go around town in the last few hours -- I know this place like the back of my hand... and there's so many memories here for me. It's why I could never truly leave Vesuvia. If I did I'd venture up to my sanctuary in the desert, and find my way from there. Hopefully bring someone with me... but only if he wanted to leave."

There was another long quiet. We all listened in for a moment, wondering if Muriel would answer. At first, it seemed like he wouldn't -- he was quiet for what had to be almost a full minute at least -- but just as I leaned back and prepared to speak my own mind again, his quiet voice sounded out in the echo of the dungeon.

"I would go with you, Asra. I would... I would go anywhere with you..." he said in a mumble. There was, what had to be, an embarrassed shuffle of clothing and chains, as if he just recognized there were more people listening in. "But first I would say goodbye to all of the animals I take care of. I guess I wouldn't be able to bring too many of them... maybe a chick and Inanna. Next I might... I might apologize to Lucio for everything I did to him. He deserves an apology, at least. Then I'd get my things, find Asra, and ask him to go to the the fields by the palace with me. I like it there... it always reminded me of... something..."

Muriel trailed off, falling silent for a good second or two. There was the rustle of chains, and he sighed very gently. "I'd watch the stars, and then I'd leave. Where ever Asra would want to go, I'd go too. Anywhere would be fine as long as I don't lose him..."

Again his words died off, but Muriel didn't pick them back up again. I figured he had been done. After giving his own fantasy time to settle in the atmosphere a bit like everyone else's had, I began to retell my own, making sure I wouldn't be cut off that time.

"I think I would want to spend my last night in Vesuvia with you all," I said, nodding my head a bit slowly. "I guess you could say I wouldn't want to spend it any other way than this. With my friends. I've learned so much about you all in just a matter of days... I've learned that I knew you all before I lost my memories. You are all I have. Julian and Portia and Muriel and Asra and even Lucio... I think one last night with the people I've grown to love isn't so bad. Which means this can't be too bad. I mean, this situation is downright horrid, but we're all here together. We'll get through it together. At least, that's the way I want to think of it..."

I looked up to Julian, and offered a sad smile. "Does that make me mad?" I asked, giving the softest laugh as I looked up at his shadow casted features.

Smiling fondly, Julian moved one hand to cup my cheek, just a comforting gesture.  
"No, Appra," he said softly. "It makes you human. And if I could break all of us out just to give you a good last night, I would."

He pulled his hand back, though I almost objected, getting to his feet and going to the small barred window and looking out at the palace gardens- just the little section that he could see, with extravagant animals strutting around. He reached out of the window, stretching his arm out toward a bush of extraordinary glowing blue flowers, reaching down and picking one of them to present to me. A small smile curled onto my lips as he walked over and tucked it behind my ear, then returning to pick a couple more. He collected them, bringing them back over to me to continue tucking and weaving them into my hair though I picked one up and tucked it behind his ear, laughing at the surprise that curled onto his features at the sweet gesture.

Wherever we were, regardless of the circumstances, we always managed to find comfort in each other. We could make anywhere a home if we tried hard enough, if we had each other. Evidently this was no different.

But before I could begin picking petals to start a petal fight with him, I heard a chilling voice from behind me.

"Oh, this is awfully sweet," came Nadia's slick little purr. I tensed, my attention snapping to her, my smile gone and replaced with a scowl, Julian's smile gone and replaced with a slight expression of shock. "The two of you chose to defile my garden for a little amusement. I might be generous enough to exclude that from your sentencing, it was a rather heartwarming scene." Yet her voice was full of disgust and sarcasm, oh, delightful.

Julian turned red with embarrassment, deciding not to say anything. I spoke up in his stead.  
"What did you come in here for, Nadia? I thought you had a party to attend to? Or a husband to find?"

My words didn't have the effect I'd hoped- at the mention of Lucio, a smile curled onto Nadia's features.

"Oh, I found my husband. He was wandering the halls, murmuring to himself, wondering how so many wonderful people could betray and despise him. And I gave him a rather tempting offer- one he would be a fool to refuse."

Lucio stepped forward as he was beckoned, having been stood a little behind Nadia, in the shadows. Keeping himself out of sight.  
"You see," Nadia's voice was chilling now, cold and sharp. "I offered to leave all of his past... mistakes in the past. All that he had to do was swear to be loyal to me. And only to me." She cupped his jaw, bringing his attention to her and pressing their lips together for just a moment. Even as he leant into it, it was so painstakingly clear that Lucio only wanted someone to be with and be loved by.

Even if he knew Nadia was only using him and that he'd have... 'served his purpose' this time next month, and he'd either be back to being neglected or he'd be imprisoned. He didn't care. What mattered to him now was that Nadia was giving him attention, showing him love. Far more willingly than Muriel said he'd been.

Julian hesitated.  
"Lucio," he began- but the words died on his tongue when Lucio met his eyes. The count narrowed his eyes into a glare.  
"What is it, Jules?" he spat, filling his tone with as much malice as possible. "Do you want to amputate another one of my limbs so you can have another reason to pity me? To feign liking me simply because you feel bad? Don't try and convince me that I've made the wrong decision simply because it doesn't benefit any of you. If you can tell me even one reason why you like me, I'll listen to you."

But Julian said nothing, and Lucio sneered down at him.

"That's what I thought."

He didn't even spare me a glance. Nadia seemed to smile just a little brighter at this new turn of events.  
"Come, Lucio," she said, a fond smile on her lips even if it was false. Lucio didn't fall for the mock sincerity but, god, it sounded perfect to hear her voice saying his name so sweetly. "There are others here that I want to see. I didn't come here to see an apothecary and his pathetic little pet." Another kiss to his lips and Lucio became so much more dedicated. All he'd needed was someone to genuinely love him- or to at least show him affection, whether genuine or not. All he ever needed was something comforting to keep him grounded.

Why wouldn't Nadia manipulate him if it was that easy?

"Mm, but first, I have a proposition for you, my love." The pet name added a little extra sweetness to her words and Lucio turned to look at her, a little smile on his lips. He hated Nadia for what she used to do, how she used to treat him, but this sweetness had already convinced him that she was different now. If all it took to change her was death he should have killed her long before then. "When we get back out of here, I'll have to get you a deal with someone I know. I'm powerful, I'm important, I'm loved. A few deals and you'll be exactly the same as me."

He smiled fondly, moving one hand to cup her cheek, surprised when she didn't flinch away from it or grimace.  
"I would love that," he said. "I would love to be just like you."

There was a sharp laugh from the furthest cell, the harsh snicker echoing a moment before fading into the shadow. "See? What did I tell you guys?" Asra said, his voice returning to its previous malice. "Lucio didn't have the spine to stand up to her. He's willing to make deals with the actual Devil just for a sliver of attention. It's pathetic."

Nobody seemed to want to respond to that for the first few moments. There was no uncomfortable quip from Portia nor joke from Julian. There was no attempt to stand up for Lucio from Muriel. Just a heavy silence following Asra's bitter words. I lifted my hands up to rub at my arms, trying to ease away some of the chill his icy snide had left in the atmosphere.

"And what did you expect me to do?" Lucio defended instead, seeing as nobody else was willing to. "Insist that the power of having friends was going to get me through? Claim that I could get through anything just so long as I was with the five of you? You can call me spineless if you want but I'm the only one of you that's going to live any kind of a life after this. The stuff that my darling Noddy has in store for you all... I wish I'd never associated with any of you."

He turned to look at Nadia, smiling fondly.  
"We'll tell them the details tomorrow," she said. "Go get back to the masquerade. I've got a proposition for Portia that I want to discuss with her."

Lucio nodded, smiled, and left after a moment. Asra's words had stung, even if he didn't voice it, and even he knew that his take on this situation was nothing but cowardly. But he was the only one that was going to be alive after all of this. If was going to be the sole survivor then he was perfectly content with that. He didn't even care about any of it anymore.

Why should he care for their opinions, anyway? Few of them were going to be alive by the end of the week, and fewer would still be in Vesuvia.


	15. Upright: Success

Asra grit his teeth and stepped forward, letting go of my arm as he started forwards, only stopping when Muriel said his name in a worriedly hushed sort of tone from the bed. He had hesitated then, his previous stance of angry conviction easing and relaxing as he turned to look over his shoulder, meeting Muriel's nervous stare. That was all it took to calm him into rationality, and step back some, falling beside Julian and I rather than stepping out ahead of the group,

"Of course we have a good plan," he stated, voice quiet and collected, his hands lowered down to his sides. "You really think we would just let you get this far? Give in, Countess Nadia. You're incredibly out skilled and out numbered."

Portia gave a disgusted scoff from behind Asra, taking her own threatening step forwards from her spot by the bed. "That's right," she said, lifting one hand into another and cracking her knuckles, eyes scanning the walls and the swords, likely running through them for the best choice for her attack. "And no one here is on good terms with you, milady."

 

"None of you are on good terms with each other, either," she said, a little smile on her lips. Julian stepped forward. "You all hate each other in some way."  
"We all hate you. We all want to get rid of you and your words, your lies, won't get you anywhere!" he argued, taking another step forward as if he'd be able to successfully intimidate her. She didn't seem fazed.

"Are you serious? You're all-" Nadia did attempt to speak again but this time Asra cut her off.

"You think we care what you have to say?" Asra laughed, cocking his head to the side. A sly sort of mischief sparkled in his narrowed eyes -- a secret sort of plan that brightened up his previously dark features. "I'm sorry to break it to you, Countess Nadia, but no one here really values your input all that much anymore. You're not in charge of anyone. As far as Vesuvia is concerned, you died three years ago."

Portia gave a snort, building on the new atmosphere Asra's calm, almost mocking tone began to instill. "You're old news, milady," she hummed, setting her hands on her hips. "About time, too. I'm sure there wasn't a person in Vesuvia who could even stand you before you died. So commanding and annoying... ugh."

"'Do this Asra!' 'Make this Julian!' 'Blah, blah, blah!'" Asra snickered, turning his head to the side to give Portia a wink. "No wonder she we all saw her as a bird. She was always squawking at everyone in life. Why not in death, too?"

Nadia's eyes widened, suddenly enraged.  
"You always were insufferable!" She shrieked at him, opening her mouth to speak before Julian burst out laughing behind her. She turned to him, eyes ablaze, about to dare him to speak when he looked up at her.  
"She really does sound like a bird!" he said, laughing, his eyes fixing on Asra, who began to laugh with him after a moment. She grew red with anger and embarrassment, turning to look at Lucio.

"You!" She shouted at him. "You can't let them talk about me like this!"

"Oh, come on," Lucio said with a grin, laughing. "They've said worse about me. Now it's your turn to hear the kind of things people always said behind your back." She grit her teeth, growing more and more annoyed.   
"I'll kill all of you!" she threatened. "I'll kill all of you! Stop laughing!"

Asra turned to look at her, bringing his arms up and folding them over his chest. "And how are you going to do that, Countess?" he asked, cocking his head. "You're barely even alive -- the only reason you're here is because you have some weak deals with a Devil who will inevitably betray you."

"Besides," Portia piped up from behind Asra, grinning at the sight of her previous tormenter's complete and utter mortification, "it's five on one. We've got two magicians, a kick-ass pair of siblings, a man the size of a mountain, and a cool rich Count! We're, like, basically unstoppable."

I gave a soft laugh at her enthusiasm, looking back at her to note the excited brightness of her demeanor, and then trailing my gaze around at the rest of the group. The only person who didn't seem like they were having the time of their lives insulting and degrading the red faced Countess had been Muriel, who just watched the scene before him with the slightest of nervous expressions, quietly and discreetly working on the rune and sigil work him and Portia had been working on before the rest of us showed up with the Countess. It then dawned on me just exactly Asra had started up. He hadn't just been bullying Nadia for the fun of it, even if her engraved scowl and flabbergasted splutters of argument were one of the most enjoyable spectacles. He was keeping her recklessly involved in the conversation, giving Muriel time to finish setting up for the overall plan of ours.

She grit her teeth. "You're all still freaks! You're all still weak! A witch, a corpse, a coward and a monster, an inhuman freak and a vain, insecure Count!" She snapped, but the words no longer had their effect. Not even Lucio cared about the insults being flung at them, still grinning and enjoying the show that everyone was making or mocking Nadia. Her fury used to be so powerful, especially over him, but now? Three years and a handful of insults later and she was nothing to him but someone to laugh at. All those years of misery were suddenly so unimportant. He couldn't even be intimidated by her like he used to be.

And the best part was that even though she'd noticed, she couldn't change it. She couldn't snap her fingers and suddenly start to get to them, to intimidate or aggravate them. Her red eyes glared at each member of the circle in tone- save for Muriel, who was stood behind her and safely out of sight. She bared her teeth.

"You don't know what you're up against!"

"No, I think we do," Asra hummed, strolling forwards a bit. It was nothing like his mindless, rageful advance from earlier — no, it was so much more collected. Confident. Asra was downright smug as he stepped forwards, arms still calmly crossed over his chest. "We're up against someone who was just so desperate for validation and power and respect, that she threw away her whole life for it. And in the end all she managed to do was get everyone in Vesuvia to hate her. It's pathetic, really. And that's a lot coming from me."

He took another casual step forwards, head cocked to the side, lips curled into a foxish sort of grin. "We might be freaks," Asra told her, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Inhuman and unconfident and incredibly dysfunctional if you ask me... but we have each other in this fight. And that's what's important — that's why we're so much stronger than you. What do you have, Nadia?"

She parted her enraged, scowling lips to answer, eyes flaming with damn near demonic malice, but before she could say anything there was a strange pulse of magic from the back of the room. We all turned, jumping a little to see Muriel, the stone in hand — glowing like the light of the moon. All of the sigil work had been shining as well, the symbols on the bed glimmering as though they had been flame. The magic was electric — like static almost. Magnetic as it reached out its power in search of magic. It was dangerous, for a magician at least. I could feel my hair stand on edge and see Asra pale a bit in my peripheral... but for some reason Muriel didn't look scared when he turned his gaze from the stone and up to Nadia. In fact, if I could see correctly behind the glowing light, he might have been smiling.

"She doesn't have anything now," Muriel said, shrugging. He looked up at Asra. "You can stop stalling."

Asra grinned, pride and admiration sparkling up in his eyes. He spun back around to face Nadia, who only just begun to realize what had been happening to her, her anger morphing to panic as her gaze trailed down to her hands. She could likely feel the stone leeching her magic from her system — any trace of the devil or her own power slowly draining away. I smirked a little, in spite of everything. I didn't remember what it was like to lose my magic... but I could only assume it was something horrid. It was what she deserved, after everything.

And it was what we needed to relieve her of those chains that connected her to the devil.

"Appra," Asra called, nodding his head forwards. His hands were down at his sides, glowing with magic but in a controlled, responsible sort of way. "Come here and help me take care of her for good this time."

I, a little surprised that I was being called upon when I assumed Asra would be better at this stuff, nonetheless came forwards. Julian seemed a little hesitant to let me so far away, even Lucio seeming a little concerned about my being so close to the Countess- but she just smiled. A nasty little grin, full of malice, her eyes shining with maleficence.  
"Ah," she purred. "The fool. The thief. First you steal my body and now you expect to kill me?" she asked, feigning a pout as if I wasn't even worth real emotion. I bit back the urge to roll my eyes when she spoke again. "You never were anything significant, though, were you? All you did was bring this freakshow together and steal a body. You're only really here because of Julian's abandonment issues."

I sent a glance to Julian, who averted his eyes- almost seeming guilty- but Nadia had leant close now. She was close to me, and I couldn't feel even an itch of magic coming from her, so I did what I could do. I noticed the magical binds wrapped around her body from deals, I noticed the chains wrapped around her, and I studied the one that had wrapped around her throat. And I took ahold of it.

She was taken aback at first, as if she'd expected me to strangle her, but she couldn't see what I was doing without that magic.

"Yes Appra!" Asra cried from behind me, voice bright with pride. When I shot him a glance, I could see his surprised, giddy sort of expression, eyes wide with a joyful kind of shock. "That's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Came Lucio's voice, full of confusion. Julian and Portia both gave their own confused sort of murmurs, able to see the chains (unlike Lucio) but not sure what it would achieve. Muriel, as per usual, was silent.

I hesitated a little, glancing back to Asra before I began to tug on the chain, pulling on it to begin unravelling it. Her eyes widened with panic, beginning to feel the chains budge and letting out an undignified shriek as her hands lunged for my neck- but Lucio moved out before she could, standing behind me to grab ahold of her wrists and keep them held back at a distance.  
"Lucio!" She hissed. "You're on the wrong side of this! I'll win, and I'll execute you all! Every single one of you!"

I opened my mouth to speak but, to everyone's surprise, Lucio was the one to argue. Her power was so challenged here. He'd get nowhere with her.  
"You're nothing but a monster," he said, gripping a little tighter to her wrists as she tried pulling them back. "You were killed for a reason, Noddy. I killed you for a reason. You were a selfish, greedy monster with no concern for anybody but yourself and your own pride." I gave another tug and the blindingly hot chains derived a scream from Nadia- a mix of pain and rage. "And now we're going to get rid of you again. With... with whatever Appra is doing!"

I grinned, and tugged in the chains a bit more watching as Nadia writhed in both pain and fear, the chains burning hot against her skin but feeling like nothing but weight on mine. In a fit of desperation, she lifted her leg to kick at me somehow, but as Lucio had done before, Asra stepped in to help me. A rush of magic swept forwards, holding Nadia in place, as if tethers had been wrapped about her ankles. My grip only became stronger then, fueling the fear in Nadia's eyes.

The chains grew hotter and redder, each and every link shuddering as if in strain against my own magic — like my very touch was simply rattling them to their core. Nadia shrieked at me, obviously feeling the change in whatever it was binding her — asking me what I had been doing in that squeaking tone of hers, birdlike in her terror as it was in her anger. I didn't seem to hear her — I didn't seem to hear anything except the slow cracking of the red links that tied her to the devil.

And then they snapped.

I don't know how long it took for me to break them — the only thing I did know was the gust of power that pushed through my fingertips when the chains finally broke. When they finally shattered, each one bursting into an explosion of red, their pieces falling to the ground in a crimson shimmer and then disappearing about the expensive, soot covered carpet beneath them. There was a burst of magic that spread outwards from Nadia's body, the electric feeling pushing out to each wall, passing by everyone of us with a chilling sort of feeling before it left the atmosphere entirely. After that, both Nadia and I seemed to fall slack.

She collapsed backwards into the shocked Lucio's arms, and I stumbled back into Julian's — who almost seemed more than ready to catch me. My head was spinning, my magic simmering beneath my skin. I felt Asra tap my shoulder and ask if I was okay, and I managed a wordless nod, trying hard to flush the color and flashes from my vision. When I did figure out how to lift my head and look up, Nadia still seemed to be unconscious — or at least too dazed to stand.

Lucio still held her in his arms, though. He didn't seem fazed by what she'd done or how angry or even how scared she'd been before he collapsed. He wrapped his arms around her a heartbeat later and swept her off of her feet, murmuring something about getting her somewhere to rest.  
"Follow me," he told us after a moment, beginning out of the door and to the closest guest room, his walking pace a little faster than usual with urgence, clearly a little concerned for Nadia's wellbeing even if he wasn't a fan of her.

We followed almost instantly, moving after him even if we needed a few moments to process what he'd said. Even if I had to have both Asra's and Julian's arms wrapped firmly around me to keep my upright so that I wouldn't collapse.

The guest room was a couple corridors down and Lucio carefully lay Nadia down on the bed, taking her hair down from it's braid for comfort's sake.  
"Muriel, Portia, would you mind fetching some water from the kitchens? She's burning up and I want to do something to keep her cool. Appra, you ought to rest here but Julian and Asra, I think that the two of you should go and talk with the partygoers. She..." he waved his hand over Nadia's face and then pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "She doesn't seem like she'll be waking up anytime soon. I'm hoping to get her into clothes that won't restrict her breathing so much or that would be a little cooler."

Julian's brows furrowed, almost tempted to ask why Lucio was still caring so intently about her. Or why Lucio suddenly became so much more careful when it came to her. Hell, he wanted to know why Lucio seemed to have dominance over the situation now that Nadia seemed to be in poor health. It wouldn't be as if she didn't deserve it.

But maybe that was just Asra's cynicism rubbing off on him.

So instead, he looked at Asra and picked me up- despite my weak objection- to take me to sit on the bed beside Nadia. It was a double bed, though, so I could keep my distance if she woke up. For now, though, my focus was solely on recovering. I could deal with the issue of Nadia being beside me when it came to it.

Asra didn't seem to like the idea much at all, his confused, hardened stare flicking from Nadia to Lucio and then back to me. The moment he parted his lips to object, however, Muriel settled a hand on his shoulder -- distracting him completely. He looked up, the two of them exchanged wordless sort of looks, and then Asra offered a soft nod of his head. The things he couldn't seem to say were displayed rather apparently in his eyes when he turned back to sweep his gaze back around to us one last time before starting off towards the door waving his hand for Julian to follow him. After that, Portia and Muriel left to the kitchens for that water, Portia's excited voice carrying in the hall behind them -- even after the door had been closed.

 

And then we were alone. A concerned Lucio, an unconscious Nadia, and me -- dazed and tired from my display from before.

I pushed up a little on the bed, ignoring the way it made my head spin.

"Lucio," I said quietly, looking him up and down as he fretfully undid the buttons of Nadia's tight corset. "Why... why are you helping her? After everything she has done to you? Why are you so concerned?"

Lucio looked up at me, about to begin undoing the corset on Nadia's dress when I caught his attention.

"Does she look like a threat right now?" he asked, his eyes flicking back to the unconscious Countess lying on the bed. "She's harmless. Defenceless and if whatever you did has had any effect on her, she'd be grateful to wake up knowing that someone looked after her. Even if she doesn't, even if she's the same when she wakes up, I wouldn't just let her collapse and burn up."

He finally got the corset loose and, when Nadia's breaths grew a little less shallow as she became able to breathe properly, he got to his feet and slid his coat from his shoulders. He set it onto the bed beside her and sent a glance in my direction.  
"If you wouldn't mind turning your back, I need to get this dress off of her. The material is too thick and she's too hot to keep it on."

I nodded quietly, turning my head the other direction so I peered at the closed doorway.

When he had my compliance, he removed the dress, leaving Nadia in her undergarments and sliding his coat on over her shoulders, buttoning it up just enough to preserve her modesty before, again, pressing one hand to her forehead. She was already much cooler.  
"She's decent," he said to me, a way of giving permission for me to turn back around.

I turned back around, letting my gaze trail from Nadia and then back up to Lucio, who's own gaze was trained down towards the Countess, his brow furrowed and his eyes twinkling with concern.

"What are we going to do with her when she wakes up?" I asked, words cautious as I spoke. "I think I... I think I cut her ties with the devil, but that doesn't mean she won't be the same woman. It doesn't mean that she has to... that she has to face the things that she did. Especially with Asra and Portia involved. The things she did to them..." I trailed off, shaking my head a little. "I don't know if they'll forgive her. Even if you do."

"I don't know if I'll be able to forgive her," Lucio said honestly, though the words seemed to burn his throat as he spoke them. "She... the horrible things that she's done. Was her mind poisoned? She was different when we met, that was why I proposed. You said she had ties with the devil, did that poison her mind?"

He was getting a little more worried now, guilt twisting in his stomach.  
"Or was she the same all along? She just faked it when we met to use me? Mama told me there would always be people like that... I suppose that I should have listened a little better." He looked at Nadia, propping her up on another pillow and brushing her hair to the side. He took a hairbrush from a drawer in the vanity- they kept all the rooms stocked with necessities in case of surprise visitors- and began to comb it through her velvety violet hair, his concerned eyes still fixed on her as if she was everything. As if she wasn't the monster she'd been for all those years.

It was almost pitiful, how blind love made him. First to Nadia's poor treatment, then to Muriel's cheating, and now to Nadia's malice once more.

As much as I knew that there was no way of telling exactly what Nadia would be like when she finally awoke, I couldn't stand the look of Lucio's eyes. It was downright heartbreaking, really. I pushed up a bit from the bed, trying hard to think of something I could say to ease his worry and his grief.

"The deals with the Devil might have corrupted her," I said, nodding my head. "She might not actually be so... vile. We don't know how long the Devil has had those binds to her -- how much he has done to her. Maybe... maybe she really is the woman you first met all those years ago."

Lucio's eyes flicked up to me, a little wide, and he seemed hesitant but a little smile crossed his lips and he nodded.  
"Perhaps," he said, running the brush through her hair, teasing out the curls as he worked the knots away, leaving her hair wavy and cascading to the floor over the edge of the bed as he brushed it. "And if you say that it's possible, I'll believe you, but... I wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be me fooling myself. Only time will tell, I suppose."

He turned his gaze to the door, hearing the approaching footsteps- two sets of heavy footsteps, though one seemed to drag his feet along the floor and move slowly while the other took large strides. It took a few moments for Portia's chatter to become audible from the hall and Lucio relaxed a little, hoping that they'd brought the water he needed to regulate Nadia's temperature. He still wanted to look after Nadia.

He wanted to be a good husband. That wasn't going to change under any circumstances.

I didn't really know how to respond. I also didn't know if it was even right to respond or not. Luckily, however, before I had the chance to choose what to say and whether or not to say it, the door to the bedroom opened up, and Portia's chatter once again filled up the atmosphere, easing the feeling of the room from the previous somberness.

"-and that was the best fight I ever had," Portia had been explaining to a rather pale looking Muriel, armfuls of glass cups in the crook of each elbow. "Nearly all of Vesuvia was there to see it happen, too. That's where I got this scar from -- the one right here on my arm."

Muriel nodded, but he didn't look down at her, instead moving forwards, a large pitcher of ice water in each of his big hands. He set both of them down on the bedside table, and gestured for Portia to bring him over some more cups -- ignoring her as she went on with her gruesome tales of the colosseum with a bit of a sickly complexion. He poured out a glass of water, and then cautiously offered the first one to me. I took it with a wan smile, and watched as he poured another.

"Do you want something to drink, Count Lucio?" Muriel asked, flicking his eyes up from the bedside table. Once he had poured the second glass, Muriel opened up one of the drawers of the bedside table, looking for a rag or a towel of some sort -- something they could lie over her forehead to help cool her down some.

Lucio glanced back at Muriel, studying him for just a moment before nodding.  
"I could do with a drink," he said, though he hated how it tugged at his chest to talk to Muriel like they'd never had a connection. "You haven't called me Count in years," he added after a few moments, though his voice was heavy and he regretted it as soon as he said it.

Portia, still setting all of her cups down on the bedside table, muttered something under her breath about how awkward the room had gotten.

He let his eyes fix on Nadia instead of facing what he'd said, brushing through her hair even though he'd already worked all of the knots out of it and it was already silky and wavy. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Muriel.

"Use this for Nadia," he said, not wanting to dwell on the words he'd let slip. He was lucky that Asra wasn't here to hear him speak to Muriel like that, even if his tone had been far from malicious. He was just lucky Asra wasn't here. Today was already making his mind reel, he wouldn't be able to handle seeing the two of them kissing every chance they got.

Muriel nodded, and took the handkerchief from Lucio, though he didn't quite look up at him as he did so. At least he didn't manage to meet Lucio's eyes. Instead he simply took the little cloth from the Count, and handed him a glass of water in a sort of exchange. Next, he lifted one of the pitchers with one hand and delicately poured a slow stream of cool water onto the handkerchief, which was laid out in his other hand. Once it was wet -- not quite sopping wet, of course -- Muriel ringed it out over the other pitcher, and then folded it up. He made his way back over to the bed, and leaned forward as if he meant to lay the folded cloth over Nadia's head himself -- but then he paused, locking up a little and casting a guilty sort of glance to the side.

He held out the cloth for Lucio to take instead.

"Do you need one too, Appra?" he asked warily, voice quiet as Lucio took the handkerchief back. "You, uh... look paler."

I shook my head, still sipping on my water. "I'll be okay," I said, watching Lucio.

Lucio took the cloth and lay it over Nadia's forehead, pressing his hand to her cheek now to try and gauge how she was responding to it, his eyes still full of concern as he perched on the edge of the bed, sipping the glass of water Muriel had given him.  
"How long do you think it'll be before she wakes?" he asked after only a few moments, studying her as she lay there. Her face was creased into a mix of pain and fear, and it made Lucio's heart twist. She was so much more vulnerable like this, so fragile. He wanted to look after her.

His eyes flicked up to me.

"You were the one who did this. Surely you must have an idea of-"

Before he could get any further with his sentence, Nadia suddenly sat upright, coughing, one hand moving to rest on her chest. Her eyes, when they opened, no longer had the red sclera. Lucio had moved to sit beside her, bringing her to sit up against the pillows and moving the handkerchief to lie on her forehead again. He was surprised when he didn't get shoved away, too- and even more so when she closed her eyes and let him press the cloth to her forehead and coax her to lie back down.

"Go get Asra," he said to Portia, who he figured would be the least willing to be in the room with Nadia. "And Julian."

Portia didn't hesitate, her gaze only trained on the awaking Nadia for a moment before she tore it away and turned on her heel, moving quickly through the door and shutting it behind her. Muriel tensed and took an instinctive step backwards, but then his concerned gaze found me. I suppose he figured it wasn't very safe for me to be so close to her all alone. That or he figured I might have been uncomfortable or frightened by the look on my paled face. He seemed to bite back his wariness and moved forwards again, not saying anything or even looking me in the eyes, really. I knew what he meant however, and quirked a sort of smile, before looking away from Muriel at my bedside and then back towards Nadia and Lucio at the other side of the bed.

"Her eyes weren't red," I mused, looking down at her on the bed. "I wonder what that means."

"Is she still awake?" Muriel asked cautiously, cocking his head a little.

Lucio nodded.  
"Awake," he confirmed, "but weak. Nadia, darling, do you think you could manage to sit up? Or to speak?" His voice dropped to a murmur when he spoke to her, as if afraid that anything said any louder might get the better of her and overwhelm her. He watched as her eyes fluttered slowly open, fixing on him, her brows pressing with concern.  
"Lucio...?" she said softly after a long while of silence, moving one hand to her throat; likely sore from her prior shrieking and screeching. He brought his glass of water to her lips and helped her to drink it, running his fingers carefully through her hair.

He murmured things to her that I couldn't even hear from a few paces away. Soft reassurances, I'd assume, questions that she would nod in response to or shake her head to. He was only checking up on her general health, though, asking if she had headaches or if she was breathing okay, if she was too hot or too cold, if she was comfortable, etcetera. Just checking up on her while they waited for Asra and Julian's return, where they could question her properly. Where Asra, who knew about the magical side of things, could find out details about what had happened to Nadia, or why she was suddenly so much different.

Or why she now allowed him to tend to her when before, he hadn't been allowed entrance into her rooms in her weakest moments.

It was only a matter of moments before the door to the guest bedroom had opened back up again, Asra and Julian stepping forwards rather hastily through the doorway while Portia hung back, peering towards the bed with a wary sort of stare. While Julian rounded the bed to go stand at Nadia's side, Asra's route trailed directly to Muriel and I, his arm extending over Muriel's chest in a protective sort of way as he forced himself between him and the bed.

"Appra, we can take you to another room," he said, words fast and quiet, eyes trained on Nadia beside me. "You don't have to be here with her while she's awake."

I shook my head. "No, I want to stay," I murmured, shifting a little. "I'm feeling better, anyways. I could probably get up-"

Asra cut me off by setting a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from leaning up anymore. "No, you've pushed yourself enough," he said, waiting for me to relax before taking his hand back. He had dropped his arm from over Muriel's chest, but he still stood in front of him in a protective sort of way, even if Muriel just towered over Asra's shoulder. "You need to rest. You're the only one who can get to the Devil's magic — you might have to do more of that."

I laughed a little. "Well, I can't say I'm excited for that," I said, sighing as I settled back against the pillow.

My gaze flicked back towards the other side of the bed, watching as Julian checked Nadia's vitals. I could tell he was focused — the look of his eyes was nothing but business. There was no reluctance to touch the woman who had just been a threat just a little while ago. No disgust nor anger. It was just a doctor and his patient.

"How is she, Julian?" I asked quietly, swallowing hard.

"She has a temperature and breathlessness, but that's nothing out of the ordinary when facing exhaustion and exertion. The disorientation shouldn't last for much longer. She's weak, but not in a way that could put her at risk, and with a little rest and something to eat she should be healthy enough to give straight answers and think clearly." He moved to stand a little straighter. "Provided she has something healthy and warm to eat and plenty to drink, she should be fine in an hour. I'd still recommend that a few people stay by her side, so it's good that Appra and Lucio will be here. The rest of us can stay if we'd like but there's no obligation. I'll be here in case her condition worsens or I'm required but the three of you can choose to stay or leave."

His eyes fixed on Asra now, and he hesitated for a few moments before he spoke.   
"If you want to leave, I could have someone come and find you when she's in better condition. I wouldn't- Nobody would blame you if you said that you wanted to leave."

Everyone was silent, waiting for Asra's response, even as Lucio still worked so cautiously on making sure she was okay, talking to her as if his voice would provide any comfort, running his fingers through her hair, even he was listening for the response. Curiosity, it must have been, to want to know what was happening. If Asra hated Nadia so badly he couldn't even stand to be around her while she was in this condition.

Asra stood for a moment, looking as though he couldn't quite make up his mind. Though his gaze left Nadia and found its way to me, slight concern misting over the slight discomfort that might have lingered at the sight of Nadia. Then Asra looked back at Muriel behind him, that look softening even more. He swallowed hard, and then shook his head a little, turning back to Julian. He backed up a little, tucking himself rather snugly into Muriel's arm -- his usual spot, as I was beginning to tell.

"I'll stay here. For Appra," Asra said, sighing a little. He bit the inside of his cheek, his gaze sinking down to Nadia on the bed again. Muriel must have sensed some sort of change in him -- he curled his arm a little more securely around Asra's waist, almost seeming to hug him. Almost. I watched as Asra's lips quirked up in the slightest of smiles, and he nodded his head a little, leaning a bit closer to Muriel's chest. "Yeah. I can stay here."

A voice chimed out from the doorway. "Well, I don't really want to stay," Portia said, crossing her arms over her chest. Unlike Asra, her gaze seemed to have flicked everywhere but Nadia as she looked around to all of us, a frown tugging at her normally cheery features. "Ilya, do you want to come with me to go find healthy food for... Nadia, or do you want to stay here too?"

Julian glanced around the room and, deciding that she would be looked after enough, got to his feet and began to the door.  
"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," he said with a smile as he approached Portia, opening the door for her and stepping aside. "And if that job falls in my hands again, so be it." He followed her out of the room, leaving me with Nadia, Lucio, Asra, and Muriel. Possibly the worst group to be alone with. It would definitely be worse, however, if I weren't here as a tension buffer and instead it was the problematic four of them, all of whom have issues with each other whether publicly or not.

Lucio kept his eyes on Nadia, though now he'd stopped talking to her, just running his fingers through her hair affectionately, cautious.

"Muriel," he said shortly, his words full of bitterness and anger that he was clearly attempting to repress. "I'm never going to speak of what we had again. Even if Nadia is exactly the same. I'm never going to address anything that we had. I'm sure that comes as a relief to both you and Asra. That humiliating blunder can stay in the past."

Asra frowned, eyes narrowing a bit as he parted his lips, but Muriel cut him off.

"Of course, Count Lucio," Muriel said, his face deepening in color as he flicked his eyes off to the floor. Asra tried to speak up again, but Muriel seemed to notice and shook his head a little. When he spoke again, his voice was a bit firmer. "It'll be like it never happened."

"Good."

The room fell into a bleak sort of silence. I tried to ignore the slight pain reflected in Lucio's eyes before he looked back to Nadia and forced it all away. I also tried to ignore how ashamed and uncomfortable Muriel looked, uncomfortably clinging a little tighter onto Asra. Asra simply sighed, though it seemed a bit struggled, and reached up to pat Muriel's arm.

I swallowed hard, sipping back the rest of my water to distract myself from the tension. "What are we going to tell the party guests about all this?" I asked into the quiet room, shaking my head. "I'm sure the word has spread all throughout Vesuvia. Are you going to make a public announcement and... and explain all of this, Count Lucio?"

Lucio laughed a little, looking at me as if I'd just insulted him or as if I were stupid for stating something so blatantly obvious.  
"What choice do I have? Nadia died and now she's alive, there's going to be questioning and confusion and, of course, there's bound to be terror. I've got to make some kind of announcement to clarify but first I need to understand what actually happened. I only understand scattered parts and I'm trying to work with what I know." He turned his gaze to me, ignoring the uncomfortable pair stood behind him. "When she's better, we'll clarify everything, but for now we just need to get her into a condition to talk about this."

His eyes flicked back to Nadia and he took the handkerchief, wiping some of her face clean of sweat or drops of water before he wringed it out and splashed it again to make it cold again. He lay it over her forehead again, brushing some of her hair out of the way again. He was so delicate with her- it was as if she'd never done a thing wrong in her life.

"I shouldn't be worrying about what I'll do if she comes back and she's better than she used to be. I should be worrying about what measures I'll have to take if she's the same- or somehow worse. I'll be forced to either exile or execute her. Exiling puts others at risk but execution..."

He fell silent, as if even thinking of it was too much of a burden for him.

So Asra took up the opportunity to finish.

"Won't be necessary," he said, calmly, the words inspiring a look of shock from the rest of the room. There was a dip of silence as his voice settled, each of us shooting him a glance aside from Nadia. Asra closed his eyes and sighed, shrugging up his shoulders. "She deserves punishment for the things she did, but killing her wouldn't help anything. It wouldn't make us any better than she is."

I smiled a little, cocking my head. "Wow. That's a lot coming from you, Asra," I said softly, my voice warm and just the slightest bit oily with joking.

Asra quirked his own little grin, narrowing his eyes a little. "Oh, be quiet," he snickered, shaking his head a little. "But really. We won't know what to do with her until after she's awake and tried. If Lucio plans on giving her some sort of trial, of course."

"Her crimes can't be denied, a trial would be pointless for anything but telling the public what she's done." He pushed himself up from her bedside, straightening up a little. "I'm going to... clear my head. The three of you are with her, if anything happens I'll likely be in the gardens." He looked at each of us in turn, as if expecting one of us to refuse, but the only person who did was Nadia herself, whose hand somehow managed to find Lucio's. He stopped still, glancing to the door before he looked back at Nadia and sat beside her once more. Silent.

 

Thankfully, though, before the air could become stale and full of tension, the door swung open to reveal the Devorak's, chattering between themselves and laughing. And, as expected, Julian held a tray with a variety of foods- all about as healthy as could be found in the masquerade, passing them to Lucio so that he could begin feeding Nadia to aid her recovery.

What was there to do now but wait?


	16. Reversed: An Execution At Dawn

"The execution of Asra Alnazar will be scheduled for dawn."

Nadia’s voice boomed over the crowds of the citizens, so loud and striking that I could hear it clearly from the cell window. Her announcement that Asra was due to die was chilling, and the first time that reality had genuinely hit me, had struck down my confidence. Perhaps I should have realised sooner that this was the end but hearing Nadia so boldly announce this news, with such pride and arrogance… There was no denying that it was going to happen.

And I felt my blood go cold as the words sank in, eyes flicking over to Julian to watch as his pale skin turned a few shades whiter. I couldn’t imagine how Muriel must have felt hearing that news, or Portia knowing what Nadia was like and that this was now safe to deem inevitable. 

I couldn’t wrap my head around the news enough to imagine how Asra himself would have been reacting to such brutal news.

And even as the words set in, even as fear and outrage began to settle in, we were silent. Waiting for further detail with baited breath, eyes wide and teeth grit. We wanted to know what her plan was, what charges she would press Asra with, or even if he’d be granted even one luxury before he went. Visitors, perhaps, or even a final meal of his choosing. Or even a visit outside, to smell the roses and get some fresh air before… what was to come. 

Who knew that this was all it took to forget Lucio? He’d become irrelevant with only one sentence from Nadia, announced in the late evening of our second day imprisoned. Everything he’d ever done was suddenly overshadowed by this brutal news.

Nadia paused her words, allowing the crowd to simmer down before she’d begin to elaborate. I couldn’t make out the bias of the crowd, unsure if I was hearing cheering or booing, encouragement or taunting. I couldn’t tell if the crowd supported her decisions or hated Asra and wanted him dead. But they fell silent shortly after, likely silenced by Nadia herself, and she continued. Her voice was chillingly calm. It made me sick and sent a shudder down my spine.

"Asra Alnazar, son of the late Aisha and Salim Alnazar, has been charged with treason. His execution, however, will be on the grounds that it was him who began the plague. Asra confessed that he, fuelled with rage at the terrible news of his parents demise, began working on a way to get back at all Vesuvia with one fell swoop. He gave up a lot for it, and is permanently scarred with one red plague eye. His witchcraft has given him the ability to survive through any sickness- hence his ability to survive the plague- but it will best us no more. The shackles made for him will dampen all of his abilities and, to prove it, I will slice his cheek with a dagger before his hanging."

I could almost imagine the way that she looked as she delivered this news. Stood upon her balcony, donned in a gorgeous gown, head up as she spoke to the townspeople, feigning concern for them, acting as if she truly cared for them instead of her own greed. I could almost envision the wicked grin that curled upon her lips as she delivered this speech, Lucio stood by her side like an obedient pet. And she would straighten her shoulders, looking at the vast crowds of her supporters.

I still couldn’t even imagine how Asra would be reacting to any of this.

He had been silent, where ever he was in his cell, but I could almost feel the anger sizzling about the air -- the rage thrumming in the atmosphere in his magic, even with the dampening sigils carved into his shackles. It was a powerful feeling… a scary feeling… but a helpless one. A harmless one. There was nothing Asra could do but stir and brew in what Nadia had been saying -- growing angrier and angrier as she went on.

And Nadia was far from finished speaking.

"He was the one responsible for my alleged death. He set my room aflame and told me to flee if I wished to live. But here I am, Vesuvia. Alive, unlike how he would have you believe, and the time has come to dry your tears of mourning to seek revenge."

Malice curled around every word she delivered, smiling, almost boastful.  
"The execution, the spectacle of his hanging, will be presented publicly at dawn, and he will be presented to you in shackles. His body will remain there for three days, one for each year that he allowed you all to believe that I was dead. The consequences given to those who sheltered and aided him have yet to be decided, but they will be swift and they will be severe."

Julian and I exchanged nervous glances, sick to our stomachs.  
"Well," Julian said after a few dry moments while the crowd outside cheered- decisive cheering now that they knew what Asra was accused of. "I suppose that there would be worse crimes to be executed for."

I elbowed him in the stomach.

When the crowd had settled down, Nadia spoke again.  
"His body will be on display for every citizen and visitor to see. It will be there for the day, so you may all take your time to see it, survey it, do as you will provided you keep your distance. It should also be heeded as a warning to anyone who has plans to stand against me. For the rest of you, let it show as a sign of how far I am willing to go to protect us."

I didn't want to listen to any more of her lies, so I pushed myself to my feet and moved to the barred window at the back of the cell, reaching out of it and feeling around for the flower bush again, wanting to pick some more to both spite Nadia and kill time with Julian again. We all needed something to distract ourselves from Nadia. We all had to do something to try and distract ourselves from the fate that we were due to face. Asra's was likely to be the most grim- as morbid as it sounds, I was hoping so- but what was there to do? Nadia had clearly chosen for us to be so far apart so that we couldn't even offer each other support in this hellish situation.

The dungeon had grown silent after Nadia’s grand speech had come to a close, the sounds of the murmuring crowd cursing Asra’s name blocked from our minds as we all seemed to try and process the inevitable events of the future. Surprisingly, however, it seemed the first to fully register and come to terms with Asra’s announced execution had been Asra himself. There had been a weak sort of snicker, the echo traveling up through the corridor of cells back from where he had been kept. I cocked my head a little, flowers still in hand, and looked over to Julian, who glanced back with an empty sort of confusion. 

“What’s so funny, Asra?” I asked, stepping away from the window, absently running my thumb along the smooth stems of the plants I had been collecting. 

There was another laugh, and a soft sigh. Chains rattled as Asra seemed to shake his head, slinking across the stone floor, the links clinking against one another. “She wants to execute me for the plague,” he said, sounding half-hysterical as he giggled out his words. “She thinks she can use me as a scapegoat, huh? Hm. I can’t help but find it funny, you know? Because she’s the one who started the plague and all. And she’s letting her original murderer sit by her side like some kind of puppy on a leash. It’s all just… ironic.” He gave a louder sort of laugh at that, snorting a little. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re finding the light in all of this,” Portia said, sounding a bit flat with her tone. “Can’t say the same for big guy over here. You might want to say something to help calm him down some. He looks like he might cry.” 

To my surprise, Muriel spoke -- though I hardly recognized his voice at all with how soft and frightened it had been.  
“Well, I’m not,” he seemed to murmur, voice nearly cracking. 

“Muriel, you’re holding onto that cell bar so tight it looks like it’s literally bending in your hand.” Portia’s voice was a little softer. A little more sympathetic than her joking from before. 

There was a pause before Muriel came up with a response to that, voice still barely anything above a trembling whisper. “It’s fine. It won’t break.” 

Asra was quick to speak after that, an instant change in his tone and demeanor. There were no giggles nor laughs nor sarcastically bitter snarls. Just his voice, words spoken as if they’d been the honest truth and nothing else. 

Maybe there had been a hint of concern residing there, too. The slightest dash of guilt or shame. 

“It’s alright, Muriel,” Asra had assured. “We’re going to figure this all out. I’m going to be fine, okay?” 

He paused for a few moments, and when Muriel didn't respond, the chains seemed to shift about his cell again as he moved forwards, as if to try and get close to the bars to get a glimpse of Muriel. Of course, there was a clang as the chains pulled taut, followed by a deep, aggravated sigh, but Asra didn't let it stop him from going on. “Look, I’ve been through all of this before. I can slip away -- you can come with me this time, too. We’ll get on a boat and get the hell away from Vesuvia for good. Okay? We’ll figure something out. I always do… isn’t that right, Julian? I always found a way out of a hard spot.”

Julian didn’t respond for a long few moments, as if mulling over the best way to respond to the question without getting his hopes up too much.  
“Always,” he said, voice strained and weak. As if he didn’t even believe it himself. “You’ll figure something out. I’ve never known anything to hold you down.”

But all it took was one glance at his face, at the tears in his eyes and the frown on his lips to realise that he couldn’t believe a word of it. It was good that Muriel and Asra were in different cells- Julian looked so heartbroken. So wounded by the heavy reality set upon him that he couldn’t even muster up enthusiasm. He just sounded… defeated.

And all I could do was sit down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder as a small gesture of comfort that he leant fully into, clearly needing the reassurance. I couldn’t bring myself to pull away and derive him of it, so instead I wrapped both arms firmly around his neck and clutched onto him tightly for my own reassurance. And, as it turned out when he wrapped his arms back around me, tangling me up in his long limbs,

I needed this just as much as he did.

But we didn’t hear anything else from Asra. Not then, not later, and not even when the guards came through, led by Nadia.  
“Asra,” she called, but she gained no response from him either. For a moment I wondered if he had escaped but a rustling of chains from far over told me I was wrong. “You need to be prepared for your execution. Washed, clothed in something more befitting for the occasion, and then we’ll have you escorted out for your hanging. And… just to clear up any concerns, the four of you will be granted permission to watch, in chains. Except for Muriel, who will be released on all charges provided that he continues to work for the palace, without stepping one foot outside of the palace grounds for the rest of his life.”

Asra didn't answer. Instead, there was a sarcastic little snicker from the cell beside Julian and I.

“Let me guess -- that was Count Lucio’s idea, wasn’t it?” Portia cracked, voice low in the shadows. 

I couldn’t quite see Muriel, but I didn't really need to in order to feel the discomfort the quip had inspired. I could certainly hear the strain in his voice when he spoke, words nothing but a sort of grumbled mutter.  
“Stop talking,” he had said, quiet tone a little sharper than normal. 

“What? Am I wrong?” Portia said back, the sound of chains indicating a shrug. “Lucio’s, like, obsessed with you. It’s kind of pathetic, really.” 

Muriel didn't answer that, but again, it didn't take a magician’s perception to tell how much he seemed to wish he could simply sink into the floor.

The comment, however, finally stirred a reaction from Asra. He gave an oily bark of laughter from his cell -- quietly muttered something to Portia about how that had been a good one. He still didn't even give Nadia enough respect to reply to her earlier statements, however. After his snicker, all there had been was the slither of chains and then a gap of chilling silence. 

So I decided to speak out instead. 

“So Muriel is the only one to be released from the charges?” I had asked, my voice hesitant and painfully respectful. Despite my caution, Julian still gave me a shocked sort of look -- pale features, wide eyes. I tried to ignore him as I moved forwards towards the front of the cell, going as far as I could before the chains pulled tight. “Have you considered what charges the rest of us will face… milady?” 

Adding her title was a rather last minute decision -- one only made in the hope that she wouldn't grow angry at my questions. 

She turned her attention to our cell as four or so guards- I could only spot four of however many there were- began toward Asra’s cell. Julian held a little tighter to me, something both protective and for his own safety.  
“I’ve considered them,” she said shortly, her voice slow and dragged out, curled around with licks of malice. Like she was just toying with us- like a cat with a mouse, pulling at it’s tail, releasing it to give it a sense of hope only to trap it again.

And she sent a glance around the cells once more.  
“Though I’m unsure of whether or not you deserve to hear it. After I chose to be so merciful to Muriel and you claim that it was Lucio who would consider such a thing? As if he wouldn’t sit around and pout and demand revenge? No, no, you naive fools. I was the one who chose to be merciful. I considered, perhaps, letting the rest of you off without charges, too…”

Something about her tone told me that that wasn’t true in the slightest.

“But now you’ve wounded me. I’ll reconsider. If I enjoy the spectacle that Asra will become, inspiration might strike once more. And I have been dying, so to speak, to test out some new ideas I had over the last three years.”

She turned to look at Asra, who was now beginning to be brought out of his cell, smiling.  
“We have almost three hours. Plenty of time, don’t you think?”

I turned my head to see him, eyes widening as I leaned forwards the best I could with my chains, craning my neck to see down the hall. Asra, as he was just a few days or so before, was bound in heavy shackles and chains. His eyes, the bits of which I could see behind his bangs and with his head turned down towards the floor at least, were dark, and a bit squinted with pain. His lips were curled into a tight, everpresent scowl -- one that darkened all the more so when he was regarded by Nadia. The guards were rough as they brought him forwards towards the Countess, and Asra only lifted his head once, turning it to look into the cell beside us. To look at Muriel. 

For the first time since we had been captured, Asra smiled a real smile, and nodded his head. It didn't last long, of course, because the guards shoved him forwards some more, but the sight still remained in my head. He seemed so calm for a man being dragged to his literal death -- his gaze so soft and his smile so gentle. Even if it had faded so quickly upon losing sight of Muriel, the impact had stayed with me longer than it should have. 

I just wondered how Muriel had reacted. 

Asra was dragged up to Nadia’s and then shoved down to his knees by the guards. One of them took a fistful of his hair and wrenched his head upwards to look the Countess in the eyes. She looked to still be waiting for an answer -- her eyes here narrowed and her lips were quirked into a maliciously clever sort of smirk. Asra looked at her a moment or so, and then offered a mean sort of grin of his own. Not a real smile. An angry one -- one inspired of pure spite and hatred. A near juxtaposition to the one he had showed Muriel just a moment before. 

“Three hours sounds perfect,” he said in a hiss. “Plenty of time to get what I need.” 

“I’m glad you agree,” she responded in that slick little hiss, a smile still on her lips though the electric hatred crackling between them like lightning was suffocating the atmosphere. “But there’s one thing that I need to test first.”

She reached up, revealing a small blade that had been concealed in the palm of her hand and pressing the blade to Asra’s cheek. She moved it in a quick but deep slash before pulling away, watching as the blood beaded along the slit in perfect little pearls of ruby before melting together and starting to dribble down the wound from the top- the skin healing over in it’s wake, patching up as the drop of blood rolled past it.

It dripped down his cheek and onto his collarbone and when she reached up to wipe away the trail of blood- ignoring how he tried to turn away from her touch- she saw that the skin was entirely healed over. And she offered a smile- a genuine one, either amused or pleased.  
“Intriguing,” she purred, licking her lips as she took a handkerchief to wipe her hand clean on. “It will be fun to try working around that.”

She took a step back from him and, when she was satisfied he wasn’t going to respond, she turned and began to the dungeon doors, throwing some lazy promise over her shoulder that she’d come and retrieve everyone soon- Muriel sooner than later so he could re-adjust to living in his cottage. And she left without sending another look over her shoulder, taking Asra along with her.

There was a long moment of silence when the guards, Asra, and Nadia had left, the sound of the dungeon doors echoing into the inky shadow of that corridor we had grown so familiar with. 

“Well, all of that seems like good thing, doesn’t it?” Portia’s voice was a bit brighter. Hopeful. “Asra’s out. He can escape easier out there. I’m sure he’ll come for us.” There was a sigh and a scrape of chains, as if Portia had been leaning back against the wall. “And I mean, worse case scenario, Muriel here can come and get us when they let you out. Right, big guy?”

It took a few moments for him to answer, obviously still upset about her comments from before. “I… could try…” Muriel muttered, voice slow. Still nervous and trembly. It was painfully obvious he’d been thinking about Asra — ever since Nadia had announced his execution, Muriel’s tone had wavered. Even with his anger at Portia, there was still that tremble of nerves. 

“Okay, well, worse-worse case scenario, we can bust out of our chains at Asra’s execution,” Portia proposed, still sounding too hopeful for her own good. “Save him before they pull the lever? Last minute victory?”

Julian, from beside me, spoke up with enthusiasm that still failed to meet his eyes  
“Ohoho, a last minute daring escape and saving a man on death row? How bold,” he sent me a smile that I tried to return, but neither of the two of us seemed to believe the promise. “How do you think we’d do it? Lockpick and run? Charge straight for the stage and take them by surprise?”

If I closed my eyes and listened to his voice, to the pride and excitement and pure careless confidence, maybe I would have believed him. But I had seen the look in his eyes and knew of the hollow emptiness that truly lay behind his words. “We’ll just have to see what magic we can work.”

He turned his attention to the door, then to me, offering up the best smile that he could manage. I didn’t trust myself to return it.  
“How are you holding up, Appra?”

I looked away so he couldn’t see the disbelief in my eyes. “Better,” I said, offering a twitch of a smile. His hand settled on my arm, warm and comforting, and I nodded, offering an empty huff of a laugh. “We have plans. We have a chance. There’s still hope.”

Beside me, Julian parted his lips to answer with his gentle smile and warm presence, but he was cut off by a bitter mumble from the cell beside us. 

“Is there?” Muriel asked, quiet tone nearing cynical. “You both don’t sound very sure.”

Portia spoke before either of us could… which, admittedly, was a bit of a relief. I didn’t really have a good response to that. I didn’t have a response to his truth, and I certainly didn’t have a response to that hint of anger residing in his words.

“You’re a bit grumpy for someone who gets a complete pardon,” Portia said, her own voice growing a little icy with cool sarcasm. “If all of this ends up really going south, you’re the only one who doesn’t lose anything.”

A slight flush of fear shot through my veins at the low growl the comment seemed to draw from what had to have been Muriel — I hadn’t ever considered him capable of making such a sound.  
“I’m losing everything all over again,” he snapped, abandoning the quiet mutters for a angry sort of half-shout. “Don’t you get it? Asra is going to… he’s going to…” Muriel trailed off, winding down a bit as the anger slowly drained from his voice. He fell silent for a moment or so, as if he couldn’t bare to even mention Asra’s fate aloud. We all listened to him compose himself, my skin crawling a bit with guilt. 

“You know what’s going to happen,” he finally managed. “And there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“So we sit here and mope?” I asked, my tone a little sharper than usual as my anger got the better of me. As I grew overwhelmed and exhausted and so sick of this giving up, this negativity, the malice that someone seemed to have. Maybe I’d been a little relieved when Asra left just because he was such a huge source of cynicism but the guilt of the relief caught up quickly and I made sure to think of something else. “We just sit back and let it happen? Hey, maybe if we ask Nadia nicely enough we could get some lemonade or something? Maybe some pumpkin bread for the show? What is it supposed to achieve if you refuse to do anything but bitch about it?”

My words settled for a few moments. Julian seemed like he was going to argue with me on it but he could see my point and so he stayed quiet. Besides, I doubted that he would have been able to handle it if we’d ended up arguing.  
“There’s nothing we can do about it but sitting here and accepting that will make it worse. Try and come up with a way for us to challenge that. Try to give us all a reason to attempt it, at least! You’re losing Asra but he left you before and what happened? Someone else found you. You might get another chance with Lucio or with someone else around the palace but we get nothing. We don’t know if we’ll be dead or not by this time next week.”

I slumped back. Julian didn’t look at me.

And Muriel didn’t respond. 

Somehow I knew none of my words really ever reached him. 

“So,” Portia said after a while of long, tense, and incredibly awkward silence, “we’ve got a plan, right? And then a back up plan behind that. This is good -- we know what to do. Let’s, uh, snap out of whatever low the Countess put us in and get back to business, yeah?” 

Despite everything, I offered a slow nod. “Yeah,” I muttered, my voice still a little tight from my previous outburst. I turned to Julian, and cocked my head. “You still have a bit of fight left in you, right Julian?” 

“Who, me? Have you ever known a Devorak to lose their fight?” He gave a proud grin, even if he had turned his head away from me to hide the tiredness in his eyes. “We still have a chance.”

\---

Perhaps his words had filled me with optimism then, when they were spoken. Perhaps, just for a few moments, we had believed that we could get out of this mess, that we could escape from our chains with no lock picking ability (aside from Portia) and nothing to lockpick with. The sensation had been bittersweet; sweet because we had been so hopeful, for the first time in so long we’d shown just a little flash of optimism and been able to work as a group to discuss out escape, bitter because all of us knew, somewhere in us, that this wasn’t going to work.

But when we stood outside, chains bound tighter around our wrists until they bled with the slightest movement, it began to sink in for all of us that it wasn’t going to work. 

We had yet to see Asra, but the three of us, Portia, Julian, and I, were made to stand at the front, as if Nadia was taunting us or gloating with how untouchable she was. Muriel, without his chains, stood with us even if the crowds around him made him uncomfortable. The louder the crowd grew with their chanting and cheering, the more Portia seemed to pale and want to leave. I could only assume that that was a side effect of her gladiator days and kept my eyes off of her to avoid staring. Julian had already set a hand on her shoulder in an act of comfort, anyway, so there wasn’t much that I could do.

But in a matter of moments, Nadia had come striding onto the stage, her heels clicking against the rickety floorboards and her dress being a deep scarlet- supposedly a colour or mourning since the plague, as if she would have any remorse over any of this.  
“Citizens of Vesuvia!” her booming voice had immediately shut down all of the quiet murmurs and the loud chattering. In the corner of my eye, I saw Julian’s hand squeeze Portia’s shoulder gently as a little of the tension left her, the noise being overwhelming. I didn’t focus on it, again not wanting to seem like I was staring and add more discomfort. 

“Finally, we will have our revenge for the plague that had been cast upon our city!” she announced, smiling as if this were the best thing to happen to her in a while. Which, in all fairness, it probably was. “Do you want blood, Vesuvia?”

Her answers was a roar from the crowd that looked like it almost sent Portia into a panic attack.

“Asra Alnazar will face hanging for his crimes, and finally we will be appeased. We all lost great things during the plague, and while I can’t restore any of them, I can bring a sense of satisfaction that this plague will not return with this threat off of our streets!”

The attention of the crowd was then turned towards the sound of heavy chains and the armored footsteps of Nadia’s guards. It was hard to see Asra at first behind the grouping of guards with their flashy silver breastplates and swords, but there had been a glimpse of familiar white hair as the group made their way up the stage as well — the moment I had seen it I had tensed and turned to look at our own pitiful group. Julian seemed to as well, our eyes locked a moment. Portia kept her wide eyed, glassy gaze on the ground. 

Muriel just watched the stage. 

Finally, the guards seemed to split as they moved across the stage. A loud jeer ripped through the crowd at the sigh of Asra, bound in chains and large cuffs — the cuffs of his ankles, wrist, and the collar round his neck were all connected by sturdy strings of enchanted shackles. He was dressed in palace clothing with expensive shawls and golden jewelry. His face was blank, eyes tired and pointed towards the wooden stage. I stood a little straighter, wanting to lift my hand to wave to him, but not wanting my own shackles to cut or pull at my wrist. It would have been in vain, anyways — Asra’s attention was focused on his sandals. He didn’t seem like he wanted to look up into the crowd…

He didn’t seem like he had a plan to escape, either. 

“You were difficult to tame, Asra,” Nadia said to him, her voice dropped so low that I could barely hear it from how close I was. “But I had expected fight from you. I’m only disappointed that I didn’t get to relish in it for longer.”

She brandished a dagger that one of the guards gave her.  
“Not only has Asra tried several times to escape justice, but also his healing abilities have stopped him from being able to come to any true harm, until now.” The blade dug into his cheek- the same place as she’d done it last time, and she dug it in until the sharp tip broke skin and a pearl of blood began to well up around the tip of the dagger, where she then dragged it down. Once more, pearls formed and melted together to form a large drop of blood that rolled down his cheek. Then another, and another.

And it became quickly apparent that the wound wasn’t going to heal.  
“I found a way to combat the curse and now he will hang.”

Asra’s face paled, his eyes rounding a bit as a dreadful sort of realization passed his features -- one that was nearly painful to watch. It was obvious that hadn’t been something he had accounted for. His healing powers must have been his primary backup plan. The last thing to fall onto when all else failed. To see him come to the conclusion such an idea wouldn't catch him as he fell backwards into the arms of the uncertain… it made my stomach twist into a tight knot of despair. 

It was hopeless. 

Despite his fear, Asra then finally tipped his head up, lips curling up into a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. He trailed his gaze across the jeering crowd, all the way until it landed upon us. His crowd. He studied our chains for a moment, making sure not to look any of us in the eye, all the way up until he found Muriel, who finally seemed to react to the situation at hand as he uttered a shuddering sort of breath. Asra leaned forwards, furrowing his brow as he looked for chains, but then a more genuine smile broke across his features when he found none. He flicked his gaze up to meet Muriel’s, relief twinkling in his eyes -- finally causing something to shimmer against the cold stoicness from before. 

I could read his thoughts as clear as words on parchment paper. 

‘At least Muriel’s safe.’ 

“Asra…”

Muriel’s voice was barely a whisper. When I turned to look at him, I figured he must have been able to read Asra’s thoughts too. There were tears in his eyes. His guilty, angry, yet somehow completely blank and numb eyes. He shook his head a little. When I looked up to Asra, I watched him give a simple nod in return. 

He said something… or mouthed something, I suppose.  
“It’s okay,” his lips read. The blood still slipped from the cut on his cheek. “Magician’s promise.” 

It was then Muriel sniffled. It was then I had to look away. 

And it was then that Nadia ordered for the noose to be placed around his neck, making no attempt to hide her smile the same way that the crowd wouldn’t hide their cheering or their enthusiasm. Making no attempt to be subtle that this was what she had wanted, likely for a long while before she had even come back.

“Relax,” I could hear her saying to him, watching as the rope was hooked around his throat. “You’ve had this coming for almost four years now. Tell your family that I give them my regards.” She moved the dagger back into the hand of one of the guards and took a few paces back, smiling.

I felt Julian’s hand on me tighten it's grip but I didn’t quite have the strength to turn my head to look at him, my attention transfixed on the scene before me- as if I still had some hope that maybe, just maybe, it could all change in just a moment. That maybe Asra was faking it, that he had a plan, that he’d disappear in just a moment or the trapdoor would go and the noose would have been cut and he’d take off running the second it opened.

But our eyes met for a moment and I could read every emotion. For just a heartbeat, I could have sworn that I felt the same sense of helplessness. I didn’t move.

Nadia stepped back from her prisoner, stepping to the other side of the stage, turning to face him with a smile so twisted with vileness I almost couldn’t begin to believe that she had ever been human. That she had ever been free of the devil’s influence. Had she always been such a menace? Was there a woman beneath the mask and actions of a monster, screaming for help? For redemption? Maybe for a moment the idea seemed possible… but then I was snapped back into reality, and again Nadia was nothing but a creature filled with loathing hatred and malice. 

Perhaps in another life she had been something different.

A man in a black cloak and hood stepped up beside a lever of sorts, hooked to a pulley system connected to the stand Asra had been standing upon. He spoke out, voice loud and booming as it bled over the suddenly hushed crowd. He formally listed Asra’s crimes, his hand settling on the lever. His words were lost to me, muddled in a haze -- almost as if I had been hearing him shout to me down a tunnel. My gaze had been trained upon Asra, who still looked at us with that sad smile and a look of defeat dampening the usual sparkle of magic that resided in his eyes. 

The man finished. He asked Asra for any last words, and Asra said nothing -- he didn't offer the executioner the respect of even the slightest acknowledgement. The man nodded, and settled his other hand on the lever. The crowd waited in bated silence, each and every peasant and worker and baker and merchant leaning forwards on the balls of their feet, their breath held in their chests as they waited. 

The low sound of the wind winding through Vesuvia’s houses was the only thing that could be heard for a good few moments or so. Maybe the movements of the clouds overhead. The sound of the forest at the edge of the city -- the leaves on each of the trees and the creaking branches. Maybe there had been the far off barking of a dog… the singsong of a bluebird… the caw of a crow.

Asra mouthed something again -- something I couldn’t quite read. It was for Muriel, though. I supposed I didn't have the right to know what it was…

And then the man yanked the lever backwards. The trapdoor fell away. The rope pulled taut. 

And I looked away, tears burning my eyes as the crowd broke out into a roar. 

We all looked away. The three of us. Julian, Portia, and I -- we couldn’t bare to look and see. Julian even went as far as to pull both his sister and me a little closer -- the best he could, anyways, with his shackled hands. However, Muriel kept his eyes on the stage. When I carefully turned my gaze in his direction, I found that he seemed to be frozen in place, features expressing no emotion other than the tears that rolled down his cheeks and about the curve of his stubbled jaw. The only other sign that he had been feeling anything had been how tightly his fists were clenched at his sides, knuckles white with the strain. 

Was it the shock? Was he numbed by his own emotion? Or… or had he been waiting for something? Was there still a sliver a hope somewhere in his system, a reason he had been biting back his reaction? A reason he watched the stage with such intensity, as if he’d been quietly depending on something else to happen? For Asra to have a plan?

I frowned a looked to the ground, offering a long, shaky sort of breath as my own tears fell from my clenched eyes. 

Maybe I had been wrong to snap at him earlier in the dungeons. Maybe, somehow in secret, he’d been the most hopeful out of all of us. The one who trusted Asra the most. 

Not that it mattered in the end.


	17. Upright: Getting Answers

A loud gasp.

Nadia shot awake.

Everyone in the room stood, Lucio included, eyes fixed on her and bodies tense. It had been three hours since she'd come around enough to eat and then fallen back asleep. It had been three hours of Lucio anxiously wondering if she was okay while Asra and Muriel snuck off to another room to be alone and rest.

Three long hours before her eyes had opened yet again, and she seemed to truly come to it, to finally be awake and aware. To open her human eyes and look around at those who were still in her bedroom. Julian murmured something to Portia, who turned and left- likely to retrieve Asra and Muriel.

"Nadia," Lucio said softly, her eyes fixing on him finally. She relaxed a little when she saw him- a truly familiar face. The rest of us must have been a little blurry in her mind. She was still recovering. She'd remember soon enough. "How are you feeling? You aren't too hot, are you?" And he began to question her, asking about her vitals and her condition, if she was too hot or too cold, if she was still hungry or thirsty, each question politely declined as she insisted she was fine. No insulting, no vulgarities, no snapping.

Already it was becoming clear that she was different.

"Are you sure you're okay? I could get anything if you needed it-"  
"Lucio, I promise, I'm fine," she offered him a smile- one that he returned after a moment. "Please, just... explain what's going on. I'm confused, and I have a slight headache. Could someone explain everything to me?"

I furrowed my brow a bit. Had she not known? How much had she forgotten? There had been a moment or so where I wondered if it would be worth it to ask... but I supposed Lucio would just shoot down and dismiss my enquiries so Nadia wouldn't have to answer in such a state, so I simply turned to face the floor, folding my arms over my chest.

Lucio, on the other hand, seemed to glance around, looking a little guilty and shaking his head to say he didnt want to do it.

"I think that should wait until the others return," he said softly, turning to glance at Julian. "Have you got anything for headaches?"

Nodding, Julian came over, beginning to check through a small satchel he kept in his pocket for situations where help may be needed. The rest of us waited for Asra's return.

It was maybe minutes before the door to the bedroom opened -- minutes of an awkward silence where I tried to keep from bursting out all of the questions that piled themselves on top of one another in my system. I was relieved at the change... partly, however. The other part had been the nip of concern. Concern that spread like flame the moment I turned and found Asra's serious stare trained on the bed the moment he had stepped into the room. Muriel was behind him, looking sleepy, his hair a bit more ruffled than normal as if he had just woken up. Asra's hair, of course, was always ruffled, but his eyes had been a bit narrowed and groggy -- I could only assume they had taken a much needed nap together.

Behind the both of them was Portia, but she stopped by the door, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her hands over her chest. She looked off to the floor, brow furrowed a bit, features a bit sharper than normal. I wanted to comfort her... but there was nothing I could say. Nothing I knew to say, anyways. So instead a turned back around, flicking my gaze to Asra, who had stopped at the side of the bed.

"Has she said anything?" Asra asked, looking up to Lucio -- disregarding the Countess as though she hadn't even been there.

Muriel stepped up beside him, and tiredly chimed in. "Is she okay, Count Lucio?"

"Nadia is fine, and she's talking," he said, offering a soft smile. "I suggested that we wait until you returned to explain everything. She's a little confused." His eyes flickered to Nadia again before fixing back on Asra, a little warmth in his smile that showed his relief, not only about Nadia being okay but that she seemed different. He was a little more optimistic than he had been before. Perhaps she could change.

Julian nodded.  
"Slight headaches, but that would be reasonable with the exertion. There's no sign of any external damage and she's responsive to all questions asked, so there's no psychological damage either."

Nadia pushed herself to sit up a little more- Lucio of course moving to help her immediately- and looked up at Asra. Recognition crossed her features.  
"I know you," she said, her voice calm despite her own surprise. "I used to see you as a child running about the streets! And you opened a fortune reading shop of sorts for a while, but I can't seem to recall anything past that. Everyone's been telling me to wait for you to come back, Asra. It must have been years but I don't recall anything... How has your shop been? And your parents- Aisha and Salim? Are they well?"

Every head in the room, even the uncomfortable Portia's, turned to look at Asra, who had gone a shade or so paler at the very mention of his parents. The very mention of them from her. He shook his head a little, tired eyes growing wider and glassy with emotion as he took a step or so backwards.

"You... you don't remember?" Asra asked, his tone not quite angry yet not very forgiving, either as he stuttered out the words from his clenched teeth. "Are you... are you playing dumb or something?"

Muriel was quick to snap from his own worried daze at that, reaching up and settling a hand on Asra's upper arm. Asra started a bit at the touch, but the moment he realized who it had been, he relaxed the tensioned raise of his shoulders and blinked his eyes a little. He looked away from the confused Nadia, settling his lower lip between his teeth and working at it there. After a few moments of prolonged silence, we all realized he wasn't going to say anything more... so someone else decided to step in for him.

"How much do you remember, uh, Countess Nadia?" Muriel asked, his voice a little quiet with a slightly wary sort of respect. He gently pulled Asra a little closer to him despite the slight blush that had begun to take its toll across his features, and Asra didn't seem to mind one bit.

Finally, my own questions could surface. I nodded my head and stepped into the conversation as well.

"What's the last thing you can think of, Nadia? Clearly, anyways."

"I just remember... beetles. The last thing I can remember clearly... there were so many beetles. I don't know where they would come from but I would look down at my hands and see them covered with beetles, swarming with them, and whenever I coughed there would be more of them. They'd crawl up my sleeves and across my face... but anything more recent than that is nothing but a blur. Even before then, most of it is splotchy at best. I can barely remember most of you. I don't know if I'd ever met any of you before or not."

Her eyes scanned the room, as if counting the number of people. Her eyes fixed on Portia for the back and for a few moments she almost seemed to remember her... but then the thought left, just out of reach, like trying to chase a dream once you'd woken up. Something was there, something teasing, tantalising, taunting and just out of reach, but it never grew close enough for her to piece anything together so she continued her scan of the room.

"Lucio, of course, Asra, Julian, and Appra. I remember the four of you. I remember visiting your shop," she turned her attention to me, "Once every month or so, to speak with Julian or to make a purchase." Her focus flickered to Julian and then to Asra. "And I remember speaking with your parents so often, ever since you were small. When you'd run about barefoot and make a mess while I had a cup of tea. I always did love to visit your house. Your parents were so accommodating, no matter when or why I turned up." And finally, her attention settled on Lucio and she managed a smile. "And I remember you, of course."

But then her smile faded and she fixed her attention onto me, as I'd been the one to ask her the question.  
"Why? How much have I missed?"

We all looked at each other, save for Asra and Portia, of course, and then turned our stares to the floor. We were silent for quite some time, no one really having anything to say. It must have been a full minute or so of silence -- of letting Nadia sit there in her own building suspense and confusion.

Somehow, Asra, of all people, was the first to find his voice.

"Too much," he muttered, finally looking up from his feet. His brow was set and his jaw muscles pulsed... but not out of anger, really. No, the emotion in his eyes was something very different. Something I couldn't place, of course, past the bangs and the shadow, but it was something heavy and powerful. "You missed too much, Countess."

Perhaps... perhaps that something had been forgiveness. The start of forgiveness, at least. It would take more than amnesia and kind hearted stories of Asra's childhood to erase all that she had done from his mind, but I knew somewhere deep down as Asra looked her in her eyes that it had been one hell of a start.

Portia, however, didn't seem to have the same kind of reaction.

"Why did you make a deal with the Devil?" she asked coldly, voice tight from where she leaned up in the doorway. Her eyes were dark when she turned to face the bedridden Countess."Don't you know how stupid that was? What the outcome could have been? What the outcome was? Don't you know how many people you hurt?"

Nadia's eyes turned to Portia, confusion crossing her features at this stranger, in her eyes, who was suddenly accusing her of so much and being so malicious.  
"Deals?" she echoed. "I... I remember something about that, I think... I'm- I'm sorry, I don't believe that I know you. If you know more details, please share them. I hate having such a gap in my memory and with how you all look at me, I'd rather know what I did than be ignorant."

Even hearing the idea that she'd hurt people had made her stomach churn. She'd evidently earned the dirty looks she was fixed with, she just wanted to know how she'd hurt so many people this badly.

Julian looked at Portia and approached her, settling one hand on her shoulder.  
"Pasha, please," he said softly. "You're allowed to be upset, but... be a little patient. Just for now. You'll have all the time you need for going into details later but right now we just need to establish what she knows and what she doesn't."

Portia gave a soft huff, turning her head away from her brother. She didn't try to wave his hand away... instead, if anything, she might have moved closer to him. However her features remained tight and her eyes remained narrowed. She was near stoic -- I had never seen her grow so serious before, really.

"Alright," she muttered finally after a long pause. "Alright. We can go into details later."

The room descended into a low silence after that. I brought my hands up to the opposite arms, watching the rest of the group to see who would speak first. When no one did, I took the opportunity instead.

"You have been trapped in the Devil's chains for years, Countess Nadia." My voice was blunt and bold. When she looked at me with those unfathomably human eyes, the expression and emotion so clear and so present it had almost been as if she had never been a stoic monster, I couldn't help but look away. My tone, however, kept its consistent brashness. "You made a deal with him, and he took over your soul. You were corrupted. You were... well, you were downright evil, Countess, if I have to say so myself."

Oddly, Asra offered a soft sort of snort, his eyes a still a little distant. "You're just going on and saying it all, huh?"

I smiled at him. "Like ripping a bandage off a wound," I said with the lightest of winks, before focusing my attention back onto Nadia. "Does that spark anything? Surely you must... you must remember something."

"Fragments of memories, yes, but nothing clear. I... you're telling me I was evil? A villain? Like one from a performance at a theatre?" Her eyes fixed upon me for a few moments, hesitating, before her eyes fixed onto Portia. "You seem to know the most. Please, explain. I despise the emptiness of memories in my head. It stings and confuses- if you can provide any clarity, please, I beg of you to do so. With the truth, the brutal and honest truth, please tell me everything."

Julian looked at Portia and Nadia.  
"Pasha, I don't think this is the best idea," he said after a moment. "We don't want to overwhelm the Countess. It's up to you- you're the one she's asking- but please... be careful." He held a little tighter to her for a moment before he pulled his hand back. "I trust you to make the right decision, Pasha. Just consider that there's more time to tell her everything."

Portia stared at her brother a moment or so, her brow furrowed and her jaw set, but her sturdy disposition was broken by her brother's own gaze and the tone of his trusting vocals, and she looked down at the ground, sighing.

"My brother is right, Countess," she said, her features finally relaxing. Portia settled her eyes closed, and shook her head. "There's... it's all too much for you to process right now. I'm sure the learning that you haven't been in control for years is enough. Just know that... you're not going to like what you hear."

Asra nodded, his features grim and uncomfortable.

"If you really have just been an innocent corrupted by the Devil's darkness this whole time, learning what he turned you into is going to be nothing easy," he said quietly. Asra leaned onto Muriel's chest, reaching a hand up to idly fiddle with the hem of Muriel's cloak, his eyes casted off to the side. "It's not going to be easy telling you any of it either. I think... I think you should just rest, Countess Nadia. There's plenty the rest of us have to do -- plenty to clean after the crashed masquerade. There's a chandelier you almost crushed me with in the ballroom that needs sweeping."

He flashed a smile at that last bit, but was quick to let it fade when nobody laughed at his joke. Asra leaned up off Muriel and held a reassuring hand out to Nadia, who had paled at his little quip. "Sorry. Bad joke. Too soon," he said, voice quick and awkward. "It wasn't even that bad -- I have healing powers so, like, it could have been way worse."

Nadia didn't respond for a few moments, her eyes averted from the group in shame and disbelief. How was she supposed to believe this? She, reasonably, could tell that it was the truth and that they were being honest but was she just supposed to sit there and accept that she had been a monster? Not only that, but that she had done such horrible things that she wasn't even allowed to hear about them?

When she did speak up, after a while of thinking, her voice was far quieter.  
"How can I make it up to any of you? To the town? Surely... Surely, even if I've done some terrible things, they aren't so bad that I can't make up for them? I don't want to be remembered as a villain. I don't want everyone in Vesuvia to look at me the same way the six of you look at me."

Even Lucio was quiet by now. Not even he knew if there was a way that she could make up for everything that she had done.

After a long while, Asra cleared his throat.

"All you can do right now is try to help us clear up this story a bit," Asra murmured. He reached a hand up and pushed it through his hair in a nervous sort of gesture, lifting his bangs up off of both of his eyes before letting the curls tumble back down.

I tried to ignore the curious furrow of Nadia's brow at the sight of Asra's one red sclera.

Asra continued.

"Why... why do you think you would ever make a deal with the Devil in the first place? Was there something you wanted? Something you needed?" His voice was soft and patient. Maybe even a bit curious, aligning with the nature of his normal personality. "Maybe if we have a reason behind why you sold your soul, it'll be easier for you to... redeem yourself..."

His tone finally began to sour. Asra collected himself, however, and pressed closer to Muriel, shaking his head.

A grimace curled onto Nadia's lips in response to the idea of 'needing' anything.

"I already had everything," she said, defensive, as if she wasn't going to suddenly unburden herself in front of people she barely even knew. "A kingdom, a husband, what more was there that I needed? I simply wanted my sisters to leave me alone and stop acting like they were vastly superior to me, and I highly doubt I'd turn to making deals with the devil to achieve that."

Lucio spoke up, surprising all of us around him.

"Nadia, there were... rumours," he said softly, moving to take her hand and looking at her with concerned eyes. "Your sisters disappeared... Only a few months before you stopped being yourself. There were rumours that their deaths weren't natural, or that the sickness that killed them was fast-acting and unnatural. That there was some kind of foul play behind it... and then your parents got sick and passed not long after. When I gave you the news and tried to console you... I was pushed away and told that it was irrelevant."

The news settled for a few moments. Nadia said nothing, one hand over her mouth in shock at what she'd heard. She knew about her sisters, somewhere deep in her memory she already knew about them, but her parents too?

"You said you wanted them to leave you alone," Julian mumbled, piecing everything together. It was a... rather morbid conclusion to come to, but-

"Anger can be a powerful thing," Asra muttered aloud, a grimace twisting at the corners of his lips. "It can make you desperate. I suppose in this case... it could drive you to do something evil." 

Portia gave a disgusted scoff from where she stood in the room. "So she made a deal with the Devil to kill her family?" she asked, voice oily with sarcasm and bitter with her own coolness. "Well, that makes everything so much better, doesn't it? The Countess is still that misguided soul, hm?"

Asra swallowed thickly, and looked up at Nadia. He studied her warily for a moment, and then shook his head a little, reaching up a protective arm over Muriel's chest and taking a few slow steps backwards -- almost as if his previous precaution had resurfaced. Muriel blinked and looked down at him, but he listened to Asra's wordless gesture nonetheless.

I furrowed my brow.

"Would... would you really do that, Countess Nadia?" I asked, my own sense of slight apprehension rising in my gut. It didn't affect me enough to brace myself and step away from the bed in the same manner as Asra had... but of course, Nadia hadn't killed my parents either. "Was your family really that bad?"

"As if you would have known," she murmured under her breath, averting her eyes- though it didn't quite seem like a shameful gesture this time. Angered, perhaps, or just keeping her head down so she couldn't see how we'd respond to the malicious words she spouted. "They were always so patronising... they looked down on me like I was the vermin of the family. The only person who didn't was my father... Hearing of his passing is difficult..."

She was quiet for a few moments. Not even Lucio said anything- it was known that his relationship with his mother wasn't the best after he'd left the tribe, but he hadn't even imagined killing her. He couldn't have imagined doing something like that.  
"If you spent one day in my shoes, with them as they threw my tiara around, telling me I deserved nothing, that they should babysit me, that I would never be anything, you would have done the same. I didn't kill them for amusement or fun, I did it because it was the only way to end years of torment."

There was silence for a while again. It was an uncomfortable silence, but it didn't last long.  
"That's just what it's like to have siblings," Julian said, disrupting the tension in the room, his hand still on Portia's shoulder. "Honestly, I couldn't count the horrible things Pasha's said to me with all the hands of everyone in this room. I wouldn't kill her for it."

Asra blinked, a look of shock passing through his features before it had been swiftly replaced with another sort of emotion. He slowly his arm down from Muriel's chest and letting it fall to his side, his hands curling up into two tight fists. Asra's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back in a scowl, his hands squeezed so harshly it caused his knuckles to blanch.

"You mean to tell me that... that everything you did... everything you let happen... it was all because of some sibling dispute?" Asra asked, his voice trembling. "Don't you know how many people are dead because of you? You caused a plague Nadia! You wiped out over half of Vesuvia! All because your sisters got on your nerves?"

The moment Asra's hands began to glow, Muriel decided to shed his silence once again.

"It's already happened, Asra," he said softly, shaking his head. "There's nothing she can do to take it back..."

Asra gave a low growl, but his hands stopped their shaking and their sparkling. He slumped against Muriel, his glare still trained on Nadia. When he spoke again, his voice trembled.

"Yeah, but there's nothing stopping her from paying for what she did. What she did to me. To us." He gave a soft, dignified sniffle, and snapped his gaze to Lucio. "Please tell me you intend on trying her, Count Lucio. She doesn't get off scot-free. Not if I can help it."

"No, she definitely won't," Lucio murmured. "The trial will be held as soon as possible. But... just one deal can't have done all of that? There must have been more. There must have been more..."  
"There were too many chains for just one deal," I agreed, my eyes fixing on Asra. "Too many binds, all so tightly wound that they couldn't have just been from one stray deal. A plague that powerful wouldn't have happened from one deal."

"See!" Lucio pointed at me, seeming a little too proud of himself for someone who was just hoping his wife was somewhat innocent. "If Appra says so, it has to be significant. There can't have just been one deal that changed everything about her. That's not how it works." And, again, he had a little too much confidence behind his words for someone who knew absolutely nothing about the topic he was discussing.

 

I nodded, though.  
"Deal-making with any Arcana can be a slippery slope. When they know what you want that badly, they can get a grasp on who you are and what you're like, they can manipulate you with it, they can lure you into all kinds of other deals. The devil is the worst for that... there's no telling how many deals could have been made."

Asra narrowed his eyes -- his gaze flicked down to the floor.

"Don't tell me you think you can defend her with that," he muttered, shaking his head. "It's a given that the Devil gets people into deals. The trick is being good enough to not fall for his charm -- and the fact that he could take advantage of her that many times means... means she must have always been some kind of rotten in her heart."

His tone was growing less like his own -- more twisted with emotion. More unstable. It was like a madman desperately trying to cling to his anger, gripping and clawing for anything he could to keep his hatred alive. Even if most of what he had been tethering himself to had been nonsense.

 

Luckily, Muriel shook his head before I could even think of trying to dispute his frantic claims.

"You know that isn't how it works, Asra," he said quietly, looking down at the paled magician.

Asra shook his head. "I study the Arcana, Muriel. I know how it all works," he mumbled through his own gritted teeth.

"Then you know what you said isn't right," Muriel argued, keeping his tone gentle and calm as he turned. He settled a hand on Asra's shoulder and held him up straight, turning Asra's own body away from the bed with Nadia and towards himself. "I'm not as smart as you are but I... there's a difference between Nadia now and the one that was in her wing. She's human now, I think. That means... that means there's good in there somewhere. Even if she's kind of, uh, 'rotten'-" he paused to shoot Nadia an apologetic glance before flicking his eyes back to Asra, "-the good makes it worth trying to help her. At least I guess so."

There was a pause, Asra's sulking, angry stare finally trailing up to meet Muriel's eyes. He was silent for a moment or so longer, his features softening, but his gaze rounding with a look of sorrow I hadn't quite seen him make since his story in the gardens.

"She killed my parents, Muri," Asra murmured, ignoring how the room seemed to lose its air at mutter. Ignoring how Nadia's lips parted and her eyes widened in a terrorfied sort of shock. "Devil or not, I can't let her get away with it. Human or not, she chose that life. She chose to become corrupted."

Muriel nodded, swallowing hard before he spoke again. "She won't get away with it," he promised, still nodding his head. "Just like she won't get away with everything else she did... but right now we can't... we can't talk it right now. Your hands are shaking, Asra, and that's... I don't think that's good."

Somehow, Asra managed a soft, sat sort of snort. He flicked his eyes down to his hands, and then back up to Muriel, brow rising a bit slowly on his head. "You think?" he asked, lips quirked in the slightest of tired smiles.

 

"Well, I'm not an expert," Muriel muttered, blushing a little. "Uh... Julian is... but you know how I feel about him." He ignored the slight scoff from Julian at the other side of the bed. "Let's just go somewhere else. They don't need us here right now... at least I don't think they do." Muriel looked up at Lucio and Julian, cheeks still a bit pink. "Do you?"

Lucio glanced at the two of them and then look at Nadia- and he chose not to respond, knowing that whatever he said would come out bitter and rude. He was too overloaded with everything that had happened to endure their lightheartedness right now.

"No," I interrupted instead. "No, you two can go somewhere else if you want to. We can handle the rest of this."

Julian and Portia nodded their agreement and that was enough convincing- hell, my confirmation had been enough convincing- but it was a few moments before the red-faced Muriel had led his boyfriend out of the room and, presumably, to somewhere far quieter.

 

Nadia finally spoke up.  
"I killed his parents?" she asked, her voice quiet but tremulous with shock. "How... when did... how could I? They were my friends. They..." she almost let her gaze flick up but when she soon decided to keep her head down out of shame. Lucio moved closer and wrapped his arms around her to provide comfort- comfort that she gladly accepted, pressing into his shoulder as she broke down into sobs. It had been... rather a lot of information to take in so suddenly. Not only that years had passed after so long, but that her family was dead (even if her parents had only truly been the ones to upset her) and that she'd caused a plague, wiped out half of Vesuvia, and murdered her friends.

And she couldn't remember even a moment of it. Years of her life, lost to something she didn't even know, to something she could barely even begin to recall. She had to admit that it was humiliating, in a sense, to have done so much wrong and yet be so clueless. The rest of it was just shameful, disgusting, and she hated to have her name suddenly assigned to such a bloody legacy. She'd never wanted to become this person- she had only wanted to be as good as the rest of her family, and yet here she was- known instead as a villain, a monster, a murderer and a spreader of disease, even if she barely understood that last one herself.

Yet, still, Lucio held her like all that mattered was that she was his wife, was that he loved her, and that he could offer up support to her. She didn't know if she deserved his kind treatment, but she accepted it nonetheless. Deserved or not, it was sorely needed.

Julian looked to Portia.  
"Do you want to leave, too? I don't want you to feel pressured to be here, it must be difficult for you. I could give her some of my sweet pea leaves so she remembers you when you come back, if you'd like. It'll save you an explanation."

Portia's eyes had trailed after the worked up Asra and the quiet Muriel, and had remained on the door while the Countess cried and sobbed on the bed. However, she looked up to Julian with wide eyes, and only hesitated a moment before shaking her head a little.

"No... no it's okay," she assured, managing a slight quirk of a smile. Her eyes glissed towards Lucio and Nadia for only a moment, before she turned back to her brother. "It seems like you guys could use all the manpower you can get. Especially since the big man and the magician both split. I'm fine to stay, really."

Before Julian could answer, I spoke up.

"Well... is there anything else we really need to get from her right now?" I asked, reaching my hands up to the opposite arms. "It seems like we covered everything that we possibly could. Nadia made a deal with the Devil, he took advantage of her, and she doesn't remember a thing she did. Seems like a fairly... believable story, all things considered. Don't you all think so?"

"It seems likely," I agreed, glancing to Julian and noting the look of apprehension that had crossed his features. He didn't seem to like having Portia here, exposed to her abuser, but if she insisted that it was okay then he would just have to trust her. "It's unfortunate but likely, and we'll need to accept it. It's all the information we were given and we'll never be able to progress if we keep doubting this."

But this was, perhaps, the most complicated story we could have been given. Not because there were too many details, but because there were too few.

"I think you all ought to leave," Lucio said, his hand with her as she had pulled back by then, wiping her tears with a handkerchief that he had given her. "She needs rest, and to process all of this... I'll stay with her. There's a masquerade to enjoy downstairs, provided that the chandelier gets cleaned up and the guests return." The slight hint of humour was reassuring, but not well-placed.

It didn't seem like we had much of a choice, so we all ended up being filed out of the room, Lucio wanting to look after Nadia. Julian did attempt to argue about if her condition worsened but Lucio insisted that he'd find him if something happened that he wasn't prepared for.

So we left.


	18. Exilement

“Banished from Vesuvia?” 

I couldn’t managed to keep those words from falling from my numbed lips, the words quiet. Aghast with shock -- nearly mindless as they tumbled across my tongue and out into the throne room Julian and I stood shackled in. Shackled before the matching thrones of Countess Nadia and her loyal Count Lucio, each of their stares trained upon Julian and I as Nadia announced our punishments.

As she announced our banishment. 

It had been three days since the execution of Asra Alnazar. It was after the display that we were all split up -- Julian and I were escorted back to the dungeons, Portia had gone away somewhere the guards wouldn't tell us, and Muriel was brought to the palace grounds by Nadia and Lucio themselves. There wasn’t a word on what had happened to Portia, which worried poor Julian’s heart worse than ever, making my heart ache for him. As for Asra… we had both heard the rumors about a tall, cloaked figure taking the body of the hanged man in the middle of the second night of the display. We both didn't comment on it when we heard the townsfolk talking through those bars in the dungeons, but that didn’t mean we didn't know exactly what that meant. 

I supposed we could have tried to ask him about it. Muriel had free roam of the palace grounds -- he was in the throne room right then and there when Nadia had announced the punishment of the plague doctor and his magician, dressed in servant attire and standing beside Lucio’s throne, a blank stare turned towards the polished marble floor. I could have asked him discreetly in the hall or perhaps even through the bars in the dungeons, but I didn't really know if he would answer me. He wouldn't even look up from the ground, dark, tired eyes and expressionless features always turned towards his feet.

The sight made me think of how I had yelled at him in the dungeon before Asra’s execution. Part of me believed I should have been a little nicer. However, another part of me still believes to this day I should have been harder on him. 

The room was still silent after my surprised little echo. I hadn’t meant to speak out of turn before the Countess -- it was foolish, considering how thin the ice we were treading upon had been. Julian beside me seemed to tense, his breath hitching with worry at what had to have been the tart disbelief in my own words. It took me a moment or so to wade past the shock to realize the crude echo of my own exclamation, and I instantly backtracked, tipping my head forwards in a respectful sort of gesture. 

“Banished, exiled, ostracized, refer to it however you will. The simple fact of the matter is that I don’t want to see either of your faces anywhere in Vesuvia. Not only am I sure that you know too much, but also because of your helping hand in attempting to kill me at my masquerade.” 

Nadia’s eyes were shining with amusement as she spoke, a little grin on her lips, watching how Julian squirmed with discomfort and how even I seemed to feel guilt for what I said. She looked so smug, some sense of triumph radiating from her. She was enjoying this. She was loving the little high it gave her to punish us.

“It’s a fair punishment. Far kinder than execution, isn’t it? I think, if Asra were still here, he’d agree. He always did love exploring, it ran in the family.” Oh, the slick amusement in her tone was disgusting.

For the first time since the execution, I watched Muriel’s emotionless features falter, his breath seeming to hitch at Asra’s name. He tensed up, settling his eyes closed and turning his head away from the thrones, teeth clenched so tightly his bottom jaw seemed to tremble. He still didn't look our way.

I kept my eyes trained on her, knowing that she was just trying to get a reaction out of us and not wanting to give it to her, but out of the corner of my eye I spotted the guilty look that Lucio gave Muriel, the tentative hand that outstretched toward Muriel, about to settle on his bicep when his attention was stolen away.  
“Don’t you agree, Lucio?” Nadia had asked him, and his attention fixed on her again after a moment, a small smile appearing on his lips even if it wasn’t remotely believable. Lucio always wore his emotions on his sleeve- seeing him behave this way around Nadia was uncomfortable. He just seemed like an accessory.

“Definitely,” he said to her, seeming surprised when her hand took his and she gave him some mock-loving look. One that he seemed to fall for- though he’d been in one-sided relationships for so long I don’t think he knew that there was a difference. “It’s merciful of you, my love.”

I knew that even Julian noticed the way he looked back at Muriel when he settled back, like the guilt of everything Nadia was doing was weighing on him- like he only cared about it to save Muriel from it. I would have been saddened by his desperation if it didn’t anger me. He was acting so pitiful, his wife was being so cruel, and neither of them seemed to consider the fact that Julian and I were people. And, on top of that, we were mourning the same way that Muriel was.

“Where will we go?” I asked, my tone a little tighter than it should have been. A bit more heated -- wound up by Nadia’s slick tone. “When… when do you expect us to leave? We made our living here, Countess Nadia. We might not even have the money to go.” 

I felt Julian prod his elbow into my arm, flicking my glance his way and nothing the concerned pitch of his brow. It was too late to take back anything I had said, of course, and I certainly couldn’t deny I wanted to say worse, but I turned to face forwards anyways and fell quiet. 

Muriel seemed to have gotten over his burst of emotion as well, looking back to the spot on the ground, attentive and stoic as one of the other guards. I couldn’t help but wonder why he wouldn't fight back. Why he couldn’t fight for us. For Asra. It all just made my head spin and my stomach churn -- the vertigo made me ill, almost. I couldn’t even tell if it was just anger anymore. Three days locked away in that cell had gotten to me, even with Julian by my side. I just wanted to go home… 

The home I didn't have anymore.

“The money, the food, whatever. It isn’t my problem. What my problem is ensuring that the guards don’t let the two of you out of their sight. You will have half an hour to collect your things before being taken to the Vesuvian docks. There’ll be a nice selection of boats you’ll have authorisation to go on for a one-way trip. Is that understood?” She seemed to have all of this planned out already, one-thousand times over. She knew what she wanted to do with us. This was already in the works, as it would seem, and there would be no going back. “Julian, you were a pirate when you were younger, weren’t you? This should be appropriate for you, you should be able to find a job or something to occupy yourself while you travel.”

He didn’t respond for a while, raising and slumping his shoulders.  
“Mazelinka was a pirate,” he said softly. “I travelled with her sometimes, so I suppose…”

Nadia didn’t care enough to respond, eyes fixing on me.  
“I’ll wish you two the best of luck- but first, I have a surprise for the two of you. Come.”

I watched her stand from her throne, the guards around her as well as the ones beside Julian and I stiffening up in attention. She started wordlessly down the other side of the room towards a doorway, and we were made to follow, our guards nudging us forwards. I only managed to get one last peek at the throne room before we were escorted from it, my gaze caught on Muriel and Lucio -- Muriel ignoring Lucio’s guilty stares and apprehensive murmurings. We left before I could see anything more. 

Nadia guided our group out into the hall and down a series of corridors, not slowing for us despite the shackles about our ankles. We were finally brought to a heavy looking door, made from wood and fitted with large, iron locks. One of Nadia’s guards took a moment or so to open up each one, before their hand reached for the handle and pried the large door open. There was the squealing of hinges, and Nadia’s other guard lifted up their spear, pointing it to whatever had been inside that room. Nadia then stepped back, gesturing towards the open doorway with one sweep of her hand, narrowed eyes watching us closely as the curious Julian and I crept towards it to look and see. 

It only took a moment to recognize that flash of red hair. 

“Portia!” I cried, my voice a little lighter than before. 

Portia looked up rather quickly, stealing her gaze from the floor and pinning it on her brother and I. She was on a bed of sorts, in a room that seemed to be like a servant’s quarters but given much poorer attention. Cracked walls, rickety floor, dusty dresser and cabinet. Portia had been linked to the steel bed frame by a sturdy collection of shackles -- both of her ankles had been bound to the leg of the bed. She stood up, however, a smile bright on her previously darkened features, and started towards us with the slack on those chains. They snapped taut just a pace or so from the doorway, but the jolting stop didn't seem to jarr her excitement one bit. 

“Ilya! Appra! You’re here!” Her voice was as chipper as ever, in spite of everything. “Are you alright?” 

Julian’s eyes had widened the second he’d caught sight of Portia. When he’d heard her voice though, chipper with resilience, and realised that it was actually, definitely her, he took off running to her. Nadia didn’t stop him, which I found a little suspicious but decided to wait to bring it up. 

Julian, in his eager haze, seemed to have forgotten about his legs being chained and when trying to take a large step toward her, lost his balance when the chain pulled taut and immediately went sprawling to the ground- but before either of us could ask if he was ok, and before Nadia could cover up her laugh by clearing her throat, he was back on his feet and had hooked his arms tightly around his sister, even if it meant looping the chain over her head.  
“Pasha,” he said into her hair, clutching her close and pressing into her neck. “Oh, god, Pasha, I’ve been so worried! You were just brought out and we didn’t see you and after what happened with Asra- I- I was so scared, Pasha, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

I stayed back for this, watching, letting Julian fuss over his sister and clutch her so tight even if he had to stoop down low to hug her properly and let her hug him back. Nadia was stood to my right and I sent a glance back at the open door behind them, considering running for a moment; considering it. I could run. Julian and Portia were fixated on each other. Nadia was focused on them. I could run- the guards wouldn’t expect it. I could get quite a distance, even with these damn things on my ankle. The chain was long enough. I could go, leave, run until I found Muriel. He’d help me. Even if he didn’t want to, he’d feel too awkward to say no; that had been his excuse for Lucio anyway.

But Nadia had noticed. I’d spent too long hoping, contemplating, considering the likelihood that I’d succeed.  
“Don’t think about it,” she had hissed at me, her voice low enough that Julian wouldn’t hear and catch on, as to avoid ruining the moment. My eyes met hers.  
“Why not?” I asked, blatantly challenging her authority in a rather cocky, perhaps even arrogant gesture. She only smiled.  
“You don’t want to know how many people are waiting outside that door in case you do. You have common sense, witch, or I should hope that you do- the only thing that stopped you from hanging alongside Asra was my faith that you’d put it to use.”

My eyes, now narrowed into a glare at the mention of my late friend, stayed fixed on her for a few moments as if the sheer anger I felt would strangle her before my eyes. She didn’t concern herself with my rage, however, and turned her attention back to the display in front of her. To Julian, running his fingers through Portia’s hair and burying his face in her shoulder and apologising again and again for taking her out of her cottage, for getting her wrapped up in this, for damning her to whatever was going to happen. She just smiled and told him it was okay time and time again, but still he apologised and he pleaded and he reassured her that he never meant for any of this to happen.

Maybe it was just the bitterness left in my system but I was beginning to wish that Julian would shut up.

I listened to the siblings for only a bit longer before I grew tired of Julian’s blubbering and Portia’s tearful reassuring, so I spoke up, cutting the moment off clean.   
“So what’s the catch, Nadia?” I asked, turning to her again, feeling all that anger but having no real place to direct it towards. No logical, smart place to direct it towards, anyways. “You let us see Portia. Why? Why so generous all of a sudden? What are you going to say that’s going to turn this all around, hm?” 

“The catch?” she asked with mock offense, still smiling. “My, can’t I do one generous thing? It was heartbreaking, truly, to send Doctor Devorak away without first letting him and his sister talk.” Her eyes fixed on mine, everything about her demeanour and smugness proving her ‘kind’ words wrong.  
“Heartbreaking?” I echoed. “With all due respect, Countess, I don’t think that you have a heart.”

She laughed a little at my comment, as if it were a joke.  
“Perhaps you should ask Portia about why he was given this opportunity,” she said shortly, her eyes now flickering with a far more twisted kind of amusement. “I don’t see why I should ruin the surprise.”

So I interrupted the moment, past the point of feeling sorry for it.  
“Portia?” I asked, noting the way that Julian seemed to jolt, as if he’d forgotten I was there. He had stopped hugging her, but always held onto her in some way, his hand currently resting on her shoulder. “How come we got to see you?”

Portia’s smile faded as she looked up from her brother and into my questioning gaze. I watched her eyes soften and her brow pitch, a slight divot forming between her eyebrows as she casted what seemed to be a rather quilty stare off to the side. Away from me. Away from her brother. 

“Nadia wants me to tell you what my… ‘generous’ punishment is going to be,” Portia muttered, her voice wildly different than before. Softer, but somehow darker. Quiet, but tart and stale. She drew up her shoulders, jaw muscles pulsing as she seemed to think about how to say whatever it was she had been leading up to. “I’m going back to the colosseum. I’m going to fight for Nadia again. But… it’s fine. We have an agreement and everything. There’s no getting out of it.”

I couldn’t say I found myself surprised at the reveal, but that didn't mean I couldn’t feel the slightest pinch of unease beneath those layers of anger and what had to have been malice. I averted my own stare to the floor, not wanting to see Julian’s reaction. Not wanting to see Nadia’s reaction -- oh, certainly not hers. I could already picture the smile. The curling quirk of her smirking lips, the narrowed eyes with their vile glint of evil glee. Just the mere picture of it in my head made my skin crawl and boil with more of that unchecked anger from before. 

“You’re doing what?!” Julian asked, moving his hands to Portia’s shoulders and wheeling her around to face him, looking at her with a look of total despair, as if he was just desperately hoping that it wouldn’t be true- but she didn’t take it back. She didn’t take any of it back, and that just seemed to break Julian. “You’re not, you can’t do that! You hated it there! You hate it here! Countess, please!” He turned to face her, scanning her expression to see if she would take it back or changed her mind.  
“We reached an agreement,” she said instead, tone slick and calm. “In exchange for you two to be able to say your goodbyes, and for you and Appra to avoid execution, she agreed to work here again. Offered, in fact. I’d already made up my mind that-”

“That’s no agreement!” Julian shouted suddenly, releasing Portia to turn to face Nadia. “None of this is an agreement! This is you being a sadist and a monster! This is your choice- to ruin our lives instead of end them? To put my sister through hell for your entertainment?”

Nadia didn’t respond, but the smile remained on her lips- as if this was amusing to her. As if she found it funny.

Julian only got angrier, his shackles clanking as he took a step toward her. I’d never seen him so angry in all of the years i’d been with him.  
“I wish you’d died those years ago! I wish Asra had killed you instead of whatever the hell actually happened!” He paused, his words faltering for a moment, his eyes finding hers before he lashed out again. “I’ll kill you myself!”   
“And if you do,” she said in a suddenly sharp, cold tone. “You’ll be killed. If you kill me, you’ll die, and then Appra will die, and Portia will die.”

“A small price to pay,” I interrupted as I turned to look at her. “Three lives to end yours?”  
“Asra tried to kill me,” she spat. “Do you want to meet the same fate as he did?”  
“I’d rather that than let you do this to my sister!” Julian shouted, curling his hands into fists. Nadia might have been outnumbered, but we were still all shackled and there were still guards that would prevent us from doing anything.

Nadia looked between us, looking bored and disgusted.  
“You can have thirty more seconds with her.” She turned and she left, seemingly unfazed by our threats, but out of the room before we could act on them. And Julian, hearing that he had a limited time slot in which to talk to Portia, immediately dashed back over to her and wrapped her up in his lanky arms.

“I’m sorry,” he began to repeat, like some dull mantra. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay, Ilya,” was always her response. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
Those thirty seconds of whimpered apologies and trembly assurances came and left in an instant. Soon I felt the rough hand of the guard curled around my upper arm, and soon I watched the other guard go for Julian. I don’t know if I really expected any sort of fight, but there was the slightest, thrumming feeling of bitterness flushed through my system at how easily Julian was pulled to his feet and dragged from his sister. Portia watched with tired eyes from her spot, kneeling on the ground. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up at us, hands falling into her lap as her teary, sparkling eyes trained upon us. 

“Goodbye, Appra,” she said in a shaky voice with a shaky nod. “Goodbye… goodbye, Ilya. I love you both.” 

I didn’t even get to control my voice enough to say a goodbye, but even as he was getting pulled out of the door Julian was telling Portia that he loved her, that he’d miss her, that she was strong and capable and that he’d be back for her someday, no matter how long it took, that he’d come and save her again no matter the cost.

Nadia walked ahead of the two of us as we were led, or dragged, from corridor to corridor. She led us through room after room until we got to the main entrance to the castle, pushed out toward where a carriage was waiting- inevitably to take us to our home so we could pack to leave. I was still trembling and Julian was sobbing by then, evidently mourning Portia’s imprisonment. A dull sort of apathy had already snaked it’s way through my system, leaving me overcome with a sense of acceptance- as if all the other emotions I was harbouring would come in later to ruin me.

And Nadia simply gestured to the carriage before us.  
“This will take you home,” she said, confirming my suspicions. “And then to the docks. After that, when this carriage has returned here, if I see either of your faces again you’ll either face execution or rot in the dungeons. Am I understood?”

She looked between the two of us and earned two nods, then gesturing for the guards to push us to the carriage. We had our wrists and ankles unshackled once we were inside, though the carriage door was locked and the windows were too small to fit through. There didn’t seem to be a chance of escape from here. And Julian refused to look in my direction as the tears spilled. I did the same, keeping my eyes on the window to avoid looking at him.

The carriage ride felt short. Our time at the shop felt shorter. It was as if the world was spinning at a pace I couldn’t quite keep up with -- I didn't have a chance to breathe in the air of my shop or take a moment to collect my thoughts. We rode there in silence, we collected our things in silence, and we were ushered out in silence. Ushered away from the familiar scents of medicine and herbs. Away from the familiar comforts of the cushioned chairs and the colorful drapery. Away from my home. The home I had left when Lucio barged through its threshold and demanded my help. The home I’d likely never see again. 

I suppose my newly acquired numbness -- my apathy -- helped soothe the pain of it all as I stepped through the door one last time, the bells of the shop jingling as the door clapped close, Julian’s puffy, red face somber as he flipped the close sign around for good. 

And then we were off again. The world just kept spinning. 

Part of me numbly wondered why I hadn’t been feeling anything. Why I hadn’t been trailing my eyes across my city as our carriage rumbled through it towards the port. Why there was no reminiscing in the memories I’d been losing -- the memories that sped past our carriage windows in their colorful blurs. Why I didn't feel anything but a chill when Julian laid a hand on my shoulder, obviously looking for comfort. I was supposed to feel all of those things, wasn’t I? It was obligated. It was human nature. I knew that. 

But still. There was nothing. Nothing but my bleak thoughtfulness as the carriage pulled up to the docks.


	19. The Finale

“Asra? Muriel?”

I knocked on the door to the hut in the garden, my hand shaking a little with the cold. It was late evening by now, and the shawl that I’d wrapped around myself (donated by Lucio) wasn’t enough to keep the cold away. The light of the fire was still gleaming steadily, the amber glow shining on the fogged up windows, little drops of condensation running down and glowing as if the were molten lava.

The sounds of crickets chirping and the wind rustling through the trees was peaceful, though, and the faint footsteps from inside added to the crackling of the fire indoors would have provided the perfect ambience if I weren’t shivering. It was a few moments before I heard hushed chattering and the rustling of clothes. The fire was burning quietly and I couldn’t even hear the familiars. There was no Faust slithering out to greet me, no Inanna coming bounding toward me, and I almost began to worry about whether or not I’d ruined something intimate, something private, when-

When the door swung open to reveal Asra stood there, his hair a little messier than usual- having been toyed with by Muriel’s big hands- with some loose harem pants made of some colourful purple and pink fabric. He was shirtless, though had a blanket draped over his shoulders. I decided to avoid looking at his bare chest or messy hair, instead focusing on his face. He didn’t look to upset, thankfully, so I decided that it was still safe for me to have come in.

“Sorry for… interrupting,” I murmured, my eyes flicking over to Muriel on the bed, who tugged his cloak around himself as if made suddenly uncomfortable by my appearance. Though, in all fairness, I got the same reaction every time. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been up all night thinking- this was the only place I knew I could go. If you don’t want me here, though… you just need to say. I don’t want to ruin… anything…”

Wow. Smooth way to show them you didn’t suspect anything.

Asra, however, smiled at me -- as he always did. He stepped inside a bit more, pulling the door open more and holding it for me, his arm sweeping in a warm sort of gesture.   
“Come right in,” he hummed, his voice low and calm -- a bit tired maybe. Asra ignored the long sigh from Muriel on the bed, and ushered me inside, closing up the door once I had slipped inside the little hut and outside of the cool night air. “You’re not ruining anything, Appra. We love to have you in, right Muri?” 

Muriel gave a disinterested grunt, pushing up from the creaky mattress with his elbows.   
“I guess,” he mumbled, shifting around so his feet touched the floor. He stood, fixed his cloak a bit more, and untucked the hair that Asra must have previously slipped behind his ears, curtaining his face with his bangs. “I’m guessing you want tea?” 

 

Asra’s eyes lit up a little, and he nodded his head. “Oh, oh! Make one for me.”   
Muriel gave a huff that could have almost been a laugh. “I will, Asra,” he sighed, scooping up two cups from one of the shelves. 

Smirking a little, Asra turned back to me. “What kind of tea do you want? We just got back from that place I like -- the one out of town? We’ve got a whole crate full of tea.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” I said, flashing a small smile. “Lapsang souchong, if you’ve got some spare.” I sent a glance to Muriel, relieved that he seemed a little more relaxed around me now. Julian wasn’t there- that must have been the reason for it. That was the only reason that there could be, but I didn’t dwell on it for too long.

I came here to get things off of my mind, not to burden myself further.  
“What have you two been doing today? I haven’t seen you at all… I figured it was because Nadia’s trial was over and there was nothing else to do, but… you two need time alone, too, so I can’t blame you. If I could get just one day away from Lucio and Julian, it would be such a fucking relief.”

Muriel gave a low sigh from where he stood by the fire. “Language,” he muttered.

“Shit-” Asra and I exchanged a slightly amused glance. “I- I meant sorry, Muriel. I just wasn’t thinking- I’m just frustrated lately… Sorry.”

Asra laughed a little, settling his hand on my shoulder and giving a reassuring pat. “You’re alright, Appra. He gets on my case too,” he hummed, smirking. Asra snickered when Muriel shot him a glance over his shoulder. “He gets on Faust’s case too.” 

As if her name called her to attention, Faust’s head poked out from beneath the bed, her red eyes sparkling as she looked up to us. She slithered out from her safe little spot, moving up to Asra’s leg and waiting for his careful hand to scoop her up and drape her across his shoulders. She smiled at me, flicking her tongue. 

Language! she chirped. 

It had taken me awhile to really hear Faust, but I suppose after everything that had happened and then the long weeks that followed, I had gained the trust of both Asra and his joyful little familiar. Faust spoke in outbursts of single words or simple sentences, her voice pleasant and happy as it bounced about my head. 

Smiling right along with his familiar, Asra looked to me and cocked his head. “So you’re getting tired of Lucio and Julian, hm? Any reasons why, or are you just tired of all their melodrama?” 

“They’re fine when they’re apart, but you put the two of them together and it’s a nightmare. Lucio always talks about Nadia or…” I jutted my thumb in Muriel’s direction while his back was turned so he wouldn’t notice. “So it gets frustrating just to hear the same two things again and again. And Julian’s fine, but after all of the drama with the masquerade and the trial, I needed a break from the theatrics. I didn’t want to have him flashing his coat every time we turned a corner.”

My eyes scanned the hut as Asra and I sat down at the table.  
“Just being here feels better than there. I’ll be fine when I get back home, and Lucio says we can leave whenever, but I’ll need a while after all of that to get comfortable again. And with Julian checking up on some more of Lucio’s animals while he’s here, I’m going to be hanging around for a little longer.”

I watched as Muriel shuffled over and set down the cups on the table, sighing a little.  
“Thanks, Muriel. I’m… I just need a break from it all, but I’m so glad that everything is over. Were you two watching the trial?”

Asra blew a long breath of air through his lips, eyes going a little wide as they flicked off to the side. “I skipped it,” he said quietly, shrugging his shoulders. “I didn't see any reason to go. I invited Portia over -- she didn't want to go either. We just sat in here and chatted for a bit. Muriel went, though. Most palace staff were required to go.”

Muriel sighed, nodding his head a little. “It was crowded. I didn't like it.” 

“Yeah, figures,” I murmured as I took my cup, bringing it to my lips and taking an experimental sip. When I deemed the tea safe to drink, not too hot or too cold, I took a longer drink before turning to face Asra again. “I didn’t see either of you two, or Portia, so I figured that you didn’t come. Did you at least hear the ruling? I hoped the news would have gotten to you by now.”

I leant in my hand, and just to signify that I was done talking I took my drink and began to drain it, sighing a little when I set it back down. I glanced at Muriel.  
“You’re good at making tea,” I complimented, just wanting to find something to say while Asra brewed up his response to my comment.

Muriel just shrugged. “I guess so,” he mumbled, flicking his eyes off to the side. Despite his gruff tone, there was no denying the rise of color that dusted his cheeks at the compliment. 

“Yeah, Muriel kind of explained it to me,” Asra said after a moment or so. He picked up his own cup of tea and took a long gracious sip, licking his lips before speaking again. “The power restrictions, right? And then there’s the new law that anything she wants to do has to get passed through the public and then the courtiers and then Lucio himself. She’s basically a powerless ruler now…” he trailed off, his breath tumbling past his lips in a sigh. “I guess that’s a good punishment for her. What were they going to do, execute her? I mean, Lucio already tried that.”

He offered a soft laugh, looking to Muriel for some validation on his joke. Asra only earned a raised sort of brow, but when Asra looked away with a roll of his eyes, I couldn’t miss the quirk of Muriel’s lips -- even if he shook off the slight smile as quickly as it had slipped. I just turned back to my tea cup, trailing my finger around rim in a lackadaisical manner as I waited for Asra to go on.

“How’s she dealing with it?” he asked. “I try to stay away from inside the palace. Lucio hates my guts and things get awkward around the Countess -- I really haven’t seen either of them since the masquerade. If you don’t count every time Lucio sticks his head in here for Muriel.” 

I cocked my head at his sour sort of tone. “Still jealous?” I asked, smirking.

It was Asra’s turn to offer up a blush -- though Muriel’s face seemed just as red at the little comment.   
“Not jealous,” Asra muttered, scoffing a little. He shook his head. “I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah, of course you’re not,” I said with a little smile, my eyes flicking from Asra to Muriel still. “It’s normal to get that defensive about it, you don’t need to worry.” 

Muriel sent me a look from where he stood and I smiled a little, deciding to divert the conversation away from that.  
“What about the ruling, though? What did you think of it? I thought, you know, all things considered it was a good outcome. I mean, everyone in Vesuvia found out she was alive, caused the plague, and that she’s still going to be in power- and there hasn’t been any kind of a revolution or a revolt against it so… I think we’re good.”

I took another drink of my tea, tempted to ask Muriel if I could get some more.  
“But I’m not too sure… it doesn’t really sit right. I’m still worried.”

Asra nodded gently, taking another sip from his tea and then setting it down on the table. “It’s a delicate time, Appra. We’re all… worried,” he said, tone a little bit more delicate than before. “But… it was Vesuvia’s vote too. They helped make the decision. Perhaps this is really what’s best.” 

“It seems to be fine for everyone in the palace,” Muriel mumbled, adding into the conversation. 

He’d been doing that more often -- in the collection of weeks since the masquerade, he seemed to be building some sort of new courage. Around me, at least. Of course there was no denying his discomfort with me in general -- though I was sure most of that had to do with the fact I was so close to Julian -- but there were less silent nods and more of his mumbled input. 

Muriel continued, and I hid my slight little smile beneath the lip of my tea cup. “Lucio and Nadia are okay. The other workers are… confused, but okay. I’m the only one who really knows what happened. Which is annoying because the others keep coming up to me and asking for details…”

“And God forbid any human interactions, right?” Asra asked in a hum, leaning back in his seat and looking up at Muriel with a smirk, warm but teasing. 

Frowning, Muriel stepped up to him, tipping his head down so he could look Asra in the face. “You’re all the human interaction I need,” he muttered, raising his brow again. 

Asra’s smile widened. “Aw, that’s so sweet, Muri!” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be,” Muriel tried to grumble, his voice a little too flustered for his previous stoicness to work. Blushing, he lifted his head and looked for something to distract himself with. His eyes settled upon my nearly empty tea cup. “Do you, uh, want more?” 

I nodded, sliding my cup over the table to him.  
“If you wouldn’t mind,” I said, turning to Asra and smiling at him. Somehow, no matter what Muriel said, Asra could find a way to twist it and use it against him to make Muriel blush. It was an amusing display, and one that Asra didn’t often put to use, but even as Muriel seemed to tense and shy away into his cloak out of embarrassment, he didn’t seem to mind as much as he acted like he did. Maybe it was just an integrity thing to act like it was a burden to have Asra’s affection.

It didn’t matter- it was a cute display and something that Asra enjoyed doing and Muriel enjoyed hearing.   
“So do you two spend most of your time here? I thought you still worked, Muriel? Do you just not work for many hours or do you sneak off here to spend time with Asra instead?”

Muriel, having picked up my cup and taken it to the fire where the tea sat and warmed, shrugged his shoulders -- his signature move.   
“I used to be so busy because Lucio wanted me around so much… but it’s not like that anymore, so I have more time to spend here,” he explained, voice growing a little gruff after that momentary hesitation. He continued on, nonetheless. “I tend to the animals in the morning. I check over everything in the palace in the afternoon. Then I tend to the animals again at night. Any time in between, I spend here or in the gardens with Asra.” 

Asra seemed to notice Muriel’s dip in tone. When Muriel came back with my cup of tea, he settled his hand on Muriel’s forearm, tugging him delicately closer once Muriel had set down my tea. He wrapped a gentle hand around the small of Muriel’s back, leaning his head up against Muriel’s side where he sat in his chair. Muriel blushed heavily, but he didn't try to stop him. I’m sure that if I hadn’t been in the room, it wouldn't have been that much of a problem. Perhaps Muriel might have even reciprocated some of that intimacy. 

“When Muriel works, I go out into town. Make some money as a street magician or a fortune teller -- I’m just looking for enough to buy some kind of place I could set up a business,” Asra explained, smiling a little, still all pressed up against Muriel. “Only problem is there’s still a bit of a reputation on my head. Powerful magician, check. Once wanted for murder… also check. Drives away some of my customers.”

Muriel sighed, face still red. “I told him he could have a job in the palace,” he muttered. “It would be easy. Especially since Countess Nadia owes him...” 

Asra crinkled up his nose. “I hate the palace, remember?” He gave a melodramatic shudder, shaking his head against Muriel’s side. “A nice little magic place in the shopping district would be just fine. Don’t you think, Appra?” 

“I think it would work,” I said, nodding a little. “Julian and I managed to start up a business on herbal remedies and medicines with very little money in our pockets. I don’t think you’d have much trouble starting up a magic place, and I think people would love to visit it. You know- when you’re not still being suspected of murder.” I smiled a little, eyes drifting over to Muriel. His redness had faded noticeably but he didn’t relax yet, as if my being there seemed to ruin any sense of calm he could possibly have.

I decided to focus back on Asra.  
“Would Muriel still work here? Or are you going to convince him to work with you?” I knew about a few places nearby that were for sale. I could help Asra find somewhere to settle down to start up his business if he knew what scale business he wanted. It depended on how many people came to visit, though, honestly. “There are some places near my house with big gardens- perfect for keeping animals.”

Asra smiled. “The idea has come up once or twice,” he said, lifting his free hand to idly trace patterns about Muriel’s abdomen. “He’s not a fan of change -- I’m not going to force him if he doesn’t want to leave the palace.” 

Muriel, the blush reaching the very tips of his ears at all of the attention from Asra, nodded a little. “I guess it would be fine,” he mumbled, eyes on the floor. “But I like living here. Away from the busy streets. I don’t think Lucio will let me stay here if I don’t work here.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who said that Nadia owes me,” Asra hummed, shrugging. “I could get over myself and ask for the favor -- just for you.” 

There was a grumbled response, but nothing more.

Laughing, Asra turned back to me. “Speaking of working and living at the palace, do you think you’re going to live here now? With your new position and everything?”  
“God, no,” I said as I shook my head, barely able to stand the idea. “Julian and I are going home. We’ll expand the shop a little, making room for Portia to stay, and then we’ll get back to our old routine. Lucio said he’ll cover the costs if we want to expand and he said he’ll give us a new certification to boost our reputation.” 

I sighed a little, my eyes flicking to the floor.  
“I just can’t wait to get back home and keep living the same routine. This whole thing… as exciting as it was, I’d really rather not mess around with it anymore. I just want to go back. And, even if he doesn’t say it, I’m sure that Julian does too. He wanted to get Portia out of here. She spends most of her time in her room or in the menagerie to avoid Nadia, even as much as Nadia wants to apologise. Julian’s only got a few more animals he needs to nurse back to health and then he’ll take us both back home. Portia doesn’t want to go without him and I don’t want to go alone. That’s the only reason why I’m still here.”

Asra nodded, smiling. “Makes sense to want to go home after all of this… we really dragged you into one big mess, huh?” His tone faltered a little, his grin not quite reaching his eyes, even as he flicked them away. The hand that had been tracing those shapes about Muriel’s stomach paused, and then sank back to the table as Asra sat up a little straighter. Muriel looked down at him, a little confused, a little concerned -- but he didn't comment. Asra still held onto him by that arm looped around his waist. 

“About that, Appra,” Asra started, voice a little softer, “I don’t think i ever got to properly apologize. Or properly thank you either. What you did… it saved my life. You helped us in ways I can’t even describe -- I’m a free man thanks to you. I am forever grateful for that, Appra.”

“Hey, it… it wouldn’t have sat right either way if you’d said you were innocent and I’d sent you to die anyway. You said that I just wanted to satisfy my curiosity and yeah, that was true, but I also didn’t want to turn you in if you could have been innocent. And… I’m pretty glad that I didn’t.” My eyes flickered to Muriel, but soon fixed back on Asra. “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if something like that happened to you… and I’m sure all of us share that sentiment. You matter a lot to all of us.”

I smiled a little, feeling my words were genuine. I didn’t think that there was even one of us out of the six involved that didn’t appreciate Asra. Lucio might have been the least fond of him, but even he would have been upset if something happened to Asra.  
“No matter what happens from here on out, look after yourself. And each other.”

Asra smiled again, his features gentle, his eyes kind. “Of course, Appra. Thank you,” he murmured. He looked up to Muriel, and hugged him a little closer. Muriel didn't even try to stop him. “From the both of us.”

There was the slightest bob of Muriel’s head. “Yeah,” he nearly whispered, face flushing bright. “From, uh, the both of us, I guess.” 

Laughing a little, Asra finally leaned up, snaking his arm back from around Muriel’s waist and slumping forwards, his head balanced in his palm as he looked up at me.   
“So, how long do you want to stay tonight? We could have a sort of sleepover, yeah? Dim the fire and tell ghost stories?” 

“I’d like that,” I said with a smile. “Have we got snacks? I could sneak into the kitchens to get some snack foods or cakes?” I got to my feet, pushing my cup away a little. Moved over to be beside the fire and set down my cloak, sitting on it. 

I heard the disgruntled snuff of a dogs nose and turned my focus to Inanna, who came up to sniff me, her tail wagging. I began to pet her, scratching behind her ear a little. “You never introduced me to this sweetheart,” I said to Muriel, smiling warmly as I began to scratch under her chin. She seemed happy to see me, but soon returned to Muriel’s side.

“I did,” Muriel said gruffly. He discreetly reached his hand down to pet the top of her head, ignoring my smile. “I told you her name.”

Asra gave a laugh, turning around in his chair and leaning his elbows down on his knees. “That’s not an introduction Muriel,” he hummed in a teasing sort of tone. “You have to acquaint both parties with one another.” 

Muriel made a face, furrowing his brow at Asra before flicking his gaze down to his wolf. There was a moment or so before he sighed, face red as he turned back to me. He gestured a hand to his wolf, who looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. 

“Appra, this is Inanna,” he said, voice low and grumbled. “Inanna, this is Appra. There, are you happy?” 

Asra pushed up from his chair, smirking up at the blushing Muriel. He set a hand on Inanna’s head, Faust playfully flicking her tongue out at the wolf from her place on his shoulders.  
“Yep,” he said with a nod. “Now -- do you think you could sneak into the palace and steal us all some treats?” 

Muriel stared at him blankly. “Please tell me that was a joke…” 

“No!” Asra laughed. “You and Appra should go steal me some cakes. I ate most of the bread before that nap we had today -- we’ve got no snacks for the sleepover. C’mon, Muri. It’ll be fun.” 

There was something incoherent, some grumbled murmur, and I smiled as I moved to stand beside him.  
“Come on,” I urged, beaming up at him. “We can go together, there’ll be no harm done. In and out, yeah?” I pat his arm a little before beginning to the door, having tugged my cloak back around my shoulders and pushing open the door for him.

The flurry of cold evening air made me shiver and slump back into my cloak, melting into it and the warmth it provided. Muriel slumped his shoulders, giving me a tired, heavy lidded stare, but I ignored him, nodding back towards the doorway.   
“Come on, or all the warmth will leave the hut and Asra will be cold!” I smiled, watching Muriel trudge out of the hut and waving to Asra as I pulled the door closed behind us. I turned to the path ahead and began to walk through the garden.

 

“So,” I began after a few moments of tired walking, my eyes fixing on Muriel’s back as he walked ahead. “You really want to work here forever?”

Muriel slowed, letting me catch up to his side so he could offer me another long stare, before he turned back to look at his feet with a rather dramatic roll of his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, voice nearly as quiet as the low whisper of the night breeze. His eyes trailed along the lines of wildflowers, lined along the shrubbery of the garden maze, bathed in the pale glow of moonlight. “I like it here. But Lucio… Count Lucio… it’s just a lot to be around him now. Things aren’t… they aren’t really…” 

He seemed to be struggling for his words, narrowed eyes still averted to the flowers with what I had to presume was shame, features reddening. I decided to help him there, reaching a hand up and placing it on his arm like Asra always did. Muriel stiffened a bit, stopping clear in his tracks, but he didn't shrug me off or push me away. 

“I understand, Muriel,” I said, nodding my head a little and stopping with him. “It’s alright.” 

There was a moment’s pause, Muriel’s head still turned away from me, his hair curtaining any kind of reaction he could have been wearing upon his features. He gave a low sigh, and lifted his shoulders a little, shaking his head before he started moving again. I walked with him, letting my hand fall down at my side as we walked. 

“Asra wants to leave, too,” he mumbled after a few paces of silence. “He acts like its fine but I know him. He doesn’t like it here… he never has. If I leave… I guess I’ll leave for him.” 

I casted him a smirk. “That’s sweet,” I said, my tone lifting in pitch and teasing.

Muriel blushed, finally flicking his gaze to me. “I-... whatever.” 

I gave a soft laugh, but I didn't comment again. I let Muriel lead the way through the garden, falling behind after my teasing and snickering from before. We walked through a chorus of buzzing night bugs and low calls from hunting owls. He lead us through the maze, up through the main, patioed garden and Lucio’s dozing animals -- careful not to disturb the nesting peacocks or any of the big cats napping in the menagerie. He started towards the palace from there, obviously planning on going in through the balcony entrance to try and find the leftovers from dinner, but he froze up upon turning the corner to get there. 

“What is it?” I asked, catching up with him again. There were soft lights from the balcony, along with the quiet clinks of china and the low hum of content conversation. I flicked my gaze to Muriel, and then back up to where he’d been staring, narrowing my eyes and spotting two figures sitting at one of the outside tables -- sipping tea and talking by the moonlight. I slumped my shoulders a little. “Oh… right.” 

Lucio and Nadia seemed to have been taking advantage of the cool night air, sitting out on the palace patio -- drinking tea and dining on a plate of light cheesecake. I shrugged, reaching up to tug on Muriel’s cloak to tell him we could just come back later, but a voice called out and stopped us both clean in our tracks. 

“Appra! Muriel!” Came a voice, unmistakably Lucio’s, drifting through from the open balcony door. “Come through, there’s wine aplenty!” He turned his attention back to us, gesturing for us to come join him. I had glanced at Muriel, silently asking if he wanted to go- but he must have thought it would be too rude, as a few moments later he was trudging into the room. I followed suit.

“Noddy and I have been talking, but it would be nice to have some more company for a few moments.” He turned, gesturing to the empty seats beside them, smiling patiently. His attention then turned to a servant by the door, who he asked to fetch him a few more glasses and another bottle of wine. 

It was about then that I noticed that he was holding hands with Nadia. He held the wine glas with his prosthetic, though the gauntlet pieces had been removed, and let his other hand link with hers. Their fingers weren’t intertwined, it didn’t seem appropriate for something quite that intimate just yet, but them holding hands was something sweet; something unexpected.

I gave the rather uncomfortable looking Muriel a glance before slipping into one of the empty chairs, keeping my gaze throughout the few hesitant moments he stood beside the table. He did sit down eventually, awkwardly scrunched in the small patio chair, head ducked and turned away from the Count and the Countess across from us. I leaned forwards, ignoring his awkward aura and gesturing to the very full cheesecake upon the table. 

“Mind if I have a slice?” I asked in a low hum.  
“Help yourself, we have more than plenty to go around,” purred Lucio with the same little smile, his eyes flicking to Nadia as if to check for her approval, as if it was still something he sought, but she had no problems with his offer and stayed quiet.

Smiling, I reached over and cut myself a thin slice of cake, and then cut one for Muriel too, pushing his plate over to him before I leaned back with my own, fork twirling between my fingers. I looked up to Lucio and Nadia before taking a bite, a light smile quirking at my lips. 

“What were you guys talking about, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“There’s been a lot of stuff we haven’t spoken about,” Nadia answered, her hold on Lucio’s hand tightening ever so slightly. It wouldn’t have been noticeable if Lucio hadn’t smiled and given her a soft look when it had happened, as if everything was falling together perfectly for him. “He told me about the last few years, since before my… almost-death, as he calls it. About Asra and Julian being employed, Muriel staying with us, even going vaguely over what happened when I wasn’t myself. He told me about what happened after the masquerade, too, and how they were put off for a while. How everything came together when Appra came to look after some of the animals, what it was like to see me how I used to be…”

Lucio squeezed her hand this time, albeit meant as a comforting gesture this time as opposed to simply being affectionate. She gave him a smile, her way of assuring him that it was fine.  
“He told me about the spells, about you and Asra- though he didn’t delve into details, so you needn’t worry,” her eyes had flicked to Muriel for that bit, who went red and decided that it would be more interesting to look at the floor. “And we started to plan for the future. Vesuvia has begun to fall apart while I wasn’t myself, and we need to right that.”

Lucio nodded.  
“We’re making some changes in the castle first, though. We’re going to be changing staff mostly, swapping out those who were corrupted or who don’t do their jobs with consideration for the people, hiring people from the town so we can have a more balanced view of the influence we’ll have. But, in the same manner, we do need to address something.”

His eyes fell upon Muriel, who had only just recovered enough to look back up. Lucio leant forward slightly, setting down his glass before he leant back.  
“Muriel, you aren’t happy here. You love the animals, I know, but… I can see it every time you walk past me. As much as I despise to think of losing someone I grew accustomed to the company of, I can give you enough money to get yourself set up somewhere. With Asra, who is making it quite clear that he hates this place. We can offer funds to let you set up somewhere else, and I can offer you the option to choose any amount of animals from my menagerie that you’d like to take with you. There’s no rush, of course, you can refuse if you want to stay, but Nadia and I agreed that giving you the option to leave would be best.”

Muriel’s eyes widened, his lips parting in an opened mouthed sort of gape, staring at Lucio as though the man had asked him to do something impossible. It took a moment or so of staring to snap him out of his stupor, and when he did, he offered a blink and the shake of his head, eyes flicking down to meet his cooling piece of cake. 

“I… I mean… that would be nice…” he started, fumbling for his words. “I’d have to talk to Asra. And… and I don’t know if I want to- it’s a nice offer but-” 

Once again, I abandoned my nearly finished cake settled a hand on Muriel’s arm, cutting him off with just the mere gesture. His features were bright with blush, eyebrows drawn up and eyes shifted off towards the garden. He tensed beneath my hand, but, for the first time, he seemed to relax after the initial contact -- sighing and letting his tension fade from his shoulders. Muriel flicked his gaze to me, and then brought up the courage to look up at Lucio as he sat up a little straighter in his seat. 

“Thank you, Lucio,” he said finally, abandoning his title. “I’ll talk to Asra and… and start figuring out what to do. Thank you.” 

“Keep me updated,” Lucio advised, the smile still not leaving his lips. It seemed like the first time he’d been able to smile around Muriel since Asra had appeared. “We’ll work something out. I want to speak to Appra, though. Privately. You can take your cake with you, and bring another slice for Asra if you want. Appra will be after soon, I should hope.”

Muriel nodded, seeming grateful to push up from his seat. He picked up his untouched piece of cake and gave me a glance -- a non-verbal request for me to cut another piece. I did, snickering a little, and he took it before turning around and starting back into the gardens. 

Lucio had turned his gaze to me, a little smile appearing on his lips, not waiting for Muriel, knowing that it would only make him more anxious if he felt like he was holding up the conversation.   
“I wanted to thank you,” he said after a moment or so, the words seeming to even be a surprise to him. He didn’t typically have to thank people, so this was a rare occasion. “For all of this. For helping me, for helping Nadia, for all that you’ve done. Truly, we appreciate it. It’s been a long few weeks and I understand that you want to go home, but Nadia and I both wanted to extend our thanks.”

Nadia reached back behind her chair for a few moments, a soft jingling sound ringing out as she picked up a small coin purse, sliding it over the table to me. It fit in the palm of my hand, but only barely, and was heavier than I’d expected.  
“Open it,” Nadia urged, a little smile on her lips, her and Lucio exchanging a glance.

 

My eyes were wide as they settled upon the little purse, bright and excited when they flicked back up to the Count and the Countess. “Oh- you guys shouldn’t have… I was only doing what was right,” I said, shaking my head a little as I reached my hand up to unhook the clasp. 

It popped open. I turned the bag over my open palm, and out dropped a heavy stone, flat in my palm. I didn't even have to look at it long to know just what it had been -- the feeling such a relic emitted was too familiar to miss. 

“The stone? The one we used to drain Nad-... to drain the Devil’s magic?” My words were dazed with an inawed sort of surprise. I looked up to them, my brow furrowed. “May I ask why? Why trust me with such a thing?” 

“We figure that you would be the best to look after it,” Lucio said with a warm smile while Nadia fell quiet, having caught my earlier comment. “You were the one who saw everything for what it was. You knew what to do. We can’t do much to show you that we feel grateful, but I can offer you that. I hope you do something worthwhile with it, or at least keep it safe.” 

I nodded, smiling at him. With one final glance at the stone, I slipped it back into the coin purse, and tucked it safely into one of the pockets of my jacket. “Thank you, Lucio. You too, Nadia. It means a lot…” 

There was a few moments of quiet, the servant returning with the glasses and the second wine bottle.  
“Would you like to stay for a glass? Or do you have more business to attend to and Muriel to supervise?” He offered some kind of an amused smile. “If you want to take the wine back for Asra, tell him that it’s good for mulled wine and should be enjoyable. We don’t want to hold you up if we don’t need to.”

He glanced to Nadia, taking and kissing her hand affectionately as if a little more reassurance before his attention drifted back to me, awaiting my answer.

“I was actually planning on heading to the kitchen for some snacks -- I’m sure that’s where Muriel’s stalked off to,” I sighed, pushing up from my seat at the table. I took the last bite of my piece of cake and handed the empty platter to a passing servant, thanking them before turning back to Lucio, my eyes trailing down to some of the wine bottles in the ice-filled bucket by their feet. “I’m not sure if Asra likes wine, but I wouldn't mind a bottle.” 

“Ah, might as well take it,” he said, clearly feeling more generous than usual today. “We’ll see you tomorrow. Julian should only be saying a few days longer, so make the most of what you have while you’re here. Help yourself to whatever you want from the kitchen, but don’t make too much noise. It carries easily from Muriel’s hut.” That seemed to be all the goodbye he gave, and Nadia waved her goodbye, wishing me a good night.

I lifted a hand to wave, giving my own goodbye past smiling lips before I turned and walked up the stout, white polished steps to get into the side entrance of the palace. I slipped in to the corridors, the bottle of wine tucked beneath my arm as I meandered my way through the quiet, relatively empty halls. The torches were still lit, casting flickering shadows of cream orange light against the lavish walls of the corridors I had come to know so well. My steps echoed at I walked, the heels of my new boots -- courtesy of Nadia and Lucio, of course -- tapping against the marble floors. I navigated my way past the dining hall, winding through a smaller set of servant corridors as I looked about for the kitchen.

At first, I didn't know if I would find it on my own. I’d never really been before -- I’d only ever been brought food from wherever it was by palace servants. However, just as I had begun to grow despondent, an echo of a familiar, grumbled voice hummed through the hall I’d been in. In it’s wake was one peppy sort of chirp, and after that was a long, confident sort of drawl -- both voices inspiring a slick smile to curl up my lips. I followed them, and, as expected, I turned around the corner into the kitchen and found the Devorak siblings cornering a rather uncomfortable looking Muriel. 

“I’m not stealing,” Muriel had been muttering. There was a wrapped up package of what looked to be bread tucked beneath one of his arms, and a full plate of cake balanced on his other hand. The other two pieces were nowhere to be found -- either he helped himself, or simply tossed them. “I live here. It’s my food too.”

“Your food,” Julian nodded, though the grin on his lips proved that he wasn’t going to just leave it at that. “That you’re sneaking around to get late at night. You can’t fool me, Muriel, I’ve done the same dance many times before. You ought to just admit to it- we’re one in the same.” Julian let out a noise I could only identify as a restrained giggle because I’d known him so long. Portia shoved him and he grinned at her, before they both turned their attention back to Muriel. He looked so uncomfortable- I was tempted to interrupt, but the twins had their charm and I was very tempted to stay here just to watch, to supervise, waiting to see if there was any real sign that Muriel didn’t want to be there.

He was always a little uncomfortable, after all, and he didn’t get along with the siblings too well. I was hoping that something like this could change that- or that it could at least get him to warm up to them and realise they weren’t too bad.

Muriel narrowed his eyes a little, but even if he attempted to put on a scowl faced front, there was no denying he was caught in the act. His face was already flaring its usual red, his eyes flicking around as if he’d find something to save himself with. I just managed to avoid his search -- curious to see what he would say. 

“I’m not stealing it for myself,” he grumbled finally, slumping his shoulders. “Appra and Asra wanted food. They’re having a…-” he trailed off, sighing loudly before muttering out his last word, “...sleepover.”

Portia lit up instantly, eyes going wide. “Oh! Can we join in? We can grab more snacks and make it a sleepover party!”

I could see the horror reflect in Muriel’s eyes at the very idea of it. It was then I decided to step in and save him, stumbling forwards and around the corridor before he could stutter out his answer. 

“There you are,” I called, starting up towards the awkward trio. I smiled at Julian and offered an excited wave to Portia when she had perked up again at the sound of my voice, stopping beside Muriel and settling a hand on my hip. “Sorry I’m late -- couldn’t find the kitchen. You seem to be doing fine though… where are those plates you had earlier?” 

Well, I couldn’t completely save him, could I?

Muriel looked at me with a flash of betrayal, flicked his eyes to the Devorak siblings, and then down to the ground with a blush.   
“I might have… gotten hungry…” he said, sighing bitterly at the stifled laughs from the audience. 

I laughed along with them, shaking my head a little and turning back to Julian and Portia. “So what are you two doing here?” I asked, cocking my head. “Going snack hunting like Muriel and me or are you up to something else?” 

“Shenanigans,” Julian answered, grinning as he glanced at Portia.   
“Snack-related,” she agreed.  
“Very secretive, we can’t tell anyone. There would be an execution if our plot was discovered,” he continued, his voice full of melodrama as he turned to Portia, taking another handful of fruits and putting them in the bag over her arm, followed closely by a handful of bread rolls. 

They shared a look and a few giggles, clearly either sleep deprived or having smuggled some alcohol from somewhere and gotten very giggly. Usually, Julian would be just a little better at hiding his laughter.

I smirked at them, folding my arms across my chest, the bottle of wine safely clutched in my hand. “I don’t believe you, but alright,” I said, sticking my chin up a little bit. “Any reason you brought these shenanigans to the palace? This is the last place I thought you’d be, Portia.” 

Portia pawed the air with her free hand, rolling her eyes a bit.   
“This is the best place to go for snack related crimes, of course,” she hummed, shrugging her shoulders. “We’re not going to steal from actual shops, and the Count can’t touch us anymore since we brought his dearly beloved back. Where else would we go?” 

Muriel gave a huff, looking down at her, eyebrows high on his head. “You know I work here right…” he said slowly. “I could get you in trouble.” 

Portia looked up at him with the slickest sort of smile I’d ever seen. “You would never!” she declared. “You’re just a big teddy bear. Too nice to report us or yell at us. Right, Ilya?” 

 

“Right,” Julian nodded, smiling as he looked up at Muriel- something that he rarely had to do for people. “You wouldn’t do that. We’re not doing any harm and, as I just mentioned, we’re too similar. You wouldn’t do that to me. To us.” He hooked an arm around Portia, his other hand settling on his heart as he mocked being wounded. “It would hurt too badly, knowing that you got us in trouble!”

I rolled my eyes, finding it too entertaining to stop but feeling a little too much pity for Muriel to let this continue much longer.  
“So Lucio said we’ll only be staying here a few more days at most,” I said to Julian, who snapped out of his melodrama and straightened up, smiling.   
“That’s the plan,” he nodded. “I’ve only got to check up on a few more animals and then I can head back, meaning that you two can come with me. We’ll start figuring out where you can sleep, Pasha, and then work on whatever else needs doing before we reopen. I’ll probably need to spend a few days going to some of my regular clients, finding out how they’ve been holding up, administering any more medical treatment, then I’ll be back. You two can run the shop in my absence, then we’ll figure out how to go on from there.”

I grinned up at him. “Finally -- things will be back to normal,” I said, sighing. “Back to me taking care of everything while you run off on your doctor adventures.” 

“Mhm, and now that I won’t be collecting things for Pasha, there’ll be less trips out. I didn’t do nearly as many doctor adventures as you think I did, but if I told you anything else you’d never let me leave alone! And I think it’s an important detail to add now that the medicine vials were just full of catnip for Pepi.”

Laughing a little, I rolled my eyes -- shaking my head as I turned back to Muriel.   
“So is that all the food you want? I’m sure Asra is tired of waiting for us.”

Muriel lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “This is fine… we also have tea at home. And plenty of eggs…”

“Because eggs go great with cake and bread, right?” Portia chimed in with a snort, elbowing her brother in the arm at her little quip. Everyone seemed to laugh along, aside from the very unimpressed Muriel. 

He just turned back to me, nodding his head back down the hall. “Let’s go. Like you said, Asra’s waiting,” he mumbled, turning around without waiting for my input and starting around the corridor of the kitchen. 

I sighed, nodding and letting him get a little head start, my focus still on Julian and Portia.  
“Well… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Come and get me from Muriel’s place before you leave for the shop, alright? Bye guys -- have a good night.” 

“See ya!” called Portia, disappearing as she delved into one of the cupboards to raid more food, Julian calling goodbye a few moments later as we disappeared out of the doorway.

With a smile and one last wave, I turned around, hurrying to catch up with Muriel -- wine bottle in hand. 

I had a feeling, despite Muriel’s bitter grumbling when I did get up to his side, that it was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Sorry it took so long for the final part to be released, but we're finally done!! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
